


Oblivious

by Mufffy, TrashArtist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :D, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Awkwardness, Babies, Balloons, Big Brothers, Bilingual Character(s), Boyfriends, But it's gabe and dean, Candy, Car Accidents, Chick-Flick Moments, Christmas Party, Crying, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flicks, Dean is like 23 i think we decided on, Dick Jokes, Driving, Endgame Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fairs, Ferris Wheels, Fireworks, First Kiss, French Kissing, Friends to Enemies, Gabe also has anxiety, Gabe calls Sam kiddo, Gabe is 20, Gabe likes them idc, Gabe’s 5’, Gabriel Has Issues, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Gay, Height Differences, Hospitalization, Hugs, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Jealousy, Like all of gabe's siblings, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Non-Consensual Kissing, Online Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Gabriel, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Pie, Platypuses, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Michael, Protective Siblings, Rabbits, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester is bad with feelings, Sam is 19, Sam’s still 6’3”, Scars, Sea Monkeys - Freeform, Sibling Bonding, Sick Gabriel (Supernatural), Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Strangers to Lovers, Stuffed Toys, Swearing, Swedish Gabe, Tea, Texting, Truth or Drink, Underage Drinking, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vomiting, first i love you’s, halloween decorations, kind of, pagan gabe, pet rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 106,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashArtist/pseuds/TrashArtist
Summary: Sam, unknowingly moves into his online best friend’s apartment. After three years of talking online to Candy, not knowing his name or where he lives, he moves into Gabriel Novak’s apartment. He now talks to Candy over text and unknowingly in person.Once Candy tells Moose that he finds his new roommate adorable, Sam figures he doesn’t have any chance with him anymore. So he begins to date a girl from college, Jessica.Will Gabe’s jealously and anxiety keep him from Sam and Moose all together or will they both  realize they’re oblivious idiots and figure it out?





	1. Meeting the new roomie

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is basically a uh “We’ve been friends online for years and been living with you without knowing and we hate each other but still are friends online and just don’t know it” AU ?? no asked for it but .. we’re having fun writing it

Gabe smiled softly at his phone ever since his best friend had texted him. He didn’t know the guy’s name since he refused to tell Gabe until they met in person, to which they still haven’t. Three years later and ‘Moose’ still was stubborn. Although in his defense, Gabe refused to reveal his either.

Gabe jumped at the knock on his door, putting his phone down on the kitchen counter as he headed for the door. Ever since a few months ago, Gabe had put up an offer for a roommate. Not only did Gabe have a job and offered free coffee and baked goods from his bakery, but he was willing to offer his place for another person as long as they helped pay some of the rent. 

So here he was taking a breath and opening the door to his unknown new roommate, looking up at the tall man in disbelief before mumbling “You didn’t tell me you were this tall..” He cleared his throat and laughed a little “Sorry- Samuel, right?” He asked

The man jumped back a little as the door open, hesitating a moment with his mouth hanging open before he nodded. "Yeah, uh, Sam, I don't go by Samuel," he said, clearing his throat and holding out his hand to him. "Sam Winchester. And you're Gabriel?"

Gabe scoffed a little and smiled awkwardly “Right..” He mumbled and shook his hand before smirking “Yeah, uh, Gabe” He mumbled quickly “I don’t go by Gabriel” He whispered before letting go of his hand and gesturing for him to come inside.

Sam stepped inside cautiously, looking around at the connected living room and kitchen before turning his head back towards Gabe. "Uh, so.. which room am I staying in?"

“Here” Gabe smiled, pointing to the first door on the left. “The bedrooms are to the left, first door yours, second is mine- I request my privacy” He mumbled softly “Then there are my plants, don’t touch them either” Gabe whispered “Across from my door in the bathroom, please don’t mix those up, and the couch and TV and the kitchens there. I know it’s kinda small, but it’s simple” Gabe shrugged.

"That's fine, it doesn't need to be anything fancy," Sam responded with a brief smile. "I'll just.. go unpack." he cleared his throat again and started towards the door Gabe had pointed out, letting go of his suitcase handle for a second to push the door open and step inside.

Gabe nodded softly and sighed softly, rubbing his face as he went to the kitchen to grab his phone with a frown

Candy 2:38 PM: sorry, was helping someone. Pretty sure they don’t like me hahabNdbtbt :,)

Moose 2:39 PM: Don't worry about it, I'm a little busy too  
Moose 2:39 PM: What makes you think they don't like you?

Candy 2:39 PM: NO CLUE  
Candy 2:40 PM: just. probably was a little rude idek  
Candy 2:40 PM: anyways.. that was me being anxious and nearly having a panic attack in my kitchen

Gabe laughed a little and shoved his phone in his pocket as he got up to go through the living room to the bathroom door in front of his plants by the window. He smiled as he took the small spray bottle from the hook he put in the wall and gently sprayed each of them, rubbing one of the succulent’s rubbery petals

Moose 2:41 PM: Aww no D:  
Moose 2:41 PM: Deep breaths buddy, everything'll turn out

Sam returned from his new room a few minutes later, rubbing his arm nervously as he glanced around. "So uh, are there any rules I need to know about? Or a chores thing, I'm alright with cleaning up after myself."

Candy 2:46 PM: Where's the stressed emoji hhh 

Gabe jumped and put his phone in his pocket as he glanced back at Sam "Uh, no- You should probably know my work schedule though so I'll get a copy of that so you'll know if I'm at work" He shrugged and swallowed nervously "I clean every Monday, like- Laundry, mop and sweep and vacuum and dust and.. basic stuff" He shrugged "If you wanna help then while I clean I'm okay with that and like- If you need something washed you can tell me and I'll clean it.. or you can clean it, either way," He shrugged "Just, preferably no people over on Monday" He smiled weakly

"Got it," Sam agreed with a nod, fidgeting with his pocket for a moment before letting his hands rest at his sides. "Well I have classes on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays, all in the afternoon, and I'll need to find a job around here, but cleaning is something I can help out with." He quieted down and stood anxiously for a couple of seconds, before hesitantly shuffling towards the couch to sit down and pull out his phone.

Moose 2:51 PM: It'll be alright candyman

Moose 2:51 PM: And I know you hate that name but it's funny so I'm gonna use it

"Got it-.." he mumbled as Sam walked off and played with his longish hair before swallowing softly. He sighed and carefully took out his phone to stare at the messages and smile softly

Candy 2:52 PM: yeah, thanks >_>  
Candy 2:52 PM: holy shit im fucking shaky and need a nap, it's like, only 3 and i need sLEEP  
Candy 2:53 PM: but i cant because roommates :')

Moose 2:54 PM: Fuck your roommates, take a nap, take an all night nap

Moose 2:54 PM: Take a nap or I'll have to come find you and make you sleep

Candy 2:55 PM: dAMN MOOSE  
Candy 2:55 PM: youre nice, huh?  
Candy 2:55 PM: fine, i'll sLEEP

Gabe lied as he put his phone away and put the spray bottle back on the hook. He glanced at Sam in the living room and scratched his head as he looked at Sam "So like.. how old are you exactly?" He asked out of curiosity.

Sam looked up at him, slightly startled, and took a second to reply. "Nineteen," he finally answered, putting his phone away and leaning over to rest his elbows on his knees. "You?"

Gabe laughed and moved to sit next to him, keeping his distance by a good foot and a half on the loveseat "I'm old" He grinned before laughing and looking at him "I'm joking. I'm twenty, almost twenty-one" He mumbled, picking at the edge of his phone case "Yay alcohol.." He mumbled awkwardly.

Sam cracked a small smile and shrugged. "Sounds like something my brother would say," he laughed quietly, fiddling with his hands.

"Like, the sarcastic way I did or the actually- like, actual drinking person thing" He mumbled anxiously "..How old is your brother?!" He asked a little loudly as he stared at Sam impatiently 

Sam flinched away a bit, shrugging. "Twenty-three, we're only four years apart," he answered quietly.

"Oh thank god" Gabe mumbled softly "Sorry- I just thought he was like.. thirteen and was worried for your family" He laughed a little "Sorry to freak you out and stuff, kiddo" He laughed.

"Don't worry about it," Sam said with a shake of his head, a small smile returning to his face. "Do you have any siblings?"

Gabe laughed nervously before his mouth flatlined "Yeah" He mumbled softly and stood up without any explanation to go into the kitchen "Have you eaten yet?" He asked as he looked through the open archway between the two rooms.

"No," Sam shook his head, confused at his dismissal but choosing not to push it. "I've been finishing packing and driving for most of the afternoon."

"Would you like something?" Gabe asked, trying to be nice as he stood in the doorway "I can make.. pretty much everything- I went shopping last night because I knew you'd be coming. Don't be fooled, only one draw is silverware and measuring things and the thing underneath it is the pans and pots" Gabe laughed "Everything else is practically boxes of food and the fridge is filled with loads of stuff" He smiled "Anything you want.." 

Sam stood up to follow after him, glancing around at the cabinets and drawers as he spoke. "Thanks," he laughed nervously before eyeing the fridge. "Salad will be fine, though. I don't want to make you do anything."

Gabe glanced at him and raised an eyebrow "That explains a lot" He mumbled and looked out the window in the kitchen, scratching his head.

"Explains a lot of what?" Sam asked, brow furrowing as he tilted his head.

Gabe glanced at him and smiled “Why you’re so.. ya know, small” He mumbled before looking up at him “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I know I’m the size of a fucking girl scout, but I’m not exactly some barbie toothpick like you” He laughed

Sam scoffed. "I guess?" he shrugged staring down at his feet for a couple of seconds before looking up again. "I just like to eat healthily, that's all, unlike pretty much everyone else in my family."

Gabe snorted and grinned "Me and your family might get along then since I don't eat healthily... Then again I barely eat at all" He mumbled softly and chewed on his thumbnail, focusing more on what he's going to say to Moose more than anything.

Sam tilted his head and little before shaking it, fingers messing with the edge of his pocket where his phone resided. "That can't be healthy for you."

He shrugged a bit and smiled "I work a lot and forget" He laughed softly, reaching into his pocket to take out his phone and mess with the edge of the case "Anyways, gonna.. get out of your hair" He laughed softly and slid out of the kitchen to immediately lift his phone as he went to his room, throwing himself on his bed.

Candy 3:42 PM: im an embarrassment to the whole world

Sam sighed as he left the room, pulling out his phone and smiling at the screen.

Moose 3:43 PM: First of all, you're supposed to be asleep  
Moose 3:43 PM: Secondly, no you aren't, what's going on?

Candy 3:44 PM: i woke up?  
Candy 3:44 PM: and just ya know, embarrassing myself in front of roommates it all  
Candy 3:45 PM: ya ever just not hhhfhfhfrufhjsd  
Candy 3:45 PM: :,)

Moose 3:45 PM: Oh boy uhhhh  
Moose 3:46 PM: I can relate tbh  
Moose 3:46 PM: Little bit tense in here, but I'm gonna blame it on me being new

Candy 3:47 PM: finally moved into the new place?

Moose 3:47 PM: Indeed I did, are ya proud? :D

Candy 3:47 PM: yes  
Candy 3:48 PM: my new roommate hates me, proud of me?

Moose 3:48 PM: What'd they do?  
Moose 3:48 PM: I'll come and fight them

Candy 3:49 PM: thanks for the back-up, but its not needed as much as it's appreciated  
Candy 3:49 PM: im just pretty sure im hated now  
Candy 3:50 PM: i wanna come and live with you, wherever you are..  
Candy 3:50 PM: im gonna find out where you live one day and like, just wake up on your couch and you and your roommate are gonna be stuck with me

Moose 3:51 PM: Dude I'm still gonna want to fight your roommate, they sound like they're being a dick  
Moose 3:51 PM: Mine's just a little awkward right now but I don't think he'd mind if I kidnapped you

Candy 3:51 PM: please come and kidnap me  
Candy 3:51 PM: i mean, he is pretty cute  
Candy 3:52 PM: ive never really liked anyone but dAMN, ya know?  
Candy 3:52 PM: ya pan player lol

Sam winced a little at that, but kept up a smile as though Candy could see him.

Moose 3:53 PM: Good for you XD  
Moose 3:54 PM: I'll still come find him if he's a dick, but I totally support you if he isn't

Candy 3:54 PM: hes not so bad  
Candy 3:54 PM: plus hes pretty cute  
Candy 3:55 PM: even if i constantly annoy and or embarrass myself hhh

Moose 3:56 PM: I'm sure you'll be alright, just go for it!

Sam tapped his finger rapidly on the side of his phone, biting his lip as he turned quickly on his heel towards his room.

Gabe sat his head up as he heard Sam walking around before smiling.

Candy 3:56 PM: definitely going to  
Candy 3:56 PM: and you go find someone cute too  
Candy 3:57 PM: you like, never talk about anyone

Moose 3:59 PM: I don't think there's anybody who likes me but I guess I'll try

Sam pushed open his door, trying to close it quietly before flopping back on his bed. He sat staring up at the ceiling as he waited for a response.

Candy 4:00 PM: well im sure theres some guy or girl at your school, right?

Moose 4:01 PM: Dunno. If it makes you feel any better I'll be in class tomorrow

Candy 4:01 PM: yeah, go out and get yourself some hot piece of ass  
Candy 4:01 PM: im gonna get some more sleep  
Candy 4:02 PM: go find some hottie

Gabe smiled and stood up from the bed to put his phone on silent as he left the room. He glanced out the window and smiled a bit at his plants before coming up to gently knock on Sam's door "Hey uh, I was gonna walk into town and do a little shopping if you wanna come?" He asked through the door.

Sam glanced over at the door, staying quiet for a moment as he took a deep breath. "Yeah, sure! Be out in a second!" He groaned a little as he pushed himself up, shoving his phone a little harshly into his pocket as he opened the door.

Gabe smiled at him before tilting his head and grabbed his keys "Are you okay? And before you ask, I can already tell you're angry" He smiled a little "Wanna talk about it in the car or do you wanna listen to music and drown your sorrows away?" He asked softly, sitting on the floor as he put on his obvious women converse 

"I don't want to talk about it," Sam said quickly, shaking his head as he slipped his shoes back on before looking at him. "No offense! I'd just rather talk to my brother about it later, since we just met like, today."

Gabe laughed and shrugged as he opened the door and beckoned him outside before locking the door behind them "No hard feelings" He smiled, leading him down the stairs to the parking lot "I wouldn't wanna talk about personal things with someone I met like two hours ago" He laughed and unlocked his silver sedan "Sorry about thee uh, mess.. I kind of live in my car" He admitted shyly.

"I don't mind," Sam assured him, moving a couple of things off of the seat as he sat down. "We're just going to the store."

He laughed and quickly grabbed the folders and papers with notes and recipes on it "Yeah, a few things" He smiled as he adjusted the seat as far as it would go and buckled in, looking at Sam expectantly.

Sam looked over at him, head tilted in confusion. "Yes?" he prompted.

He laughed, refusing to put the key in as he laid his arm on the console "I'm gonna tell you what I tell my eighteen-year-old baby brother when we get in a car" Gabe smiled "Car doesn't start until everyone's buckled in" He teased.

"Oh, right," He laughed softly, pulling the seat belt over to buckle in before sitting back against his seat.

Gabe smiled widely as he started the car and pulled out of the spot before turning out of the parking lot and onto the road, glancing at Sam before holding up the AUX cord "You wanna play music? I'm interested in what type of music you're into" Gabe smiled softly as he rolled his windows down.

"Uh.. sure," Sam shrugged, taking the cord and plugging it into his phone. He tapped his screen a few times and rock music started blaring from the speakers. "I wouldn't call it my favorite but we'd always listen to it growing up so.. it kinda grew on me."

Gabe nodded softly to it as he smiled "I like it, it sounds real 80's" He grinned. Gabe glanced up at their local Walmart and pulled up into the parking lot, stopping to park far away from the building and roll up the windows "I don't really.. like people so I park a little ways away" He admitted with a small laugh before leaning over to the glove box in front of Sam, taking the earbuds out before shutting it quickly "Sorry, I'll explain a lot of things in the future" He smiled a bit as he plugged them into his own phone, checking his messages with a frown before playing some soft music "Now's just not the best time to throw random things about me on you" He smiled widely as he got out of the car.

Sam smiled at him, following him into the store and immediately headed for the fruits and vegetables.

"So I-" Gabe stopped talking and quickly followed him, frowning as he followed, grabbed Sam's sleeve to keep up with him "Sorry I just.." He whispered, holding an earbud in his ear as he breathed "Maybe I should tell you stuff" He laughed nervously and shivered, looking up at him "Could you um.. please not- um..run off like that? I have really bad anxiety in public places and get especially anxious when I'm with someone and they walk off" He mumbled quickly, his grip tightening on Sam's sleeve before letting go "I know I shouldn't just- blurt that but I should've warned you.." He frowned.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, that's my bad," Sam grimaced, looking back at him apologetically and slowing his gait. "I just uh, I wasn't really sure what you had at the apartment, so I figured I'd come over.. sorry."

"No no it's okay" He laughed softly, pointing to the earbud in his ear "I have ways to calm myself down when I'm alone so it's not so bad" He mumbled and still smiled "I might just have to handcuff you to me next time" He joked and looked at all the food before walking back to get a handbasket, offering it to Sam.

Sam smiled and took it from him, letting it hang from his wrist as he wandered around the produce stands, making sure Gabe could keep up with him. "Do you have any allergies? I'd rather not put anybody in the hospital."

"Not that I know of" He smiled softly "Besides uh, lactose intolerance, but it's barely noticeable. Promise" He mumbled "It hasn't affected me yet except that one time I threw up in ninth grade" He smiled widely "But I promise I won't throw up on you" He laughed.

"Good," Sam sighed with a chuckle, backing away from the stands. "I'm going to hope we have more stuff in the apartment, this is basically what I live off of in this basket, plus whatever I brought with me from home." He held out the basket for emphasis, nodding toward the check-out lines. "Ready?"

"We do, but first you should- follow me because there's a few more things we still need" Gabe laughed softly and smiled as he carefully took a step back as he walked away from the food and down the isles before making his way to the entire back of the store where the tires were, pressing the button for services, instantly getting anxious as he waited, fumbling to get the apartment key off the chain.

Sam glanced around at the tires and nearby car parts as they waited, fingers tapping against his leg. "Car trouble?"

"What?" Gabe asked softly before the employee came out "Hi- Um, I'd like a copy of this key" He asked softly, handing it to her as she left with it before tucking his hair behind his ears "I thought you'd maybe like a key to your place, considering I might not be home a lot" He smiled softly "I work.. every day, but Monday and Tuesday" He smiled softly "But, I- do sometimes take extra shifts on either days.. sometimes both, but I promise I'll try not to so I can clean the place up at least once a week"

"Oh!" Sam grinned. "Yeah, thank you. I get home at random hours depending on what I'm doing so that'll be helpful."

He laughed a little and nodded as they awkwardly stood before Gabe got the key back "Thanks" He mumbled and took a step back to lead Sam back to the front of the store "Yeah, I figured considering there's no extra key or anything" He smiled "So, what are we planning on making when we get home?" He asked as they approached the registers.

"I can do omelets, have a breakfast dinner?" Sam suggested, tilting his head at him before setting everything up for the cashier to scan.

“Yeah, I can do that” He smiled softly and moved past him to quickly swipe his card as he smirked at Sam and punched in his numbers “As long as you don’t burn the kitchen or whole place down” He teased and took Sam’s back and receipt, making his way to the door, glancing back at him as he waited.

"Damn, no faith in me," Sam joked as he followed after him, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You don't trust the stranger that just moved into your place?"

“Wow, I wonder why I don’t” He smiled at Sam as they got back into the car, taking his earbuds out to toss into the glovebox before Sam got in. He buckled in and offered the new key to Sam as he waited “And when we get back, you can test it” He grinned.

“Aw, I’m honored,” Sam laughed, grinning brightly as he took the key and studied it.

“Plus, if it doesn’t work, we can always come back and either get a new one or have them fix that one” He shrugged and messed with his keys to his own on the key chain before staring at Sam.

Sam nodded in agreement, carefully putting the key into his pocket and making sure it stayed before pulling his seatbelt over his chest. "Either that or I sit outside for a while until you get back from work."

He laughed and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot "You might have to wait for a while" He mumbled "If your classes are over at say, around four or something like that, you're gonna be waiting for about five hours- if it's a slow night" He frowned "I work eight most nights, sometimes nine. Sometimes I have to stay and sometimes close, so if worst comes to worst I tell them I have to leave because my roommate doesn't have a key and he's trapped outside on metal stairs" Gabe mumbled "So no, there's no way I'm leaving a kid sitting outside for five hours until it's dark, although I'd hope you'd have enough common sense to stay at a library or stay on campus or at a coffee shop until I get home or something" He shrugged as he rambled.

"Yeah, that's fair," Sam nodded before looking over at him with a squinty expression. "Dude, I'm not a kid, I'm like a year younger than you."

"Oh," Gabe mumbled softly "Well, I just.." He stammered and sighed softly "Got it" He whispered and stared at the road as he pulled up to the apartment, unbuckling to rush up the metal stairs, muttering to himself.

Sam frowned and sighed, smacking himself in the head as he grabbed the groceries and followed after him to the door. "I didn't mean it like that just.. don't call me a kid."

"Yeah no, understood" Gabe mumbled and rubbed his face as he pulled on his hair before pointing to his room "I'm gonna- go to my room and.. just- sit.." He laughed a little and backed into the corner "Maybe try and.. not die of embarrassment and anxiety while I'm in here" He smiled softly at Sam before frowning and closing the door, dropping himself face first into the bed. He tried not to cry as he groaned into the mattress. He tried.

Candy 5:12 PM: please cut my throat and bleed me out over the sidewalk outside my place so everyone can even be disappointed in me even after im dead  
Candy 5:13 PM: seriously, how do normal people put up with roommates?

Sam sighed, dropping the food onto the counter and starting to search for a pan before feeling his phone buzz in his pocket.

Moose 5:14 PM: Can I kick his ass now?  
Moose 5:14 PM: I still don't know what he did but you're upset

Candy 5:15 PM: no you cant  
Candy 5:15 PM: I just don't really know when i should shut it..

Moose 5:16 PM: Uhhhhhh  
Moose 5:17 PM: Well I'm probably not the best to be giving romance advice but your best bet is probably just to come out and say it  
Moose 5:17 PM: Sorry, that probably doesnt help much

Sam set his phone aside for a second to dig through the cabinets, finally finding a pan and setting it on the stove.

Gabe laughed a bit at the message and smiled, laying in the dim room with the lights off. He glances at the window and debated on closing the curtain before staring back at his best friend's messages.

Candy 5:18 PM: it kind of does ?  
Candy 5:18 PM: not really, but its the best advice ive got and even though its shitty as hell,i'll do it  
Candy 5:19 PM: tomorrow maybe..  
Sam pulled out the ingredients he needed, putting them together in a bowl before quickly grabbing his phone again.

Moose 5:22 PM: Whenever you're ready, don't stress yourself  
Moose 5:23 PM: Drink some chamomile tea, that's supposed to be stress-reducing

Candy 5:24 PM: dammit  
Candy 5:24 PM: i meant to get tea this week too and forgot..  
Candy 5:25 PM: i should seriously go to a doctor with all this anxious build-up

Moose 5:26 PM: I will literally set you up an appointment please do that

Candy 5:26 PM: fuck off XD  
Candy 5:27 PM: ive been taking most of my meds i'll have you know

Moose 5:27 PM: Good, keep that up or I'll have to come find you

Once again, Sam set his phone down and started pouring a bit of the mix into the pan, turning the heat on and watching as it cooked.

Candy 5:28 PM: youll never find me on my hidden island muhaha

Gabe sat up and bed humming to himself as he sighed and got dressed for work. He knew he didn't go to work Sunday nights. He knew, but Sam didn't Gabe quickly grabbed his keys and black shoes as he buttoned up the 'ice wine' colored shirt. Still didn't like the color, but at least it went with the black skinny jeans he liked. He glanced at Sam in the kitchen before looking at the door, carefully making his way over to the door to quietly leave, hoping Sam didn't notice him.

Moose 5:29 PM: I'll hunt you down just watch

Sam glanced over at the living room, catching him in the corner of his eye and gently scooping his omelet out of the pan. "Hey, where're you headed?"

Gabe felt his back pocket before sighing deeply and glancing at Sam with guilty eyes, his head leaning back a bit so his hair flopped around "..You know, that kind of offends me" He smiled softly "I can't call you a kid, even though you're still a teenager in college- but you can ask me where I'm going when I'm an adult and have a job?" He asked softly, trying not to get too anxious as he fiddled with his keys, smiling at Sam's silence "Don't like to be made uncomfortable, do we love?" He asked in a fake French accent before jutting a hip out, leaning on it "..Well?" He laughed softly, watching him.

Sam blinked rapidly, mouth hanging open for a couple of seconds before shaking his head with a nervous smile, setting the plate aside and the pan back on the heat. "I.. uh.. yeah, I've got nothing," he sighed, shrugging a little as he pushed the plate forward. "Figured you might want to eat though."

Gabe laughed a little as he stared at it before gently nodding "Ya know I.. I think I just- uh, oh- I suddenly remembered I have an allergy to eggs" He nodded seriously before smiling "Welp, gotta go" He laughed and shut the door behind him, making his way down the stairs to his car where he sat for a second and sighed, starting the drive there as he played music on his way, thinking about what he could tell Sam. It was obvious lie. Kind of a dick move. In all honesty, he wasn't hungry, his medication fucked up his appetite and he ate enough at the coffee place. He'd have to find a way to apologize to Sam.

Sam continued to stare in confusion at the door, simply sighing and shrugging to himself as he took the plate back and finished the second omelet. He stood in the middle of the kitchen in thought before covering the original plate and setting it aside in the fridge for later.

Gabe gently drummed his hands on the wheel to the music. He carefully pulled up to the coffee place he worked out. He didn’t mean to stay for six hours instead of the three that’d he’d planned on. He didn’t quite know what Sam liked beside fruits so he made a strawberry smoothie and came back home a little after eleven thirty. He debated having the awkward conversation of the egg allergy or why he brought Sam a smoothie when they hate each other.

Gabe groaned loudly to cut off his thinking and force himself to open the car door. He brought the smoothie with him as he unlocked the door and glanced around “Sam?” He asked softly, locking the door behind him.

Sam started on the couch, eyes flying open as he quickly sat up in a mild panic. “Oh, Hey,” he sighed, rubbing his face. “I uh.. don’t remember falling asleep.”

Gabe jumped a little as he laughed. He smiled softly and moved around the coffee table, moving his laptop over to close it before sitting where it was. “Sorry that I woke you” He smiled a little, offering him the smoothie “Oh- I uh, didn’t know what coffee you liked so I.. improvised kind of” He shrugged a bit “I also don’t know if you liked strawberries.. I should’ve texted or something” He mumbled as he stared at the drink before smiling at him.

Sam smiled a little back at him, taking the cup. “Thanks,” he laughed softly, pulling his laptop back into his lap and sitting forward. “There’s still food in the fridge, by the way, if you wanted any.”

He looked in the kitchen before looking back at Sam and smiling “Thanks, I don’t think I’m that hungry actually- but uh, I might later..” He shrugged a bit “You’re gonna, yeah uh” He laughed and stood up to walk away from the table “You’re gonna find out I’m pretty awkward and anxious, but will still be confident and a smart-ass if and when I feel like it..” Gabe mumbled, messing with key chain “I didn’t need to say that.. That was relevant to our conversation” He mumbled, his hands shaking his keys “I’m gonna go wash frosting and sprinkles out of my hair” He muttered and quickly walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Sam continued smiling until he’d closed the door, setting his laptop and cup aside to stretch before grabbing both of them again and heading for his room. He set his alarm clock and opened up his computer on his new desk, reading over the document he’d been working on with an exhausted gaze.

Once Gabe was done and got dressed he went to his room and collapsed on the bed. He plugged his phone in and smiled widely at the unread text. He meant to read some at work but never quite got around to it since they’d gotten busy.

Candy 11:59 PM: i thought the moose was the one who got hunted ?? ;)  
Candy 12:00 AM: honestly i didn’t mean to come off that way but its stuck so fuck it

Sam jumped a little as his phone buzzed, still trying to stay awake.

Moose 12:01 AM: Why the hell are you awake you’re supposed to be asleep rn???

Candy 12:01 AM: oops, forgot  
Candy 12:01 AM: um i woke up?? well kind of i never slept but that’s besides the point

Moose 12:02 AM: Well you should be asleep >_>  
Moose 12:02 AM: As much as I love talking to you it’s like past midnight

Candy 12:03 AM: i’m sorry did you wanna get sleep in before your classes tomorrow?

Moose 12:03 AM: Hmmmm  
Moose 12:03 AM: Nah  
Moose 12:04 AM: Too much work to finish tbh, plus I don’t have to be there until like.. 11 ish

Candy 12:04 AM: hm.. still too early, gross  
Candy 12:04 AM: i think i’ll sleep until like 8pm

Moose 12:06 AM: Buddy that’s nearly a light coma but if it gets you to sleep then fuckin go for it

Candy 12:07 AM: :)

Gabe set his phone down and rolled onto his side to cuddle into his blankets and pillows, enjoying the warmth of his bed as he fell asleep.

Sam rolled his eyes at the message, smiling as he shut off his phone and set right back to work, not paying any attention to the time as hours passed.


	2. Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Gabe's backstory about always buckling up !! And of course, dean and baby. He lets someone drive it and they bond.. then gabe's night gets ruined

Gabe rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed and tried matting his hair down as it stuck up in a mess. He gave up and changed clothes as he quickly grabbed his phone and smiled.

Candy 8:16 AM: morning rat

He grinned to himself as he took his phone and a change of clothes into the bathroom, locking the door after him. As much as Sam would have to pee in the morning, he’d have to wait. Gabe really didn’t want that awkward tension.

Sam sat up quickly from his desk as his alarm went off, looking around the room in a sleep-dazed state. He stood up with a groan, rubbing his head as he finally got the clock quiet, and shambled out into the kitchen to make coffee.

Gabe jumped a little when he turned and found Sam in the doorway “Good morning” He smiled softly “Coffee’s already done in case you wanted some, but I didn’t know if you wanted creamer or anything like that..” He mumbled and readjusted the hair clip to keep his bangs out of his hair “I held off vacuuming because I didn’t wanna wake you, so the bathrooms clean and ready but I’m gonna be mopping soon so I should most likely wait until you go to class..” He mumbled to himself before looking up “Sorry, that was a tangent and you’re still sleepy” He smiled apologetically.

Sam blinked quickly a few times as he processed the words, then nodded slowly. “S’alright, it’s kinda my fault for staying up so late,” He slurred, rubbing his eyes before looking over at him again. “Where're your uh, mugs? I was gonna bring some, but they were mostly Dean’s or Dad’s.”

He smiled a bit and walked over to open a cupboard above the sink “That’s okay, I still haven’t moved some of my stuff in here and it’s been two years” He laughed softly “Do you need any help to get moved in?” He asked softly, getting the broom from the closet and holding it tightly.

“Later most likely, if you don’t mind,” Sam nodded, continuing to talk to him as he poured himself coffee. “My brother should be coming by later with some stuff I left.”

“Oh- will you uh.. be at school when he gets here?” Gabe asked. “Or will you be here- because it’s okay if he is while you’re gone, I just wanna know so I won’t freak out” He laughed.

“Uhh..” Sam trailed off as he thought, biting his lip. “I want to say.. about one-thirty to two this afternoon, so I probably won’t be here for at least forty-five to twenty minutes.”

Gabe nodded a bit and smiled at the ground before looking up at him “Is Dean your only sibling?” He asked

Sam paused for a moment before hesitantly shaking his head. “We’ve got a half-brother, but we don’t really talk much,” he shrugged, holding the mug close to his chest.

“Oh, I’m sorry” He mumbled, “I don’t talk to my oldest brothers..” He smiled a little, trying to relate “I have um.. a younger brother that I talk to though” He smiled softly as he stared at Sam “You only have two siblings?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded in confirmation, sipping at his coffee. “Dean and I were pretty close growing up, though, so that was nice.” He cocked his head to the side. “What’s your younger brother like?”

“Um..” Gabe laughed “I kind of tried to raise them a little nicer than my older siblings so Cassie is a little.. shy, he doesn’t get things right off the bat and is often confused and struggles to understand things. And Samandriel, or as I called him Alfie, he.. was sweet. He was like a ball of sunshine” Gabe smiled and shrugged “I don’t wanna really.. talk about him” Gabe admitted. 

Sam nodded in understanding, making a mental note not to bring it up, and set his half-full mug on the counter. “Well.. Cassie, was it? He seems like he turned out alright,” he complimented, sending him a hopeful smile.

Gabe smiled softly “I'm just glad he didn’t end up like Michael.. Or Raphael, or Uriel” He laughed “Or Balthazar for that matter” He mumbled, “Or Zachariah, we don’t like him honestly..” He laughed, staring at the ground “Or Luci...” He whispered and sighed before clearing his throat “I’m sorry, but yeah, thanks, I tried with those two” He laughed nervously. 

Sam’s smirked turned slightly sad and he nodded again. “I get it, you did your best,” he said in an assuring tone, picking up his mug again to take a drink from.

He flinched a bit at his tone before his face turned red “Of course..” He smiled anxiously, messing with his broom “I’m.. gonna clean up my room” He smiled softly and set the broom down to awkwardly leave the kitchen. He frowned and rubbed his overheated face as he didn’t bother to close his door before falling back into bed, honestly debating on whether to die on the spot right there.

Sam huffed, standing in the kitchen to finish his coffee before returning to his room to put his computer away and pick up his phone again.

Moose 9:58 AM: Morning doofus :p

Gabe glanced at his phone going off before sighing and sitting up on the bed, staring out the door into the empty bathroom. He blinked before glancing at his plants, thinking to himself “..Fine” He mumbled softly and stood up with his phone to stand outside of Sam’s door, not daring to look in “You want a ride to school?” He asked softly “I have to go to the store for a few things I forgot anyway, and yes- I’ll be home in time for Dean to be here. Probably” He laughed a little “Okay no, I will. promise” Gabe smiled. 

“I mean, if you want, sure,” Sam shrugged as he glanced up at him. “I can probably get a ride back so you don’t have to make two trips.”

“That’s alright” He smiled softly “I can make the double trip if you want, it’s not that far” He rambled on a bit before biting his lip “Can I apologize for all the rambling I’ve ever done and for the future rambling you’re gonna have to put up with? I feel like I just to say I’m sorry in advance” He laughed softly. 

Sam laughed a little and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, we’ll both do our fair share of it, trust me,” he sighed before meeting his gaze again. “Give me like an hour to get ready, Alright?”

“Sure!” Gabe smiled and put his hands on his hips, over his short’s pockets before making his way back to the kitchen “Just tell me when you’re ready” He called out before bashing his knee into the table, pausing to sit on the table, biting his lip.

He looked at Sam and held up a hand “Don’t.. let me die in shame by myself” He whispered and carefully stood up to walk into the kitchen to start sweeping, staring at the ground as he put an earbud in and listened to music as he cleaned. 

Sam smirked a little and started off to the bathroom with a bag, returning a while later with dried hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. He stole a glance at the clock as he passed by, face paling as he made a mad dash for his bedroom.

Gabe stared at him for a second before looking away and hearing the door close. He couldn’t help but laugh under his breath as he finished up mopping.

Sam quickly got dressed and re-emerged from his room with a bag slung over his shoulder. “I misjudged time,” he laughed sheepishly, hunched over a little as he walked towards the door for his shoes.

Gabe laughed as he sat on the table and put his converse on as he smiled to himself "Oh yeah?" He asked softly to tease him before rubbing the bandage on his knee before standing up "That's okay, we're both being clumsy today" Gabe reassured him and opened the door.

Sam snorted and nodded, heading out after him and hopping into the passenger seat, buckling in before double-checking his bag. “Probably good I don’t have a morning class,” he mumbled to himself.

Gabe laughed a little as he buckled in and glanced at Sam's seatbelt before smiling. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway "Considering I remember my college years.. I hated life" He deadpanned and frowned "Hated it" He smiled brightly as he drove "Absolutely hated it" He whispered and snorted a bit as he listened to his soft music through the one earbud.

“I’ve always kind of enjoyed school.. not necessarily the people that went there, but learning was always fun,” Sam shrugged, zipping up his bag and sitting back against the seat.

"Oh, you meant like at school!" He raised his eyebrows a little "Sorry, yeah- I liked school. Just, my life while I was in college sucked ass" He laughed "But I liked school, mostly lunch and field trips" He grinned "And your favorite part is learning?" He asked with a smirk, joking with him.

“Yeah,” Sam laughed softly. “But field trips were nice too. Like museums, the zoo.. not the circus.”

"The tigers really scared me, but it was kind of fun" He shrugged and smiled "How come you didn't like the circus?" He frowned "It was like- the best one.. besides Chicago" He mumbled.

Sam licked his lips and dropped his head a little. “Uh.. clowns.”

Gabe held back a laugh as he stopped "I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh" He mumbled softly as he stopped at a red light ''I shouldn't laugh" He chuckled a bit "I'm sorry!" He blurted again "It's just- I don't understand why people don't like clowns. Please, elaborate why" He smiled softly.

Sam wrinkled his nose and shrugged. “They’re just.. freaky and unnatural, like their faces are just.. ugh!” He threw his hands in the air and let them rest on his head. “Huge, creepy, unnatural smiles and eyes and noses, looks like some sort of demon.”

Gabe laughed loudly as he looked at the green light and waited a second before driving "They're not that bad, they're like-" He mumbled and panicked as a car on the left ran their red light to pass in front of them, causing Gabe to slam on the breaks and shoot an arm out over Sam's chest. He froze for a second as the car in front of them breaked and drove forward, leaving Gabe a shivering mess.

Sam jumped in his seat, sucking in a breath as the car sped off. “Fucking assholes,” he muttered under his breath, glaring after the car before noticing Gabe. “Hey.. are you okay?”

Gabe stared ahead as he gently let go of Sam's side and started to breathe again "..Yeah" He mumbled softly, swallowing as he carefully began to drive again, taking a moment to keep himself from crying before glancing at Sam "You okay?" He asked softly "I promise that doesn't usually happen.." He whispered.

“I’m fine,” he assured him, still watching him worriedly. “You looked kinda spaced out there..”

"Yeah, sorry" He mumbled softly, rubbing his face with one hand before wiping it on his shorts "I've uh, been in.." He mumbled and trailed off, not finishing his sentence before sighing deeply and whispering "Yeah.." 

Sam pressed his lips together, glancing at him a couple more times. “Been in a crash before?” He guessed in a quiet tone.

He tensed up and bit his lip before nodding "..Yeah" He whispered softly and frowned "That's why I like to be buckled up.." He smiled softly as he pulled up to the school "Just.. don't get hit by a car while you're walking inside" He joked with Sam as he unlocked the door for him.

Sam smiled a little as he grabbed his bag and stepped out, rolling down the window before he closed the door. “Just do you know, I’m a pretty good listener if you ever need to talk to anyone.”

"I'll think about it" He mumbled "Don't want you worrying too much" He smiled as he wiped his eyes again.

"Sammy!" Charlie called out, approaching him to glance at Gabe and back at Sam.

"Sammy?" Gabe asked softly before snickering.

"Hey, got everything for our project?" She smiled.

"Oh, hey-" Gabe called out to him "Sorry" He glanced at Charlie apologetically "Am I picking you up or are you gonna be okay?" He asked.

“Don’t worry, I can get a ride,” Sam told him. “I’ll see you back at the apartment.” He turned to Charlie and handed her his laptop. “Everything should be there. Mind if we meet up with Kevin and Jess later while we work?”

Gabe shrugged and rolled up the windows before pulling out of the parking lot to go get some tea.

Charlie grinned and took it "Awesome" She laughed and held it before glancing at Gabe's car "Was that your girlfriend?" Charlie whispered with a smile "Cuz like if things don't work out, can I have her?" Charlie nudged him slightly before walking up the few steps into the college doors.

Sam snorted, shaking his head. “That’s Gabriel Novak, the guy I’m sharing my new apartment with,” he explained with a smirk. “And we’re not together.”

"Oh never mind" She frowned as her expression dropped "Why is he.. wearing shorts and hair clips in his hair then?" She asked softly.

Sam shrugged, gesturing for her to walk with him. “Because he can I guess. I’ve only known the guy for a day,” he responded. “Things were a little.. awkward last night. And then something else happened..” He cut himself off. “Anyway, not the best moving in day but I’ve had worse.”

"Ohhh, so ya think he's cute and totally wanna date him" She teased him "No I'm joking, I know you still like that one Candy guy" She mumbled as she walked inside and led him to the library.

“Yeah well, don’t think that one’s gonna work out,” he sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “He was talking about asking his roommate out last night. Figured I should probably move on.”

"Oh no!" Charlie whispered and frowned before gently touching his arm "..Are you gonna be okay? I know you were trying for almost a year now" She whispered as she sat down at a table, across from him, texting Jessica and Kevin.

“I’ll deal,” Sam sighed as he sat down, pulling his computer out of the bag and opening it to their documents. “Like I said, probably best to move on.”

She glanced at him and frowned "Does he even know?" She asked, glancing at the doors as Kevin and Jess had come in "Talk quick or Jess will wanna know" She whispered and giggled a little.

“He doesn’t know and I’m not telling him if he likes someone else then that’s that,” Sam said quickly and under his breath, swiftly bringing up a cheerful expression as the two sat down. “Hey, guys!”

She gasped a little and smiled even though she was annoyed and smiled at Jessica and Kevin "Hey" She smiled at them.

Jess smiled and moved in front of Kevin to sit next to Sam, scooting closer to whisper "This is a library, inside voices" She grinned.

"I will scream the F word as loud as I can" Kevin whispered and sat down next to Charlie, across from Jessica.

"Brutal" Charlie smiled softly, hearing Sam's phone go off, getting back on topic "Okay so what do we have for our project skit?" Charlie smiled widely.

Candy 11:20 AM: Getting my tea that I really wanted yesterday :D

Sam pushed the laptop towards her, showing her the opened documents that crowded the screen. “Appreciate those, sleeping at a desk is really uncomfortable,” he joked, pulling out his phone to quickly respond.

Moose 11:22 AM: Heck yeah!  
Moose 11:23 AM: I don’t have tea but I do have a project

Charlie snorted and glanced over them as she smiled and compared them with Kevin's before comparing them with her's.

Candy 11:25 AM: Oh, do you want me to text you later?  
Candy 11:25 AM: I forgot you had school, i'm sorry

"Jess, what've you got?" Charlie asked with a smile.

Jessica glanced up from Sam's texts to push her printed work to Charlie "I tried, but it was still confusing" She whispered and laughed a little.

"Same" Kevin sighed and edited some of his phrases.

“Hey, we’ve got all week to finish these,” Sam pointed out. “Plenty of time to edit.”

Moose 11:26 AM: We’ve got a lot of editing to do, I’m sorry  
Moose 11:26 AM: I’ll text you in between when I can, deal?

“I can proofread everything too if you wanted,” he offered, tilting his head. “I’ve got all my stuff done, we just need to order them all and make sure it all makes sense.”

"True-" Jessica whispered and smacked Sam's leg "So put your phone away and get working" She joked with him and smiled.

Candy 11:27 AM: yeah, i'm gonna be driving in a few anyways and helping someone so i'll text you probably around 3

Gabe sighed as he set his phone in the passenger seat and stared at the wheel before driving back home. Once he reached it, he'd sat for a second before reaching for the glovebox, digging around in the mess of small trinkets before finding his younger's necklace and smiled at it. He gently wrapped it around the rear view mirror and frowned "Didn't think I'd get worse" He muttered bitterly and grabbed his tea before going up to his door and got inside, leaning on it as sighed. He threw his box of tea on the couch and smiled softly before making a cup of tea.

He smiled as he let the minutes pass before the doorbell rang. He shot his head up from the kitchen before remembering Dean was coming over. He groaned quietly and rubbed his face before putting on a smile and coming up the door, opening it.

The man seemed shocked as he stared up into empty space for a solid five second, slowly lowering his gaze down to Gabe’s level. “Oh uh, sorry, I was expecting my brother,” he laughed, hands shoved into his pockets. “You’re his new roommate?”

Gabe laughed a little and stared at him "That depends.. who's your brother and what's your name?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, joking with him.

“Oh yeah, I’m Dean, Dean Winchester,” he explained, holding out his hand to him. “My brother’s Sam, tall guy, hair’s too long, huge nerd.”

He squinted at Dean and smiled a little before taking his large hand in his much small one "Yep, sounds like Sam's brother" Gabe laughed "Although- I have one question before we bring more of his stuff in.." He smiled "Can we go through some of his stuff and you tell me more about him? The guy's a total closed book" He frowned. 

“Ah, can’t promise anything.. how much time do we have? I figured he’d be here already,” Dean asked, looking over his shoulder into the living room.

Gabe shook his head and offered for him to come inside "I actually just dropped him off for his classes.. almost getting hit by another car in the process- but we got there" He laughed nervously "He um, isn't gonna be back until around three" 

“Gotcha. Plenty of time then,” he grinned, walking into the room and looking around for a moment before turning back around to face him. “Sammy isn’t a talkative one, not about himself anyway. You’ve probably figured that out, though.”

He nodded rapidly "It really doesn't help that I'm awkward about things.." He sighed "I asked him about your siblings and that's about it, he told me Dean and a half-brother.. He's nineteen and hates it when I call him kiddo, found that out" He mumbled "That's like- it" He frowned "He won't tell me anything"

Dean hummed to himself, rubbing the back of his head before dropping his arms to his sides. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, that’s the most he’s told anyone that he’s only known for a day,” he smirked with a shrug. “I can’t promise a lot of answers. What do you want to know?”

He gaped a bit and groaned softly "I don't know- anything!" He laughed "What's he like? How tall is he exactly? Why is his hair long- and why doesn't he like to be called kiddo?" He asked with a sigh.

Dean snorted and moved to sit down, clapping his hands together. “Well uh, he’s a frickin nerd, for one thing, loves mythology, serial killers for some reason, reading, studying. Kind of dull at bars, probably has a stick up his ass,” he joked, rubbing his hands as he thought.

Gabe quickly followed him and sat on the coffee table across from him before laughing softly "What? Seriously?" He mumbled softly "Oh- I do remember that he doesn't like clowns" He smiled softly "But what makes you say he's dull at bars? He isn't even allowed in them- oh my god you snuck your brother into a bar.." He whispered and stared at Dean with a disappointed look.

“He was fine, I wasn’t letting him drink, he just didn’t have anything to do that day,” Dean scoffed with a wave. “I mean he kinda just sat there and stared at his phone the whole time.. anyway, he told you about the clown thing?”

Gabe thought about it and nodded "Right before some fuck-ward almost took out my headlight" He grumbled and sighed "He says they look like demons and they're unnatural" He laughed softly "Like, clowns of all things?"

“See? You get it!” Dean laughed, grinning at him before shaking his head. “Dunno, he just hates them.”

"I mean, I hate spiders but spiders are.. spiders" He snorted and stared at Dean before softly asking "Is it okay to ask about your family? I don't wanna pry, but Sam didn't tell me much"  
“Eh, I’m not telling you anything super personal that he hasn’t already talked about,” Dean said decidedly. “Other than that, shoot.”

He pouted a little bit and looked down, embarrassed before standing up "We should start bringing Sam's things up to put in his room, shouldn't we?" He smiled softly, gesturing to the door.

"Yeah, probably," Dean shrugged, standing up and heading for the door. "There's no furniture, but there's a big blanket and a couple suitcases full of the rest of his things."

Gabe nodded and gently opened the door, propping it open with a book from his shelf before heading down the stairs, looking at the Impala "Is that your car?" He asked with a smile, looking at the boxes of things in the passenger and back seat.

"You bet," Dean replied proudly, smirking as he patted the top of the car as he reached it. "Got it from my dad, we've had it around for pretty much our entire lives."

Gabe smiled widely and stared at it before smiling "I always thought sixty-seven was the best year" He mumbled before carefully following Dean, waiting for him to open the door. He wasn't scared of Dean per-say but he wasn't going to touch someone's car when they're over six foot.

"Good to know you've got taste," he commented, pulling open the door and gesturing to the nearest suitcase. "I don't know if there's anything fragile in any of these, but if we break anything he'll kick my ass."

”Oh, my brother knows a bit about cars- I.. prefer reading and drinking tea and, air-conditioned cars" He smiled softly "Not that vintage isn't bad" He said quickly and took the suitcase and looked at Dean "Why would Sam put fragile and breakable things in a suitcase, meant for clothes?" Gabe smiled softly.

"My baby brother thinks he's really smart, but he's wrong," Dean joked with a shrug, walking around to the other side of the car to take out the other suitcase and a comforter.

He laughed a bit as he climbed the stairs and kept the door open for Dean before glancing at Sam's room and gently placing the suitcase on the floor next to the table. He didn't want to invade Sam's personal space by even walking into his room when he wasn't home.

Dean huffed as he entered through the doorway, glancing at the open bedroom door. "Is that one Sam's or..?"

Gabe glanced and nodded "The one on the left" He pointed to clarify "I didn't wanna go in his room" He shrugged with a nervous laugh.

Dean shrugged, walking in to toss the comforter on the bed and leaned the suitcase against the desk. He came back out to do the same with the other case, shutting the door once he was done.

"So, that's done," he stated, shifting his weight awkwardly. "What time was he supposed to be back?"

"Around three" Gabe smiled softly, checking his phone "So about now?" He laughed a little before jumping as the front door opened "So about now!" Gabe laughed again.

"Your roommate and brother?" Jessica asked, smiling up at Sam.

"Yep, Jess, Gabe and Dean" Sam confirmed, gesturing to each as he introduced them. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier, we had a lot to work on," he continued with a nervous laugh.

"That's okay" Gabe shrugged "We were mostly talking and bonding over cars most of the time.. that and judging your clown-phobia" Gabe smiled brightly at him.

"You're afraid of clowns?" Jess smiled at Sam, teasingly poking his arm before taking his hand to hold "I didn't know that"

The hairs on the back of Gabe's neck stood up as he glanced at their hands before smiling at Jess "Oh yeah" He mumbled, glancing at Dean and frowning "I'll uh, walk you out, Dean" He mumbled and led him towards the door. 

"Hey, everyone's afraid of something, my thing just happens to be clowns," Sam laughed defensively, nudging her arm with his.

"Uh, sure?" Dean uttered, walking after him. "See you later Sammy, tell her she's out of your league."

Gabe grimaced a little bit as he shut the door and looked at Dean, frowning "Don't give me that look.. Just tell me your brother's straight and I don't have a chance and I'm gonna get hurt if I continue to like him" Gabe fake gagged before staring at Dean "Or you can cut my head off and put it on a stake.." He muttered.

"What?" Dean squinted at him for a second before he stopped walking and gaped at him. "Oh my god, you like my brother."

He groaned and glanced away with a red face "Oh my god shut up" He mumbled softly and sighed.

He glanced at the now closed door and back at Gabe. "Damn. Well, honestly, I couldn't tell you whether or not he's straight," he continued with a slight wince. "We don't really talk about it."

"Please just.. please don't tell him? The literal last thing he needs is a stranger crushing on him" He whispered "Besides, looks like he's already got a girlfriend" He mumbled softly and put his hands in his pockets "..Anyway you'd let me drive the Impala?" He asked, not holding his breath at all.

"I mean, I guess?" Dean said hesitantly. "I'm coming with you though."

He paused and stared at Dean "Seriously?!" He asked, practically yelling "No way.." He lowered his smile "No, you're joking with me, aren't you?" He asked with a frown.

"Dude, no offense, but I just met you, and the only reason I'm giving you any sort of access to Baby is because Sam seems to trust you," Dean scoffed, crossing his arms.

His face lit up as he glanced at the Impala and sighed excitedly "Wait- you don't like.. You're not just gonna let me because you feel sorry for me or anything, right?" He mumbled, a small smile still on his face as he glanced at Dean's Impala.

"Not entirely," Dean shrugged, offering him the keys. "Yes or no? We've got daylight to kill."

He gasped softly with a dorkish smile, snorting a little as he gently took them and smiled at Dean "Yes" He grinned and hopped down the stairs to the driver's side, staring at her excitedly as he gently opened the door and sat down, gripping the wheel with a huge smile "..Whoa" He whispered softly.

Dean rolled his eyes as he slid into the passenger side, shifting uncomfortably. "You crash her and I'll have to kill you."

He glanced at Dean and smiled a little "Please.. she's a beauty. If I crash her, I'd want me dead too" He mumbled and buckled in, glancing uncomfortably at Dean "Um- strange request, I know it's your car but can you just.. buckle up please?" He asked softly "I have this rule.." He explained a bit as he mumbled.

Dean raised an eyebrow and complied. "That was my plan, but alright," he shrugged.

"I uh" He mumbled as he turned the engine over, his eyes lighting up a bit as he smiled before looking back at Dean "I might tell you after" His smile softened as he shifted gears and adjusted the seat to reach the petals before turning her around in amazement. A wide smile plastered his face as he looked at Dean and turned his attention back to the car, pulling out onto the road, laughing loudly in enjoyment. 

"Having a good time?" Dean smirked at him, tapping his foot as he reached over to turn up the music.

"Honestly?" He asked, driving down the road "This is the most exciting thing I've done since I went to the zoo in third grade" He laughed and listened to the music before smiling widely "Led Zeppelin?" He asked Dean "Stairway to Heaven- Ugh, a classic" He mumbled.

"Exactly," Dean snorted. "I stand by my statement; good taste. Which is good, because it's my car and we don't change the station."

"I'll pay you to not change it!" He laughed as he ran his fingers over the ridges in the wheel before glancing at the shift, grinning widely as sped up, finding the highway out of town "Hold tight" He told Dean before drifting at a completely illegal U-turn, avoiding a car as he laughed and got back into the correct lane into town.

Dean flinched a little at the turned, letting out a breath. "Dude, for real, careful. I'm trusting you here."

"Calm down- I'm not gonna crash her" Gabe flashed him a smile before speeding back up down the road and drifting into the parking lot, laughing as he got into the parking lot without hitting anything and grinned "Fuck yes!" He grinned and tapped the wheel before cutting the engine "I think I'm gonna have a panic attack" He whispered softly, still smiling as he practically vibrated in his seat.

Dean sighed and smiled a little, taking his keys back and unbuckling his seatbelt. "Think you need some air? We could just sit outside or something, it's not late yet."

Gabe laughed as he made his way out, giving him back his keys "I'm fine- That was just.. so awesome" He whispered and sighed deeply "Seriously- Thank you" He smiled "You didn't have to do this at all and.. this was so awesome of you" He gaped.

"Yeah, well, I'm feeling charitable," Dean shrugged it off. "Plus, drives tend to help me calm down so.. Yeah."

Gabe smiled at him "Oh I hate driving" He mumbled and glanced at the Impala with a smirk "I uh-" He mumbled, looking back up to him "I actually lost my brother while I was driving" He shrugged "We were waiting for the light to turn green and, a uh, semi pulled out in front of us and it sent Alfie out the window.." He whispered and looked down, his hands gently shaking "He uh.. wasn't wearing a seatbelt"

Dean grimaced, looking back at the seatbelt and up towards their door where Sam still was. "I honestly can't imagine how that feels," He sighed.

“You don’t wanna” He mumbled softly before smiling at him.

Dean looked back towards him. "But I get why you're so worried about the seatbelt thing, you gotta do your best to protect people." He smiled a little and tilted his head in the direction of Sam. "I've been doing the same for him for years."

Gabe glanced up at their door “If it makes you feel better when we were in the car and almost got hit I accidentally shot my arm across him, out of instinct with my other younger brother” He smiled softly “I was pretty embarrassed, but I’m pretty glad nothing happened”

"Good," Dean said simply, nodding. "So.." he continued slowly. "Can I ask about you and him?"

"Me and Sam?" He scoffed a bit and shoved his hands into his pockets "We're.. nothing. We're just roommates" Gabe frowned a bit "Besides, I have a feeling Jessica is gonna be around a lot more" He mumbled softly and dug his foot into the sidewalk, moving small rocks around his shoe.

"Well maybe, I'm just a little curious," Dean shrugged. "You've hardly known the guy a day. What did you see in him so quickly?"

"I-" Gabe shrugged "..I don't know" He mumbled softly "He makes me anxious, but- a good way. You made me anxious but hell, I'll tell you about my head brother within an hour of knowing you and refuse to even tell Sam why I keep earbuds in my glovebox" He mumbled softly "Logically, I should be attracted to you. You let me ride in your awesome car, you've been super sweet, and yet I'm not attracted" He shrugged "Sam's just...." He smiled widely "Something" He whispered, "It feels as if I've known him for years.. haven't you ever felt that way about someone?"

"Me?" Dean pointed to himself and thought about it. "Hm. I don't stay in relationships long enough honestly, but there's been a couple that I thought about more than others." He tilted his head and studied him. "But I think I know what you mean."

"I don't stay in relationships either" He mumbled softly and smiled at Dean "The first and last one was with a girl for maybe a year and a half and we kind of never did anything. She was just a friend. Never kissed, never had sex- never went on dates.." He shrugged "Anyways, you should probably get going to wherever you go..?" He laughed a bit and patted Dean's arm "And don't crash Baby, if you die I get her, right?" He asked, going up the stairs.

"I'll think about it. Don't get your hopes up," Dean snorted, nodding to him as he got into the car and started it up again, taking off down the road.

Gabe pouted a little at him before smiling and opening the door to find Sam and Jessica on his love seat "Sam, your brother's car- is the shit" He grinned widely "I can totally understand why he loves it so much"

"Well yeah," Sam laughed, looking up at him before his eyes widened. "Wait, he let you drive his car?!"

Gabe flinched a little and stared at Sam “...Yeah?” He smiled and laughed a little “I asked him if there was any way I could drive her” He shrugged.

"Dude, I had to wait for years for him to let me drive it, the hell?" Sam laughed in response. "It's good you guys get along, though."

“Oops” Gabe smirked a little “Maybe it was the fact I told him sixty-seven was the best year for chevy.. or Led Zeppelin’s Stairway to heaven was the shit” He grinned widely “Definitely going after your brother if he’s gay, just saying” Gabe joked. 

“Wouldn’t that be kind of weird?” Jessica asked, “Like, your roommate being your brother-in-law?” She asked “I’m just saying I think it’d be kind of weird. 

Gabe shrugged and left to the kitchen, taking his cup of tea to warm back up since it’d been there before Dean got there.

Sam shrugged and tilted his head at her. "I don't see why that would be weird, honestly. Maybe a little strange to get used to but eh."

Gabe took his tea and phone into the living room and stared at Sam before gently shaking his head “I’m gonna take a nap” He mumbled and went into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Sam frowned a little and glanced over at the time. "What time were we all supposed to meet tomorrow? We decided on an earlier time didn't we?"

Jessica smiled and nodded "Yeah, around like eight.. at the coffee shop" She grinned "We all agree on it" She reassured him.

Gabe sighed as he laid in bed, rolling to under the sheets and plug his phone in to stare at it in the dim room.

Candy 5:38 PM: today was a good day  
Candy 5:39 PM: until it wasnt

Jess glanced at his phone and frowned, taking it to set back on the desk "Study time" She teased him gently.

Sam looked over at his phone briefly before looking back at her with a small smile. "Study time huh?" he teased back.

“Kind of..” She mumbled and frowned at him “You know.. The whole group thing at the coffee place was a lie” She admitted, “I um..” She groaned “You know I really like you, Sam” She frowned “I was gonna.. ask you then but I just can’t keep it to myself. You know I really wanna be with you..” She pouted at him.

Sam stared at her for a few seconds, thoughts running through his mind and most of them returning to Candy. He did like Jess, but she wasn't him. But Candy liked someone else. He needed to move on.

"So.. do you want to go out?" Sam asked a little slowly.

"Oh my god, yes!" She gasped and hugged his neck tightly, kissing his cheek "It only took you like a year!" She laughed.

Gabe lie awake in bed as he got no reply from Moose. He listened to Sam and Jess talk. He knew he shouldn't be as devastated as he was considering the guy he liked only knew him for two days. It was only fair. She'd known him for years. It was ridiculous to just think someone you met will like you back. Gabe glared at his phone on the charger before dropping it to the floor to silently cry. Maybe it was best for him to move on. Maybe he'd actually find someone.. Maybe Dean could be gay. Gabe laughed a little at the thought before rolling over to the other side of the bed, ignoring any other disturbance as he went straight to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Gabe quality time.. someone gets adopted :D ..and then someone gets jealous, but doesnt quite know why..

Gabe scrunched up his face when he heard Jessica talking to Sam on his couch. He’d been sick to his stomach for the past week and still refused to even tell Sam. Last night he’d accidentally snapped at Sam before going to bed about Jess always being over, so of course, he lets her come over early on Monday morning. The one day he doesn’t work and the one Sam and her have school. Yet they’re both in his apartment.

He glanced at them from the kitchen before looking back at his tea. He grimaced and gently set it down in favor of walking to his room where his phone was. He didn’t make eye contact or even glance at them as he went to the room and shut his door. He didn’t really know what to do considering it’s not like Sam was going to magically stop if he tells him. He couldn’t even text Moose because he’d been busy for the past week as well. So he texted the only person he could think of.

Gabe 9:03 AM: hey dean, i know this is weird but is there any way you could, idk.. either take my mind off of this disgusting display or take my head off of my head..

Dean 9:07 AM: Need me to come get you until they leave?

Gabe stared at his phone in disbelief and smiled excitedly. A victory, if you will. But would it damage Sam and his relationship? Or of what was left. Was it that big of a deal?

Gabe 9:09 AM: you’d put up with me for 2 hours?  
Gabe 9:09 AM: i mean i’d love that but if you do please don’t text and drive

Dean 9:11 AM: Ah.. I’ll call you when I park

Gabe sighed happily and got dressed in long jeans instead of shorts this time and thought to himself as he pulled on a hoodie. This wasn’t a date, and he didn’t like Dean. The thought of Sam’s face practically sent his knees to jelly as he sat on the edge of his bed. He frowned at the thought of Jessica and Sam. He didn’t hate her. She was sweet and understanding. Perfect for someone like Sam. He sighed and opened his door with phone and one earbud to listen to music as he glanced at Sam. He walked out to the kitchen to see out the window in the parking lot, seeing no Dean but he sure heard the Impala. He smiled and came back to the door to get his shoes on, checking his phone.

Sam glanced at him and glanced at Jess asleep on him “Where are you going?” Sam asked softly. 

Dean 9:42 AM: Get out here, I don’t got all day

Gabe laughed and put his phone away to open the door “Uh.. to work! Bye Sam, bye Jess” He called out as he closed the door immediately after and practically jumped down the stairs as he ran to the car and smiled at Dean “Dude, I’m pretty sure, I wanna kill your brother and a girl I met a week ago- or.. I want to die. Preferably just a lot of death” He smiled widely and grimaced.

“Just to be clear, you kill my brother and I’ll have to kill you. House rules,” Dean shrugged, leaning over the console and pushing open the door. “Where’re we headed?”

“If I kill your brother, you’ll kill me?” He asked softly and smiled excitedly “That’s what I’m understanding, right? Because if that’s the case, can you just kill me in general?” He begged.

“Nope, sorry,” Dean scoffed. “I’ve only got two rules: you don’t bust up my car or my brother. And you live. I don’t murder for nothin’.” He flashed a joking grin and nodded for him to sit. “Seriously, I can’t sit here with the engine idling forever, where are we headed?”

He jumped and nodded, moving to the passenger side to sit in the car, buckling in “We could get breakfast- or lunch.. I’ll pay since you came and got me” He offered with a smile “Plus, I wanna get to know more about you and Sam” He mumbled, looking out the window.

Dean shrugged and started driving back onto the road. “I know a good burger joint if you’re interested,” he suggested.

“Oh, yeah” He smiled softly “I’m gonna be honest, I don’t usually eat and I probably won’t. I don’t have any disorder- I don’t think.. I just forget and then don’t get hungry when I should and to be fair I work a lot so I can’t a lot. Perfectly fine. I just like tea and french fries” He smiled and looked at Dean with a laugh.

“You’re gonna have to get a little more food in you than that,” he snorted, scanning the shops on the sides of the road as he drove.

“Or I’ll die” Gabe shrugged softly “Guess I’ll die” He looked at Dean as he leaned back against the seat “If you haven’t met me. I’m kind of counting on it at this point, Dean-o” Gabe scoffed.

“Dean-o?” He repeated, wrinkling his nose a bit before shrugging. “Better than Squirrel. But uh, you’ll probably want to hold back on the dying thing.”

“Squirrel?” Gabe asked him before laughing a little bit “And why do I wanna live?” Gabe smiled and shifted in his seat to partially face him “Please, tell me reasons to live” Gabe watched him, now with a bored expression as he propped his face in his hand on the back of the seat.

“First off, you’re still basically a child,” Dean deadpanned, still focused on the road. “And kids should get to live. Second off, there’s always someone else out there for you, don’t stress over one guy-” He started to continue but seemed to think better of it.

He stared at Dean expectantly before smiling “Hey, no fair. Finish that sentence” He laughed “Coming from someone who cuts their sentences, I know you wanna say more” He pouted at Dean.

Dean grimaced a little and looked over at him for a second before turning his gaze back to the road. “I really shouldn’t. I don’t want to give false hope. But everything else, listen to.”

He glanced at Dean and frowned as he looked up at his work “Hey that’s where I work!” He smiled widely “They have the best coffee and pie” He mumbled and looked at Dean “You like coffee?” He gestured.

Dean perked up and immediately turned toward the building. “I’m down for the pie, man, let’s get some pie.”

Gabe jumped and held onto the seat and dash as Dean turned “Jesus” He laughed softly and smiled at him “Violent much?” He laughed.

“Pie,” he stated flatly, turning off the ignition and stepping out towards the door with his keys.

He laughed softly and carefully unbuckled to walk out with him, leading him inside “What’s your favorite kind of pie..?” He asked “And don’t tell me pie flavored pie, I swear to god” He mumbled.

“Honestly? No idea,” Dean shrugged. “But if I had to choose right now.. cherry.”

Gabe smiled a little and led him to a booth, still standing “Are you capable of eating an entire pie?” He smirked a little bit.

“Uh, yeah, duh,” Dean scoffed, sliding into the booth.

“You’re about to be very happy that you befriended me” He smiled at Dean and looked at the counter “What do you wanna drink?” He asked him.

“Black coffee,” Dean responded, eyeing the pie samples by the counter.

“Deal, stay here” He rapped the table and left him to walk up to the counter to talk to a friend of his. He nodded and walked behind the counter and disappeared before a bright-haired girl came out with his coffee.

“One of the Winchester boys, I’m guessing?” She asked in a slight southern accent.

“Uh, Yeah, Dean,” Dean confirmed with a raised eyebrow. “And you are?”

“Jo” She shrugged, staring down at him “Harvelle” She smiled softly “Which brother are you?” She asked.

“Older brother, I live in the next town over,” he explained, hitching his thumb over his shoulder. “I’m just here for a visit.”

She nodded as he expression instantly changed to a softer smile “Gabe talks about Sam sometimes. Then I met him.. Then I met Jess in one of my classes” Her smile dropped “You ever met a girl and wanted to throat punch her?” Jo asked as she crossed her arms.

“Couple of times,” Dean shrugged. “I haven’t really been around Jess much, but her being there all the time bugs our buddy, Gabe.”

“Considering Gabe has an ever-loving crush on the guy, yeah” She smiled a bit “Well, it was nice meeting you” Jo smiled and tapped the table as she passed Gabe and went behind the counter.

Gabe smiled a little as he came back with an entire cherry pie with a fork and sat it on the table, keeping the fork from him “Have fun meeting Jo?” He smiled a bit, keeping the fork by his side of the booth.

Dean watched her continue to work for a couple of seconds before turning his head towards Gabe. “What? Oh, yeah, seems nice,” he nodded, shifting in his seat.

He smiled a little and watched him “You think she’s hot, don’t you?” He laughed and shook his head “It’s okay, everyone does” He smiled and held up the fork.

“You can have this” He gestured “When you tell me what you were gonna say in the car” Gabe grinned at him.

Dean’s face fell a little and he let out a harsh sigh. “Really? Bribery?” He scoffed. “Like I said, I don’t wanna give false hopes here, but I’ve definitely got some to spare.”

Gabe glared at him and messed with the fork in his hands “Dean.. I want to know. If there’s some way that I can get with your brother- I’d really like that..” He frowned and drooped a little in his seat, holding the fork tightly “Please?” He pouted.

Dean stared at him tiredly for a few seconds before sighing and putting his hands up. “I’m not saying go sabotage his relationship but.. I know she’s liked him for a while, their whole group knew that,” he shrugged. “But Sammy.. didn’t, not that much anyway.”

Gabe nodded a little bit and shook his head as he handed the fork over and laid his head on the table “It’s still no use..” He mumbled “He acts like he’s really in love with her” He mumbled.

“He’s also trying to get over somebody,” Dean shook his head. “Won’t tell me who, but I guess whoever it was liked someone else.”

“So.. does he even line Jess?” He asked softly “Are you trying to tell me that Sam is just trying to get over this person by dating someone he doesn’t even like?” Gabe asked in a confused tone.

“I don’t know man, I guess he’s trying to move on, so he says,” Dean huffed. “Better ways to do that, but college boy knows best I guess.”

“I was never in college so” Gabe shrugged and scoffed a little, watching Dean with a soft smile “It doesn’t matter..” He shrugged “I’ll get over it too” He smiled bitterly.

“I wasn’t gonna tell you,” Dean sighed and smiled sadly at him before turning his gaze to the pie and taking a piece of to dig into.

“It’s okay” He shrugged a bit and smiled before his smile dropped and he grabbed the salt and sugar shakers before looking at Dean and smirking “Which one's which?” He asked.

Dean looked between them for a couple of seconds before nodding to himself and pointing to the salt. “That one’s salt, sugar is finer.”

He smiled a little bit and glared at him “So if I put this one,” He held up the salt “in your coffee, I’m gonna ruin it?” He asked. 

Dean raised an eyebrow and pulled his mug towards him. “You ain’t puttin’ either of those in my coffee, but yeah, it would ruin it.”

“You don’t even like sugar?” He asked as double checked the sugar and salt before putting sugar into his tea “It's good- it’s all in your pie too!” He pointed out.

“Well yeah, but leave my coffee be!” Dean snorted, starting on his second slice. “It’s fine how it is.”

Gabe laughed and shook his head as he took a sip of his tea before spitting it back into the cup and sputtering, wiping his mouth off on his hoodie sleeve before whimpering and pushing his tea away from him as his eyes watered.

Dean’s hand flew over his mouth as he laughed, leaning over on the table. “Holy shit did you just drink salty tea?”

“Shut up!” He coughed and rubbed his eyes. He whined and shook his head before smiling forcefully “I don’t think I like tea anymore” He whispered softly, picking up his cup to stand up “I’m gonna get a different tea” He muttered bitterly.

“You do that,” Dean said as he quieted down a little, still grinning.

Gabe came back a few minutes later with a plastic cup of tea with ice and slid into the seat across from Dean “I think this ruined hot tea for me” He admitted jokingly.

“Hey, I told you which was salt,” Dean snorted, starting in on his third slice of pie. “Don’t blame your tea.”

“Yeah but besides, this one’s pink” He smiled widely, tapping the plastic to make the ice shake “Pink lemonade” He shrugged. 

The bell rung suddenly as the door opened, followed by a moment of silence before a surprised voice cut through the air.

“Dean? What are you two doing?”

Gabe glanced at Dean before turning to the side to look at the door, making eye contact with Sam before quickly turning around in his seat to stare at the table “Fuck” He muttered softly.

Dean looked up at his voice, raising an eyebrow. “Uh, eating pie, why aren’t you in class?” He retaliated.

“It got cancelled,” he deadpanned, still standing in place. “So we were gonna come here to eat.. you didn’t really answer my question, though.”

“What’s there to answer?” Gabe asked softly, looking at Sam from his seat “We’re hanging out. It’s something friends and acquaintances are allowed to do” Gabe mumbled softly. He wanted to snap and scream, but Dean would get mad. And Dean wasn’t mad. He was somehow calm. Gabe figured it’s because they’re brothers and Dean was used to this and Sam wasn’t scared of Dean? No matter the situation, he still shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Sam glanced down at him before he looked back towards Dean, switching between the two for a moment. “Well.. yeah, I guess,” he grumbled.

“No problem then, just a couple of buddies hanging out,” Dean shrugged. “Feel free to sit down somewhere.”

Gabe messed with the plastic lid on his cup before spinning the straw around to mix the ice awkwardly. Gabe liked Sam, he really liked Sam. But not when he’s angry. He liked anyone expect when they’re angry. He carefully swallowed as the ice shifted, water dripping down the side of his cup.

Sam let out a short breath, hesitating before he took a seat next to Gabe. Dean slid over a bit, gesturing to the spot next to him for Jess. “So class is cancelled, huh?” He asked her, ignoring Sam’s occasional staring.

Gabe jumped and moved against the wall to stay away from Sam.

Jess sighed and frowned as she sat with Dean, across from Sam “Oh, yeah” She mumbled and smiled a little “Professor called off classes cuz his wife took his daughter to the hospital a few minutes before eleven so he emailed all of us” She shrugged “Pretty awesome”

Gabe was tense. And panicking. Tense and panicking. He wasn’t thirsty, or hungry, or okay. He glanced at Sam and chewed on the loose skin on his lip as the three talked. Yeah it was nice Sam was sitting with him instead of Jess, but Sam was still angry! Gabe sighed deeply and frowned at the table, his legs awkwardly crunching up since the three were taller than him.

Sam grunted in agreement, face softening as he glanced over at Gabe. “You okay?” He said in a near-whisper.

“Nice! I could relate if I actually went back to school like college boy over here,” Dean joked.

Gabe froze and stared at the table as his face heated up a little. Once it started, it didn’t stop. He took a breath and laid his arms on the table “Yeah” He whispered and laid his head on the table to hopefully calm down. He didn’t wanna get up and disturb Sam, but he didn’t wanna stay there. Specifically there. Trapped in. Next to his roommate who hated him. His best option was to just seem bored or sleep as he casually rode the panic attack out. He already felt better now that he couldn’t see them! He swallowed again as he forced his body to relax, letting himself actually rest on his arms instead of awkwardly hover.

“Are you sure?” Sam’s voice was much calmer now, his attention completely torn away from his brother and girlfriend.

Dean glanced over at them, picking up the remainder of his pie and used dishes. “Well, we should probably let you enjoy your date,” he said, eyeing Sam specifically. “Ready to get out of here Gabe?”

Gabe stayed quiet as he ignored Sam. Maybe if he ignored Sam then he’d just leave him the fuck alone. Gabe shot his head up when Dean asked and nodded “Yeah- yes..” He stammered quickly and nodded, glancing at Sam expectantly.

Jess frowned as she sat up and moved out of the seat for Dean to get up.

Sam followed suit, standing awkwardly up from the booth to allow them to leave. Dean grinned at the two of them, setting their things and payment at the counter in front of Jo. “Feel free to keep the change, we’re heading out.”

Gabe immediately stood up as he was able, ditching his tea. He thought about it briefly before thinking better of it and ran after Dean.

Jo smiled a little “Thanks Winchester” She nodded and glanced at Gabe with a frown “Hey, you okay-“

“I’m fine” He quickly reassured her and smiled before glancing at Dean “Ready?” He asked softly.

Dean stole a glance back at Jo before he nodded. “Yeah, uh, I’ll see you around sometime,” he said with a smile, ushering Gabe out of the cafe.

Gabe rushed ahead of Dean and pushed open the door to breath deeply, surprising himself as he choked on air and coughed, holding his chest. He sighed and stared at the ground, holding his arms tightly as he just stood and enjoyed the much less tense air.

Dean looked back towards where their booth was as they exited, letting out a breath. “That was.. odd,” he stated. “Not you, just.. I didn’t expect him to be so ticked.”

He shrugged and refused to look back where Sam and Jess were sitting “He’s been like that for the past week” He mumbled anxiously “We actually just argued last night about how Jess is over too much” He whispered and awkwardly pulled on Dean’s sleeve, gesturing to the car. He felt bad talking, since he’d snapped at Sam.

Dean frowned a little, gently pulling his arm away to walk with him to the car. “I can talk to him about it later if you want,” he offered.

Gabe jumped and kept his hands to himself as he shook his head and climbed into the passenger side “I don’t want him getting mad at me. He seemed really pissed- and then.. asked if I was okay and I uh..” He laughed “May or may not have had a panic attack? I don’t really like small spaces” He mumbled and buckled in tightly, fidgeting with the strap.

Dean grimaced and looked around at his car. “Is this going to be okay then? It’ll be a few minutes before we get back to the apartment, unless you don’t want to.”

“I’m fine” Gabe laughed and snorted a little “I’m okay in cars. I’ll be alright” He smiled softly and shrugged “If you don’t have any plans then we can go somewhere else, but I don’t wanna take up your time or bother you” He mumbled.

“Honestly, I’d either be at home or at a bar right now,” Dean shrugged, turning the key in the ignition. “Or working, on other days.”

“Never been to your home, and I doubt you’d take me to a bar” He mumbled and shrugged, looking at Dean, giving him the option to choose.

“If I had any fake IDs on me,” Dean said in a half-joking manner. “I guess you could come up to my place.”

Gabe smiled a bit “It’s okay, I’ve got a mug shot you can put it in” He joked before his smile twitched and looked at Dean “You know you don’t have to.. You can drop me back off at my place if you don’t wanna put up with me” He offered with a smile “I don’t really have friends and the ones I hang out with always choose things, so I’m used to it. Trust me, no hard feelings” He promised.

“Yeah, well, I think you should both calm down a little before you’re back in the same space, you know?” Dean shrugged as he started to drive out onto the road. “Besides, I don’t really care. I’ve got pizza in the fridge and all that.” 

He smiled widely at how much Dean cared before peeking up “I’m more than likely gonna steak your food dude” He whispered “Not your pie” He laughed “Because.. you really like pie I guess?” He smiled “I’ll remember that”

Dean snorted and shrugged. “I’m worried for people who don’t like pie honestly.”

“It’s okay, kind of got tired of it after two years but I can definitely appreciate how they’re made” He smiled softly “We actually weren’t serving cherry today but I talked it over with Jo so” he shrugged “Yay” He mumbled.

Dean smirked over at him before looking back at the road. “Speaking of Jo..” he started, head tilted a little as he spoke. “She single?”

He grinned widely and looked at Dean "I don't know. What's it worth to you?" He smirked back.

“Come on man,” Dean laughed. “You obviously know her well enough.”

“I do, I do..” Gabe smiled softly and looked at Dean “I know what she likes in a guy, what she doesn’t.. I know she’s single. I also know of a guy she’s debating to ask out so you better step up your game” He mumbled.

“Not surprised honestly, sweet girl,” Dean nodded to himself. “Think she’d like me?”

He smirked a little bit "I might've talked you up once or twice at work" He mumbled before shrugging "Last week she asked me what I did on my day off and I told her I helped my roommate and drove your car- She got excited and wanted to know more so I told her a bit about you on accident and she asked if I was interested and I told her I liked the other one" He snorted "So she more than likely asked which one you were" 

“Is that why?” Dean laughed, pulling into a gravel driveway. “Kinda wondered about that.”  
"Yeah, but you should be thanking me! I talk you up" He laughed under his breath "So now she thinks you're a sweetheart" He shrugged a bit and looked up at the apartment before smiling.  
“And I appreciate it, thanks,” Dean grinned, turning off the car and grabbing the remainder of his pie as he stepped out.

He laughed a little and stepped up to walk by Dean, mumbling "You should.. totally talk me up to Sam" He snorted "I'm joking please don't" He mumbled, quickly afterwards.

“Honestly, and no offense to Jess, I really want to do it, but I won’t,” Dean huffed in response, unlocking his door. “Home sweet home.”

He perked up with wide eyes as he stopped outside the door before shaking his head and following him inside "Wait- wait, I can understand why, like- they're dating and that's a bad thing and he'd get suspicious but what I want to know is.. Why would you? I mean, there's thousands of reasons why you wouldn't, and shouldn't," He mumbled, "But why?" He whispered, "Just.. why?"

“Hey, don’t get me wrong. I’m sure they’d be great together, but considering the circumstances, it wasn’t really the best idea,” Dean shrugged a little. “And besides, according to him, she brought up the subject of dating in the first place.” He paused for a moment and shook his head. “That’s kind of all I know, he’s pretty good at complaining without giving direct details.”

He scoffed with a smile "I don't get your brother" He admitted and looked around his apartment with a soft smile before noticing the vinyl records in the corner next to the arm of the couch, walking over to sit on the end of the couch, looking through the box "Led Zeppelin, Journey, Bob Seger?" He smiled and looked at Dean "Dork" He mumbled before looking through them more.

“Hey, those are the classics!” Dean insisted, pulling a plate down from his cabinet and taking another slice of pie with him into the living room.

"I'm not complaining!" He laughed and smiled at the Bob Seger one "Ah, Night Moves was my favorite" He mumbled and flipped through them "Kansas?" He asked before laughing and gasping "Lynyrd Skynyrd oh my god you're a dork!" He snorted, staring at the album.

“Fuck off, you’re the one naming them all off,” Dean joked, falling back into the couch. “Oh, by the way, my roommate might be home soon so don’t freak out.”

He tensed up a bit before sticking his tongue out at Dean "Alright, thanks for telling me at least" He mumbled and moved another record before gasping slowly "Warrant.." He sat back and looked at Dean "You think Sam is gonna be mad at me when I go back tonight?" He asked with a small frown.

Dean thought about it, making a little face before dropping it and shaking his head. “Couldn’t tell you. Most likely he was madder at me, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to bring it up.”

"Ugh.." Gabe frowned "I've only known you guys a week and I already like you more. I mean- like, as in, platonicness" He explained again "I don't actually know if platonicness is a word.. platonic.. ness. Platoness.. pl- Either way!" He cut off his rambling with a grimace "If I say I like you, it's platonically, from here on out- so I don't have to explain again" He smiled before his smile dropped "Maybe the word is platonically" He whispered and scrunched his eyebrows up in thought.

Dean snorted, waving it off. “I gotcha, don’t worry about it.”

The door swung open suddenly, allowing a bearded man, not much older than Dean, to step through. “Hey brother,” he greeted in a Cajun accent, pausing as he noticed Gabe. “Who’s your friend?”

“Hey, Benny. This is Gabe Novak, brother’s roommate.”

Gabe jumped and smiled a bit, softly waving to him as he brought his legs up to his chest before frowning, looking at Dean "Are all of your family tall?" He whined.

“I mean, kinda, yeah,” Dean shrugged. “Benny isn’t really family by blood, more of an adopted brother.”  
”Pleased to meet ya,” Benny nodded towards him, looking towards the kitchen. “Should I assume that’s your pie?”

“Yeah, and keep your filthy fingers off of it,” Dean joked.

Gabe chuckled and smiled at Benny "Dean, If I bring you another one, can Benny have some?" Gabe laughed.

“No, I already claimed this one,” Dean responded, holding his plate close to him. “He can buy his own.”

"Claimed?" Gabe asked softly before scoffing and looking at Benny "And you put up with this?"

Benny rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Eh, what can I say? He’s helped me out of a tough spot before, and I’ve done the same for him.”

“I’ve called it our Purgatory Stage of life.”

“And you’re really proud of that name, for some reason,” Benny scoffed. “You’d think you’d go with Hell Stage.”

“Eh, been there, done that,” Dean shrugged a little.

Gabe snorted and listened to their banter "Heaven, hell, what-not" He mumbled "I'm more interested in angels and demons and monsters" He grinned "Like.. Dean, If you were a monster, werewolf, vampire, angel, demon, whatever- What would you be?" He asked with a curious smile.

“Hmm.. honestly, I’m a little stuck between a vampire, angel, and demon.. not the wimpy Cupid angels, like a badass one,” Dean nodded as he spoke, finishing his pie and setting it aside.

"Cupids and angels are different things first off" Gabe mumbled and smirked a little "And I think.. you'd be a demon. Maybe a vampire.. Like a uh... Dempire!" Gabe nodded "Or Deanpire" He laughed.

“Christ not you too,” Benny let out a long sigh, rolling his eyes at Dean as he fell back against the arm of the couch with a laugh.

"Not me too?" Gabe asked, still smiling as he glanced at Dean "Quit laughing at me! The names are good" He mumbled.

“I’m not I’m not!” Dean insisted, sitting up again, still laughing. “See Benny? Combining names isn’t stupid.”

“Werepires and ghoulpires are dumb names, Dean!”

Gabe snorted and held the arm of the couch to not fall off as he looked at Benny "But.. Frankenwolf" He whispered softly before snorting.

Benny groaned, shaking his head as he started to walk off. “I’m going to take a shower,” he laughed. “Nice meetin’ you.”

Gabe wheezed and began coughing, patting his chest as he gasped for air "Nice to meet you, Benny!" He called out, covering his mouth as he snorted and laughed softly, settling down.  
Dean let out a sigh in the middle of his laugh, sliding down on the couch a little. “I’ll get him to join in one of these days, he can’t hold out forever.”

Gabe smirked a little bit and smiled "Not if we tag team him" He snorted and rubbed his nose before looking at Dean "I should probably get going soon.." He mumbled and carefully stood up "It was nice to meet Benny and hang out with you" He smiled warmly.

Dean glanced over at the clock and nodded, pulling himself up off the couch. “Had a good time,” he grinned. “Also. You’ll probably see me at the cafe a lot. For reasons.”

Gabe laughed and rolled his eyes "Kind of figured" He smiled widely "I'm counting on it, too. I'll give you a copy of her schedule the next time I see you" He promised "..So, does potentially hooking you up with my friend permit a free drive in Baby again?" He asked excitedly. 

Dean made a face as he thought, giving in with a sigh. “Fine, but same rules apply, and only because you’re giving me a chance with Jo,” he stated, tossing him the keys.

He gasped a little and carefully caught them, smiling up at Dean "Ah, you're the best!" He laughed and opened the door, jumping up and down "Come on come on!" He pleaded with a smile.

Dean scoffed and followed him down, smiling as he watched him hop into the driver’s seat. “You call me a dork?” He joked, shutting the door as he slid into the passenger seat.

"You are" Gabe insisted as he buckled and waited for Dean before turning the engine over and pulling out of the parking lot. He sighed softly as he melted into the seat and grinned widely "Seriously, if you ever die, I might steal your car" He joked.

“You planning to murder me for Baby?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. “Because.. I’d do that too.”

He snorted and laughed “Yes, and when you die, you can haunt me and we’ll drive around and listen to Led Zeppelin. You’ll be a.. Dhost” He smiled softly “That sounds better in my head, but yes, murder for Baby” He mumbled.

“Oh, I’ll definitely haunt your ass,” Dean joked, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk. “Don’t fuck with my car.”

“I’m not gonna fuck with your car” He insisted, smiling softly “I do appreciate you letting me drive her again. Although, why?” He laughed “Sam said he had to wait years” He mumbled.

“Dunno,” Dean hummed, mostly to himself. He stayed quiet for a moment before answering. “You kinda remind me of him, I guess. But more animated.”

Gabe shrugged and brushed it off then, smiling happily as, about to talk before stopping. His smile dropped as his eyes widened on the road “..Huh” Gabe scoffed softly and smiled “You.. You shouldn’t say that to the emotionally unstable person while they’re driving because then they’ll get emotional!” Gabe laughed a bit as he smiled widely still, tearing up before shaking his head and avoiding Dean’s stare.

“Shit,” Dean laughed, dropping his gaze down to his lap before looking up at the road. “Alright uh, enough chick-flick moments out of me. Music time,” he continued, reaching forward to turn up the volume a bit.

“Wait-“ Gabe laughed as he paid attention to the road again before snorting, turning down the music “Chick-flick moments?” He asked softly “Can you, can you please elaborate for me?” He asked.

“I dunno man. Chick-flick moments. All heartfelt and all that crap,” Dean shrugged a little. “Chick-flick moments.”

“Aww!” Gabe smiled “Okay- So I can tell that you hate them, but see- Jo loves them. Like, she says that she hates them, but I’ve watched shows and movies with her before. She loves them. Especially when it’s a romantic one” He nodded a little “Just telling ya for ya know.. reasons” He teased him.

Dean pursed his lips and let out a huff. “Then she’ll be the only one besides Sam that knows,” he said with a smirk.

He paused and glanced at Dean before looking back at the road "Do.. Do you secretly like chick-flick moments, Dean?" He asked softly "You can tell me- You've practically adopted me as your brother now" He nodded at the non-sense logic.

“I’ll die before I admit to that,” Dean said stubbornly.

“I mean, will you tell me when you haunt me then?” He asked “I’m curious now”

“Nope. Never,” he deadpanned with an insistent shake of his head.

"Oh" He mumbled "..Ya know for a second I thought you meant you wouldn't admit to claiming me as some brother-figure, which I don't blame, my like, ten siblings wouldn't either but I'm really glad you meant the chick flick thing" He laughed anxiously.

“What? No, you’re totally an adopted brother now,” Dean assured him. “No getting out of it either.”

Gabe laughed as his face lit up “That’s like.. more than what nine of my brothers would say” He whispered softly “You probably shouldn’t tell Sam about it either” He mumbled as he pulled into their apartment complex and left the keys in as he unbuckled.

Dean unbuckled his own seatbelt and got out to switch to the driver’s side. “There’s a lot of things I don’t tell Sam,” he said with a small smirk, sitting down as Gabe got out.

“This better be one” He laughed and pouted at Dean a little “Can a just-adopted-another-brother-hug be another thing?” He asked with a grin, opening an arm “Huh?” His smile grew a bit.

Dean snorted, standing back up again to give him a quick hug before patting his shoulder and sitting down again. “Happy?” He joked a little before shaking his head and smiling. “Now go to bed.”

“Yes,” He whispered and smiled “Yeah- yeah, I have work.. And Jo is gonna be there tomorrow morning until two or three” He grinned at Dean “So come in and say hi” He yelled as he made his way up the stairs to way to him.

“Will do!” Dean yelled back, waving slightly as he took off back down the road.

Gabe smiled widely and waved as he tested the front door, surprised as it opened before taking a step inside to turn and close the door behind him. He didn’t know if Sam forgot or not, but he locked it afterwards. He smiled softly and took off his jacket to hold against his arm as he carefully took off his shoes.

“Hey,” Sam’s voice mumbled suddenly from the direction of the couch.

Gabe gasped loudly as he turned and sighed deeply, flicking on the light to see Sam "Dude" He whispered, checking his phone to see the time "It's like ten at night" He mumbled, "What are you doing just sitting in the dark?" He asked, heart still racing.

“Waiting for you to get back after you just took off with my brother,” he said flatly, a small hint of jealousy in his voice. “Where’ve you been?”

Gabe frowned and shrugged “With your brother..” He mumbled softly, not wanting to get angry, instead getting more anxious “We were just.. hanging out?” He shrugged “Why?” He muttered, some bitterness in his own tone.

“I don’t know, you’ve just.. been spending a lot of time together,” Sam shrugged a little, glancing down at the floor for a moment.

"Yeah.. Your brother's cool" Gabe mumbled "Besides, you're always with Jess so it's not like I can randomly ask you to hang out when you're with her" He shrugged with a bitter smile "Sorry I finally found someone who wants to hang out with me and just happens to be your brother" He muttered and walked past him to his room, setting his jacket and phone on the bed before taking his socks off to put in the laundry room.

“I mean, you could,” Sam muttered under his breath, walking back to sit on the couch. “I really wouldn’t care.”

“Well, apparently you do since you stayed up until ten, probably sat in the dark for at least two hours, and then wanted to know where I was..” He crosses his arms at Sam and glared “And that says a lot considering you haven’t batted an eye at me this past week until your brother is involved” He frowned “Honestly, there’s a lot of things wrong with this situation- including the fact, I feel like I’m about to have another panic attack” Gabe mumbled softly, his hands fidgeting “But you don’t care.. You just care when it involves your brother..” He frowned at Sam.

“That’s not- I’m not-“ Sam stuttered, hunching over on himself more. “I don’t.. I don’t know, alright? It’s not even you guys being friends that bothers me it’s.. I don’t know what it is.”

“Then what?” Gabe whispered softly as his eyes watered “Why are you so bothered by Dean and I being friends that you have to come and send me into a panic attack- and then, not even care?” Gabe asked, a frowning “Are you bothered that Dean didn’t invite you? Or that we left without you?” Gabe asked in a confused tone “I can’t pick your feelings and I sure as hell don’t wanna deal with them and Jess!” He said loudly. He didn’t want to yell or scream at Sam, but was starting to get mad.

“I.. You- I- I don’t know!” Sam shook his head wildly. “I can’t explain it, and if I can’t explain my own damn feeling then I sure as hell can't talk to anyone about it, especially Jess!”

“Why? She’s your girlfriend!” He shot back and glared at Sam “I’d say things but it’s not my place to be in your business and relationships- So why not butt out of mine?!” Gabe asked “Because you and Jess make me feel weird too, but do I say shit? No! Because you’re dating and not my business!” He reiterated.

“I don’t-“ Sam started, cutting himself off and going quiet as he stared at his hands.

”..I’m going to bed” Gabe mumbled as he began to cry. He turned his back to Sam and sniffled as he closed his bedroom door behind him, quietly locking in before laying on his bed to sighed. He sniffled again and changed his pants out for shorts and got under the covers to plug his phone in before pushing it off the side of the bed to the floor. If anyone texted him, it could wait a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss? Kiss.

Sam had somehow fallen asleep on the couch after Gabe he left the room, waking up around four in the morning with his arm numb where he’d used it as a pillow. He sat up and rubbed his face, staring at the floor for a while before taking out his phone to dial Charlie’s number.

Charlie picked up almost immediately “Sam? What are you doing up this early?” She asked, sounding wide awake herself.

“I need to come over,” he mumbled half-coherently into the phone. “Are you busy?”

She frowned on her line and sat up a little in bed “Uh.. no, no” She mumbled and closed her laptop before standing up to turn the lights up “What’s wrong?” She asked anxiously.

“I’ll.. explain when I get there, it’s kind of a lot,” he sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he stood up to trudge to his room.

“That’s okay, I’ll be awake” She mumbled and stood up to move off the bed and wait in the living room, turning on the light before glancing into Gilda’s room to make sure she was sleeping “We’ll just have to be quiet, or are you angry?” She asked softly.

“Right now?.. not exactly,” he shook his head, knowing she couldn’t see him. “I’ll explain when I get there just.. give me a few minutes, Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah” She mumbled softly “I’ll be waiting in the living room, just come in” She smiled “And be safe driving here”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I’ll see you.” He hung up and stared around his room for a second, throwing his bag onto his shoulders. He picked up a sticky note and pen from his desk, writing down where he was going, and left the both of them in the kitchen as he walked out the door.

It was a seemingly long, silent drive, and he practically leaped away from the car once he’d arrived, alerting Charlie with soft knocks on the door.

Charlie gently opened the door after a few seconds and smiled at him as she took a step back to invite him in “So, why are we up at four in the morning?” Charlie asked.

“I uh..” he started as he walked into the room. “I got into an argument with Gabe but.. it’s more about what happened before that.”

“Oh..” She whispered and frowned as she closed the door, locking it “Here” She mumbled and walked to the kitchen before bringing him back some coffee. She didn’t preferably like coffee, but Sam would need it “So what happened before the fight?” She asked, sitting down on the couch to move her laptop to the coffee table.

Sam took a breath and shrugged. “I mean, obviously you know Jess has been over a lot since I.. asked her out. But I’ve been thinking a lot... maybe overthinking, I don’t know. But I don’t really.. I don’t really like her like she likes me.”

Charlie stared at him and scrunched her face up in confusion “I’m sorry, I’m.. I’m confused now because why are you even dating her if you don’t like her? Sam, you’re leading this poor girl on..” She frowned at him.

“I know and I feel like shit,” he groaned, leaning over and rubbing his head. “I’m not going to try and justify it, I know it’s fucked up, and I’m not going to keep it going for much longer.” He shrugged a little and continued to stare at his coffee as he spoke.

“You should feel like shit..” She muttered before softening “I just.. don’t get it. Were you trying to see if you did like her?” Charlie mumbled, “I could understand it then but.. why wait so long?” She frowned.

“I tried to make it work, that’s what I’ve been trying to do this whole time,” Sam responded quietly. “It was going okay-ish a couple of days ago, and then Gabe and Dean started hanging out more, and it kinda.. bothered me for some reason.”

She stared at him with a blank expression before glaring at him “You’re jealous” She smiled widely “You don’t like that Gabe is flirting with your brother” She shrugged “Like when you didn’t like me hanging out with my girlfriend, you just don’t like the person your siblings are dating” She laughed softly “Is that how you feel?” She asked.

Sam sat quietly for a second before shrugging a little. “Maybe?” He said unsurely. “We saw them at the cafe yesterday, I kinda assumed it was a date but they said it wasn’t.”

Charlie scoffed a bit “Sam, if they say it’s not a date. It’s a date..” She frowned “I’m sorry” She shrugged “Maybe Gabe’s only with Dean because he’s trying to make you angry or get you jealous..?” She mumbled.

“Well.. apparently it’s working,” he muttered. “I don’t understand why though, we haven’t known each for long, he just.. reminds me of someone.”

She shrugged “Who’s all of your friends?” She asked “Here, give me your phone, and we’ll list off everyone” She declared.

Sam shrugged and unlocked it before handing it to her. “Knock yourself out.”

She hummed and went to his phone numbers and contacts instead of any app “Does he remind you of Jess?” She asked, looking up from his phone.

“No,” Sam answered almost immediately. “No, not Jess.”

“Why?” She asked “Compare them. What’s similar, what’s different?” She asked bluntly.

“Personality, Jess is a little more organized and thoughtful and Gabe is more excitable,” Sam started, looking down again as he thought. “They’re both.. a little anxious sometimes, Gabe more than Jess.”

“So they’re kind of similar but not really..” She mumbled and hummed as she looked through them “Does he.. remind you of me? Doubt it, but?” She smiled.

Sam cracked a smile for just a moment before it disappeared and he shook his head. “Not entirely, you’re probably more adventurous than he is. And nerdier,” he finished teasingly.

She hummed and went through them “What about Dean?” She gasped.

“No,” Sam shook his head. “I guess they’re both pretty down on themselves but Dean’s a bit more outgoing. And impulsive.”

“God- then who?!” She complained “Does he remind you of yourself? Because if he does that’s kind of low” She teased.

“No,” Sam scoffed, his small smile from before, returning. “I can’t really place who it is just yet but..” he trailed off and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess him hanging out with Dean all the time.. kinda make me jealous.”

“Is it because it’s him and not you hanging out with Dean? I can understand you getting jealous over someone else doing things with your sibling.. Not from experience, but yeah” She shrugged “Oh!” She gasped “Was it because you knew Gabe first and you’re upset Dean is stealing him in a way?”

Sam sat in thought for a few seconds, setting his now half-full mug on the coffee table. “I guess? We still don’t know each other that well so I honestly don’t understand but.. ugh, feelings.”

She laughed softly and thought about it before her eyes widened. She shot her head up to stare at him before whispering “Do.. Do you like Gabe?”

“I-“ he paused mid-sentence, staring a little guiltily down at the floor. “Maybe?”

She smiled widely “You don’t like Dean hanging out with Gabe because.. you like Gabe,” She said slowly for him before smirking “Do you like Gabe?” She asked again. 

Sam licked his lips and looked back up at her. “I think.. I do,” he said after another moment of silence.

She blinked in realization before frowning. She glanced at his coffee and looked around the room as she thought. A lot of thoughts were in her head, but most important came first “Well..” She mumbled and shifted closer to hand him his phone back “What are you gonna tell Jess?” She whispered.

Sam grimaced a little. “I’ll have to break up with her, for starters,” he sighed. “It’s not fair to her.”

“Yeah but.. It’s better to do it early than wait months. You’re lucky you caught it this early” She joked a little before frowning “I’m sorry. It always does suck..” She admitted “..Are you gonna tell Gabe?”

“I don’t know,” Sam sighed, messing with his phone. “He’s a little mad at me right now. And I don’t know why he’d like me.”

She shrugged and smiled, reaching out to gently touch his arm “I’d be honest with him” She whispered “No more secret feelings” She joked, squeezing his arm “And if you need time to tell Gabe, take your time- but don’t forget to tell him” She tilted her head a little “Or I will” She joked.

“I’d almost prefer that,” Sam huffed, letting out a small laugh. “I’ll remember.. eventually.” He reached up to rub his eyes and turned on his phone to check the time. “It’s almost five-thirty.”

She sighed softly and shrugged “You wanna stay here or go back to your place?” She asked softly “I’ll probably stay awake since I didn’t sleep” She laughed.

“Yeah, if I tried to drive right now I’d crash and die,” he scoffed, ending his sentence with a yawn.

“Then stay the night” She laughed softly and went to her closet in the hall to put out a quilt and pillow, throwing them at Sam with a laugh “Now sleep, you’re gonna be fucked in the morning” She grinned.

“Why?” Sam laughed softly, pushing the pillow next to the arm of the couch with the blanket on his lap.

“Because if you don’t sleep more, trust me, I know what lack of sleep does to you” She laughed and pulled at the bags under her eyes before smiling “You get used to it but it’s not worth it” She snorted as she turned the light off and waved at him “Not good night.. my door will be open a little if you need anything” She smiled and walked down the hall.

Sam grinned gratefully at her, settling down to sleep again as she went back to her room. He woke up hours later to a knock at the door, begrudgingly getting up from the warmth of the blanket to answer it.

Charlie heard it from the kitchen, about to get it herself before hearing Jess.

Jessica opened her mouth before frowning at Sam “Did you.. sleep over here?” She asked, a hint of anxiety in her voice as she looked at him nervously.

“Uh, yeah, I just uh..” he trailed off and stepped back. “Can I talk to you?”

“Well, yeah” She smiled widely and stepped in to take his hand, “I told you, you can tell me anything Sammy” She laughed softly.

Sam tensed a little and didn’t take hers back, simply leading her to sit down on the couch. “I uh.. been thinking a lot and.. I think we need to split up,” he said softly, gripping the blanket in his hand as he looked up at her.

Her wide smile softened as she let her hand slip away from his. She stared at him as if hoping he was joking. “No.. you..” She whispered before closing her mouth to frown. His guilty expression told her everything. She felt her eyes water as she carefully stood up. She glanced down at him once more before rushing to the door, slamming it behind her as she ran outside.

Charlie flinched at the slam, looking in the living room to look at Sam.

Sam let out a shaky breath, unsure how to feel as he simply sat and stared at the ground. He stayed that way for a couple of minutes before raising his eyes to Charlie.

Charlie stayed out of the living room until he looked up and jumped a bit at his movements. She smiled softly at him and walked over to sit next to him, rubbing his shoulder “You did the right thing.. She might be hurt, but it wasn’t good to lie to her” She whispered and hugged his torso the best she could at the awkward angle “..You gonna be okay?”

Sam shrugged a little, clearing his throat before speaking. “She’s gonna hate me,” he groaned, rubbing his face. “Not that she doesn’t have a right to.”

She shrugged and let go of him to lean up “Yeah. And people will hate you because you did mess up, but at the time, you thought it would work. You were only trying to make her happy” She smiled softly “It’s not your fault you fell for a ball of anxiety” She chuckled, pushing his shoulder.

Sam cracked a smile, shaking his head. “Yeah.. who’s also pissed at me, also my fault.”

She frowned and shrugged softly “Details” She mumbled and patted his shoulder “Come on, we’ve got school in like, an hour” She smiled “And I’d definitely recommend going home and getting new clothes because.. no offense, but you’re not wearing the same clothes” She laughed.

Sam sighed and stood up, grabbing his bag from the floor. “Fine, but for the record, my clothes are fine.”

“They are but you’re not wearing the same ones twice in a row” She snorted, not go home to your little anxiety” She smirked “I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you left in the middle of the night” She joked. 

He snorted and rolled his eyes. “See ya later,” he said with a wave, walking to his car and driving back home. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, glancing around the room as he entered.

A small noise of surprise came from the kitchen, followed by the sound of something falling. Gabe mumbled something under his breath before starting to sing something softly.

Sam cocked his head a little, shutting the door quietly as he walked around to peer into the kitchen.

Gabe hummed a line he didn’t know, both earbuds in as he moved his bare feet around the floor. He was washing dishes and almost dropped a glass from rinsing it, setting it down to sing again “I’ll take you on a date, are you free Saturday? And I-i-i think I like you..”

Sam smiled a little, subconsciously leaning against the doorway to listen in.

He hummed a little as he rinsed a glass before shutting the sink off to wash a plate “Hey pretty stranger.. I think you look cute. I don’t think I’ve ever.. met someone like you”

Sam tapped his finger against his arm to the beat Gabe was singing with, almost forgetting what he’d originally come home for.

"People come and go, but I'm here to stay.. just call my name" He shrugged softly to the beat and rocked his head back and forth "We'll be okay.. Hey, boy don't ca-" Gabe stopped as he turned to dry his hands, staring at Sam as he pressed his hand against his mouth. He held his fingers against his lips for a second as his face lit up a soft pink, taking one earbud out to whine and turn back away from him. He frowned and leaned against the counter on his elbows.

Sam’s mouth dropped open a little in an attempt to explain himself, nothing coming out for a few moments. “I uh, I just got home and heard you in here, um,” he sputtered, straightening up from leaning against the doorway. “.. You have a nice voice.”

Gabe leaned up a bit to side glance at him, his face still very pink. He nodded a little and smiled at him before his eyes widened at the compliment. He struggled to speak for a few seconds, eventually turning around slowly. He took out his phone to pause the music, Sam’s sticky note sticking out of his back pocket “Um.. thanks” He mumbled softly, messing with the loose earbud wire.

Sam nodded and fidgeted in place, clearing his throat as he blushed. “Well, uh, I should probably, uh, go change,” he said with a nervous laugh, taking a step back. “S-Sorry, I didn’t want to embarrass you.”

“Yeah..” He mumbled softly and and brought his phone back to play the music “It’s.. alright” He whispered softly. He looked at Sam and back at his feet before turning around to put the other earbud in, now only moving along slowly to the beat as he continued with the dishes.

“Right, I’ll just- Yeah,” Sam stuttered, turning around and walking awkwardly to his room to change clothes, coming back out after a while with his hair pulled back into a small ponytail.

Gabe stayed turned away, facing the window above the sink as he stared at the people out there. He glanced back at the dishes before fully paying attention, trying not to make too much of a mess.

Charlie 10:32 AM: THIRTY MINUTES BITCH  
Charlie 10:32 AM: WHERE ARE YOU :(((

Sam jumped and nearly dropped his phone as he hurried to text her back.

Sam 10:33 AM: I’m coming just got caught up!

He glanced over at Gabe as he walked towards the door. “Uh, I’m gonna be late so.. see you later,” he said a little awkwardly.

Gabe vaguely caught Sam’s words, pressing his lips tighter together as to not speak. 

Charlie 10:33 AM: Caught?? Wtf  
Charlie 10:34 AM: Explain on the steps, I’m gonna drive real quick brb

Sam sighed a little and shut the door softly behind him, walking down to his car and texting Charlie quickly before he started the drive to school.

Sam 10:36 AM: Alright, then I might as well just wait to tell you when we both get there ya know?

Charlie waited patiently on the steps with Kevin as she texted him. 

Charlie 10:49 AM: Yeah I meant the steps of our school dumbass  
Charlie 10:49 AM: Where are you??  
Charlie 10:50 AM: OH THERE YOU ARE  
Sam pulled into his usual parking space, laughing as he read her messages and got out of the car. “Sorry, I was gonna leave sooner, I swear.”

“Yeah, what were you doing?” She pouted at him “And what do you mean you got caught? What were you doing?” She asked curiously.

“Caught up, but uh, also caught,” Sam laughed nervously, glancing at the time on his phone before he answered. “Uh, I kinda heard him singing and he didn’t know I was there and I just kinda.. stood there and listened.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled widely “Oh you are definitely in love” Charlie snorted loudly before shaking her head “Sam, how does it feel crushing on your brother’s boyfriend?” She asked her pencil before holding it up to Sam’s face with a small smile.

“Like death,” Sam forced a smile back. “Which is why I’m probably not telling him about what happened.. oh, Kev, you uh.. did you hear about me and Jess?”

"Telling Dean?" Charlie asked before glancing at Kevin.

"Uh, no.. but now I'm really confused? Did you guys break up?" He frowned a little, looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah- because Sam likes his brother's boyfriend" Charlie teased. 

“Shut up,” Sam huffed, jokingly nudging her arm. “I’m not gonna tell either of them.. yet. And uh, yeah,” he continued with a grimace, turning towards Kevin. “This morning.. she’s probably super pissed at me.”

"..That- would explain a lot" Kevin frowned at Sam "A bunch, and I mean- a bunch of girls are talking about it" Kevin sighed and sat up "She probably didn't mean for half the college to know, but statically showing- some girls are happy about it since you know, you're single" Kevin grimaced a bit before standing up and putting his laptop away.

"Sucks for them since Sam's gay" Charlie mumbled.

“Bi,” Sam corrected. “But uh.. yeah, I’m not gonna be interested in them, especially not right now.”

"Oh shit" Charlie laughed and smiled at Sam, her eyes widening as the bell rang "Oh shit!" She muttered again in a less cheerful tone, running inside, Kevin right behind him.

Sam ran through the classroom doors just after Charlie, huffing as he took his seat and waited for the other two to join him. “Close call huh?” He whispered.

Charlie nodded deeply and sighed next to him as she took out her laptop, scrolling around "Oh no" She whispered softly, glancing at Sam before pushing the laptop to Kevin.

Kevin stared at it for a long second before sighed and rubbing his face "Shit, you're fucked Sam" Kevin mumbled.

“What?” He asked, a tinge of anxiety creeping into his voice. “What is it?”

Charlie glanced at Sam and moved her laptop over to Jessica's Facebook page, mumbling her status "Gotta love it when you've been waiting four years for a guy and he breaks things off after a week.." She frowned at Sam "A lot of people are calling you a dick and a user for sex and stuff.." She mumbled, sighing as she stared at the screen.

"..Broken heart emoji" Kevin mumbled softly.

"Not helping" Charlie glared at him and looked back to Sam with an apologetic shrug.

Sam squinted at the page in disbelief, shaking his head and rubbing his hands over his face. “Fucking.. great. Perfect,” he deadpanned, letting his hands fall back into his lap before leaning forward and reading the comments.

Sarah Pierre 2h  
Seriously??? What a dick >:(

Rebecca Waters 2h  
Omg are you okay?

Shelby West 23m  
What. a. dick. I told you he was just in it for the sex

Amber Lee 17m  
So he’s single now? jk

Charlie sighed deeply and glanced at the empty classroom with no teacher “..Wanna ditch school?” She whispered softly “We can go to my place and watch Netflix” She smiled softly, gently rubbing his shoulder.

Sam merely nodding, grabbing his bag and throwing it roughly over his shoulders as he stood. “I’m not dealing with this today, ‘only it in for the sex’?”

Charlie quickly stood up and put her laptop away to follow him out of their chairs "Kevin?" She asked.

"I have to stay.. my scores" He frowned.

"Alright, later Kev" Charlie waved a bit before following after Sam, noticing girl's stares out of the room and down the hall "Hey- Don't let some petty girl drama get you down.." Charlie mumbled, holding onto his arm so she wouldn't lose him in the crowd.

Sam grunted and continued walking. “I’m just hoping I can avoid everyone and make it to the car.”

She followed him still, holding on as he pushed past him, almost tripping once before jogging up with him "Maybe she didn't mean for her friends to be so mean about it-" Charlie stopped as she ran into Jessica, both of them backing up a little before glancing at Sam.

Jess glanced at Sam with a sad expression before one of her friend's pulled her away, keeping their distance "Jerk!" Her friend yelled and pushed past them to keep up with Jess, who was holding her face.

Charlie glanced back at them and looked at Sam "Don't" She mumbled softly, rubbing his arm "Let's just go"

Sam clenched the straps of his bag and walked faster, ignoring their glares as they made it out the doors. “In other news, whose car are we taking?” He asked in a monotonous voice.

"Kevin drove me, so yours" She mumbled and held him back so he'd go slower on the stairs before letting go of him. She knew he was angry, but that doesn't mean he should hurt himself over it "Do you want me to drive?" She asked.

Sam finally paused as they reached the edge of the parking lot, letting out a long breath. “Doesn’t matter, keys are right here,” he muttered, digging them out of his pocket and handing them out to her.

She nodded and took the keys to unlock the car and climb into the passenger seat. She threw her messenger bag in the back seat and started the car, glancing at him "You gonna be okay?" She asked softly.

“Sure,” Sam huffed, setting his bag on the floor in the back. “I mean, yeah, I knew she’d be upset.”

“Hey, it’s okay” She mumbled softly “We’re gonna watch some Netflix, okay?” She laughed a little and moved the seat up to drive, pulling out of the parking lot “My place or yours?” She asked.

“I don’t care, mine I guess. You haven’t been up there yet have you?” He asked, tone calming slightly as he changed the subject.

She shook her head a little bit “No, but it’ll be nice to officially meet Gabe” She smiled widely and winked at him “Is he at work?” She asked suddenly “If he isn’t I’m gonna cry” She joked.

“Guess we’ll find out,” Sam teased her, reaching a hand over his shoulder to mess with his ponytail for a second before setting his hands back in his lap.

“That brings today to another point- why is your hair in a ponytail?” She laughed softly “Not judging, just curious” She shrugged a little.

“I dunno, just kinda wanted to I guess,” Sam shrugged. “I thought it looked nice.”

“It does, it looks cute. Mature” She smirked a little and pulled into his apartment parking lot “I’m just asking because I’ve only ever seen you in one like, one time” She smiled and took out the keys to give to him, unbuckling and getting her bag from the backseat.

“Not entirely true,” Sam pointed out, getting his bag and unlocking the front door for her. “I’ve had one on top of my head before. You put it there.”

“Oh yeah, I-“ Charlie stopped when she heard singing from the kitchen and looked at Sam with a wide smile “Don’t tell me..” She whispered softly. 

“And every night my mind is running around her, then the thunder’s getting louder and louder and louder..”

Sam smiled at her and shut the door, knocking on the wall to get his attention. “Hey Gabe, I’m back early,” he called out.

“Sam!” Charlie pouted. 

Gabe jumped and immediately stopped as he took out his earbuds and frowned at Sam “And how long have you been standing there this time?” He asked, setting the broom down with a joking scowl.

“We just got here, promise,” Sam assured him, putting his hands up before gesturing to Charlie. “That’s why she’s mad at me.”

“I just wanted to hear him sing more” Charlie muttered and smiled. 

Gabe’s face lit up a soft pink as he glanced away from her and back in the kitchen “Oh..” He laughed softly, rubbing his neck. 

“Come on, Netflix time?” Charlie asked. 

“Are classes canceled again?” Gabe mumbled. 

“Shh,” Charlie snorted and sat down after grabbing the remote. 

Gabe’s eyes widened as he looked at Sam “Sam!” He chided “Why are you skipping school?” He frowned at him “Your brother would be angry with you..” Gabe mumbled.

“I have my reasons,” Sam shrugged, dropping his bag and slumping into the couch with a sigh. “Charlie’s idea, not mine.”

Gabe gaped more “Charlie!” He frowned at her. 

“What?!” She asked “Classes were boring and professor was late” She mumbled softly, reaching over to nudge Sam “What’re we watching?”

Gabe sighed softly and shook his head as he walked back into the kitchen.

“Don’t care, no romcoms,” Sam sighed, sitting up a little and leaning forward. “Anything else.”

“Comedy?” She asked with a small smile “Or drama??”

“I heard Umbrella Academy is really good” Gabe yelled from the kitchen before passing them and going into the living room “But if you wanna laugh, check out a comedian called John Mulaney” He smiled and walked to his room, closing the door. 

Charlie shrugged and looked at Sam “Either of those?”

“Mulaney,” Sam said with a smile, glancing toward the now-shut bedroom door and back to the TV. “I’ve seen some of his stuff, not a lot though.”

She caught his gaze and smirked a little "Like to watch him much?" She whispered and searched for him, pouting at how slow the search was before finding a few "Which one?" She asked with a smile. 

“Any,” Sam stated, gesturing to the TV. “All of them for all I care.”

"Each act is about an hour or so long" Gabe stated, walking past in a new hoodie that didn't quite cover his stomach completely. He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and looked at them "You guys want anything to eat?" He smiled widely.

"Popcorn?" Charlie asked, glancing at Gabe and smirked.

"Sam?" Gabe asked, smiling at him.

“Huh?” Sam uttered, caught a little off-guard. “Uh, no thanks, I’ll be okay,” he finished, shaking his head with a small smile.

"Alright," Gabe smiled, walking back into the kitchen.

Charlie gaped and looked back at Sam, whispering "Were you checking him out?" She teased him, hearing him put things in the microwave.

“What? No! .. Maybe. Shut up,” Sam grumbled, leaning into the arm of the couch.

Charlie snorted and waited for the episode to load, glancing back at Sam “Admit it, you think he’s cute in that hoodie..” She whispered and snickered a bit.

Sam rolled his eyes and refused to make eye contact. “Prove it.”

“Alright, tell me he doesn’t look in it” Charlie whispered softly and glanced at him in the kitchen, standing on his toes so his back was revealed, “See?” She whispered.

Sam glanced over at him, lingering there for a second before looking away again. “Shh, the show’s starting.”

Charlie glared at him and watched Gabe come back with a bowl for her “Hey, you like this comedian, right?” She smiled at Gabe. 

Gabe stood between them in front of the couch “Uh.. Yeah, I guess?” He asked softly. 

“Sit down and watch it with us!” Charlie smiled widely and gently pulled on his sleeve to get him to sit down. 

“I-“ Gabe paused and sat down to smile at her a little, glancing at Sam “Do you wanna switch spots and sit with Sa-“

“No,” Charlie said bluntly and smiled at Gabe before smirking at Sam.

Sam squinted at her and smiled a little at Gabe, nodding to the TV. “I’ve heard a couple of his things. How much of it is there?”

“Uh, an hours worth” Gabe laughed, “He tells a few stories and jokes, but they’re really funny, I promise” He grinned and watched the TV.

Sam huffed out a laugh and turned back towards the TV to listen, chin resting in his hand as he ignored Charlie’s occasional smirks towards him.

Gabe and Charlie both laughed at the end of a story, Gabe snorting uncontrollably as he covered his mouth “Oh my god!” He wheezed and teared up with a smile. 

“I know!” Charlie laughed loudly and glanced back at Sam, taking her phone to text him

Charlie 12:37 PM: Cute laugh, don’t ya think?  
Sam glanced down at his phone and smiled a little at him before looking back down at the message.

Sam 12:38 PM: You’re gonna keep taunting me until I give in, aren’t you?

Charlie 12:38 PM: That’s the plan  
Charlie 12:39 PM: Ask him what his favorite color is, people love talking about colors

Sam sighed softly through his nose, turning his head towards Gabe. “So.. what’s your favorite color?”

"Huh?" Gabe asked, turning to him before smiling "Uh.. I don't know. I think it's yellow, but I like red sometimes, but I don't like orange all that much" He admitted "So yellow" He nodded "What's yours?" He asked with a smile.

“Any color that comes in plaid,” Sam grinned, gesturing to his shirt.

“I’ve noticed, dork” Gabe mumbled softly and glanced back at the TV. 

Charlie 12:42 PM: Good, ask him why he changed, BUT ITS JUST OUT OF CURIOUSTITY!!   
Charlie 12:43 PM: Ask why he hated his old shirt so bad

Sam 12:44 PM: Just full of flirting advice aren’t ya?

Sam took a moment before he spoke again, gesturing to Gabe’s shirt. “Did your other shirt betray you?” He joked before shaking his head. “Not a bad thing, just curious as to why you changed.”

Gabe glanced down and laughed “Well, I guess I felt betrayed” He joked back “I was getting pretty hot, but my arms were freezing so this.. this is a compromise” He smiled and turned to look at Sam “Did your hair betray you?” He smiled.

Charlie 12:45 PM: AND HE FLIRTS BACK

“Yep, it turned into bedhead and I didn’t have time for a shower,” Sam snorted, reaching back to mess with the ponytail.

“Bedheads not so bad, I barely ever do anything with my hair so it’s bedhead every day” He snorted. 

Charlie 12:47 PM: This is weird  
Charlie 12:47 PM: Have you seen this weird scar on his stomach?  
Charlie 12:48 PM: Not judging, but it looks big..  
Charlie 12:48 PM: Don’t bring that up unless you show him small and medium scars oh god

“Yeah well, it hardly ever looks like bedhead,” Sam said with a shrug, casting a small smile in his direction.

Sam 12:50 PM: Dude I’m not gonna bring up scars  
Sam 12:50 PM: Bad idea

Gabe shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV. 

Charlie 12:51 PM: Literally just said not to  
Charlie 12:51 PM: Ask him where he got the shirt  
Charlie 12:52 PM: Hoodie  
Charlie 12:52 PM: Croptop?

Sam 12:53 PM: what if I’m bothering him?  
Sam 12:54 PM: the whole reason he’s sitting here is to watch Netflix with us

Charlie 12:54 PM: Suit yourself, all I’m saying is a dude signed his name on this hoodie  
Charlie 12:55 PM: And i don’t know a Brandon

Sam bit the inside of his cheek and tapped his foot lightly against the floor.

Sam 12:56 PM: You ask him

Charlie 12:56 PM: I’m not the one trying to get with him.. :)

Sam 12:57 PM: But  
Sam 12:58 PM: What if I’m bugging him?

Charlie 12:58 PM: Look at him, he’s bored!

True to Charlie’s word, Gabe was looking bored. He was watching the show but not paying full attention as he stared at the table and picked apart pieces of popcorn. 

Charlie 12:59 PM: He’s probably already seen this thing before

Sam glanced over at her with an unsure expression before looking at Gabe and smiling. “So where’d you get it? The shirt, I mean.”

Gabe glanced back at him and looked down “Oh, the hoodie?” He asked “My ex actually did. You probably saw his name on my shoulder, huh?” He laughed and looked back at it “Yeah, he was a dick, but I like the shirt”

Charlie 1:00 PM: Perfect, ask why he was a dick

“What’d he do?” Sam asked, a little more cautiously, before quickly adding, “You don’t have to answer, I’m just wondering.”

He shrugged a bit “Nah, he was nice until a few months in. He ignored me a lot more and judged me and kind of was a physical person when I’m an emotional person. He liked touching, I liked talking. Didn’t work out, but I like the hoodie, so I kept it” He shrugged with a smile

Charlie 1:02 PM: Make a disgusting noise and say that was pretty douchey of him

“Well, he’s missing out,” Sam shrugged a little, not having seen the message yet. “But it was probably better for both of you. Plus, it is a nice hoodie.”

“Aw” Gabe blushed a bit “..Well thanks” He mumbled softly “Plus, it’s like- my favorite one, and his name is almost out of it” He grinned “I’ve tried different stuff to get it out, and it’s slowly working” He shrugged.

“Nice! Maybe you can put your name on it instead,” Sam suggested with a grin.

Gabe shrugged and shook his head “Nah, I might tie-dye it though” He said instead “Probably yellow, pink and blue”

“Pan colors?” Sam guessed, tilting his head a little.

“Well, I’m obviously not straight!” He snorted and leaned back on the couch to watch the TV before mumbling “Considering I’ve only dated like two people, but still” He smiled softly.

Sam nodded and shrugged. “I mean, I’m not either, I’m bi.”

“Oh!” Gabe’s small widened as he glanced at the TV “..Neat” He whispered softly.

Charlie 1:13 PM: He’s considering that  
Charlie 1:13 PM: He’s very happy about that fact  
Charlie 1:14 PM: Like omg his face rn  
Charlie 1:14 PM: If I were straight i’d steal him from you tbh

Sam 1:16 PM: Well you can’t and that’s not proof he’s not with anyone else

Charlie 1:17 PM: Why don’t you ask him?  
Charlie 1:17 PM: And don’t tell me because it’s awkward because he’s obviously into you

Sam 1:18 PM: is it obvious?

Charlie 1:18 PM: Kind of, he keeps flirting  
Charlie 1:18 PM: Ask him or i’ll ask and tell him you wanna know

Sam 1:19 PM: Uhh fuck that, you’re aren’t gonna ask him anything if you phrase it like that

Sam took a second to shoot her a look before looking back at Gabe. “Are you seeing anybody?”

Gabe stiffened and glanced at Sam “No” He shrugged before relaxing a bit “I don’t know, I’m just not looking for someone. I’m more of a, they’ll find me if they want me, kind of person. I don’t chase people until they agree because that’s not love” He mumbled and smiled softly.

Charlie 1:20 PM: Niiiiiice  
Charlie 1:20 PM: So he’s not dating your brother

Sam 1:22 PM: Which they already cleared up, and I told you this  
Sam 1:23 PM: Now what?

Charlie 1:23 PM: Yeah but you need to understand that  
Charlie 1:24 PM: You act like you’re in denial

Sam 1:24 PM: Of which thing?

Charlie 1:25 PM: That he’s not dating your brother  
Charlie 1:25 PM: See? Your face scrunches up in disgust  
Charlie 1:26 PM: You hate the idea of him with someone else  
Charlie 1:26 PM: Especially your brother

Sam 1:26 PM: Don’t call out my face like this

Charlie 1:27 PM: Don’t be a jealous butt then >:P

Sam 1:27 PM: Well I’m not about to ask him out on the same day I broke up with Jess so

Charlie 1:27 PM: I didn’t say you had to!  
Charlie 1:28 PM: I just told you to stop being so jealous :3

Sam 1:28 PM: Shhhhh no proof

Charlie 1:28 PM: Sam the jealousy is all over your face

Gabe laughed a bit at the ending on the show before looking at Charlie “You wanna choose something?” He grinned at her.

Charlie grinned and grabbed the remote to find something “Okay so there’s this cartoon called Voltron, I was on season three and wanna rewatch all of it”

Gabe gasped “I watched all eight seasons, oh my god it’s the best show” He smiled.

“All day marathon!” Charlie cheered.

“Yes!” Gabe softly cheered and turned to smile at Sam “Have you see it?” He asked.

“I haven’t, but she talks about it a lot,” Sam shook his head and gestured to Charlie. “Sounds pretty interesting.”

“It is!” Gabe smiled widely “Settle in because the first episode is like a movie”

“It is, but it’s great” Charlie whispered as she played it, leaning back and settling in.

Sam laughed and leaned back against the couch. “I'm ready to see.”

They sat for hours. Gabe made snacks in between seasons and had to pause the episodes halfway through for. bathroom breaks. In other words, it was an amazing marathon. Until Gabe was late for work and panicked “Shit” Gabe whispered and immediately took out his phone, pausing the show to stand up and walk to the middle of the room.

“Hey-“ Charlie frowned and Gabe just shushed her loudly.

He waited patiently for someone to pick up the phone “Stop being formal, it’s Gabe” He mumbled and smiled a little bit “Yeah..” He mumbled softly and held back a laugh “Actually no, but Dean will” He snorted “Yeah I can't, sorry” He paused and thought about it “I’m..sick?” Gabe asked, raising an arm to rub his neck as he stared at the ground.

Charlie smiled and leaned up to whisper to Sam “You’re staring”

“Shh,” Sam hushed her, moving his gaze to his lap.

She laughed softly and moved to flip Gabe off.

Gabe glanced up to stick his finger up at her, continuing to talk “Yeah, that’d be awesome” He smiled, dropping his hand and laughing “Thanks Jo, I’ll owe you one” He mumbled and hung up, smiling “I just called off, continue the show” He laughed, moving to sit back down.

“Why were you talking about Dean?” Charlie asked curiously.

“Dean’s trying to get with Jo so I told her he’d be coming in and to expect him. He likes her, so I’m trying to help him win her over”

“Is that why you were hanging out with him?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah, I was just helping him” Gabe shrugged, playing the show again to lean back with a smile.

Sam smiled a little and looked back up at him. “Sweet of you, are you the official wingman?”

Gabe laughed a little “I guess you could say that” He mumbled softly.

Six hours later, they were on season six, almost to the ending. Charlie was paying close attention as Gabe had fallen asleep. He’d been trying to stay awake for a while, but staying up the night before and getting up early had put a dent in his sleep schedule. Charlie noticed and gently pushed on his shoulder, nudging him until his head fell onto Sam’s shoulder. Charlie smirked wickedly at him and gently waved.

Sam sat frozen as he stared at her, glancing between them. “Why do you want to torment me?” He whispered as quietly as he could.

She giggled softly and watched him before shrugging “Don’t pretend you don’t like it” She whispered. Gabe smiled in his sleep, rubbing his face against Sam’s shoulder as he mumbled something. Charlie bit her lip a little, keeping herself quiet.

Sam felt his face heat up as he glared over at her, trying to stay still. “You’re evil.”

She shrugged softly and smiled widely “You’re right, I am” She mumbled, leaning back to take a few pictures.

Sam glared at her and looked back at the TV to try and ignore her.

She snorted and checked her phone before standing up “Aw man” She mumbled softly and smiled at Sam “Gilda’s here to pick me up, guess you’re stuck now” She smirked widely and waved to him as she got her bag and jacket “I’ll see you tomorrow at school” She whispered and headed for the door.

“Uh-huh, fuck you,” he laughed softly, staying focused on the TV.

“Have fun” She whispered and opened the door, quietly closing it behind her as she left. Gabe’s eyebrows knit together in his sleep before carefully opening his eyes, sitting his head up to rub his face slowly.

“Good evening,” Sam laughed nervously. “Uh, Charlie left a bit ago.”

He hummed in acknowledgment before dragging his hands down his face and stretching his arms over his head before standing up “Why did Charlie come over?” He asked “I’m not complaining, I’m just curious as to why it wasn’t Jess”

“Just.. wanted to hang out mostly, since it was her idea to ditch,” Sam shrugged, leaning further into the couch and avoiding eye contact.

He hummed a little and stared at Sam “So.. are you like, dating her now?” He mumbled “I mean, I don’t think any regular people go to each other’s place at four in the morning and then stay the night,” Gabe said flatly.

“No, I’m not Charlie’s type,” Sam muttered. “We’re just friends.”

“Yeah, just friends” Gabe muttered back and took Charlie’s coffee mug and bowl of popcorn to the kitchen “Because that’s believable”

“Why wouldn’t it be? We aren’t together,” Sam scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Because” Gabe called from the kitchen before appearing in the doorway “Dean and I are friends, and we hang out- but we aren’t together. Now you know how I felt when you accused me of going on a date with your brother. People can hang out without dating” He glared at Sam angrily.

Sam frowned and pursed his lips. “You’re still mad about that?”

“Yeah, actually” He scoffed and walked in front of the table to stare at him on the couch “I am.. because not only do you not believe me now, but you don’t believe that I was helping him with a girl”

Sam stayed quiet for a moment, still not looking directly at him. “That part I do believe,” he finally said. “Sorry for finding it hard to trust people.”

He rolled his eyes a bit and glanced at his bedroom door “Well sorry I don’t trust the person who boxed me into a fucking booth and gave me a panic attack, and acted like everything was fine afterward. Yeah, completely sorry that I’m the one with trust issues because you’ve done shit to break that trust”

Sam didn’t respond for a while, simply curling in on himself more. “I’m sorry..”

“Yeah, sure you’re sorry” He frowned “Because that fixes it, how about instead of apologizing for being s dick, you ask what can make it better?” He mumbled, his cheeks and ears getting pink “I just.. I don’t get people! Especially you, I just.. I don’t!” He blurted.

“I don’t know what you want me to do Gabe!” Sam groaned, standing up from the couch to finally face him with watery eyes. “What do I do to make it right?” He started stepping closer as he spoke.

Gabe frowned, his heart rate increasing as Sam towered over him “Don’t be a dick, mind your own business, ask if it’s okay to talk about something you before you just speak” He told him as he looked up at him, raising his hand to his chest as he gestured with it “Ask if it’s even okay to sit down and box me in before I get anxious and stay out of my personal-“

Sam stared at him before he leaned down and kissed him, hardly even thinking about it before he’d done it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is halloWEEN- HALLOWEEN- HALLOWEEN- and next chapter is christmas :)

Sam stared at him before he leaned down and kissed him, hardly even thinking about it before he’d done it. 

Gabe paused and stared, wide-eyed at him. His heart beat loudly in his chest as he froze before carefully closing his eyes. He set his hand on Sam’s chest as he let Sam kiss him, his small hand tightening in Sam’s shirt as he slowly began to kiss back.

Sam sighed a little, hands hesitantly moving to hold his back. He leaned down more towards him, so he wasn’t towering over him as much as he had been.

Gabe slowly moved his hand up to Sam’s neck before holding his jaw. He gently rubbed his thumb over it before cupping his cheek. He quickly opened his eyes once he’d realized what they were doing and shoved him away, taking a step back to stare at Sam. He swallowed anxiously as his hands began to shake, one coming up to cover his mouth as he refused to take his eyes off of Sam “That..” he whispered, walking around Sam “That was wrong..” He sighed out and turned to run to his room, closing the door as he leaned against the back of it, hand fumbling to lock the door before sliding to the floor, his eyes painfully wide in fear as he breathed.

Sam stood frozen to the floor out in the living room, staring at the door for a few minutes before walking outside to get some air, sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands.

Gabe panicked as he held his hand over his chest, breathing carefully and slowly to calm himself down as he took out his phone with shaky hands “Fuck” He whispered.

Candy 10:47 PM: I think i just did a bad thing.

Sam jumped a little at his phone, pulling it out of his pocket.

Moose 10:50 PM: What happened?

Gabe took another deep breath, trying to calm down a little more so he’d stop shaking as he clutched his phone. He stared at the text and couldn’t reply. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t bring his hands to move. He swallowed and stared at it. He didn’t feel comfortable talking to him anymore. He didn’t understand why considering he’d been able to talk to him for three years. He figured it was because he’d been ignoring him for a week. Why would Gabe want to talk to someone about something this serious, when they never texted him back. He choked as he inhaled, finding out he’d been holding his breath as he shivered. He raised his thumbs to fumble through his contacts and ending up on the best person to tell this to. He called and held the phone up to his ear.

“Come on Dean..” He whispered softly, trying not to cry. He shouldn’t be, but he couldn’t see through all the tears he was holding back.

The phone rang for a couple of seconds before Dean picked up. “Hey Gabe,” he greeted. “Little late don’t you think?”

Gabe panicked at the thought of bothering Dean, being quiet as tears fell from his eyes. He frowned and finally whispered “..I kissed your brother”

Dean went quiet for a moment before speaking again. “Son of a bitch, did you really?” He asked with a soft laugh. “How’d that happen?”

“I..” Gabe paused as cried “We were arguing” He started quietly “And I was screaming in his face and then he..” He frowned “He kissed me..” He whispered and rubbed his face.

The silence was longer this time as he thought. “Damn.. doesn’t he have a girlfriend?” He mumbled to himself. “How’re you doing?”

“Yes! That’s my issue!” He cried and covered his mouth before rubbing his eyes again “I’m not doing.. good” He admitted “I liked it- like, I like him but I think he just made me panic and I.. I kissed him back but I shouldn’t have.. I really wanted to though so.. I- I don’t know” He whispered softly, chewing on his lip.

“Well I know you liked him, I wouldn’t call wanting to kiss him a bad thing,” Dean sighed. “I guess we know how Sam feels now. I might need to have a word with him,” he finished under his breath.

“I wouldn’t either, but in the situation.. he’s not single” He frowned “I don’t wanna get him in trouble.. Please don’t make him mad at me?” Gabe asked, finally half way calmed down “I just.. What do I do Dean? You’re like an older brother to me- What do I do?”

“First things first, just breathe,” Dean instructed in a soft voice. “I’m gonna talk to Sam, and when I’m done I think you two should talk about things. I’ll be coming over in a bit to help.”

“What- no” He whispered, his breath catching up again “He’s gonna kill me and..” He gaped a bit “He has a girlfriend” Gabe whispered again before sighing softly “I can’t face him” He declared “I just.. can’t”

“You can,” Dean assured him. “Seriously, I’m coming over. I’m already in the car, you can’t talk me out of it.”

“Fuck..” Gabe whispered softly and rubbed his head “I.. don’t talk on the phone and drive. I’ll see you when you get here.. if I didn’t leave” He whispered softly and rubbed his face.

“Don’t leave just yet,” Dean sighed. “I’ll be there soon. Sit tight, Okay?”

“..Okay” Gabriel said softly before hanging up, lowering his phone. Fuck. He didn’t mean for Dean to come and talk to them. He wanted advice, or money for a passport to another country, not this. He glanced at his phone and saw Moose’ message before standing up and replying

Candy 11:27 PM: I’m fucked.

Moose 11:31 PM: Same but what happened???

Gabe shrugged and dropped his phone on the bed before glancing at the door. It took him a good few minutes before being able to actually push open the door, only to stay in his room. He cursed himself for a second and walked out, seeing that Sam wasn’t anywhere in the living room. All the doors were open, so he either left or went into the kitchen. Gabe glanced in the kitchen as he walked through the living room. He turned and stood on his toes to see out the peep-hole, frowning at Sam, sitting in the dark on his phone. He felt guilty. Really guilty.

He turned around to grab one of Sam’s jackets and put his shoes on, slowly opening the door. He frowned how Sam had tensed up before gently placing the jacket around Sam’s shoulders before stepping to stand on the top step, looking down at Sam “..You’re gonna catch a cold staying in the dark” He shivered and crossed his arms, breathing out hot air to see how cold it really was. He regret not getting a jacket himself.

Sam sighed and set his phone down on his lap, wiping his face with his sleeve. “Sounds like a problem for the future Sam,” he mumbled. “You don’t have to get sick too. It’s freezing out here.”

He frowned and watched Sam’s teary eyes before a shiver came over him “..Come back inside” He whispered softly, setting a hand on Sam’s shoulder “I mean it. I don’t want you getting sick”

Sam glanced over at him momentarily and stared down at his feet, sitting there for a long while before nodding slowly. “Okay.”

Gabe smiled softly and moved back up the steps and opened the door, leaning on it to keep it open for him. He was waiting to make sure he went inside, and then they’d talk.

Sam shuddered as he stood, trying to pull his jacket around himself like a blanket to block out the cold. He kept his head down until he made it to the couch, still clutching his jacket.

“You’ll thank me when you’re not sick” Gabe laughed a little and looked around the parking lot before closing the door. He glanced at Sam and smiled at him. He walked around the table to sit next to him, tucking his legs under his thighs as he sat down to put a hand on Sam’s shoulder “Still cold?” He whispered, staring at him guiltily.

Sam shrugged a little. “My fault for sitting out there for so long,” he sighed. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.”

He frowned and raised the back of his knuckles to feel Sam’s cheek “You’re gonna get sick if you stay cold like that” He sing-sang before laying his warm hand on Sam’s cheek “And how embarrassing would that be to explain to your friends?” He teased.

Sam’s face twitched in a small smile that disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. “I dunno, Charlie and Kevin have seen me do some pretty dumb shit.”

He laughed and shook his head as he took his hand away “Well I’ve seen you do this” He mumbled and sat up to walk into Sam’s room, coming back in a second to hold up the hoodie with his last name on it “Here” He smiled.

Sam looked over at it and shook his head. “I’m okay, seriously, n-not even that cold now,” he said, failing to hide his shivering as he continued to hold his jacket around him.

“Sam, put on the fucking hoodie” He whispered, frowning at him “C’mon”

“Don’t need it,” Sam shook his head insistently. “Th-this one’s okay.”

Gabe sighed deeply through his nose before moving the fabric around to pull over his head with ease considering how large it was. Once he’d gotten it comfortable, he moved Sam’s arms away from his chest and leaned him back to sit in his lap, leaning into his chest to cuddle up in the hoodie “Then I guess I’ll just have to take the warmth to you” He muttered stubbornly as he raised his head to nudge Sam’s chin.

Sam blinked quickly in surprise, arms hovering a little above Gabe for a couple of seconds before slowly resting themselves over him. “If you’re sure.”

He smiled and closed his eyes as he mumbled “I’m not sure about a lot of things, but I don’t want you getting sick” He frowned and moved his head to look up at him “Next time, just come inside when I tell you to” He smiled widely.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he laughed softly, sighing as he relaxed a bit.

Gabe smiled at him and raised a hand to poke Sam’s cold nose before hugging his neck to press his cheek against Sam’s cheek, keeping him close as he laughed “If you did then we wouldn’t have to be doing this right now” Gabe mumbled, still with a smile.

“Very good point,” Sam snorted, going quiet for a minute. “Just so you know.. I doubt Jess will be coming over anymore.”

Gabe loosened his grip on Sam’s neck and backed away from him to cross his arms “Did you tell her?” He frowned and looked back up at him.

Sam shook his head and dropped his arms into his lap. “I broke up with her this morning.. she didn’t really take it well.”

His eyes widened a little as swallowed and looked down in his own lap “But..” He mumbled softly and gently took Sam’s hand before looking at him, opening his mouth before not speaking.

Sam’s shoulders slumped a little as he shrugged. “My decision, I’ll deal with whatever comes with it,” he muttered. “Hopefully better than I did this morning.”

He frowned a little and stared at him “But why?” He whispered “You loved Jess.. I don’t get why you just randomly broke it off” He frowned.

“I did, or I tried to,” Sam sighed. “Just.. not as much as she deserved. She didn’t really stick around to hear me out.”

“Oh,” Gabe mumbled softly, bringing his knees up to his chest before smiling at him “..Is it all at least working out?” He asked softly.

Sam thought about it and smiled a little. “I think it’s finally starting to, yeah.”

“That’s a good thing” He smiled softly and messed with a hole in his skinny jeans before looking at Sam “Uh.. I may or may not have told Dean about.. what we did.. so he’s coming over” He mumbled softly “..Like.. on his way”

“Oh.” Sam glanced over at the door and back to Gabe. “Well uh.. is he pissed at me?”

“He was more worried.. He said he did wanna talk to you though” He admitted and frowned at Sam “Sorry.. I panicked and didn’t know what to do so I figured if I told Dean he would know” He whined.

“I haven’t told him anything.. actually the only person I ever said anything to was Charlie,” Sam sighed. “Not about the kiss.. other stuff, from when I left in the middle of the night.”

Gabe hummed and smiled at him “What’d.. uh, what did you tell Charlie?” He asked cheerfully, not quite knowing how to phrase it.

Sam took a second before answering. “Some stuff about Jess.. mostly stuff about me.. maybe, possibly liking.. someone.”

“Oh,” Gabe suddenly frowned and looked away from him “How’d that go?” He mumbled, muffled against his shoulder.

“Not sure yet.. you tell me,” Sam shrugged with a shy smirk, pressing further into the couch.

He perked up again and looked at Sam with a confused expression “Oh..?” He mumbled softly and gasped “Oh!” He smiled “Oh- oh” He mumbled and smiled widely “You meant me” He snorted and covered his mouth with his hands.

Sam laughed, throwing his head back a little and looking at him again with a grin. “Yeah, you.”

He paused as he laughed and raised his hands up to cover his whole face before taking them away to smile at him “Why?” He whispered “..Why would you do that to yourself?”

Sam laughed again and shrugged. “Why would you do this to yourself?” He asked, gesturing to himself.

He frowned before smiling a little bit and answered him by moving to straddle his lap so he could grab his face “Because” He declared with a proud smile before gently pressing a kiss to his mouth.

Sam made a little noise in surprise, closing his eyes as he relaxed and held him closer.

Gabe smiled a little as he raised a hand up to his temple before reaching to take the ponytail out. He carefully put it around his wrist as he ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, playing with the strands as he opened his mouth for Sam to take control.

Sam moved the both of them so he was leaning more over him, running one hand up through his hair as he held the other against his back.

The front door creaked slightly as it opened, silence following before it shut again, with seemingly more force than was intended.

Gabe smiled at the feeling in his hair before pushing Sam gently away to look up at him, his face turning a bright red as he edged Sam to sit up more “Shit” He mumbled softly and pushed Sam completely off to stand up, frowning as he glanced at Sam. That was kind of mean. He hummed and bent down to quickly kiss him before walking to the door and carefully opening it to purse his lips at Dean before smiling at him “Bubby..” He laughed softly and cleared his throat “I..” He mumbled softly, his face turning a darker color.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. “Uh.. I’m guessing you guys talked things over?” He teased. “Guess you didn’t need me.”

He laughed softly and smiled at Dean “So how’d things go with Jo today?!” He asked suddenly “I’m sorry I wasn’t there, I wish I could’ve been but I decided to call off to.. watch Netflix” He mumbled and smiled, messing with the oversized sleeves on Sam’s hoodie.

“Uh huh, I can see that,” Dean snorted, looking over his shoulder. “Heya Sammy.”

“Hey Dean,” Sam laughed nervously back, fingers drumming on his legs.

Gabe glanced back at Sam before leaning up to Dean on his toes and whispered “Your brother is a really amazing kisser by the way” before standing back down and blushing.

Dean’s eyes flitted towards him with a smirk and crossed his arms. “So.. should I leave now or what?”

“Hm.. I’m sorry I called you and made you drive for nothing. I feel bad now” He mumbled softly, looking down at his feet before glancing at Dean with soft eyes.

“Well, I’m here now,” Dean shrugged. “Mind if I steal your couch until morning? You’ve got two perfectly good bedrooms.”

“Yeah, sure” Gabe gestured softly before taking his arm “Do you wanna stay in my room? You can stay in my room” Gabe declared without Dean answering “You’re staying in my room, just don’t touch any of my plants” He smiled softly and pointed to the door “That one’s mine”

“Uh.. Okay?” Dean scoffed, walking forward to the room. “You two better not keep me up,” he finished jokingly, shutting the door behind him.

Sam snorted and shook his head, standing up from the couch. “Gotta love his impeccable timing, huh?”

Gabe smiled softly before sighing “Yeah” He mumbled “I still feel bad” He admitted and checked the time “Jesus, it’s almost twelve” He frowned and looked at Sam “You should get some sleep and go to bed. It’s really late and you have a morning class” He frowned.

“Oh yeah,” Sam sighed, glancing at the clock. “Where uh.. where are you sleeping?”

“Probably on the couch or under the table” He shrugged “I like the floor though, it reminds me of when I was a kid and would have sleepovers and shit in my sibling’s rooms and when we went to cousin’s houses” He smiled, taking his arms out of the sleeves to pull Sam’s hoodie off.

“If you want but, my door’s always open,” Sam offered with a smile, wringing his hands as he started backing towards his room.

He shrugged a little bit and put the hoodie in Sam’s hand before waving him off and falling onto the couch, cuddling into the arm of it with a soft smile.

Sam sighed and retreated to his room, sitting on his bed for a while before getting up and taking a spare pillow and blanket out to Gabe. He’d already fallen asleep, so Sam carefully tucked the pillow behind him and tossed the blanket over him before heading back into his room to sleep.

Gabe had woken up later in the night, kicking the covers off of his legs before carefully sitting up. He didn’t remember getting a blanket or pillow until he glanced at Sam’s slightly cracked door. He smiled softly and stood up to go into the laundry room and changed into some clean volley shorts he had and came back for his pillow and blanket. He then retreated to Sam’s room to find him asleep, gently closing the door as he laid on the floor, cuddling the pillow as he tucked himself in and went back to sleep.

Sam woke up about an hour later, squinting tiredly at the time before hearing soft breathing from the floor. He leaned over to see Gabe, holding back a laugh as he got off of the bed to pick him and his pillow up and set him in the bed. He pulled the covers over both of them and settled in close, quickly falling back asleep.

Gabe groaned in protest in his sleep at the movements but settled down once he felt Sam's chest pressed against his back. 

Gabe woke up in the morning by stretching and rolling onto his back to find Sam's arm still around him. He smiled softly as he shifted again to lay closer, throwing a leg over his hips as one arm curled against his chest and the other went over Sam's back. Gabe gently breathed as he nestled into Sam's chest and closed his eyes again to fall back asleep.

Sam was startled awake around eight by his alarm going off, eyes flying open and attempting to sit up before he noticed Gabe practically clinging to him.

Gabe frowned at Sam's movements, sleep being disturbed by the alarm clock as well. He pouted the entire time he moved off of Sam and rolled onto his other side, facing away from him as he quickly fell back asleep, hogging most of the blankets.

Sam let out a yawn as he turned off the alarm, rubbing his eyes and looking over at Gabe with a smile. He sighed as he picked out fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom to get ready, reemerging freshly clean nearly half an hour later.

“Morning sunshine, I used your coffee pot, still hot if you want any,” Dean greeted, leaning against the counter in his clothes from the day before. “Noticed Gabe isn’t out here.”

“Observational of you,” Sam snorted, waving him off as he headed for his room. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Eh, got a date later, so I should probably head home soon,” Dean shrugged, sipping his coffee. “How’s Sleeping Beauty?”

“Asleep, Maybe,” Sam deadpanned, opening his bedroom door.

Apart from Gabe’s arm and shoulder off the side of his bed, he looked tired or dead, but he sure did look peaceful.

Asleep,” Sam confirmed in a slightly quieter voice.

Dean snorted and finished his coffee, rinsing his mug and leaving it in the sink. “Well, I’ll see you sometime. Don’t be late for school,” he joked, walking forward to pt his shoulder before heading for the door.

“Yeah yeah, don’t be late for your date,” Sam scoffed, waving to him as he left.

Gabe mumbled something from Sam's room in his sleep as his body started sliding off the bed. He hit the ground with a thud, wrapped in the blankets, still cuddling the pillow as he slept peacefully.

Sam jumped at the noise, looking over at him with a wide-eyed stare. He stood there for a couple of seconds before walking over to him, gently shaking his shoulder.

Gabe grumbled in his sleep, displeased with the movement as he squinted angrily up at Sam before mumbling in the softest voice he'd ever spoken "What?" He asked in a surprisingly calm and anxiety-free tone. He waited a second before closing his eyes again.

“You uh, rolled off of the bed Gabe,” Sam laughed softly. “Are you okay?”

He hummed and laid his head back down with a yawn, cuddling into the pillow as he shifted a little bit. He didn't seem to care too much for it as he fell back asleep, drool forming on the pillow as he breathed.

Sam laughed softly, pulling the blankets over him again. “I’m heading to class, I’ll see you later,” he said softly, shutting his door before heading out to his car with his jacket and bag. He returned home at around two in the afternoon, setting his bag against the wall with a sigh and was about to call out to Gabe when he noticed him hanging up decorations.

Gabe was standing on the couch, back turned to Sam as he listened to music through his earbuds, enjoying the song instead of singing it this time. He was in the process of standing on his toes on the arm of the couch to stick fake spiders and insects into what looked like fake cobwebs all over the ceiling.

Sam walked forward a bit, not wanting to startle him in case he fell, and watched from against the wall opposite Gabe.

Gabe smiled widely as he glanced down at Sam in the same crop top shirt that showed the long scar across his hip “Hey!” He called out loudly before remembering his music, taking them out, to climb down “Sorry”

“Nah it’s alright,” Sam smiled, still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “I was going to say something but I didn’t want you to fall.”

"Aw, thanks" He laughed softly and paused his music to lay his phone and earbuds on the table "I appreciate the one person in my life who doesn't want my head to bust open" He laughed and sighed, sitting down to put his feet on the tote of decorations "So, how was school?" He smiled.

“Eh, Kevin and Charlie were there, so that helped,” Sam shrugged, standing up a little straighter.

He watched Sam before shrugging "College can suck sometimes" He frowned and sat up to stand next to him "Just focus on homework and grades and you should be fine" He mumbled, rubbing his forearm "But for now do you wanna let me sit on your shoulders as I stick plastic spider in the cobwebs?" He snorted, holding up the spiders and bats.

Sam laughed. “I guess? Hop on up.” He sat himself down on the couch, leaning forward a bit as he waited for Gabe.

“Aw hell yeah” Gabe laughed a little as he moved behind him, carefully positioning himself on Sam’s shoulders. He was surprisingly lightweight “I’m not hurting you, am I?” He asked quickly “Just making sure..” He mumbled softly.

“Nah, you’re alright,” Sam responded with a shake of his head, a little surprised at how light he was. He stood up carefully, holding onto his legs. “I’m gonna have to keep a little low but.. where am I headed?”

Gabe blushed at the feeling of Sam’s hands on his thighs “Right here’s fine for now, but just a small step forward” He smiled, resting his arms on his head with a childlike grin, even though he knew Sam couldn’t see him.

Sam did as he was instructed, having to bend his knees so Gabe could reach without hitting the ceiling. “Gotcha.”

“Do you?” He joked, placing a hand on top of Sam as he stuck an insect in the web, moving his head to look down at him.

“Probably, we’ll see,” he joked before nodding. “Yeah.”

“What?” He asked, having to use his other hand to make sure the bat didn’t fall “Ya know, I hope you that’s a real arm instead of a fake one that you find in the fridge” He declared. Gabe glanced down as their front door gently pushed open.

“Sup bitches?” Charlie laughed and closed the door behind him, dropping her bag on the floor “Gabe is up.. apparently” She mumbled.

“Hey Charlie, just doing a little decorating,” Sam grinned. “What’s up?”

“Gabe” She mumbled, pointing up to him “Gabe is up, he is.. high- How are you not afraid of falling?” She asked “Like- It’s Sam” She laughed.

“Charlie, he has his hands on my bare thighs. I don’t think he’s gonna take his hands away anytime soon” He mumbled, not paying too much attention as he tried to put a spider in a really thin spot in the web.

Sam smiled sheepishly and nodded toward the decoration tote. “Feel free to help out. I’d ask him where he wants these, though, I wouldn’t call myself a good decorator.”

Gabe flinched at his head’s movements and shook his head. Hair on bare thighs was a definite weird feeling.

“Alright” She smiled softly, still staring at them with a soft smile “So,” She smirked at Sam “What are we now?” She asked, walking over to the tote to put on a witch hat, turning to smile at them.

 

Sam hesitated a bit and shrugged. “Close, definitely close.”

Gabe wobbled and held onto Sam’s head “Samuel!” Gabe frowned “Still up here”

“Sorry!” Sam grimaced, going still. “Not used to carrying people around.”

“You’re most likely going to get used to it” He mumbled softly and placed a bat on his head “Especially if you room with me” He teased, dangling a plastic insect in front of his face.

Sam snorted and blew at it. “Most likely,” he agreed. “Hey Charlie, did you sleep at all when you left last night?”

“You will” Gabe smiled proudly and patted his head as he took the bar away “Alright, put me down” He mumbled.

“Uh, not really” She laughed softly “I was finishing Voltron” She admitted.

Sam crouched down to the floor so he could get down and laughed. “What, without us? Rude.”

Gabe smiled as he brought one leg up to sit on his back before sliding off, walking off to the tote to go through more things.

“I was impatient, plus it has canon gay at the end” Charlie mumbled.

“In my defense, I was just rewatching it with you guys and this is my third time rewatching it” Gabe laughed as he took out a paper bat with a soft velcro strip on it, moving next to Sam to stick it to his shirt before sticking some on the wall in a wave motion.

“Hey,” Sam laughed, pulling the end of his shirt around to see it. “And I haven’t seen it at all before yesterday, so still rude.”

“God, you’re such a cry baby” Gabe laughed as he came over to take the bat off “How about tonight we watch the rest of it, okay?” Gabe asked, “Will that make you happy?” He smiled.

“Yes,” Sam grinned, letting go of his shirt. “Plus, no class tomorrow, so I don’t need to be up anytime soon tomorrow.”

“Alright, well when I’m done with Halloween stuff, we’ll start watching it” He smiled up at him before going back to stick bats on the wall.

Charlie stood, the witch hat tilted back as she watched them “So, are you guys dating?” She asked “You definitely don’t seem to hate each other anymore” Charlie smiled.

“Uh.. not really dating, but I’d definitely say we’re comfortable with each other,” Sam shrugged and smiled a little, glancing over at Gabe with a smirk.

Gabe felt his face heat up as he glared back at Sam, smirking himself “I’d come over there and kiss that stupid smirk off your face, but we’re not dating” He mocked before sticking his tongue out at him.

“You guys are so mean to each other” Charlie snorted.

“We never made it official,” Sam laughed, putting his hands up in defense.

Gabe stood with a broom and a sign before shrugging “And you expect me to do something about it?” He asked with a laugh, walking past him to the door.

“I don’t know,” he snorted. “People are bound to ask, though.”

“..Sam, come on” Charlie laughed “I’m not even with the guy and I knew what he was doing”

“I’m glad at least someone knows” Gabe laughed and opened the door to tie the sign to the hook under their apartment number, setting the broom in the corner of the landing. He closed the door and smiled at Sam “He’s just bad with feeling” He explained.

“That’s.. not wrong,” Sam sighed with a sheepish smile, rubbing his arm.

“Don’t get upset about it” Gabe mumbled and took the hand on his arm away to hold it “It’s okay, you don’t have to be good with them, especially since I’m not good with them” He admitted, letting go of his hand to take the hat from Charlie and walk to the kitchen.

“Aw, you guys are cute” She teased before whispering to him “You do.. realize what he was doing, right?”

Sam pressed his lips together and shook his head. “I’m slow today,” he said with an apologetic smile.

She snorted and shook her head, smiling widely at him before gently nudging his arm “He was hinting at you to ask him out” She whispered to make sure Gabe didn’t hear her.

“Hey, do you think we should buy Halloween candy this year? For the kids- because.. last year, I kind of just bought a bunch for myself and went into a sugar cone for I wanna day twenty hours” Gabe laughed a little.

Sam jumped a little as he came back into the room. “Yeah we can do that,” he grinned. “Not sugar comas, candy for the kids.”

“But.. sugar coma” He pouted softly before smiling “Alright, I’ll go to the store around Halloween” He shrugged and reached into the tote, pulling out a fake pumpkin painting in stripes “Aren’t they adorable?” He smiled widely, looking up at Sam.

Sam nodded and smiled. “Where are we putting those?”

“Inside, they’re a gift from my brother and since he’s not around anymore, I like to keep them inside. He knew how much I liked Halloween” He smiled and set them on the couch, taking out four or five.

“Where does your brother live now?” Charlie asked.

“Oh, he uh- well, to phrase it lightly he passed away so.. He’s not living” Gabe laughed a little, trying to make a joke out of it as he held one that was checker painted.

Sam’s smile turned a little sad. “I’m sorry.. it’s nice to have something to remember him by now, Don’t you think?”

“There’s quite a few things” He laughed a little before seeing their confused expressions “Well- here” He mumbled and stood up to pull the crop top up, rubbing his scar “I kind of, almost died too” He laughed softly “It’s kind of a long story”

Charlie glanced at Sam before smiling and moved to sit on the couch, holding one of the pumpkins in her lap as she tilted her head, waiting for him to begin.

“Can I ask what happened?” Sam asked hesitantly, shifting his weight a little as he stood.

Gabe smiled softly at him, noticing that he remembered to ask first. He appreciated that “Remember that car accident we got into?” He smiled sadly “When the glass broke and Alfie..” He struggled before waving his hand in a circle “The glass coming from the windshield went everywhere and some pretty large pieces cut into my side and leg when I passed out” Gabe was quiet for a second before shrugging “Now I’ve got big scars and holes in my body” He laughed softly.

Sam grimaced a little at the thought of him being hurt. “Do they.. hurt still?”

He shrugged “I mean.. If I like, squeeze them or pull on them, yeah. But that’s normal. I just get anxious” He mumbled and stood up to smile “This isn’t the worst one, I have more down my legs and shoulder”

“But that one..” Charlie frowned.

“Is big and looks like it hurts, I know” Gabe mumbled and shrugged “I have one-” He mumbled, patting his leg before spreading his hands about three inches apart on his upper thigh “Right here, and another below it, around here” He shrugged, rubbing his leg before straightening his back “They’re all healed, for now,” He smiled and took one of the pumpkins to sit on the kitchen table.

Charlie glanced at him and frowned “For now?” She mumbled before looking in at him “Jeez” She whispered and stood up with the pumpkin, looking at it.

Sam smiled a little in his direction. “I’ve got a couple on my shoulder but.. their stories are kinda meh,” he laughed sheepishly, rolling his shoulder a bit. “Backed into my bedroom door like a moron.”

“Ow!” Gabe frowned and stared at him sadly “That probably hurt like a bitch” He mumbled and walked back in to sit next to Sam with a smile “But they’re all okay now?” He asked softly.

“Oh yeah, it was while I was in my freshman year of high school,” Sam nodded in affirmation. “We’re all good.”

“Aw, clumsy baby Sam” He laughed and took his hand to intertwine their much different sized fingers “At least you’re all better now” He mumbled.

Sam grinned and squeezed his hand gently before nodding to a string of lights hanging out of the tote. “Are we using those?” He asked softly.

He smiled and glanced at them “Yeah, but it’s gonna take me a good while to get them up” He mumbled and let go of his hand to stand up and sit on the floor, untangling them.

Charlie smiled softly at him before glancing down in the tote, sitting down “Are you gonna force Sam to let you ride on his shoulders again?”

“Maybe” Gabe shrugged casually and smirked at Sam “Sounds like a good idea” He declared.

“I wouldn’t say force, I’m happy to give you a lift,” Sam smiled back at him as he stood from the couch.

“I was joking!” Gabe laughed “I can use a chair from the kitchen, it’s fine” He mumbled as he started unraveling the lights “But I make take you up on that offer another time” He smiled and winked at him.

Sam smirked and crossed his arms. “I’ll keep that in mind.”


	6. Chapter 6

Gabe rolled over in his sleep as he opened his eyes to stare at Sam, watching his sleeping face. He smiled widely and sat up on one shoulder to check the time. He squinted at the bright red numbers reading seven fifty-six and carefully leaned over to shut the alarm off before he even went off. He came back to lay with Sam, smiling at his sleeping figure before whispering to her him up “..Sam” He whispered “Samshine”

Sam grumbled in his sleep, burying his face into the pillow before opening his eyes a little, staring at him for a moment as he woke up. “Huh? What time is it?” He slurred out groggily.

“A little before eight” He whispered, getting closer to rest his arm over Sam’s neck, kissing his forehead “I just thought this would be nicer than the alarm clock”

Sam made a humming noise in agreement, reaching up to rub his eyes. “I’m ready for break tonight.”

“I know, only one more day though” He whispered, moving his arm to brush Sam’s hair out of the way “And then you’ll be all mine for a week” He cheered in a happy tone as he peppered sloppy kisses all over Sam’s face.

Sam snorted and laughed tiredly. “Can’t wait,” he smiled, covering a yawn with his hand.

He pouted a little and stared at Sam as he played with the ends of his hair “..Are you being sarcastic?” He asked softly, glancing down at the bed as he pressed his lips together.

“No, I’m genuinely excited,” Sam assured him, smile going softer. “We haven’t had a lot of time since I found a job here.”

Gabe smiled softly and moved to poke his cheek, squishing Sam’s sleepy face around as he snorted “..You’re cute, ya know that?” He mumbled.

Sam snorted and shrugged a little. “Meh, I think that title goes to you.”

“Incorrect” He mumbled and grazed his finger over Sam’s lip, staring at his face with a smile. He moved Sam’s lips to smile as he smiled goofily before he rubbed his thumb over them. He moved his pointer finger to his lip, poking and softly tugging at the lip as he laughed softly.

Sam laughed, moving his hand up to hold his before sitting up with a sigh. “I should probably get ready huh?” He huffed as he glanced over at the clock. “Starting to get sick of law school.”

Gabe frowned as he intertwined their fingers and stayed down, watching him "I thought it'd all be worth it?" He teased, moving his leg to hike over Sam's hips, smiling proudly as he stared up at him.

“It will be, but it’s also keeping me busier than I’d like,” Sam grinned back down at him.

Gabe smiled widely as he reached up for Sam "Like keeping you from me, now get your ass down here" He mumbled softly, already putting his fingertips on Sam's neck.

Sam leaned back down to kiss him, brushing his hair back as he did so. “I’d stay here today but my professor will kick my ass if I do,” he sighed once they finally pulled away. “And don’t you have work?”

He pouted a little as he stayed comfortable under Sam's blankets "Yeah, in the morning- so like, in an hour" He sighed deeply and groaned as he sat up too, his hair a mess as he moved off the bed, fixing the blankets "I don't wanna" He whined, moving to hug Sam, burying his face in his chest "I don't wanna.." He repeated.

Sam sighed and hummed, arms wrapped over his shoulders. “We’ll be home around two, sooner we get to where we’re going the sooner we can leave.”

“I know” He whispered softly and let go of him to open Sam’s door and go to his room “I forgot how cold it was in here” He pouted, pushing his door part way closed as he got dressed.

“Well You’ve pretty much abandoned it,” Sam laughed as he passed by to head into the bathroom with his own clean clothes, reemerging a while later with his hair up in a ponytail.

“Yeah, thanks to you” He mumbled softly as he stepped out in a large red sweater “Oh- I wanted to do it!” He pouted “I wanna put a braid in your hair, can I put a braid in your hair. Please?” He asked softly, bouncing on his toes.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, sitting sideways on the couch so he could reach. “Have at it, Charlie’s gonna come pick me up in like.. five minutes or so.”

He grinned as he carefully took his hair down as he braided one side of his hair “Aw, I wanted to drive you” He whined “Fine, I see how it is” He laughed softly “You almost get hit one time while I drive and suddenly I’m a bad driver” He snorted, turning Sam’s head to braid the other side of his head.

“No, I just don’t want to make you late and she drives down this road anyway,” he laughed, staying still for him.

“My boss doesn’t care if I’m late, and I’ll have you know that I’m coming and getting you when I get off. And no, you can’t get out of it” He whispered as he finished the other side and played with his ponytail. He smiled at it before going back into his room to get keys and bag with his clothes in it, slipping his snow boots on.

“Alright alright,” Sam snorted, standing up to grab his bag and grin at him as he came back out. “Is that sweater yours? Don’t think I’ve seen it much.”

He glanced down at it and squinted at it “..I wanna say it’s Dean’s” He admitted bluntly “But it also might be yours” He shrugged and smiled as he opened the front door.

“Sweater thief,” Sam teased, following him outside.

“Am not” He pouted at him and turned his head “Just for that, you’re not getting a kiss goodbye” He muttered and readjusted his bag before turning his feet away from him, crossing his arms.

“Aw, come on,” Sam said in a whining laugh. “Please?”

“I don’t think so” Gabe mumbled and glanced back at him from his crossed arms “What’s it worth to ya?” He smirked a little.

“Everything,” Sam responded, pulling a puppy eyes face.

Gabe was thoroughly surprised at Sam’s answer as his face softened “I-“ He jumped at the sound of Charlie honking her horn and pulling up into the parking lot “Sorry, looks like your ride’s here..” He smirked a little bit before raising his arms a little, waiting for him to bend down.

Sam grinned, waving for her to wait as he leaned down to kiss him, lingering for a moment before walking down the steps with him.

Gabe laughed a little as he took his hand and walked with him, stopping at the last step to pull on Sam’s arm. He pulled him back to face him, quickly grabbing his face to kiss him again, his fingers settling on Sam’s neck.

Sam jumped a little in surprise before relaxing again, holding his hand against his back to keep him close.

Gabe smiled widely as he pulled away, gently pecking his lips again before stepping down “Have fun at school” He called out softly as he got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Charlie watched him drive off, her jaw hanging open before she turned to stare at Sam through the glass. She gently closed her mouth and stared at him with wide eyes.

Sam slid quietly into the passenger seat, looking over at her with an innocent smile. “Hey, how’s your morning been?”

“Uh.. good” She mumbled and gaped a bit as she pulled out and drove down the road “I-I guess good? I mean not as good as your’s apparently!” She laughed in amazement before glancing at him “So are we finally official?” She grinned at him.

Sam let out an anxious laugh. “Technically we might as well be but.. I don’t know, I get nervous every time I try to.” He shook his head and looked at her again. “I’ve kinda made up my mind though. I’m doing it over break.”

“Good!” She laughed “You two are always cuddling and whispering to each other, but I just figured it was because he was comfortable and you both had a mutual bonding or.. I don’t know” She mumbled “I didn’t sleep a lot” She admitted “Anyway! How long has this been going on?” She asked with a smile.

“Since uh.. October.. after I broke things off with Jess,” Sam answered, rubbing his thumbs together.

“...You’ve been making out with this guy for two months- over two months!” She corrected “And you’re just now asking him out?” She frowned “Why wait? I mean, I understand, but why so long?”

“Uh.. nerves, mostly,” Sam shrugged a little, hunching over in the seat. “Irrational nerves, all things considered, but nerves all the same.”

“You shouldn’t be! With the way he kissed you, I doubt he’s gonna say no” She frowned at him “He really loves you, Sammy. I saw that a few minutes ago”

Sam gave a small smile. “I hope so, because I sure do.”

“Awww!” She cooed as they pulled up and parked where Jessica and Kevin were waiting “Have you told him that yet?” She asked, “Have you?!” She squealed and took the keys out.

“Not sure what part of nerves you aren’t understanding,” Sam laughed, opening the door and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

She groaned a little as she got out, getting Kevin and Jessica’s attention “Okay, well do you.. you know” She mumbled, making a ring with her left hand before poking her right finger through it.

“No!” Sam laughed, shoving her hands away. “The most that’s happened is the making out.”

Jessica’s eyes widened as she quickly looked back at her laptop to act as if she hadn’t been paying attention as she typed.

“Not anything past making out? Like.. not even blowjobs? What about grinding?” She asked “Not even an erection?” She whispered softly, smirking at him.

“What the fuck are you two talking about and can you stop?” He asked, fake gagging. Kevin frowned and stood up to put his laptop away and go inside.

Jess glanced at Kevin before looking at them, taking her earbuds out before putting her own things away and walking inside.

Charlie frowned a little before glancing up at Sam “..Well do you?” She asked.

“No, and even if we did that’s our business, don’t you think?” Sam scoffed and smirked at her. “I don’t ask about your sex life.”

“I mean, you could” Charlie shrugged and gestured to herself “I’d tell you too” She laughed and smiled at him as they walked inside “Do you not even sleep in the same bed? Like, do you share or cuddle or stay separate?”

“Oh, Yeah, we share my bed,” Sam nodded. “Usually he wakes me up before my alarm does.”

"Aw!" Charlie giggled and walked with him, noticing people's stares "Oh boy" She whispered softly and quickly walked to their lecture hall where she took their normal seats and opened Facebook "Please tell me there's no drama" She mumbled before frowning at a random girl's post "Fuck" She whispered.

“What is it this time?” Sam asked in a deadpan tone, leaning over toward her screen as he sat.

"You have a girlfriend now" She whispered and turned the screen over to Sam "God, feels like we're in high school again.

Brigette Pasco 5 minutes ago  
Does anybody know who Sam's new girlfriend is?

Bailey Key 3 min  
People are saying it's Jessica, is that true?

Jessica Moore 2 min  
No? I think I would know

Kailey Cox 2 min  
Does anyone know how long they've been together?

Kearston Shell 1 min  
I heard him say two months now

... 3 others are typing …

“Yeah, basically high school. Let’s see where this goes, shall we? I wanna learn more about my ‘girlfriend’,” Sam scoffed, setting his bag on the floor.

Charlie snorted and looked up as she closed her computer "After our test" She mumbled softly and slid her laptop away as papers were getting handed out down the isles "I can't wait for what people are gonna come up with" Charlie snorted and glanced at a black haired girl standing behind Sam, nudging him a little to point to her.

Sam turned around with a confused expression, raising an eyebrow at her. “Can I.. help you?”

She smiled softly before laughing a little "Well, everyone is dying to know who your new girlfriend is and.. I was hoping you would tell me?" She asked softly "We're all really curious who did the braids in your hair" She explained "Everyone kind of.. noticed that" She giggled.

Sam raised a hand to his hair, messing with the braids for a second as he glanced at Charlie. “Uh.. can I know where people got the idea that I have a girlfriend first?”

"Oh- we heard you tell your friend there this morning that you make out with her.." She mumbled shyly "Well, I heard it from Kearston.. She also said you've been dating for two months, congrats by the way" She mumbled softly "And who else would've braided your hair?"

"Me?" Charlie asked softly "Friends can do that kind of thing.. plus- we literally said that like six minutes ago. Is everybody at this college so absorbed in their phones?" She whispered softly.

Sam shrugged a little and looked back at her. “Well, I can assure you there’s no girl that I’m interested in.”

She stopped and stared at Sam with a frown "C'mon, then who else are you dating? Please?! We really wanna know.." She pouted.

Sam sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Tell you what. Give me until the end of break to talk to them, and I might tell you, alright?”

She smiled widely and nodded "I'll be waiting" She laughed and walked back up the stairs to her seat.

"Probably a cheerleader for the college basketball team.." Charlie whispered, taking a test, passing it to Sam.

“Won’t be my problem until the end of break,” Sam sighed, starting on his test.

Charlie covered her mouth to not laugh as she quickly took the test and flipped it over, pushing it down the row for the professor to get later as she took out her laptop, scrolling with a soft smile "Hey, Gabe's texting me" She whispered, opening the messenger app to text him back.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her, not speaking until he’d handed his test up and scooted closer. “Private thing or no?”

She shook her head and got closer "He asked if we preferred coffee or tea, which one do you like?" She smiled softly at him.

“Coffee,” Sam replied, leaning forward a bit more to see.

She quickly typed and moved the laptop so they could both see. She waited for Gabe to text back, the bubbles moving in the messenger chat as he texted. His profile picture looked like him and a black cat, the cat covering his face.

Anxiety 8:24 AM: does sam like tea or coffee more?

Redheaded Queen 8:25 AM: sam says coffee

Anxiety 8:25 AM: what kind of coffee does he like? hot, cold, black, white? white is my favorite, its loaded with suger and will keep a regular person up for a few hours 

Sam smirked and held back a laugh to stay quiet. “Black coffee.”

Redheaded Queen 8:26 AM: black

Anxiety 8:28 AM: i fucking hate him  
Anxiety 8:28 AM: hot or cold

Charlie looked at Sam, smiling at him “Hot or cold because your anxiety must know” She mumbled.

“Hot,” he snorted, grinning as he rested his cheek on his palm. “What’s he doing, getting drinks?”

"Probably" She shrugged softly and texted Gabe back.

Anxiety 8:30 AM: Image sent!

Charlie glanced at the picture he took of his small cursive writing on the palm of his hand 'ice lemon tea, black coffee- hot!' She snorted gently at it "He's such a dork" She mumbled.

Sam nodded in agreement as he looked at the message, his smile growing a bit. “Yeah, well, cute dork.”

“Shh,” She held a finger to her lips before smiling widely “How come he isn’t texting you?” She asked.

“I wouldn’t know if he was, phone’s on silent,” Sam shrugged a little and pulled out his phone.

Charlie glanced over to see no new texts before taking his phone from his hand. She opened facebook and searched his friend’s list before searching for Gabe and finding him “You don’t even have him friended?” She asked with a frown. She sighed and shook her head “That explains it” She smiled and sent him one before giving his phone back to him.

Sam snorted and set his phone down on his lap. “I mean, he has my phone number,” he pointed out. “And I’m not on here much anymore, or not as much as I used to be anyway.”

“I don’t know then” She shrugged softly “Maybe he likes me more” She teased softly.

“Ouch, thanks Charlie,” Sam scoffed, jokingly shoving her arm with a smirk.

She shrugged and glanced at the time, closing her laptop "I'll see you at the end of the day?" She asked as other students were gathering their things to leave.

“For a little bit, Gabe’s coming to pick me up,” Sam shrugged, grabbing his bag from the floor and waking out of the room with her.

"Well, I'm getting a lemon tea so I will see you then" She smirked a little and stuck her tongue out, going down the other hall to her next class as Sam went down his.

True to her word, she was waiting at two by the main doors, getting his attention by grabbing his arm to keep up with him as he left "Jesus you walk fast" She sighed and walked outside with him, sticking her hands in her pockets as she looked at Jess and Kevin sitting on the steps.

“Sorry, your legs are short,” Sam teased, slowing his gait a bit. “I can’t help being over six foot.”

"Yes you can, let me cut off your legs" She teased, getting a laugh from Jessica and Kevin. She smiled and glanced up to see Gabe pull up, waving to them as he drank something of his own "Hell yes" She whispered and walked around his car so he could roll down the window and give her the tea "Oh my god you're amazing"

"You aren't supposed to put whipped cream in it, but it makes it much better" He laughed and waved to her "Bye Charlie" He grinned and rolled the window back up before holding up a cup with 'Samshine' on it, smiling at Sam.

Sam grinned and pulled open the door, taking the cup and leaning over to kiss him. “So did you write this or did they?”

Gabe jumped a little and smiled warmly at him “Me?” He smiled with a soft laugh “I also wrote this” He grinned, raising up his hand for both their orders “I just like the name Samshine” He shrugged and squished his cheeks “Cuz you’re my sunshine” He teased, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Jessica watched with wide eyes as she glanced at Kevin and immediately went inside, leaving her few friends outside.

“Aw, aren’t you sweet,” Sam laughed softly, reaching up to take his hand. “Are we heading home then? I’ve got a couple of things I need to do, very important.”

Gabe glanced at his hand before smiling and trying to pull out of the parking lot "One sec" He mumbled and moved Sam's hand to his thigh as he pulled out of the parking lot "So, what's so important?" He asked with a smile "Last time I checked you just wanted to be home and alone and sleeping" He snorted.

“I’ll tell you when we get there, I don’t wanna distract you too much,” Sam smiled, rubbing his thumb over his leg.

He scoffed as his face turned red “What? Come on, tell me” He glanced at Sam “Pleeeeeease? I didn’t throat punch anybody at work! And I didn’t say that bad things about the customers.. come on, I’ve been good” He pouted.

“It’s only gonna be another five minutes or so,” Sam laughed softly. “I’ll tell you as soon as we get there.”

He groaned and stuck his tongue out a little “Oh- I forgot to mention that I’m gonna have a Christmas party tonight. After I finish putting up the few decorations that I have left” He mumbled on “But my point is, people are coming over tonight, do you have anything planned?” He asked.

“Just one thing, but it won’t take long, and hopefully it’ll go well,” Sam shrugged. “Who’s coming over?”

“Maybe?” Gabe asked, confused “Um, Dean and Jo, Charlie and her girlfriend, I asked Charlie to invite Kevin- I’ve heard a little bit about him.. Also” He laughed nervously “My sister and all eight of my brothers” He smiled softly.

“Oh! It’ll be nice to meet them,” Sam said with a grin. “Should we make some more food?”

“I’m already baking” He laughed softly before frowning “And.. my brothers aren’t. The nicest” He explained “Raphael doesn’t like anyone and he’s really strict. He used to be in the military, and Michael is sweeter but he’s also able to bench press almost five hundred pounds.. and my brother Uriel works with the FBI- I didn’t tell you that” He whispered, “I’m just saying.. don’t expect them all to be nice..” He mumbled.

Sam shrugged a little. “It’ll be alright, I can deal with people not being friendly,” he sighed. “Plus, there’s still the younger one, uh, Cassie?”

“Castiel. He’s my baby brother, besides him I’m the baby” He laughed softly “But he’s nice. Super sweet. It’s just the older brothers who..” He shrugged “Are jerks” he nodded softly.

Sam nodded in understanding. “Either way, I’ll still be happy to meet them.”

He shrugged a little as he pulled up to park, taking his keys out as he leaned back in his seat “Yeah..” He mumbled softly and closed his eyes.

Sam sat quietly for a moment, not making any moves to get out just yet. “Wanna know what I needed to do?”

He glanced down at Sam’s hand on his thigh before gently taking it to look at him “Yeah- Actually, I.. wait” He frowned and picking up his ringing phone “What?” He asked in a slightly annoyed tone “Oh!” He smiled widely and looked at Sam with an excited smile “Yes! Please bring me- I wanna see him” He laughed excitedly.

Sam sighed a little but smiled anyway, tilting his head questioningly at him.

"Yeah, I can do that" Gabe smiled softly as he let go of Sam's hand to get his bag and keys "Well, yeah" He mumbled as he got out of the car "Michael, it's not that hard.. Okay, that's a fair point- but I'm not gonna be dealing with him at night" He explained, walking up the snowy stairs to smile at Sam as he unlocked the door.

Sam followed him up, bag slung over his shoulder. “Dealing with who?” He asked in a quiet tone.

Gabe glanced at Sam and smiled a little as Michael talked “Look, I’ve offered to take care of him for the evening, I wouldn’t complain” He snorted as he held Sam’s hand, leaning up to gently kiss him before walking off to his room, dropping his bag “No” He quickly said and rushed his reply “Oh you’re breaking up bye I love you see you in a few” before quickly hanging up and frowned at his phone.

Sam tilted his head. “Someone coming over?” He asked, setting his bag down by the wall and kicking off his shoes.

“Sam, I literally told you I was inviting all of my brother over tonight” He laughed “I’ve been telling you about this for the past week? ..Even Dean is coming?” He smiled widely.

“No no, I know that,” Sam laughed, shaking his head. “You were talking about dealing with someone.”

“Oh!” He smiled “It’s my like.. six-month-old nephew” He smiled softly “So I’m gonna be dealing with a baby for most of the evening” He shrugged “I hope that’s okay that you won’t have my full devoted attention” He snorted.

“Nah, that’s okay,” Sam laughed. “What’s his name?”

“His names Oliver, but we all kind of call him Olive because of how small he is” He explained as he walked into his room, bringing out a small basket of Christmas things “And he absolutely loves me more than Michael and gets excited whenever I’m around” He grinned, taking out green tinsel.

“Aw,” Sam snorted, crouching next to the basket to look through decorations. “Well I don’t think any more of my family is coming besides Dean, But I guess we’ll see.”

He laughed a little as he put the tinsel around the door frame, waving Sam over “Do you count Jo?” He asked with a laugh before pointing to the top of the door frame “Can you put this up there on those hooks?” He asked.

Sam nodded, taking the rest of the tinsel and hanging it up neatly around the door before stepping back. “I also found something in the decorations.”

He smiled widely at it before turning to him “What else did you find?” He asked, placing his hands on his hips to make the sweater hug his waist.

Sam smirked, turning around for a second to grab something off of the table and dangled it in front of his face. “Mistletoe.”

Gabe stared at it before frowning and taking it from his hand “I don’t think that’s a good idea” He laughed and dropped it back into the basket “I used to keep it ironically, but now there’s no real use for it” He shrugged a little and took another strand of tinsel to go into the kitchen, climbing onto the counter to put it around the window above the sink.

Sam shook his head and crossed his arms. “Nah, it’s staying.”

He shook his head and pouted from his spot in the kitchen "Sam, this isn't funny" He mumbled, staring at him.

“I’m not joking,” Sam shrugged. “What’s useless about it?”

Gabe sighed as he came up to try and reach it, standing on his toes to reach up higher "What's useful about it?" He muttered, putting a hand on the frame to try and reach it, his fingertip grazing the lowest leaf.

"Plenty," Sam smirked, stepping towards him and grabbing his waist to kiss him.

Gabe pursed his lips and turned his head so it wasn't an enjoyable kiss, trying to push his face away "It's stupid cliche!" He complained, laughing as he turned away from Sam to try and reach up for the plastic plant again.

"No it isn't, it's important!" Sam insisted with a laugh, moving his arms to hug him and bury his face in his shoulder.

"It's a poisonous parasite!" Gabe snorted, refusing to hug Sam back as he tried pushing away from his arms. He groaned unhappily as he stood on his toes again to gently move the leaves as he got closer to getting it down.

"It's plastic!" Sam's voice was muffled slightly by his shoulder, refusing to move.

"Then it's fake love!" He muttered as he stood down to turn in Sam's grasp to glare at him "Take it down" He sighed and pouted at Sam.

Sam made a face and reached up to take it off of the hook. "Fine," he huffed, setting it on top of Gabe's head.

He smiled a little and reached up to take it off his head. He looked back up at Sam and smiled widely as he raised a hand up to pull on his neck to kiss him.

Sam smiled into the kiss, brushing his hair back as he pulled away. "How much time do we have before everyone gets here?"

Gabe shrugged a little and checked his phone for the time “Like two hours, or around there” He mumbled, putting his phone back in his back pocket as he looked back up at Sam “I told everyone be around by four or five and leave around eleven or twelve”

Sam nodded, glancing at the door before looking back at him. "Can I tell you what I need to do then?"

Gabe smiled and nodded “Yeah, I completely forgot about- Charlie?” He asked, turning from Sam to glance at the door.

“In the flesh” She grinned, walking into the living room.

“What are you doing here so early?” He asked, stepping away from Sam to walk up to her.

“I wanted to come back and help you decorate” She shrugged and glanced at the mistletoe in his hand “Oh my god, yes” She laughed taking it from him “Absolutely” She snorted.

“No-“ Gabe frowned and laughed.

"He won't let me keep it up," Sam laughed, a little irritated at the second interruption. "We don't have a lot left to do, just a couple more things."

“What? Come on” Charlie grinned, taking it from Gabe and throwing it at Sam.

“No, it took me forever to convince him to take it down!” Gabe frowned and glared at Sam.

"It took you like three minutes Gabe," Sam snorted, holding it in his fist. "Please?"

Gabe walked up to him and frowned at it as he gave in “Fine” He sighed and pouted anyways as he crossed his arms.

Sam grinned, reaching to hang it back up. "There, perfect."

Gabe grimaced a little and rolled his eyes as he smiled “Sure” He muttered softly and stared up at it, behind Sam’s head “I still don’t like it” He laughed.

"It'll grow on you," Sam smirked, kissing his cheek and walking back to the box. "What else do we need to hang?"

Gabe scrunched up his face and slowly followed him to stare at Sam “Me” He muttered.

“No!” Charlie screeched and frowned at him “Absolutely not..” She whispered.

Gabe smiled a little and shrugged.

"We are absolutely not doing that," Sam huffed, taking out a string of lights. "These, however, we could put across the ceiling."

“Or around my neck” Gabe mumbled, holding the end of it.

“What’s gotten into you?” Charlie frowned at Gabe.

“I dunno” Gabe admitted and smiled a little at her.

She frowned and patted his shoulder, rubbing his arm “Stop that” She mumbled and hugged him tightly.

“Ow-“ Gabe laughed a little and hugged her back.

Sam dropped the lights onto the ground and hugged him from behind. "Can't leave now."

Gabe flinched and took a breath as Sam crushed him “That’s nice but..” He mumbled and wiggled around “You’re crushing me and your arms right where my scar is” He mumbled softly, smiling as Charlie let go.

"Oh! Sorry," Sam sputtered, backing up with a sheepish smile.

Gabe smiled softly at Sam as he shrugged a little “It’s okay, I’m fine” He mumbled, holding up the lights “Wanna help me hang these up around the trim of the room?” He smiled “Just don’t bump the tree” He laughed.

Sam nodded, taking one end of the lights and leaving a bit to hang so it could reach an outlet. "I'll try not to."

Gabe smiled and took the end to crouch next to the entryway in front of the kitchen “I’m gonna plug them in so don’t get scared or be blinded” He laughed and plugged them in, watching the green and red lights fade from colors instead of flash. He didn’t like the quick flashing lights and preferred the ones what slowly changed.

"No promises," Sam laughed, squinting a little at the lights as he continued moving around the room, standing on his toes to reach around the tree. 

Gabe smiled and watched him with an amused face as he went around the room until he got to the end “Yay!” He cheered and watched the room changed colors “Reminds me of my sibling’s Christmas” He grinned widely.

Sam smiled and stood back to admire their work. "It's really colorful," he noted. "I like it."

“I do too” He smiled and stood beside him, hugging his torso as he looked up at him “But I like you more” He mumbled and stuck his tongue up at him.

Sam smirked, wrapping an arm over his shoulders. "Which reminds me.. the thing I needed to tell you."

“Oh yeah” Gabe smiled widely “I keep forgetting about that” He laughed, staring up at Sam. 

“How many states have you been to?” Charlie asked from the kitchen in amazement. 

Gabe perked up and let go of Sam to look at her staring at the fridge “Oh! Not that many” He smiled and walked into the kitchen to look at the magnets she was staring at “I was born in Tennessee, then I moved to Ohio when I was around eighteen, then went to New York to see my brother two years ago for Christmas, then California to see my sister in the summer. I also went to Florida this year of Summer, then I moved to Kansas this fall and a few weeks after Sam moved in” He smiled widely “I just like to get state magnets” He laughed “I used to have an Illinois one when I went to Chicago in high school” He smiled.

Sam huffed but still listened to him with a wide grin. "That sounds fun," he said. "We used to travel around a lot for Dad's work, never got any souvenirs, though."

Gabe glanced at Sam and smiled “I just moved around because I hated my family, but liked very few of them” He mumbled and shrugged “Anyway, what was your dad’s work?”

"Mechanic, mostly, sometimes he'd take odd jobs, but he never really stayed in one place long," Sam shrugged. "Before that, we lived in Kansas, in Lawrence. I was only six months old when we started traveling so I was pretty used to it."

Gabe raised an eyebrow and stared at him “Why six months old? That’s pretty young don’t you think?” He mumbled. Charlie frowned at Gabe and gently touched his shoulder. Gabe looked at her with a confused expression before looking at Sam with a frown.

Sam winced a little and pressed his lips together. "Uh.. we had a house fire, I think it was something with the wiring but.. Dad never liked to talk about it and Dean was only four, so I don't know for sure. He took it a lot harder."

“Oh..” Gabe frowned softly and came up to stand in front of him before hugging him again. He frowned against Sam’s chest as he hugged him tighter “I’m sorry” He mumbled softly.

"It’s alright," Sam sighed, arms hanging loosely over his shoulders as he messed with his hands. "It was years ago, and like I said, Dean took it a lot harder than I did."

"Still" He mumbled softly, dragging his finger over Sam's spine before looking up at him, his chin planted in Sam's chest. He looked up at Sam with wide eyes and pouted, huffing a little.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Charlie mumbled.

"Wanting Sam to kiss me, are we gonna have issues?" He asked her, his eyes knitting together as he maintained eye contact with Sam.

Charlie laughed and walked back into the living room to look through some of Gabe’s decoration.

Sam snorted, raising an eyebrow and glancing at Charlie before leaning down to kiss him, moving one hand to mess with his hair.

Gabe smiled widely as he reached up to wrap his arms around Sam's neck to kiss him. He struggled to stand on his toes, moving his small socked feet on top of Sam's to get higher.

Sam leaned down further for them to both reach better, one hand resting against his back to keep him steady. He grumbled a little as he heard a knock at the door, pulling away with a sigh. "Our family has the best timing."

Gabe frowned as they pulled apart before laughing "I know, but we love them" He shrugged a little and kept him close to kiss him again before slowly letting go of him to walk to their front door with a pout. His face lit up as he opened the door and took a baby from a much taller man "Hi" He said in a childish voice, holding the baby close as it giggled. Gabe smiled widely as he messed with the hat on his head.

"Really, you love the baby more than me?" The man frowned at Gabe. He then closed the door and shivered, taking his coat off to hang on the wall.

"Yes, Oliver is more important" Gabe grinned widely, messing with Oliver's hat as he kissed his face to make him giggle again. Gabe glanced at Sam and smiled "Sam, come here" He waved him over. 

Sam gave him a warm smile as he approached. "Hey, I'm Sam," he greeted, glancing over at Gabe before looking back at him. "Are you one of Gabe's brothers?"

"One of the many" Gabe smiled, looking up at the both of them "Sam, this is my brother, Michael, with my nephew Oliver" He laughed "Michael, this is my roommate, Sam" Gabe smiled. 

"Ohhh" Michael mumbled, "Is this the one you kissed over the phone?" He asked, staring right into Sam's eyes.

"Michael!" Gabe frowned, pushing his shoulder "Mind your business" He mumbled.

"I'm just watching out for you" He whispered softly, looking down at Gabe. He smiled a little and hugged Gabe as Gabe shook his head "It's nice to meet you, anyway" Michael offered his hand out to him.

Sam reached out to shake his hand. "Good to meet you too," he said with a smile. "You'll get to meet some of my family later, or whenever they get here."

Michael nodded a little as he gripped his hand with a flat expression "I can't wait to meet them" He mumbled.

Gabe stared at Michael, smacking his arm "Michael.." Michael huffed and let go of his hand to glance away. Gabe sighed and glanced at Sam "He's like a father" He mumbled softly and leaned closer to Sam to show him Oliver "Probably because of this guy" He grinned, noticing how he was falling asleep "Hey, you're not allowed to sleep during the day" He whispered and poked the baby's cheek to watch him struggle and move around "You're not allowed to sleep yet" He smiled and watched as he sneezed, waking up instantly as he looked at Gabe with wide eyes. Gabe snorted and took his sleeve to wipe Oliver's nose.

Sam laughed softly, looking around the room to find Charlie. "Hey, Charlie! You like babies don't you?" he asked with a grin, gesturing to Gabe and Oliver. "Gabe's brother is here too."

Charlie smiled widely and looked at the baby, smiling as she watched the baby yawn "Oh my god" She whispered softly and jumped when he started sniffling.

"Binky me" Gabe demanded, sticking his hand out.

"It's my baby" Michael mumbled, going through his bag anyways to find the clear blue binky, giving it to him.

"He's my nephew" Gabe stuck his tongue out to wipe Oliver's nose again with his sleeve, putting his finger in the binky before placing it in Oliver's mouth, watching him instantly stop crying.

"Why do you do that?" Michael frowned "I have tissues-"

"Being sanitary is for overprotective parents" Gabe cut him off "Your sleeve is the real tissue" Gabe laughed and moved Oliver again, grunting as he struggled to hold the baby.

Sam snorted, almost walking back to sit down before there was another knock on the door, which was then opened. Dean poked his head in and grinned, pushing it open a little more to lead Jo inside.

"Just come in why don't you?" Sam scoffed, crossing his arms and smirking at him.

"Hey thanks, Sammy, I will," Dean joked with a smug look on his face before noticing Michael. "Who's this?"

Michael squinted at Dean and glanced at Gabe and back at him "Who are you?"

Jo looked between them before looking at Gabe and smiling "Baby!" She let go of Dean's hand and pushed Sam back to stand next Gabe instead.

Gabe laughed and rubbed his nose before pointing to Michael "That's my brother, Michael, and this is my nephew, Oliver. This is Dean, Sam's brother" He gestured "Jo, Dean's girlfriend" He gestured "Sam, my roommate" He gestured and turned to point at Charlie "Charlie- the lesbian" He smiled and laughed "That's everyone so far"

Dean studied Michael, looking him up and down before shrugging and walking over to Sam. "How many people are coming exactly?"

Sam took a minute to think. "Well there's you, Jo, and Charlie, and a bunch of Gabe's brothers.. so we'll have a full house."

"Ah." Dean let out a sigh and his cocky smile returned. "Whelp, better prepare myself to mingle."

"Seven more!" Gabe called out and smiled "And some sisters" He shrugged a little "There's still Zach, Raphael, Uriel, Luci, Josh, Hannah, and Cas.. and also Me-"

"I told him not to come" Michael frowned.

"Yeah fair point, he's kind of a dick" Gabe whispered and shrugged softly "I can't wait for Cas.. I miss him" Gabe mumbled softly and moved the binky around Oliver's mouth to keep him awake.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon if everyone else is any indication," Sam joked.

Almost on cue, another knock sounded at the door. Sam walked forward to open it, revealing a dark-haired man in a trenchcoat, who stepped back a bit from the doorway. "Hello," he said in a slightly gravelly voice.

Gabe gasped and held Oliver in one arm as he opened his arm for Cas, hugging him tightly with his free arm "It's been forever" He mumbled into Cas' cold chest.

Michael smiled and hugged both of them, holding Gabe's arm to keep Oliver up before pulling away to take him back so Gabe could hug Cas completely. Gabe even pulled back to stand on his toes to hug him around his shoulders to pull him down to his height.

Cas smiled a little as he hugged him back. "I wasn't really sure if I was at the right place, I was kind of expecting you to answer the door," he said once they'd pulled away, looking around the room. "Who's.. Everyone?"

"Sorry, I should probably answer the door from now on" He snorted and smiled, gesturing to Sam "This is my roommate, he's nice" He mumbled and pointed to the kitchen "The redhead is Charlie, the blonde girl is Jo, and the guy is Sam's older brother, Dean" He explained.

Cas nodded slowly, eyeing Dean for a moment before turning to Sam. "So you're Sam?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Sam nodded, patting his shoulder. "Gabe's talked about you a lot."

Gabe shrugged a little and smiled at Cas "I missed you" He mumbled softly and pouted before glancing at Sam "You aren't supposed to out me on this" He whined.

Sam laughed and put his hands up in defense, backing towards the couch.

Cas simply smiled and shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I missed you too," he said, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. "Are the rest of our siblings coming?"

"That's what we've heard," Dean shrugged, coming to stand next to Gabe after hearing his name. "So which one are you?"

"Castiel," he answered. "Gabriel's younger brother."

"The only younger one" Gabe snorted and subconsciously took Sam's fingers in his hand before intertwining their fingers with a smile, "I think Josh said he wasn't able to come, so there's at least five or so left" He shrugged and looked at Sam.

Michael made a face at their hands before glancing at Cas "Do you wanna hold your nephew?" He asked with a smile, offering Oliver to him.

Cas' smile grew hesitant for a moment, and he reached out to take him. "I'm not the best with babies, you know."

"Join the club, must be a younger brother thing," Sam snorted, squeezing Gabe's hand gently.

"So you're both the baby brother," Dean teased. "This one's a baby in flannel and you're a baby in a trenchcoat."

Cas squinted at him and wrinkled his nose. "No."

Gabe only shrugged and smiled at Sam "Aw, are you a baby in a flannel?" Gabe joked.

"No" Michael mumbled and took Gabe's hand away to stand behind Gabe, placing his hands on his shoulders. Gabe laughed and glanced back at his brother before smiling at Sam, reaching his hand out to take Sam's hand again before Michael broke their hands apart, holding Gabe's bicep to keep him still as Gabe just laughed softly.

"I'm not a baby," Sam snorted, shoving Dean's arm and glancing at Michael in confusion.  
“No, but Gabe is” Michael mumbled, stepping between them. 

“Michael, Sam’s younger than me” Gabe mumbled from behind Michael’s shoulder. 

“Yeah well you’re young to me”

“You have a baby!”

“I’m older” Michael argued. 

“We’re not even dating!” Gabe snorted.

Sam bit his cheek and looked over Michael’s shoulder at him. “Hey Gabe, can I tell you the thing I needed to do?”

“No” Michael mumbled. 

“Quit being an ass” Gabe laughed and shoved his arm as he walked past him to stand by Sam “Yeah, go ahead” Gabe mumbled with a soft smile. 

Michael glanced at the door as there was a knock and gently opened it for his brothers with a smile. 

“Luci!” Gabe screamed and forgot about Sam as he jumped on his brother, pulling him inside as snow and water fell onto the rug. 

“I’m gonna ruin your carpet!” Lucifer frowned and nudged at him “Now get off of me” He mumbled. 

“Come on, you love me” Gabe laughed and gently let go before see Balthazar and Uriel, pulling them inside to hug them “You guys are too tall, get down here” He complained to Uriel, practically climbing them. 

“God Gabriel, you’ve gotten so much bigger since we’ve last seen you” Uriel grinned widely.

“He really hasn’t,” Cas teased, taking a step away from the door.

Sam sighed through his nose and smiled as he backed up to let them in. “More of Gabe’s brothers?” He guessed, offering his hand with a friendly smile. “I’m Sam.”

“Lu” Lucifer glanced at his hand “I don’t touch,” He said flatly before walking off with his hands in his pockets. 

“Uriel” He smiled widely, shaking Sam’s hand “Don’t let Lucifer ruin the mood, he’s just naturally mean” He joked. 

“Balthazar” He grinned “My friends call me Bath as a joke” He shrugged a bit and went to the kitchen to mingle before they all moved to the living room.

Gabe stood by them before glancing at Cas and went to take the baby back from Cas to hold him up with a smile as he talked to Michael and Cas.

Sam continued smiling until they’d all walked off, moving back to Charlie with a grunt. “Everyone’s really got a thing for timing today.”

Charlie shifted on the couch and pulled him down to sit with her, offering him a cookie “You wanna talk about it?” She asked with a small smile.

Sam glanced around the room, seeing everybody distracted, and turned back to her in a whispery tone. “I’ve been trying to ask him out all day.”

“Oh,” She whispered and frowned “I walked in while you were trying to ask him, didn’t I?” She gaped “Fuck..” Charlie sighed “Do you want me to get him and try again?” She asked softly.

“No, I’ll do it,” he sighed, shaking his head. “But if someone comes to the door again, get it for us.”

“Got it” Charlie grinned as someone else knocked on the door. She took his hand to place the cookie in it before standing up and touching Gabe’s shoulder, Me and Cas will get it, go enjoy your time with Sam” She smiled and pushed him that way to open the door and find a girl. She glanced at Cas and pulled on his sleeve for help. 

“Hannah!” Balthazar cheered. 

Gabe watched them for a second before gently turning around to see Sam and smiled as he walked over.

Sam smiled back and stood up, taking his hand. “Okay, So, I’m just gonna say it because we keep getting interrupted,” he began quickly.

Gabe frowned before raising an eyebrow and glancing at his hand "Oh- okay?" He asked slowly before getting his phone from his pocket "I'm sorry, it's my sister" He smiled softly and picked it up as he let go of Sam's hand "Oh! Yeah" He snorted a little and walked past Sam to the kitchen, beckoning Sam to follow him as he talked "I know, I miss you too" He mumbled and smiled widely "Ha, Merry Christmas too!" He snorted, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Sam frowned, pressing his lips together as he followed him into the kitchen and leaned back against the refrigerator door.

"Yeah, we're all kind of just mingling in the living room" He mumbled, messing with his sweater, moving his toes in his mix-match red and green socks "Yeah, he made it with Oliver, I'll send pictures when I'm able" He laughed "Mhm, I love you too.. bye" He smiled as he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket before looking up to see Uriel and Michael calling him over "One sec," He said to Sam and tried to walk out of the doorway.

“Hold on.” Sam grabbed his shoulder and gently pulled him back to face him. “I have to ask you, right now.”

Gabe stepped under the doorway and tensed a little before looking up at him with a confused expression "Alright..?" He mumbled and chuckled "Why right now?"

“Because I’ve been trying to ask you for two hours now, and we keep getting interrupted,” Sam sighed, glancing in at everybody before looking back at him. “Can we.. I want to make ‘us’ official.”

Gabe tensed and stared up at him with wide eyes as he gently opened his mouth. Gabe blinked and smiled softly as whispered "As in.. boyfriend? Like that?" 

Sam nodded, biting his lip before smiling nervously. “Exactly like that,” he said, suddenly picking him up and setting him over his shoulder. “I’ll carry you until you say yes,” he continued teasingly.

Gabe smiled a little and tensed as he shrieked. 

His brothers instantly looked over in fear before watching in confusion. Michael frowned as Raphael looked angry. Charlie kept them back and told them to just watch. As unpleasant as Michael looked, he still watched.

Gabe gripped Sam's shirt as he kicked his legs "What are you doing?! Put me down!" He laughed and gently pounded his fist on Sam's back.

Sam laughed along with him, putting a hand on his leg so he wouldn’t drop him. “I’m asking you out, you dork,” he grinned, turning his head back to see his face. “So?”

Gabe gasped a little and looked up at him "You're crazy! You're gonna drop me!" He complained, holding onto his shirt tightly as he smiled.

"Just say yes!" Charlie yelled at him from the couch.

“I’m not gonna drop you unless you keep flailing!” He snorted. “You’re gonna kick me in the face!”

"I'm not gonna kick you in the face if you'd put me down!" Gabe laughed again.

“I’ll put you down when I get your answer!” Sam retorted, leaning his head back to see him better.

"Okay! Alright- I'll go out with you!" He whined, still holding him tightly "I'll go out with you!" He laughed loudly as he heard his siblings and friends cheer for them.

Sam’s grin grew wider as he set him down. “There; now you know the thing I needed to do.”

Gabe sighed as he got his feet on the ground, holding his arms around Sam's neck tightly as he glared at Sam "Why didn't you ask me sooner?" He grinned, leaning forward to press a long kiss to Sam's mouth.

Sam kept his arms around his waist, leaning down into the kiss. “Because our family has the best timing,” he laughed softly once they’d pulled away.

Gabe smiled against his lips as he looked up at him "I'm sorry" He mumbled "But all break.. I'm yours" He whispered and kissed him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's some underage drinking and innapropriate questions from a gabe involving sex and stuff so dont read if you dont like that stuff // also heavy making out in the end of the chapter if you dont like that either -
> 
> other than that, enjoy the update!

Gabe checked his phone again under the counter and pouted a little. He sighed and glanced up at the empty store, watching Jo text Dean "Lucky.." Gabe whispered softly.

Jo laughed and smiled "Is Sam busy doing nothing over break?"

"He's probably watching a show with Charlie or something" Gabe complained, glancing at his phone again "He said he'd call me when he's ready, after I get off work" He mumbled "Then we'd hang out for a while then come back here at nine" He smiled softly "Or that was the plan, but.."

"He hasn't called?" Jo asked with a smiled.

"It's been ten minutes since I got off" He complained "He's ignoring me again, he doesn't love.. I knew it- He's cheating on me with the lesbian best friend.." He sniffled and glanced at Jo before both of them broke into laughter.

Sam 7:11 PM: Hey  
Sam 7:11 PM: You’re off work now right?  
Sam 7:11 PM: I don’t want to bother you if you aren’t but if you are you should come get me

Gabe jumped and smiled happily at his phone. 

“He come around?” Jo smirked. 

“Yeah, but he didn’t call” He pouted a little and shrugged “That’s fine I guess..”

Gabe 7:12 PM: you always bother me  
Gabe 7:12 PM: never text me again  
Gabe 7:13 PM: i’ll be in like five minutes

Gabe put his phone away as he got his coat and hat on, waving to Jo as he got into his car, shivering as he sat down and drove back home.

Sam met him at the door when he’d come home, grinning as he leaned against the wall. “I was gonna call you earlier, I just wanted to make sure you were off.”

Gabe laughed as he took his coat off and gently closed the door “I’m gonna be honest, it made me sad” He snorted, hanging his coat up before slipping out of his boots, rubbing his pink face as he ripped his hat off and hung it up “And now I’m cold. Sad and cold, great job Sam” He laughed.

Sam made a pouting face before smirking and straightening up. “Then come and cuddle with me until we have to leave.”

He shook his head and sniffled, rubbing his fuzzy socks on top the other “No, fuck you” He complained and got a mug down to fill with water and put in the microwave. Once he set a timer for one minute he opened the cabinet with his tea and looked around at them before climbing onto the counter to reach up for one of the sweet ones. Ah, vanilla and caramel.

“You’ll be warmer,” Sam pointed out, poking his head into the kitchen.

“Oh well” He called out and climbed down to get the hot water, putting the tea bag in it as he watched it turn a light brown “I guess I’ll freeze” He muttered.

“Just a hug?” Sam pouted, edging into the kitchen a little more.

He glanced back at Sam to squint and stick his tongue out before turning back around to sip his tea, smiling as he placed his cold hands against the mug.

Sam walked towards him, leaning over to rest his face on Gabe’s shoulder.

Gabe glanced at him as he continued drinking his tea, messing with the tea bag string.

“Come on Sam! The movie isn’t gonna finish itself!” Charlie whined from her spot on the couch.

Sam moved his head a little to see him. “Wanna join?” He asked with wide eyes.

Gabe shrugged his shoulder to raise Sam's head and kiss him "Yeah, sure" He mumbled softly. He carefully brought his tea into the living room to set it on the coffee table "What're you watching?" He asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"Disenchantment, we just started episode one like fifteen minutes. Do you want us to remind?" She asked.

"No, no, I've already seen it" He laughed.

Sam smiled as he sat down on the couch, waiting for him to join him. “I haven’t seen it before now, I think it’s pretty good.”

“It’s adorable” Gabe smiled and looked at Sam “Like someone, I know” Gabe stuck his tongue out.

Sam wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out back at him. “More like someone I know, just come sit with me,” he laughed, tilting his head a little.

“So needy” He teased and moved over him to get the blanket from the back of the couch to put around his shoulders before sitting in Sam’s lap. He yawned and snuggled up against his chest.

Sam sighed happily, burying his face into his hair as Charlie continued to play the episode.

Gabe smiled and put his hand against Sam's stomach before finding the top of his jeans, avoiding the zipped as he found the pocket, getting his fingers in it to pull his phone out. He got it open easily with his thumbprint and went to the snapchat app, going through the filters.

Sam glanced down at him as much as he could. “Whatcha doin?” He mumbled against his head, rubbing his shoulder with his thumb.

"Making sure we get our streaks in and hacking your story" He mumbled softly as he found one with panda ears and smiled warmly at the camera for the picture, sending it to himself and his story. He smiled and started a video with the filter, facing it up to Sam's face, whispering to him "Samshine, hey Samshine" He grinned at the phone.

Sam glanced up, taking a moment to register that it was a video before hiding his face again with an indignant and whiny “Nooooo.”

Gabe giggled and stopped the video to glanced back at his hidden face before typing ‘he’s so cute’ and putting it on his story, along with saving it to send to himself “Come on, it’s adorable..” He pouted.

“No,” he said again, keeping his face hidden and shaking his head before moving to rest his chin on his shoulder. “No videos.”

He frowned at Sam before setting his phone on the couch and watched the TV. He moved his arms to lay on his knees, laying his head on his arms as he closed his eyes.

Sam hummed a little, moving back to his original position and relaxing, nearly falling asleep like that.

Gabe glanced back at him and smiled, taking Sam’s arm over his waist. He moved it down his side to rest on his hip before burrowing further into the blanket, pulling it around his mouth as he rested on Sam’s chest.

Charlie glanced at them and rolled her eyes as she leaned over to poke Sam’s face before looking back at the TV.

Sam jolted awake, blinking tiredly before glancing over at her. “Hm?”

She laughed at him and gestures to the TV “Why are you so tired? You’re not the one who got up at six in the morning and worked for twelve hours on New Year’s Eve” She teased him, glancing at Gabe, already asleep on Sam’s chest as his eyes and messy hair poked out of the blanket.

“Dunno, he’s warm,” Sam shrugged a little. “I’m comfortable.”

Charlie laughed a little and rolled her eyes “Fine, sleep. But I’m watching the show without you” She smirked.

“‘Kay,” he mumbled in response, closing his eyes again.

She scoffed and watched the whole seasons alone for the two hours she had. Afterward, she glanced at Sam and Gabe, taking a few pictures for blackmail, and Gabe of course. She gently moved Sam’s head, shaking his shoulder a little to wake him up, trying to let Gabe sleep as she began poking Sam’s face.

“Hm, wha?” he mumbled, lifting his head again and rubbing his eyes. “What?”

"I told you I was gonna get you up around nine. Now Dean is blowing my phone up so let's go" She smiled widely, gesturing to the door "Get sleeping beauty up" She snorted.

He huffed a little, glancing down at Gabe as he tried to sit up, shaking his shoulder gently. “Gabe.”

Gabe stayed sleeping, his body moving when Sam shook him, but showing no reaction. His head rolled back on Sam’s arm to stretch his neck before rolling back to lay on his shoulder to shake from side to side.

“Holy shit” Charlie whispered and watched with wide eyes “Is he dead?” She asked, glancing at Sam.

Sam shook his head, pursing his lips as he brushed his hair back and sat him up. “Gabe, we’ve gotta go, Dean won’t shut up.”

Gabe grumbled and reached a hand up to rub his eyes as he yawned "Oh well.." He mumbled and looked up at Sam with watery eyes before trying to cuddle his torso again.

“Come on,” he laughed softly. “I’ll carry you out.”

Gabe shrugged as he wrapped the blanket around him more and hugged Sam's neck, legs struggling to move around his waist before finally wrapping around him "No you won't.." He whispered.

Sam grunted, moving his arms to hold him against his chest before he stood up to go and get his shoes. “Watch me.”

Gabe shrugged as he let go of Sam with his legs to still hold the blanket, slipping his boots on before opening his arms to hug Sam around the neck “Pick me up again..” He mumbled softly.

Sam snorted, scooping him up and carrying him bridal-style out to the car. “Gilda’s meeting you there, Isn’t she Charlie?”

Charlie laughed as she locked the door behind them and followed them down the stairs “Yeah, I’ll drive on my own though since our cars here” She explained and got into her own “See you there!” She called out and pulled out of the parking lot.

Gabe mumbled something along the lines of a goodbye as he buried his face into the blanket to hide from the snow.

Sam nodded to her, struggling for a moment to open the door before setting Gabe inside and shutting it for him, quickly turning on the heat once he got into the driver’s seat. “Ready?”

Gabe mumbled something as he buckled in and reclined the seat to lay back, cuddling into the blanket again "..Now I am" He smiled and yawned loudly before sticking his tongue out at Sam and smiling.

Sam laughed, backing out into the road and starting toward the cafe. “Good.”

“Thanks..” He whispered softly, closing his eyes again “I don’t know why I’m so tired...” He frowned a little as he mumbled to Sam.

“Hey, we can always sleep in tomorrow morning, neither of us have anywhere to be,” Sam pointed out with a soft smile.

"Yeah.." He mumbled softly and yawned, hoping to wake up more before accidentally falling back asleep in the seat.

Sam let him sleep until they’d gotten to the cafe, shutting off the engine and shaking him awake. “Alright, sleepyhead, it’s party time.”

Gabe hummed and shifted in the seat as he unbuckled and leaned his seat up, leaving the blanket as he stretched and leaned against the cold window before leaning off of it. He pouted and looked at Sam "Carry me in your coat..?" He asked softly, holding his shoulders.

Sam put the keys in his pocket and smiled at him, opening his coat. “Not sure how to do that but I can try to make it work.”

Gabe snorted loudly as he got out of the car and pulled him closer to wrap his arms around his neck “Catch me” He said quickly before jumping up to wrap his legs around his waist and hug him tightly “Ah, you’re really warm” He whispered into his neck, burying his cold face in it.

Sam snorted and made an odd sounding squeaking noise at the coldness, holding onto him so he wouldn’t fall. “You’re really cold!” He laughed as he walked inside.

Charlie glanced up as the bell went off and stared at Sam in confusion “What the fuck are you hiding under your coat?” She asked.

“Drugs” Jo blurted before making Dean and herself laugh as she nearly spilled her glass of beer.

“My boyfriend,” Sam snorted, nudging his coat back a bit with his elbow. “Who is making my neck very cold.”

“He’s probably still got drugs in there, Gabe is just a cover-up,” Dean teased. “Someone should tell him it ain’t that kind of party.”

Gabe whined and pressed the cold nose against his cheek before rubbing his cheek against Sam’s face. He smiled and carefully let go of Sam to stand on his boots before letting go and glaring at Dean “You think I’m sharing the cocaine?” He smirked widely.

“Sharing is caring?” Charlie laughed.

“Good thing we don’t care,” Sam joked with a shrug, sitting on one of the barstools next to the counter. “So, what're our plans until midnight?”

Jo grinned as she put on some early two thousand music and watched Gabe get excited. He grinned and took off his boots to slide over to Sam “I love this song- Come and dance with me!” He begged, pulled on his hands.

“This is actually late nineties!” Charlie called out.

Sam laughed and stood up with him, swaying awkwardly to the beat.

“Hm, you know what we need? More rock,” Dean said in a deadpan tone, keeping his smirk.

"Dean if you change this song I swear to every high heaven there is, you won't come out the hospital alive" He stared widely at him before gently taking Sam's hands to dance with him, a wide smile on his face.

"Dean, I don't think you should change the song.." Jo whispered softly, keeping his hand off the jukebox.

“So... Dead or Alive then?” Dean asked, his smile growing wider.

Gabe glared at him before smiling, moving to stand on Sam’s boots “Kiss me.. out of the bearded barley. Nightly, beside the green green grass. Swing, swing.. Swing the spinning steps. You’ll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress- Oh kiss me!” He snorted a little.

Sam smiled, spinning them both around a little before going back to simple swaying.

Dean snorted and took his hand away from the music, resting his cheek on his fist before standing up and walking over to the drinks.

Gabe stayed on Sam’s boots with ease from all the practice he’s done it. He did step down at the end of the song and smile at his feet “Your shoes are like, twice my size” He laughed.

“Hey, don’t criticize my feet,” Sam scoffed, resting his face on top of his head.

“I’m not, I just think you’re a giant” He mumbled and leaned against his chest to hug him “You’re my giant though. A friendly one” He rambled on.

Sam laughed softly, hugging him in return as he continued swaying in place.

Dean came back to Jo as the song was ending, a smug look on his face and a drink in hand.

Gabe dealt with it as he leaned against Sam’s chest, taking out his phone.

Candy 9:42 PM: hey, as you know i’ll be a little occupied this new years but i still wanna wish you a happy new year and to be safe and don’t drink too much

Gabe gently set his phone on the booth before taking Sam’s hand and going behind the counter to look at the sprite, staring at it before taking a sip and immediately spitting back in the cup “Who the fuck put whiskey in my soda?” He asked, eyeing Dean.

“How do you even know it’s whiskey?” Charlie mumbled.

“How do you even know there’s anything in it?” Jo laughed.

“Dean if I come over and so help me your flask is empty I’m going to drown you..” Gabe frowned at him.

Dean rolled his eyes, taking a drink from his flask. “Please, I’m not wasting all of this on you guys,” he said with a smirk.

Sam raised an eyebrow, opening the fruit punch bottle and sniffing it before pouring himself a cup and going back to sit at a booth.

Gabe laughed and scoffed at him “Look, I kind of wanna be sober while we drive home” He snorted “I’d suggest the same to you” He mumbled and left the sprite to go to coffee machine on the wall to make something before coming back to Sam in the booth, smiling as he leaned over the table to sit on one leg “Whatcha doin, Samsquatch?” He smirked.

“Being suspicious of my brother,” he laughed, glancing over at him as he sipped his drink.

“Aw, love you too baby brother,” Dean teased.

Gabe laughed and glanced at Dean before messing with the start to his mess of coffee and whipped cream “You want diabetes?” He offered, pointing to his drink with a wide grin.

“Nah,” Sam laughed, shaking his head as he continued to sip at his punch. “I’m just waiting on food really.”

He shrugged and smiled softly “You want a donut?” He laughed softly “I actually have no idea what kind of food you like..” He frowned softly.

Sam thought and shrugged a little. “How do you feel about breakfast at night?”

Gabe looked up at him with a weird stare “Breakfast at night?” He mumbled softly “What’s that?” He smiled softly.

“Breakfast food, but at night,” Sam laughed. “Toast, eggs?”

“Oh like pancakes or waffles” He mumbled before smiling “I get where you’re going now” He nodded a little “But we don’t serve that kind of stuff here..” He mumbled “This is just a coffee shop” He frowned.

“Damn,” Sam snorted and shrugged. “Oh well, I’ll be alright until tomorrow.” He made a face suddenly and looked down at his cup, then turned his gaze to Dean. “What did you do?”

Gabe glanced at Sam’s fruit punch and frowned as he turned to Dean “Dean!” He laughed a little and stood up to go behind the counter, opening the door to the back.

“Isn’t your brother underage?” Jo asked with a smiled.

“Hey, only by a couple of years,” Dean snorted, moving a little behind her.

“You’re such a dick,” Sam huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

She glanced back at him and raised an eyebrow before looking back at Sam “Don’t be too mean on him” Jo snorted.

Gabe frowned as he walked back behind the counter and to the booth “I’ve got no other drink unless you want black coffee or milk. We really suck at this shop” He laughed a little, standing beside Sam to mess with his hair.

“I’ll take water,” he grumbled pushing his cup back. “What the fuck did you even put in here?”

“You know, stuff,” Dean shrugged.

Gabe frowned a little and moved from his spot to go behind the counter and come back with his water “What kind of stuff?” He frowned “And how much shit did you bring?” He mumbled.

“You know, a bit.” Dean gestured to a bag on the floor next to him. “Honestly I thought he’d notice first thing.”

“Dean!” Gabe gaped at the backpack and sighed, glancing back at Sam with a soft smile “I don’t think you’re gonna get out of drinking tonight..” He mumbled.

Sam grumbled under his breath. “Head kinda hurts.”

Gabe frowned at Sam as he gently dragged a finger through his hair where the ponytail formed. He glanced outside and put a hand on his head “Stay here, I’ll be right back” He whispered and went to put his shoes on, digging through Sam’s coat pocket for the keys.

“What are you doing?” Charlie asked.

“I always keep medicine in my car” Gabe admitted as he pushed open the door and walked outside.

Sam put his head down for a moment, raising it again to look at Dean. “What was in it?”

“You know.. I don’t actually remember what I put in what,” Dean said after a second, screwing the lid back on his flask. “But it was definitely pretty strong.”

“Ya think?”

“Do you think it’s the combination of drinks?” Charlie asked with a frown.

Gabe gently opened the door as he shivered, rubbing his arms together as he walked up to the table “Don’t overdose. I usually take two because of migraines but the most I’ll let people have is four so don’t overdo it” He mumbled, sticking the bottle out as he sniffled.

“Uhhh.. that’s.. entirely possible,” Dean said thoughtfully, frowning a bit.

Sam reached out to take the bottle, struggling to open the cap. “I uh, can’t- I can’t open the.. the thing,” he slurred out.

Gabe glanced at Dean with a frown before gently holding Sam’s hand to take the bottle and pick out three for him “You’ll get another one later if it still hurts” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Sam’s temple.

“And when it does stop hurting I’m gonna kick his ass,” he grumbled, nearly reaching for his cup again before stopping himself and standing up from the booth. “Think I’ll just get tap water.”

“No, once and if it does you’re taking a break from drinking” Gabe mumbled and took a step back to watch him, honestly afraid he was going to fall over “Samshine, honey, you have water right now” He smiled a little at him, putting a hand on his arm “Just take a seat and stay still for a while. I don’t think everything is settling in your stomach well”

“I agree,” he sighed, sitting down again and tossing the pills into his mouth, washing them down with his water. “I’ll still kick his ass.”

“Really scared Sammy,” Dean scoffed. “Kick my ass tomorrow.”

“As much as I’d hate to fuel Dean’s ego, you should wait” He whispered and played with Sam’s hair again “Are you gonna be okay?” He frowned at Sam.

“Soon as my head stops hurting,” Sam shrugged, giving him a small smile as he messed with his cup.

“Okay..” He mumbled and gently kissed his head again before sitting across from him. He smiled at him as he sniffled and buried his pink nose into his arms on the table.

“You sound sick,” Sam noted, tilting his head at him in concern.

“Just cold” He shrugged and smiled “Why? Does that mean it’s gonna stop you from kissing me at midnight?” He joked.

“Nah,” Sam laughed, shaking his head. “Won’t stop me.”

Gabe scoffed and smiled at him from where his head was on the table “..You’re cute” He mumbled softly, spinning his straw around the ice in his coffee.

Sam smiled, moving from his side of the booth to Gabe’s and setting his head on his shoulder.

Dean checked the time on his phone and sat up on the counter. “We’ve still got a good two hours left before midnight.”

Gabe laughed a little and gently kissed his head again “Headache gone?” He asked softly.

“What are our plans until then?” Charlie asked, looking up from Gilda to look at Dean.

“Sorta,” he mumbled into his shoulder. “Just feels weird now.”

Dean shrugged, leaning back a little. “Games?”

Gabe laughed a little as she drank his coffee “That’s called being tipsy” He mumbled and set his drink down to look at him “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?”

Jo stared at him before leaned forward “What kind of a game?” She mumbled.

“Prolly,” he shrugged, raising his head again.

“I don’t know, truth or dare, never have I ever, stupid shit like that,” Dean said as he hopped back down.

Jo nodded “Truth or drink” Jo offered up and moved two chairs to sit next to Sam’s booth. She grabbed Dean’s backpack and a few cups from behind the counter to pour everyone the same drink before setting it on the table “File in kids, you’re all about to get fucked up” She smirked, sitting across from Gabe as she gestured for Dean to come sit by her.

“Do I have to play?” Gabe asked softly.

“Yes,” Charlie smiled and sat next to Sam in the chair pulled up to the booth, sitting Gilda next to her.

Sam sighed and sat up a bit. “You know he’s gonna have to drive us home right? And I’m still 19.”

“You’ve also already had a drink,” Dean shrugged, sitting next to Jo. “Come on Sammy, it’ll be fun. Probably.”

Gabe smiled softly and touched Sam’s shoulder “It’s okay, I won’t have to drink as long as I always tell the truth” He mumbled to him.

“Gabe, would you suck Sam’s dick for a million dollars?” Jo smiled widely.

Gabe’s face heated up as he stared at her and glanced at Sam before looking back at the drink “..How big of a drink do I have to take?” He whispered.

“Just a shot,” Dean shrugged, smirking as Sam’s face went equally red. “Answer the question.”

“A yes or no question or..? Honesty” Gabe mumbled softly.

“If you have something to add you have to” Jo smirked.

“I...” Gabe took a breath and frowned “I’d do it for free- Charlie!” He rushed out before getting cut off.

“Whoa-“ Charlie laughed.

“Is this a side of you I’ve never seen before?” Jo laughed.

Dean laughed along with them, leaning forward on the table. “Hey, he answered, we’re moving on. I guess it’s Charlie’s turn to answer.”

“Oh thank god” Gabe whispered, rubbing his face as he smiled at Charlie “Charlie, have you ever been arrested?”

Charlie stared at Gabe for a second before carefully taking a sip and looking at Dean “Dean, how many people have you slept with?” She asked softly.

Dean pursed his lips as he thought. “I.. couldn’t really answer that. Too many, most likely. So Jo,” he smiled over at her. “What do I do that annoys you?”

Jo scoffed and smiled at him “Sometimes you act like you just don’t care and I really wanna choke you for it” She shrugged “But I never do” She mumbled softly and kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder “So Sam, are you a virgin?” She asked with a smile.

“I don’t like what that question is suggesting” Gabe blurted out.

“Alright, are you a virgin and if you aren’t when did you lose it?” Jo asked.

“This is getting worse” Gabe frowned.

“Did you or did you not use protection?”

“What is it with sex and dicks in this friendship circle?!” Gabe frowned.

Sam pressed his lips together and drummed his fingers on the table before slowly shaking his head. “Senior year of high school, yes I used protection. Moving on. Gilda, what’s something you’ve done drunk that you’d never do sober?”

Gabe sighed deeply as he rubbed his head and looked away out the windows to watch the snow fall.

Gilda thought about it and snorted "This one time, in high school, I got so wasted- I actually had sex with a guy" She smiled "How's that?"

"Disgusting" Charlie mumbled "How can you just deal with something.. inside of you" She shivered.

"Amazingly" Jo smirked a little.

"Gross" Gilda mumbled and smiled at Jo "Have you ever sent nudes"

"In my underwear, yes" Jo smiled and looked at Gabe "Gabe-"

"No" He immediately said.

“She hasn’t even asked anything yet,” Dean laughed.

"Alright, fine" Gabe frowned and took a drink from his glass, almost throwing up as he forced himself to swallow, shaking in disgust as he pushed it away "There, now play without me" He muttered, moving to stand up and climb over the back of his seat to walk behind the counter and sit with his phone.

"Okay then" Jo frowned at him before glancing at Sam "Buzzkill" 

Sam shrank away a bit and shrugged. “You guys can still play.”

“Hey, no worming your way out, keep playing with us?” Dean pouted a little.

Charlie glanced behind her and shook her head as she placed a hand on Dean’s arm, staring at him “Let Sam talk to him” She mumbled, standing up to shoo Sam from the booth.

Sam smiled a little and stood up to walk over to Gabe, leaning onto the table. “Hey. Not a fan of game night?”

Gabe glanced up at him from the floor as if he'd been hit in the face before looking back at his phone "It's just got me thinking and.. doubting myself" He mumbled, shutting his phone off as he stared at the ground "So yeah, not a fan" Gabe whispered into his knees.

Sam frowned a little and tilted his head. “Do you.. do you wanna talk about it?”

Gabe shrugged as he pulled his knees closer "I wanna feel better, but I don't want you to leave me" He whispered, burying his now tear stained face into his knees as he shivered "And I'm really cold and I don't know why.." He complained after wiping his nose.

“I’m not gonna leave you,” Sam assured him, rocking a little on his feet. “Do you want my coat?”

"No- I don't-" He scoffed and looked up at Sam as he rubbed tears off of his face "I meant.. for good. Like, single, just leave and move out and.. ditch me" He muttered, leaning back against the counter with a sigh.

“M’not gonna do that,” Sam said with a frown. “Why would I want to? Moving in was the best decision I ever made.”

"You say that" Gabe mumbled and shrugged "But, what are you gonna do when you find out I'm actually nothing like you? Like- I.. I'm just not.. I never went to high school parties- I never even went to parties" He mumbled "That drink or whatever was my first taste of alcohol ever.. I don't smoke or do drugs or like sex" He blushed a little "I've never even had sex.." He admitted "I've only dated like one person and it didn't last and the other person we did nothing but act the same as friends" He mumbled, glancing up at Sam "Still think moving in was the 'best decision you ever made'?" He mumbled, wiping away more tears.

“Yes,” Sam answered immediately. “Partying and drinking and drugs isn’t for everyone, neither is sex. Those aren’t what I like you for,” he continued. “What I do like you for is how much you care, and how comfortable I can be with you.” He frowned for a moment as he thought. “I never did figure out who you remind me of.”

Gabe smiled a little and rubbed his eyes as he sniffled "I remind you of someone..?" He asked before laughing and sitting up, avoiding the edge of the counter to not hit his head as he stood in front of Sam "Is that.. A good thing or should I be worried you're gonna dump me?" He asked with a wavering smile.

“It’s a good someone,” Sam nodded, continuing rocking back and forth. “I just can’t remember which someone it was. But it’s a good someone.”

He laughed a little and rubbed his nose again "You should introduce me to them one day so I can tell them off for always being on your mind instead of me" He snorted and opened his arms up for Sam, wanting to hug him.

Sam grinned and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into his hair again. “Gotta figure out who they are first.”

Gabe smiled as held onto Sam's shoulders, pulling him down to hug him, breathing in deeply to exhale against his chest "To be honest, I'm in that same situation" He laughed a little and moved to kiss his cheek.

“Think we’ll ever figure it out?” Sam asked with a soft laugh.

"Maybe it's each other" He snorted jokingly before moving to let go of him "Hey, can we just.. go home or something?" He asked suddenly, looking up at him softly "I know you probably wanna stay, but if you do can I just drive myself then?" He asked softly "I just.. really wanna go home" He admitted.

“Okay,” Sam nodded. “I’m kinda just feeling more light-headed by the minute so I kinda want to too.”

Gabe smiled softly and took his hand as he led him around the counter take his coat and offer it to Sam “Get your coat on, I’m driving” He mumbled and found his keys in his pocket before opening the door that gave off a ding and stepped outside. He paused outside and smiled widely as he watched small snowflakes fall into his hand.

Sam took his coat off the barstool he’d hung it on and said goodbye to the rest of them before joining Gabe outside. “Ready?”

Gabe smiled as he let snowflakes form on him, his hands getting cold enough to keep them there as he showed Sam “Aren’t they beautiful?” He whispered, sprinkling them to the ground as a bunch refused to leave his hair.

Sam smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm over his shoulders. “Pretty and cold.”

He frowned a little and huffed “Fine, but I'm driving” He muttered and stepped away from Sam to unlock his car and climb inside, buckling up before instantly turning the heat on.

“Good because I can’t focus enough to,” Sam laughed softly, sighing as he sat back in the seat and buckled in.

Gabe smiled and turned on the radio to some soft Christmas music before pulling out and made his way home. He glanced at Sam every few seconds just see him because paying full attention to driving. He hummed along to the song a little as he finally reached home and took the keys out, glancing at Sam “Home and ready to sleep” He grinned widely.

Sam smiled as he got out of the car and made his way up the steps next to him. “It’s not even midnight yet, just a little longer?”

“I don’t know..” Gabe complained, rubbing his face as he unlocked the door and pushed it open to close after Sam “I’m just not feeling it..” He sighed and took off his boots “Let me make some tea and try to wake up a little” He mumbled and went into the kitchen.

Sam nodded, turning on the TV to watch the clock count down before heading into the kitchen after Gabe.

Gabe set his timer for his water and got his tea bag, setting it on the counter before throwing the trash away. He moved back to the microwave and waited as he hummed a familiar tune to Sam.  
Sam hoisted himself up on the counter, leaning over to rest his chin on his fist as he listened to him. “forty-five minutes until midnight.”

He glanced at Sam and continued to hum before carefully shuffling his feet to the song in his head. Gabe smiled at him and stood up on his toes to gently kiss him before opening the beeping microwave and putting the tea bag in it before coming back to Sam “And I can’t wait that long” He mumbled, pressing another kiss to Sam’s mouth.

Sam leaned forward into him, pulling back with a pout. “Please try? It’s important.”

Gabe trailed after him for a second, leaning on the counter before pouting him “..Why?” He asked softly “We kiss all the time so.. what’s the point of waiting forty-five minutes?” He asked.

“I dunno, it’s New Years,” Sam shrugged a little and hunched over.

Gabe stared at him and shrugged “I don’t know. Holidays have never been my thing” He admitted, taking his tea and offering his semi-cold hand to Sam with a mischievous smile.

Sam smiled a little and took his hand, sliding off of the counter. “I know but.. just trust me.”

He shrugged and rubbed his cold fingers into Sam's as he brought him to the living room. He set his tea down before remembering their blanket in the car "Fuck" He frowned and sighed "Oh well" He muttered softly and went into his room to get a blanket before placing it on the couch "I'll be right back with different pants. These have been soaked with snow and mud from my boots" He mumbled, walking off to his room again.

Sam nodded, grabbing the blanket and holding it against his chest as he stared at the countdown, glancing at the door every so often for Gabe.

Gabe came back in new jeans and fuzzy socks to close his door and glance up at Sam, seeing him stare "..Were you trying to watch me?" He asked softly, with a slight smile and blush as he approached him.

“No,” Sam laughed, shaking his head. “Just waiting for you.” He moved over a little to give him more room and set the blanket on the other side. “twenty-seven minutes left.”

"Great" Gabe laughed a little and sat next to him as he brought his tea into his lap, curling up next to Sam as he watched the crowd in New York "..We should go to New York next year for this" He mumbled, leaning his head back to rest on Sam's shoulder.

Sam hummed in agreement, pulling the blanket over them both before settling in more. “Maybe we could get on the news,” he said with a grin.

He laughed and shook his head “Doubt it, Michael used to go every year for I think four years and never made it” He shrugged, sipping his tea “He used to go with his wife before she had Oliver”

“Sounds fun.. crowded, yeah, but still,” Sam nodded, glancing back at the countdown as the minutes ticked away.

“I don’t think I’d like it because of all the people” He admitted “Might freak out a little” He frowned and moved his tea onto the table before closing his eyes against Sam’s shoulder.

“We could watch from a nearby hotel,” Sam suggested, glancing at him and hoping he stayed awake.

"That'd be a good idea" He mumbled and smiled "Actually-" Gabe sat up quickly "New York is already done celebrating because they're an hour ahead of Kansas. So technically, they're living in the future" He snorted.

“Well aren’t they special,” Sam scoffed jokingly, smirking at him. “twenty-one minutes.”

"I can see that Sam" He laughed and watched the TV "Twenty minutes before New Years seems like the perfect time to go to sleep, don't you think?" He mumbled.

“Nope,” Sam said stubbornly, squeezing his shoulder gently. “Just bear with me.”

He flinched and tensed his shoulder before moving Sam's hand down a little to rub his shoulder "Fine, but I'll be thinking about my bed the entire time" He muttered, rubbing his shoulder with his finger.

“It’s not too much longer,” Sam murmured, leaning towards him a little more.

“I know” He laughed, taking his hand away from his shoulder to stare at the screen “You ever wonder how many people in crowds are secretly gay?” He asked randomly “Like- just in average life, you see a guy with a rainbow bracelet and you wonder” He mumbled before snorting “Plot twist, I was the one wearing the yellow pink and blue bracelet and no one knew” He laughed.

Sam laughed softly and nodded. “I’ve seen a couple of people waving flags around, but it does make you wonder how many others are in the crowd.”

"Yeah.." He mumbled softly "You understand it" He grinned, watching the thirteen minutes change to twelve "..This is kind of boring" He admitted and scratched his head as he sat up.

“Yeah a little,” Sam sighed, smiling softly as he shrugged. “I’m just keeping track of time.”

"I don't get it" He shrugged, taking a sip of his tea "My brothers always told me tomorrow will be there when you wake up the next morning" He shrugged and stood up.

“Yeah, But.. still,” Sam shrugged again. “Just nine more minutes.”

"Sam" He whined down at him "..I'm ready for sleep" He mumbled softly "You can kiss me in the morning" He retorted.

“I know, I know, but.. please?” He looked over at him and tilted his head.

Gabe huffed and sighed deeply as he sat back down and made himself comfortable again "I don't get why you're so worked up over a little peck on the lips" He mumbled softly and smiled.

“You’ll see,” Sam shrugged, smiling as he sat back down. “In five minutes.”

Gabe only shook his head as he waited, watching everyone on screen get excited about the few minutes left “I don’t get it” He mumbled, watching still before gently yawning. He frowned, but still watched for Sam.

Sam leaned back into the couch as the minutes ticked down to four, to three, to two, to one. He glanced over at Gabe with a smile and repositioned himself slightly. “thirty seconds.”

Gabe shrugged and smiled at him “That excited?” He teased and glanced back to see the timer at twenty, listening to people chant the seconds away. Nineteen. Eighteen. Seventeen.

Sam smiled softly, the smallest hint of nervousness showing through. Fourteen, thirteen, twelve. “Maybe,” he shrugged, counting softly along with the TV.

He snorted and glanced back at Sam as he listened before it got all the way down to seven. Six. Five. Four. Three.

Sam turned his face towards his on the last couple of seconds, pressing a kiss to his lips as cheering sounded from the TV. 

Gabe smiled a little into the kiss as they pulled away. 

“I love you.”

He froze in shock as he stared at Sam with wide eyes. He hunched his shoulders a little as he bit his lip and smiled at him "I love you too" He whispered excitedly before climbing into his lap to straddle him. He happily cupped his face to kiss him again.

Sam sighed contentedly, pulling him against him more and burying his fingers into his hair.

Gabe tilted his head slightly as he slowed down, focusing on moving his hand from Sam's neck to his shoulder. Once he was able to gently position Sam's hand at his waist, he moved his hand back to graze Sam's cheek with his thumb, keeping his head in place as they kissed.

Sam leaned into him, his hand sliding from his waist and into his back pocket to keep him close.

Gabe hummed into his mouth before slightly gasping at the feeling, instantly getting used to it as he kept his mouth open for Sam, feeling Sam’s tongue slip into his mouth. Gabe melted at the feeling, his spine pushing against Sam as he weaved his fingers up through Sam’s ponytail to take it out, keeping the hair tie around his wrist as he braided his fingers through his hair. 

Sam dropped the hand in his hair to Gabe’s side, moving it up Gabe’s shirt.

Gabe’s gasp stuttered as Sam’s finger brushed over his scar.

Sam immediately pulled away, his hand flying off Gabe’s hip as the other stayed seat in his pocket “Gabe? Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t hurt you did I?” He asked softly, watching Gabe smile.

“I’m fine.. It felt weird, but I’m fine. Promise” Gabe whispered as he held his jaw to kiss him deeply again.

Sam was about to apologize again before smiling. He held his waist close again as he ran his tongue over Gabe’s teeth, mapping his mouth out in enjoyment as Gabe eagerly let him. He tilted his head a little more to push his tongue in further, damn near whining as Gabe pulled away to lay his forehead against Sam’s.

Gabe panted for breath with his eyes closed before gently closing his mouth “..You’re a really amazing kisser” He whispered, opening his eyes to smile at him.

Sam let out a sigh and smiled back at him. “Could say the same for you.”

Gabe scoffed as he took a deep breath and gently kissed him again, not lingering this time as he gently sat up to keep his arms around his neck as he smiled at him, gently tucking pieces of hair behind his ear “I’m gonna go get changed and ready for bed” He smiled “I’ll see you in your room, okay?” He mumbled as he sat up.

Sam nodded, slowly taking his hand from his pocket to let him get up. “Go ahead, I’ll take your mug to the sink.”

“Thanks” He mumbled softly and bent down to gently kiss him again before going to his bedroom, leaving the door slightly open as he got dressed.

Sam stretched a little as he got up, letting out a yawn and taking Gabe’s empty mug to the sink to soak. He grabbed the blanket from the couch and headed towards his room, rubbing his eyes as he flopped down on the bed.

Gabe came in a few minutes later in his shorts and a hoodie, flicking the lights off as he climbed on the edge of the bed, sitting up on his knees “What’re you doing?” He laughed. 

“Waiting for you,” Sam snorted, turning his head to see him before fully turning onto his side. “Comfy?”

Gabe smiled and waddled over on his knees to stumble and push Sam onto his back in the dark. He laughed as he clumsily moved around and got to straddling his hips before leaning down to kiss him again “Now I am” He mumbled, hovering over him.

Sam laughed softly, holding onto his waist as he smiled up at him. “Probably a good thing we can sleep in tomorrow.”

Gabe smiled widely as he shifted down to lay beside him before pulling him over with him “Hell yes, then- Then, we can make out for hours” He whispered softly, pulling Sam close to tuck his head under his chin, laying his cheek on Sam’s head as his leg re-hooked over Sam’s torso.

Sam grinned and sighed, burying his face into his chest as he hugged him around his waist to keep him close. “I love you, Gabe.”

Gabe smiled as he played with Sam’s hair before gently kissing the top of his head, gently whispering. 

“I love you more..”


	8. Chapter 8

Sam let out a sigh as he woke up, blinking sleepily at the wall before realizing he was by himself. He sat up and rubbed his eyes a bit, glancing around the room for a moment and getting up to open the bedroom door and peer out.

Gabe was in the kitchen dancing to music that was softly playing from his phone in his back pocket without any earbuds. He was making something on the stove as he danced and sang softly to the tune.

Sam smiled softly at the sight, walking in his direction while still trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. “Mornin,” he mumbled, leaning against the doorframe.

He turned happily as he flipped a pancake and came up to him to take his hands, dragging him into the kitchen to dance "Morning!" He smiled widely before singing with his music "I know I shouldn't but I- I just can't stop myself from falling for ya, falling for ya.. Can't hold on any longer, and now I'm falling for you" He mumbled and stood on his toes to kiss him before going back to the stove, a small bounce still in his step.

Sam laughed softly, smiling widely as he watched him. “You seem peppier this morning,” he noted, walking up behind him to wrap his arms around his middle.

Gabe smiled as he rolled up the sleeves of his red sweater up “Well.. kind of. This is my first official Valentine’s day with someone” He grinned, leaning back into Sam’s chest “I never really like the holiday, except for discount chocolate and half off teddy bears the next day” He admitted “I mean, I still don’t expect anything this year since it’s only been three months, plus I’ve never really expected anything ya know?” He rambled on as he put a pancake on top of another onto a plate.

Sam’s smile vanished momentarily before showing back up before he noticed. “Yeah, usually Valentine’s Day was just spent with me sitting at home and reading while Dean went out to do whatever he does.”

“Either way” He shrugged with a wide smile “I spent my high school life watching shitty romcoms with my brothers and sister, making horrible fun of Adam Sandler and Ryan Reynolds each year” He snorted, tilting his head back to smile at Sam.

Sam laughed. “Sounds like a fun time, we should do that too,” he said with a nod. “Shit.. speaking of school, I’ve got class later today, but I’ll be back early. Charlie’s picking me up.”

“Aw, I guess it’s not that bad then..” He pouted “I just wanted to sit at home all day and eat a bunch of shitty brand chocolates” He snorted and gently removed Sam’s arms around him before holding up the pancakes for Sam “But pancakes in the morning will do!” He grinned at Sam.

Sam smiled gratefully and took the plate, going to the drawer for a fork before digging in. “If this is my present I’ll take it happily,” he said around a mouthful of food.

He laughed and shrugged a little "I mean I guess" He snorted "I'm always making you breakfast and packed lunches though" He smiled at him and waved him off "Join me in the living room, I'm bringing strawberries" He mumbled as he rummaged through the fridge.

Sam nodded walking off to sit on the couch, stabbing at chunks of pancake as he waited for Gabe to come in.

Gabe came back as promised with his bowl of cut strawberries, sitting down next to Sam as he ate them “Please don’t choke on them” Gabe laughed softly.

“I don’t eat that fast,” Sam snorted. “That’s Dean you have to worry about.”

“I worry for both of you” He laughed and held onto Sam’s fork to put a strawberry on it with his pancakes.

Sam smiled and bit off the strawberry and pancake, then moved a bit to kiss his forehead. “Nothing to worry about.”

Gabe smiled widely at him as he messed with seeds in his teeth, grimacing as he got them out “Yeah, I know. But I’m still gonna worry” He mumbled softly and leaned against his shoulder.

“Well so will I,” Sam hummed, leaning back into him as he continued to eat the remainder of his pancakes.

“What do you have to worry about with me?” He laughed, putting another strawberry on his fork as it felt onto the plate “Oh no” He snorted.

“Keep track of your strawberries,” Sam teased, playing with his hair as he finished his pancakes and set the plate on the coffee table.

“You keep track of them” He snorted and sat up to walk on his knees, straddling his lap as he sat down and ate one before holding one up to Sam’s mouth, pressing it against his lips repeatedly.

Sam snorted and opened his mouth to take the strawberry. “Dork,” he teased, brushing his hair back behind his ears. “Thank you for breakfast.”

He shrugged a little and smiled before turning to lick Sam’s arm as he snorted “You’re welcome”

“Oh- ew,” Sam laughed, staring at his arm before wiping it on Gabe’s sleeve.

Gabe laughed and held up his arm to cover his face before pouting on him “No, I like this sweater!” He snorted. “Come on, I thought you loved my kisses” He joked, letting his arm down.

“I do but that was not a kiss,” Sam snorted.

“Oh, I’m sorry, would you like an actual kiss?” He asked with a small smirk.

“Yeah, actually, I would,” Sam grinned back at him, turning slightly to face him.

“How’s it feel to want?” He smiled widely, messing with Sam’s bedhead.

“Wow, rude,” Sam laughed, resting his forehead against his shoulder for a moment before picking him up to set him on the couch as he stood up. “I should be getting ready, Charlie’ll be here soon.”

“Aw..” He pouted a little as he sank into the couch before putting his bowl down on the table. He stood up to hold Sam’s arm as he got on the couch to stand, opening his arms for Sam “You want that real kiss now?” He smiled softly.

Sam turned around and smiled at him, moving his hands to his waist to pull him towards him. “Yeah.”

“Fiiiine” He smiled widely as held Sam’s face to gently kiss him.

Sam hummed a little, hands gently squeezing Gabe’s hips before pulling away. “As much as I hate to leave, I do need to get ready,” he sighed with an apologetic smile.

Gabe pouted a little as he let go to sit back down on the couch “Fine” He mumbled softly and crossed his legs in his seat “Since you don’t wanna stay with me” He teased.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Sam promised, leaning over to kiss his head before heading to grab clothes from his room, then head into the bathroom.

Sam 10:11 AM: hey Charlie, come pick me up

Charlie 10:14 AM: What??  
Charlie 10:14 AM: Why?  
Charlie 10:15 AM: We don’t have school so what do you need me for if you can drive .. ?

Sam 10:16 AM: I forgot it was Valentine’s Day help  
Sam 10:16 AM: I made the excuse that we have school so I could get something for him pls I’ll pay for gas

Charlie 10:17 AM: Oh my god  
Charlie 10:18 AM: Youre lucky me and Gilda’s date is later tonight  
Charlie 10:18 AM: I’m omw now

Sam 10:19 AM: Thank you I owe you

Sam reemerged from the bathroom a while later, grabbing his coat and bag and slipping his shoes on by the door. “I’ll see you later, love you.”

Gabe glanced up at him and waved as he picked out the seeds from his strawberry absentmindedly “I love you too” He called out and smiled at him.

Sam grinned and walked out the door, looking around for Charlie before spotting her as she pulled in. He waved to her and hurried towards the car, smiling sheepishly as he got in. “I still owe you.”

“No- you owe Gabe” She laughed softly and pulled out with a sigh “I can’t believe you forgot it was valentine’s day” She whispered.

“I know, I’m an ass, just help me come up with something?” He begged.

She sighed softly “Only because you do suck” She teased him “Alright, well, what are you planning?” She smiled a little “You’ve got to have something.. A date? A ring or necklace for him? A teddy bear? Anything?” She asked.

“Necklace maybe, but other than that uh.. I have no idea,” Sam sighed, rubbing his hand over his hair.

“Jesus Christ Sam..” Charlie whispered and glanced at him “Alright. Where are we going?” She asked softly.

“Uh.. the store. Don’t care which one, as long as it has shit. Walmart probably,” Sam shrugged a little, staring ahead at the road.

She glanced at him and smiled widely “Are you nervous?” She teased him “Scared that Gabe’s gonna find out?”

“Scared he’s gonna be pissed if he does find out,” Sam sighed with a nervous laugh.

“I don’t think he’s gonna be mad.. maybe a little sad, but thankful that you at least noticed and tried” He shrugged a little as she pulled into the parking lot and took her keys to smile at him “Ready to waist a lot of money?” She grinned.

“Hell yeah,” Sam snorted, getting out of the car and walking into the store with her. “Okay uh.. where do we start?”

She sighed softly and looked up at him “Well.. what does he like?” She asked, “Does he like flowers?” She smiled, gesturing to them as she walked over “What are his favorite kind?”

“We’ve never talked about flowers but.. he likes sugar, so candy bouquet?” Sam said unsurely, looking down the row of aisles.

“Something he’ll eat in a day” She snorted “Alright, so what’s his favorite candy?” She asked with a smile.

“Sam and Charlie?” Jo asked softly, coming up to them “I was just coming to buy things to make a pie for Dean later after he gets off work. What are you guys doing?” She smiled softly.

“Sam forgot it was Valentine’s day and knows nothing about Gabe” Charlie smiled widely.

“Not true! I just don’t know about flowers,” Sam laughed, shaking his head.

“Gabe doesn’t like flowers... he’s got allergies” Jo frowned at Sam a little.

“Well, there we go. I suggested a candy bouquet. He likes sugar,” Sam huffed, gesturing down the aisles. “And a necklace probably, because sentiment.”

“Have you ever gotten the person you’re dating something?” Jo grinned “You act like its some other language” She laughed.

“I have, but it was usually just flowers from the side of the road, I didn’t exactly have my own job when I was younger,” Sam grumbled. “I’ve got a couple of ideas.”

“Sweet gesture, but now you have a job, and you have money- plus he’s allergic so no flowers” Jo insisted. 

“So food..” Charlie snorted “Food and candy, and jewelry?”

Sam nodded, heading down the aisles slow enough so they could catch up. “Yeah, maybe a stuffed bear?”

Jo and Charlie smiled happily as Charlie glanced at all the stuffed animals holding hearts "Hey, what's Gabe's favorite animal?" She asked.

"A platypus" Jo smiled widely.

“He likes them because of how mismatched they look,” Sam said with a smile, browsing the shelves before taking one from the second to top shelf.

"Why do that have platypuses for Valentine's day at Walmart?" Charlie asked softly.

"Kids like weird things.. some adults too" Jo shrugged before staring at her "Did you just say platypuses?"

"Is it platypi?" Charlie asked.

“No idea,” Sam snorted with a shrug, holding the platypus against his chest. “Come on, let’s go find some more stuff.”

"Eager for someone who forgot it was Valentine's day this morning" Charlie mumbled and followed him anyways.

"So you did forget.." Jo smiled softly "To be fair, I'm pretty sure Dean forgot too so maybe it's just a family thing" She shrugged.

“It’s more of the fact that we never really celebrated it, and Dean celebrated by sleeping around, mostly, before he met you,” Sam shrugged a little.

"How come?" Charlie frowned a little "You didn't even like.. eat chocolate or watch romance movies?" Charlie mumbled.

He shook his head. “I mostly just read books or studied. We moved around too much to get comfortable with anyone.”

"I completely forgot you guys moved around every few months or years..." Charlie frowned.

Jo smiled a little and walked up beside him "Hey, at least now you've settled and found yourself someone" She pointed out "And I'm sure he's happy to spend this Valentine's day with you" She insisted.

Sam smiled back at her and nodded. “And I’m happy, but I’ll probably need a little help when it comes to gifts. I’m still thinking candy bouquet is a good idea.”

“Definitely! And if you ever need help picking out gifts, just hit me up” Jo grinned. 

“What kind of candy does Gabe like?” She asked, glancing at all the types of chocolate. 

“Those weird chalky hearts?” Jo mumbled and glanced around “Conversation hearts?” She asked, picking up a box “He likes to make fun of the misspelled words” She shrugged.

“And suckers, too, lollipops,” Sam nodded, looking down the shelves.

“He loves suckers!” Jo grinned and laughed a little “Are you just gonna throw bags of candy at him or make some kind of a basket?” Jo asked. 

“Like a styrofoam ball in the bucket to stick the suckers in?” Charlie asked.

“Yes,” Sam laughed. “Like I said, candy bouquet.” He walked a bit away and grabbed a bag of suckers. “Where’s the other stuff?”

"Like the styrofoam balls and baskets? Probably in the craft section or around there" Charlie mumbled "So the opposite side of the store, but if you wanna get a basket for all the stuff and put it in as we go that'd be a smart idea" 

“Yeah, that’d be good,” Sam sighed with a laugh, taking a box of chocolates from the shelf and carrying it. “I think we’re done over here so.. let’s go find the other stuff.”

"You're gonna give this poor kid double diabetes" Jo mumbled as Charlie led them through the store "So, what did Gabe get you?" She asked with a smile.

“I know we had pancakes this morning, he didn’t mention anything else,” Sam told her. “We mostly just talked about how we used to spend it and then I texted Charlie so I could make up for forgetting.”

"I thought he always makes you breakfast" Charlie mumbled, glancing back at them.

"Yeah, but he also never celebrated with anyone so I'm gonna take a pretty good guess that he's panicked and doesn't know what to do" Jo shrugged a little.

Sam bit his lip and glanced down at his armful of gifts. “These won’t make him feel bad will they?”

Jo thought about it as she scrunched up her face "He might feel awkward about it since he's not expecting it. Kid doesn't really like surprises" She smiled softly "But it's the best way to show him you care"

Sam studied the items for a moment before nodding and continuing to walk into the crafts aisle. “Uh.. someone else is gonna have to grab the styrofoam and basket.”

"On it!" Charlie grinned as she picked a wide basket and laid the flat styrofoam shapes inside, trying to find one or two that would fit in the bottom.

"For what it's worth, I think he's gonna like it" Jo grinned widely, as Charlie came back.

"Alright, the oval was a perfect fit" She grinned "Are you wanting to get anything else?" She asked, gently taking things from Sam to put in the basket, handing the styrofoam to Jo so it wouldn't break.

Sam hummed a bit as he thought. “Uh.. oh! Necklace,” he said suddenly, taking off towards the jewelry.

Charlie and Jo shared a glance before laughing and following him quickly before meeting him. Charlie leaned over the counter to see the rings and bracelets before glancing at the necklaces on the spinning racks.

"What about one with an 'S' on it?" Jo asked, pointing to one "Or are you going for more of a candy theme still?" She smiled at him.

“Dunno.. I kinda like this one,” Sam said thoughtfully, messing with a golden one with a pendant shaped like wings.

“Then get that one” Charlie smiled “For your little angel” She teased him. 

“Come on, they’re in love” Jo laughed.

Sam snorted and took the necklace from the rack. “Alright, I think we’re done. I’ll set it up in the car and then you guys can get back to whatever you had planned.”

“Sam, I’m your ride” Charlie snorted and waved to Jo “Bye Jo, happy Valentine’s day”

“You too” Jo smiled and waved a little before walking back down the isles. 

“Ready to check out?” Charlie asked, holding up the styrofoam.

Sam nodded and lead the way to the checkout, paying quickly and putting everything into the basket before heading out with Charlie. “So what’re your plans with Gilda?” He asked as they got into her car.

She took her seat and started taking things out of the basket to lay on the console and dash so she could put the styrofoam down “Well, after she gets off we’re going out to eat and then we’re gonna watch a movie at home, probably make out the whole time” Charlie chuckled as she opened the bag of suckers to start shoving them in the styrofoam “And then we’re probably gonna do.. stuff” She shrugged a little and smiled “Why, what are your plans?”

“Not sure yet honestly,” Sam sighed, arranging the candy hearts and chocolates around the suckers, setting the necklace box front and center. “We haven’t really made any, unless he has stuff he wants to do.”

Charlie shrugged and placed the platypus behind the necklace so it was between its front legs, under its beak "I think he's gonna like it" Charlie smiled widely as she opened the bag of kisses and spread them out randomly to cover some spaces "You know what we could do? Go to the dollar store and get some heart-shaped balloons for the basket" She smiled, looking at him "Good or bad idea?" 

“Hmm..” Sam hummed to himself as he leaned back to study the basket. “One or two will do.”  
“I’m buying like eight then” She teased him and buckled in as she started the car and drove out of the parking lot a few feet to park in front of the dollar store.

“Then you’ll be keeping six,” He scoffed, glancing up as she parked again.

“No, you’ll be keeping nine” She smirked and took the keys to open the door “Now let's go and get your boy some balloons” She cheered.

Sam rolled his eyes, carefully setting the basket down as he got out to follow her inside and headed towards the Valentine’s decorations. “These little balloons on a stick, right?”

She glanced at them and shrugged “Maybe a few of those too” Charlie smiled widely and pointed to the large heart balloons “Come on, its valentine’s day.. they’re gonna be out if you wait any longer” She tried to convince him and took a step that way.

Sam grunted and reached up to grab one. “We’ll tie it to the basket handle, it’ll be great.”  
"Of course it will" She grinned and grabbed a pink and red one "And I'm buying them so you can't complain" She smirked and looked at one that said 'I love you' and took it too "Alright!" She grinned at Sam as she went up to pay, taking her receipt and waving it at Sam as she walked to the door "Come on!"

He laughed and walked after her, waiting as she paid for the balloons before following her out. “Alright, think we’re done, probably,” He shrugged, tugging on the balloon string to make it bob up and down.

She laughed as she held on tightly to them and walked back to the car “Having fun there?” She teased him as she unlocked the car and got the balloons in, sitting down, to close the door.

“Yes.” Sam stuck his tongue out at her as he got back into the seat, making sure to move the basket before he did. “And now I’m ready to go home.”

“Alright, time to drop you off and spend three hours getting ready” She laughed and smiled at Sam as he tied the balloons against the handle, “You think he’s gonna like it?” She asked as she pulled out and drove onto the road.

“Hope so,” Sam sighed, pulling the balloons down so they wouldn’t hit Charlie.

She laughed a little and tapped her hand on the wheel “You probably should’ve gotten a different box, it kind of looks like you have a ring” She snorted “You’re gonna scare him”

“Shit, uh... we already left I’ll work around it,” Sam laughed, brushing a finger over the box. “I’m not proposing just yet, it’s only been a few months.”

"Oh- not yet I hear?" She grinned at him "So you wanna marry him" She teased in a childish voice "And be husbands!" She snorted.

Sam rolled his eyes and gently hit her arm. “Eventually yeah, but not yet. What about you?”

"Soon" She shrugged a little "Maybe over the summer or at Easter. My Moondoor friend proposed to his girlfriend with an easter egg hunt and she opened the egg to get the ring so that's a pretty cool idea" She mumbled, "If you were gonna propose, how would it be?"

“Huh.. I think maybe over dinner? Or maybe we could go on a trip somewhere,” he said, staring off into space as he thought. “Hiking trail maybe, or by a waterfall.. there’s a lot of things I could do.”

“I don’t suggest water, people drop them in water too much” Charlie smiled and pulled up to Sam’s apartment, checking the time “Two on the dot” She grinned, looking at him “Go whoo your man” She snorted.

“Thanks for your help,” Sam laughed, getting out of the car with the basket. “Have fun on your date.” He shut the door and waved to her as she drove away again, then walked up the stairs and opened their front door. “Gabe? I’m home!”

"Kitchen!" Gabe called out from their kitchen, reorganizing a bunch of bottles and boxes in their cabinets "I completely forgot we even had rosemary, let alone sage. Why do we have sage?" He asked curiously before laughing a little, putting it back in the cabinet.

“I have no idea,” Sam snorted, stepping into the kitchen with him and holding the basket behind his back, the balloons floating aimlessly above his head.

“Isn’t that supposed to be like.. evil-warding or some shit?” He laughed “Doubt it works, but that’s just the ghost shows talking. So how was school-“ He asked, turning around to immediately see the balloons. “What the fuck did you do?”

Sam smirked and shrugged. “Ya know, things.”

He smiled a little at Sam and leaned against the counter to cross his arms “Uh-huh...” He muttered softly “And what did these things consist of?” He asked with a small smirk.

“Ah, you know, just a couple things,” Sam shrugged, smiling and he moved the basket to hold it out to him.

Gabe smiled at him before seeing the box. His smile dropped as he looked at Sam with skeptical eyes, partially in fear "..Um" He mumbled softly "I see that.." He nodded and looked back at Sam nervously.

Sam kept up his smile and shook his head. “Don’t freak out, it’s not a ring, just a necklace,” he assured him, holding the basket out further insistently.

Gabe sighed instantly as he relaxed against the counter again “Jesus fucking Christ Samuel” He whispered, rubbing his red face “Are you trying to kill me?” He laughed and awkwardly took it in his hands before setting it in on the counter.

“With love,” Sam said with a smirk, holding his hands together as he watched him.

“I.. I guess” He laughed softly and stared at it awkwardly before glancing at Sam “But I thought I told not to get anything..” He frowned.

“Not really, you just said you weren’t expecting anything,” Sam shrugged, clenching his hands tighter and shuffling his feet a bit.

Gabe sighed and stared at the basket for a second, awkwardly making eye contact with the platypus before gasping at the realization "Oh my god that is a platypus!" He nearly screamed, carefully taking it from the basket to hug tightly "It's so cute!" He mumbled into its head.

Sam’s smile grew brighter and he laughed. “Like it then?”

Gabe blushed a little as he looked up and slowly nodded “..Yeah” He mumbled softly and laughed “Kind of.. childish for a twenty-year-old guy to like stuffed animals” He laughed nervously as his face went up in flames, staring at the floor.

“Not really,” Sam laughed and shook his head. “You can like pretty much whatever you want.”

Gabe stared at him for a while as his face slowly cooled down. He opened one arm to hug Sam’s torso as he buried his face in his chest, his other arm still hugging the stuffed toy.

Sam smiled as he hugged him back, kissing the top of his head and letting his face rest there.

Gabe squeezed him a little before letting him go, leaving his arm around Sam as he looked up at him “Thank you..” He mumbled softly, resting his cheek against Sam’s chest.

“You're welcome,” Sam said back, straightening up a little and smiling down at him. "I love you"

“I love you too!" Gabe grinned widely "Do you wanna go watch those shitty romcoms and make fun of Ryan Reynolds and Adam Sandler?” He smiled softly.

“Hell yeah,” Sam laughed, nodding as he started backing towards the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jess get into it. Then Gabe gets sick..

Sam tapped his finger along to the radio, leaning close to Gabe over the console as they drove. “Thanks for dropping me off,” he said with a smile in his direction.

“Of course” Gabe grinned, turning into the parking lot “It’s the least I could do for you, really” He grinned and parked in front of the doors to wave to Charlie and Jessica waiting “Have fun” He teased him, gently nudging his arm.

Sam snorted, quickly kissing his cheek before grabbing his bag and heading towards them. “Hey,” he greeted with a slight wave.

Gabe smiled warmly as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Charlie grinned at him, glancing at Gabe’s car before looking back at Sam “..You guys are so cute” She mumbled.

“What- who?” Kevin looked up and pulled his earbuds out.

“She’s making fun of me,” Sam laughed. “Gabe too, but mostly me.”

“Oh yeah, your roommate” Kevin smiled and sat up “I hope you’re not paying so much attention to him than our work considering the project is due this week” He frowned.

“It is” Jess frowned deeply “Maybe we should all meet up and work on it later” She suggested.

“I’d suggest my place, but Gilda’s coming down with something and I don’t want you guys getting sick” Charlie frowned a little.

“I’d say mine but my mom is.. overprotective” Kevin smiled a little.

“Maybe we could do my place? It’s not the biggest but it could work,” Sam shrugged. “And no Kevin, I do have my work done, at least the majority of it,” he continued with a smirk.

Jess grimaced under her hand as she softened out and smiled at Charlie “What about my place?” She asked.

“Aren’t you living with Brady?” Charlie asked.

“So? You guys live with someone” Jess shrugged softly.

Charlie hummed as she stared at Jess before turning to Sam and smiling “Yeah but Sam’s place is closer so let’s just go to his” She decided before walking inside, Jess and Kevin following her.

Sam trailed after them, pulling his bag in front of him to look through as they entered the classroom and sat down. “We can use the living room or something,” he suggested. “Coffee table should be free.”

“Or your kitchen, but I prefer the couch, I’ll sit on the floor” She grinned “Or drag in a kitchen chair” Charlie laughed “Ill be smart or something” She mumbled.

“We’ll figure it out,” Sam snorted with a shrug, setting his papers and computer on the table.

“After school today, we’ll all just follow you there in our cars” Charlie smiled widely “And we’ll all surprise Gabe when he gets off work” She snorted.

Jess glanced at Sam from her seat, moving back to stare at her phone with a slight smile.

“He dropped me off,” Sam reminded her, going quiet to think for a moment. “Mind if I ride with you? You know where I live.”

“Yeah- I meant that” Charlie laughed and opened her laptop to continue their assignment. Charlie glanced at the girl behind Sam to watch her as she pouted at Sam “Um, Sam..” She mumbled, nudging him to point behind them.

Sam glanced behind him and turned a little in his seat. “Hi.”

She smiled widely at Sam as she turned her phone around, Gabe’s facebook profile up on her screen “Is it true you’re dating Gabriel?” She asked softly.

Charlie stared at Sam in confusion before looking back up at her.

Sam squinted at the profile and glanced at Charlie. “Who told you that?”

“It’s all over the place!” She smiled and turned her phone around to point the screen back to him, playing a video of Gabe and Sam in the car, from the inside of the doors. She glanced at it as Sam kissed Gabe’s cheek and got out of the car “It’s all over like, every college girl’s facebook”

Sam gasped at the screen, unsure how to respond as he looked over at the rest of his group and back to her. “That’s.. really.. not anybody else’s business. Who even took the video?”

She paused and looked at the video “I don’t know.. It’s anonymous, but everyone’s living for it!” She grinned, showing him a lot of pictures of the two in public from the anonymous person’s page “So is it true?” She asked.

Charlie stared in horror as she went to the facebook page and found all of the pictures “Wow” She whispered, “It’s like you’re celebrities on here..” She mumbled, grimacing a little.

Sam made a face as he moved his gaze to her screen. “Yeah.. that’s.. yeah.” He let out a sigh and looked back at the girl. “It’s true, yeah, but I don’t know how I feel about being filmed by some random person.”

“Well, at least they go to the college” She mumbled and went back to her own assignment.

Charlie frowned and looked at Sam with a frown, pressing her laptop closed as she stared at him “I think I’m officially done with college”

“You’re telling me,” he grunted, rubbing his face. “What’s Gabe gonna think?”

“Panic” She shrugged and opened her laptop to check Facebook again, “Says he’s getting lots of friend request from random girls he doesn’t know” She sighed.

Sam huffed, glancing around the room. “I’d still like to know who’s recording us. That’s creepy as hell.”

“Obviously. It was like maybe fifteen minutes ago” She groaned a little “So whoever was watching us through the doors” She muttered, glancing at her screen “I didn’t even know drama could spread that fast” She admitted.

“Same here,” He grumbled, leaning a little over her shoulder to see. “What’s everyone even saying? I don’t know why I’d be such a big deal.”

“It’s actually not, it’s just the first official gay couple here.. Well, a guy couple. There are tons of people here who are gay or bi like me and you, but no guy has admitted it. That, and with Jess a few months ago.. Rumors and drama stir up and lies get told” She whispered.

“Great. Take me out of it,” he deadpanned, going back to open his own computer to finish his work.

Charlie laughed and went on about her own work until the period ended, putting her things away “See you after classes. I hope you aren’t too annoyed with the sudden popularity” She teased him.

“I’ll just be attempting to ignore everyone,” Sam said with a short laugh, waving to her as he left the room.

Charlie waved as she went to her next class and went on about her day. She went by the next few hours easily, waiting by the door for Sam as she messed with her keys. She jingled them as she looked up again, squinting around for him.

Sam walked out a bit later, still trying to avoid eye contact. “Is everyone ready to go then?”

She frowned at him and nodded “Jess and Kevin already left..” She explained and led him out, walking to her car “How were things?” She asked with a small smile.

“Eh, you mean other than being stared down all day?” He said with an uncomfortable smile.

“That bad huh?” Charlie mumbled and climbed into the front seat, starting the care before buckling in.

“Weird mostly,” Sam shrugged, getting into his seat and leaning back with a sigh. “I still don’t see why it’s such a big deal to people, hardly anyone ever talked to me before this.”

Charlie shrugged as she glanced at him and pulled out of the parking lot “I don’t know. I don’t wanna suggest things because of Jess and all, but do you ever think she’s doing some things? Like, small things here and there even though you’re dating Gabe. It doesn’t make you question her like.. at all? I’m not saying she’s a bad person for wanting you back obviously, but sometimes I wonder if she deliberately tries things to get your attention”

“Honestly? I don’t doubt it,” he responded with an irritated look on his face. “I’m not gonna bring it up unless it gets worse, though. I’m just not interested in her like that.”

“I think you made it clear when you dated Gabe..” She frowned, driving silently for a while as she drove “I mean- I feel bad thinking like that because is nice, she is, but...” She trailed off and shrugged a little.

Sam nodded in understanding. “I’ll talk to her if it gets any worse.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t get to that” Charlie mumbled as she pulled in and took the keys out. She stared at Kevin and Jess with confusion as they waited on the steps “Is Gabe home?” She asked, opening her door to climb outside.

“He has work for another hour, he’ll be home later,” Sam told her, texting Gabe quickly to tell him what was going on before unlocking the door for them. “Sorry, forgot about that.”

“It’s alright” Kevin mumbled and moved up the stairs with him, glancing around their apartment. He smiled as he sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, taking his laptop out. 

Jessica moved past Sam and Charlie to take a seat on the couch, crossing her legs as she opened the laptop. 

Charlie glanced at Sam and smiled “Alright, let’s knock this project out!” She cheered, moving to sit neck to Kevin on the floor.

Sam took a seat on the other end of the couch, leaning a little on the arm of it as he took out his own computer. “Kev, I sent you the files that I had completed,” he said, rereading a document quickly before sending that too. “Do you have the presentation ready to be set up?”

“Got it” He immediately said, typing on it to edit a few small things “Uhh.. Yeah, Jess helped me with the layout” Kevin nodded and shared it with Sam and Charlie.

“I made a few bullet points and slides with titles. I finished the first one and was working on the second and third at the same time so we might have to re-do them” Charlie laughed a little. 

Gabe 2:27 PM: that’s fine but we’re in s rush so i might be late home sorr

“We’ve got time to rearrange and fix things, don’t worry about it,” Sam assured her, taking out his phone to respond.

Sam 2:28 PM: Don’t worry about it, I’ll see you when you get here <3

“Yeah like three days” Charlie sighed, rubbing her temple “Why did I choose to watch cartoons instead of do my homework?” She whispered. 

Jess glanced at Sam’s phone with a slight frown before smiling and opened her notes “Hey, does this sound right?” She asked softly, leaning closer to Sam so he could read it.

Sam shifted a little to see it, scanning it quickly and nodding. “Yep, just make sure you have everything in order before Kevin gets it. Makes his job easier.”

“Got it” She mumbled, turning to readjust the order of her notes before sending it out to Kevin. 

Charlie looked back at the door before looking at Sam and frowned “When’s Gabe gonna get here?” She pouted a little “Everything’s more fun with him here”

“This isn’t about fun, this is about working so quit imagining cartoons and type” Kevin sighed, staring at all of the documents in his drive.

“Half an hour, and even then we aren’t doing games,” Sam said with a shrug. “This project’s important, we’ll relax when it’s done.”

“Nooo,” Charlie whined and pouted at Sam “Come on..” She mumbled softly. 

“Work!” Kevin teased her and smiled as he continued on one of the slides. 

“Don’t we need our speech on note cards?” Jess frowned “I’m pretty sure she told us we weren’t allowed a full paper while we present..”

“Yeah, I bought a bunch,” Sam nodded, not looking away from his computer as he gestured to his bag. “Still in the plastic, perfectly clean.”

“Got it” Jess mumbled as she got up to crouch next to his bag, looking around for them for a good while before pulling them out “You had to hide them” She teased, opening them to take out her pen and write some notes on “How’s that?” She smiled, holding up the card. 

Charlie stared at it before grinning “Is it supposed to be chicken scratch?” She teased. 

“Like you could do better” Jess snorted, offering it to her as Charlie wrote the same sentence. 

“Both of your hand writing’s suck..” Kevin smirked a little. 

Jessica pouted and looked at Sam “Is yours any better?” She asked.  
“I mean, I can read my own,” Sam laughed, finally glancing up from his screen. “We’re all doing our own, I thought.”

"We haven't decided on slides yet, but we'll get there then" Jess smiled and put them on the table to look over the powerpoint outline.

"I'm dropping out" Charlie randomly muttered, laying her head down on the table.

"No! Not our strongest! Noooo" Kevin laughed and pat her back as she snorted against the table.

“Aw, come on Charlie,” Sam laughed with him, setting his computer aside and walking over to crouch next to her.

"I wonder how much McDonald's pays" Charlie joked as she sat up to stare at the screen "It enough to financially be okay?" She thought aloud.

“Uh, doubtful,” he snorted and shook his head, squeezing her shoulder. “It’s just a couple more slides.”

“Fine” She stated and pulled her computer closer “Alright..” She grinned and went back to the slides. 

“That’s our girl!” Kevin grinned, clapping her on the back.

Sam laughed again and stood up to go back to his original spot. “We’ll take a break soon, don’t stress yourself out.”

"I vote break now" Charlie declared.

"Same" Jess mumbled softly

"..Break" Kevin grinned and closed his laptop to lay his arms and head on the table "I feel better already"

"Freedom.." Charlie whispered and smiled widely.

Sam snorted and shrugged, leaning forward to set his laptop on the table before falling back into the couch. “Ah, relaxation.”

"This better be worth it" Kevin mumbled and smiled.

Gabe gingerly opened the door to come inside, leaning his back against the door to close it. His hair was a mess in a loose ponytail, his shirt covered in ingredients and wrinkled. Gabe glanced at Sam as he sighed deeply, readjusting his button up around his neck before closing his eyes to tilt his head back against the door. 

Charlie took one glance at him and grimaced.

Sam looked over at him as he heard the door shut, tilting his head a little and standing up from the couch. “Tired?” He guessed as he approached.

Gabe opened his eyes to look Sam dead in the eyes before whispering “..I hate sweets,” taking a step forward to hug his waist, leaning his frosting covered hair on Sam’s shirt.

Sam grimaced a little, resting one arm on his shoulders and rubbing his back with the other one. “That bad huh?”

Gabe nodded softly as he sighed and pulled away to look at Sam’s shirt with tired eyes. He looked up at Sam “There’s frosting on your shirt now” He deadpanned before walking past Sam into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Sam glanced down at his shirt and wrinkled his nose a little, wandering into the kitchen to get it off before coming back out to the group. “Haven’t seen him that tired after work in a while,” he commented, mostly to himself.

Charlie shrugged a little as she looked over to see him head into the bathroom with new clothes “Looks like he’s gonna shower” She smiled and looked back up at Sam “How long does it take him to get back to normal?” She snorted.

“Depends, usually he’ll just take a shower and make himself some tea,” Sam shrugged, leaning forward as he sat down. “Or he’ll take a nap for an hour.”

“Aw, you know him well” Charlie smirked a little, teasing him. 

“Shut up and do your work?” Kevin asked softly, looking at her. 

“I’m on break” She muttered and laid back on the floor to close her eyes.  
Sam scoffed and shook his head. “How much left do we need to get done?” He asked, turning towards Kevin.

Kevin looked up and back at his laptop “..A little less than halfway. We could possibly finish it tonight, but do we really wanna burn ourselves out for that?” He asked softly “Maybe a little more. Come on Charlie” He smiled widely, nudging her.

“We’ll get to, at the very least, the halfway point, then we’ll stop for the day,” Sam suggested, grabbing his computer again.

“Not it” Charlie declared from her spot on the floor, unmoving. 

Kevin grinned and patted her head “You helped a lot, and we thank you” He grinned, moving his arm back to keep working on the presentation.

Jessica groaned at her computer, adding a few more details to plot points on the next few slides to make sure they wouldn’t forget anything.

Sam stayed hunched over and at work, skimming the slides over and over again for any mistakes, and adding extra detail here and there. He hardly noticed most of what anyone else was doing, save for random words when they spoke up.

“Alright, we’ve got seven out of twelve- I’m done” Kevin laughed softly and smiled as he shut his laptop.

Gabe glanced in on them from against the wall. He messed with his hoodie sleeves and walked over in shorts to close Sam’s laptop, moving it to the table. Once he’d set it down he moved into Sam’s lap, he laid his still wet hair against Sam’s shirt and neck.

Sam jumped and blinked back into reality, letting out a surprised squeaking noise as water from his hair dripped onto him and down his shirt. “That’s cold!” He laughed softly, rubbing his shoulder with his thumb.

Gabe ignored the protests as he shifted to look up at Sam, water still dripping from strands of hair “I had a bad day..” He mumbled softly, dropping his sopping hair back onto Sam’s neck.

Sam shivered a little at the cold water but tried to ignore it. “Wanna talk about it?” He asked in a hushed tone.

Gabe gently shook his head as he sat up to wipe some of his wet hair off. He glanced at Jessica who wasn’t paying attention and turned into Sam's chest. He frowned and looked back at his legs before nestling against Sam’s chest again, soaking his shirt. 

“Work rough?” Charlie smiled a little. 

Gabe’s head gently bobbed up and down against Sam’s chest, getting new areas of the shirt wet.

Sam hummed a little, moving to practically cradle him with one arm and running his hand up and down his back. “Have you eaten anything today?”

He sighed and shrugged as he rubbed his eyes “I don’t know” He muttered, “What time is it?”

“Around three thirty” Charlie mumbled, checking her phone.

“Probably not” Gabe mumbled softly and shrugged again.

“I can make you something,” Sam offered. “I’m mostly just editing right now, I can finish after.”

“I’m good” Gabe denied flatly, closing his eyes as his stomach did another flip, making him feel even sicker. 

“Alright,” Sam sighed, continuing to rub his back and leaning his cheek against his head.

“And now your face is wet” Charlie laughed softly before putting her laptop back in her bag and stood up to frown at Gabe “Are you sick?” She asked softly. 

Gabe shrugged as he sighed deeply, turning his face into Sam’s chest to try and fall asleep. 

“Probably just tired..” Jess mumbled and stared at Gabe.

Sam shrugged a little, glancing down at him in concern. “How do you feel?”

Gabe ignored him as he pretended to be asleep, trying his best to stay quiet instead of giving himself away.

Charlie frowned "Tired" She whispered softly.

"Called it" Jess whispered back, smiling as she continued to type on their outline, getting another slide done.

Sam smiled a little and craned his neck to kiss his head. “I’ll finish proofreading tonight, Okay Kev?”

Kevin laughed a little “I understand” He grinned at Gabe before closing his laptop “We could try and stay up and do it but there’s no guarantee it’s going to be literal shit” He mumbled and laughed.

“It’s really not that late yet, it’s about four,” Sam snorted and shrugged. “But if we burn ourselves out working on it then yes, it’s going to be shit.”

“Let’s do it” Jess snorted and closed her laptop to lean her back against the arm of the couch.

“Let’s not” Charlie shook her head and stared at her “Lets.. never do that” She mumbled softly.

“Bad idea, trust me, burn out isn’t worth it,” Sam sighed, messing with the fabrics of Gabe’s shirt.

“At least we’ll all being doing it with friends” Kevin pointed out and chuckled softly.

“That doesn’t make it better” Charlie mumbled softly.

“Sure it does, it’s like getting arrested. Would you rather be alone or with friends?” Jess smiled.

“Oh fuck” Charlie mumbled, staring at the table.

“Hey, you’re almost done with your part anyway,” Sam pointed out. “Then we’ll all die together on presentation day.”

“Hell yeah, we will” Jess grinned and stared up at the ceiling “So are we gonna work or not?” She laughed a little and stayed laying down.

Gabe opened an eye to look at her before inhaling and exhaling deeply before sniffling.

“Well I’m a little stuck, but I’m almost done with my part and it won’t take me long to finish so.. you guys do what you want,” Sam snorted with a shrug, glancing down at Gabe.

Gabe sat up to lean forward, looking at the notecard in confusion, picking it up “Why did you write the same thing three times in shitty handwriting?” Gabe mumbled.

“Because Jessica complained that all of our handwritings suck” Charlie laughed.

“Mine looks fine” Jess shrugged and took it back from Gabe “I can read it and that’s what matters” She muttered.

“We can read our own handwriting too, that’s why we’re all writing our own notecards,” Sam pointed out, gesturing to the remainder of the cards.

Gabe glanced at them before picking one up to flatten on his knee as he wrote what he could read “..I think you’d do best printing them off and cutting them up” He mumbled, putting them back on the table.

Charlie shrugged and stared at the card before smiling “You write in cursive?”

“I know, it’s rare” He shrugged softly.

“It’s so cute and girly” Charlie snorted.

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment” Gabe mumbled as he moved to stand up.

“We’re gonna spend a whole day at the printer,” Sam sighed, leaning back against the couch more. “But whatever gets us through it I’m up for.”

“I’ll make it work” Jess shrugged and stared at Gabe for a second before looking back at her laptop.

Gabe made a displeased noise before moving to whisper to Sam “I think I’m gonna.. lay down or something” He mumbled softly.

“Alright,” Sam nodded, looking up at him in concern. “Give me a few minutes to clean up and I’ll meet you in there, Okay?”

“But, the project” Jess frowned and gesturing to her laptop.

Gabe glanced at her and frowned, looking at Sam “It’s fine.. I don’t feel good anyways so I wanna be alone” He whispered.

Sam grimaced a little but nodded, reaching forward to gently squeeze his hand. “You know where I’ll be if you need anything then.”

“Sam” Jess mumbled softly.

Gabe flinched away from him as he took his hand away “I’m good” He said quickly, leaving to the kitchen out of sight.

“What?” Sam turned his head toward her as Gabe left the room.

She smiled a little and closed her laptop “Have we decided on the order for presenting?” She asked.

“Not really,” He shook his head. “I’m gonna do some editing with Kevin once we have everything typed out, we can figure it out from there.”

“Got it” Jess mumbled softly and looked back at her computer before gently standing up to walk into the kitchen.

Charlie stared at the door before look at Sam with a confused expression. She blinked and looked back at the door before shrugging.

Sam pressed his lips together as she disappeared from sight, meeting Charlie’s gaze with an equal shrug. “How much do we have left to do?” He asked with a sigh, opening his laptop and scrolling through the slides.

Charlie stared at Sam with an almost angry expression before shaking her head “I don’t know” She mumbled, bringing her computer close to work on something else.

He gave her a confused look at her expression. “What?”

She sighed and moved her laptop away to stare at him “You’re just gonna.. let your ex and current boyfriend be left alone?” She whispered “You’re either confident or stupid” She frowned.

Sam glanced toward the kitchen and back to her. “I don’t know.. do you think I should be worried? I trust.. Gabe at least.”

“I’m just personally saying it’s a bad idea without you anywhere near them” She frowned and shrugged as she heard their voices start raising “Like I said,” She said softly and stood up to walk to the doorway.

Sam grimaced and stood to quickly follow after her, immediately walking over to them once he got to the doorway. “What’s going on?” He demanded, looking pointedly at Jess.

“Because listen here, I’m not some college girl looking for drama!” Gabe snapped at her with his back turned to the Sam “I’m tired. I feel sick. I closed last night and got up early and had to suffer through a rush today- Some of the adults don’t wanna deal with your bullshit. Now ask me one more time if Sam cheated or I convinced him to date me instead or how I won him over- So help me you will be out of my apartment whether it’s willing or forced” He snapped, exhaling deeply as he smiled at her “I’m sorry some things just don’t go your way.. It’s life. Get the fuck over it, princess” He muttered and walked past Sam with a frown.

Jess sighed and stared at Sam with a slightly angry expression “..What?” She muttered.

Sam stood still for a moment, taking a breath. “What the hell was that about?” He asked in a demanding tone, throwing his arms out and letting them drop to his sides.

“Me, alright- It was me trying to figure out what the fuck happened, okay?” Jess frowned “I waited years for you and all of a sudden you just drop me like you never liked me in the first place! If you didn’t like me, then why go out with me?! Do you know how that makes me feel? When I realize that the guy of my dreams cheated on me with a guy!”

“I’m gonna tell you one more fucking time that Sam didn’t cheat on you” Gabe muttered to her. 

“Really?! Because the sudden interest and closeness right after me wasn’t cheating? Because it was there before we broke up” She laughed. 

“For a fucking week!” Gabe yelled at her, his headache throbbing in his head as he yelled “And I hated Sam at that time- I despised him because of you, so no, there was no way that I would’ve let Sam even near me during that week” Gabe frowned.

Sam’s frown deepened as he listened. “Why the hell would I cheat on you? Christ, I’m not that shallow, you know me better than that!”

“Because it was a fucking week! And no, I don’t. You do anything you want whenever. Especially breaking girl’s hearts that have waited goddamn years for you!” She snapped and walked past him to get her things. Once she’d gotten her things she’d opened the door and slammed it behind her. 

Gabe covered his ears as it shook the windows, scrunching his face up. He frowned and dropped his hands to stare at the ground “Sorry..” He mumbled softly “I didn’t mean to get in such a harsh fight” He whispered, still rubbing his aching temple.

“It’s not your fault, that’s on me,” Sam sighed, shaking his head and running a hand over it. “Just.. give me a moment to clean up out there, okay? You can lay down for a bit if you want.”

“I’ll live” He mumbled softly, rubbing his still damp hair before leaning against the kitchen counter. He sighed and sat up to walk past Sam into the living room. 

Charlie pressed her lips together as Gabe sat down. She glanced at Sam and frowned “..Nice chat?” She asked nervously before frowning. 

“Not now” Kevin whispered to her.

Sam shook his head and started picking things up from the coffee table, shoving them back into his bag a little hurriedly and setting it back against the wall. “I think I’m done with this for the night. I’ll start working on it again sometime tomorrow,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat down.

“Yeah, I’ll work on it later tonight too” Charlie mumbled softly and glanced at Gabe “Are you sick?” She frowned. Gabe shrugged as he grabbed a throw pillow and blanket from behind the couch to walk into the kitchen “Uh-“ Charlie tried to stop him before just watching in confusion “..Does he normally lay in front of the refrigerator just.. on the floor?” She frowned.

“Uh.. no, uh..” he looked up in confusion and shook his head. “I’ll check on him but.. if you can, could you explain what happened that week to Jess? I don’t think she’s going to listen to me for a while.”

“I’ll try but there’s no big chance of her listening to us either” She smiled and helped Kevin to gather his things before getting her bag “We’ll see you tomorrow at school, or..” She gestured to Gabe on the floor “Maybe not. Either way, I’m glad we got most of it done” She smiled and hugged Sam before stepping back “Later dork” She teased.

“See ya,” he said, mustering up a small smile as the two of them left. He wandered back into the kitchen and sat quietly next to Gabe. “Are you sick?”

Gabe looked up at him from his pillow before looking back at the floor “..I can’t afford to be sick” He mumbled softly, pulling the blanket further around his face.

“Hey, you aren’t the only one with a job,” Sam pointed out with a small smile, setting his palm over what he could reach of his forehead. “You feel sick.”

Gabe shifted away from his hand, whining “I’m not sick” He muttered stubbornly, opened his eyes to glare at Sam.

“Maybe not, but you are stubborn,” Sam said with a sigh, taking his hand away. “You obviously don’t feel well.”

“I’ll get over it” He mumbled into the pillow “Besides, the fridge and floor is cold” He whispered softly, closing the eye he buried into the pillow.

Sam huffed a little, moving to sit against the cabinets. “Fine, then I’ll stay right here.”

He pouted and shook his head a little, staring at him “..You’re gonna get sick too” He mumbled softly.

“Yeah well, sounds like a problem for future me,” Sam shrugged, staying put.

Gabe sighed and pulled the blanket up over most of his, his eyes and some hair staring Sam down. He squinted for a while before he completely closed his eyes before gently starting to snore.

Sam smiled at him, leaning his head back against the cabinets and resting his eyes, eventually falling asleep like that.

Gabe had woken up later that night around nine at night feeling the horrible urge to vomit. Once he had and sat on the bathroom floor for a solid five minutes he sat up to lock the door and find Sam still sleeping against the cabinets. He sat on his knees to shake his shoulder, trying not to hurt his back against the wood “Sam don’t make me yell..” He mumbled and continued to rock his shoulder back and forth.

“Hm- huh? What?” Sam blurted groggily, looking around the room for a moment before settling his gaze on Gabe. “Huh?”

“You shouldn’t sleep like that..” He mumbled softly and moved back in front of the fridge to press his back against his as he sighed “..You’ll wake up in pain” He whispered.

“‘M fine,” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and craning his neck to look at the clock. “Feeling any better?”

He shook his head and stared at Sam “..I wanna throw up again” He whispered softly before laying back down on his pillow, throwing the blanket off of him as he overheated.

Sam looked over at him and frowned. “Again?”

Gabe glanced up at him with a guilty look before looking at the floor “It wasn’t really.. anything to be fair” He whispered “I didn’t exactly eat today when I opened” He groaned and moved the pillow aside to lay his head on the floor.

“You should’ve,” Sam sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest more and leaning over on them. “Have you tried drinking any water at least? Or crackers?”

“I don’t wanna vomit up water..” He whined, bringing the pillow back to cuddle it before looking up at Sam and pouting.

“Just a sip then?” Sam suggested. “I don’t want you super dehydrated if you’re throwing up.”

“I don’t want water..” He muttered like some child before pouting at Sam again “I want my platypus” He frowned.

Sam laughed softly and stood up, wincing a little and rolling his shoulder back. “You still need water.”

“Alright..” He smiled softly “I’ll drink if and only if you bring me my platypus” He mumbled softly.

“Can do,” he snorted, wandering away for a moment and coming back with the platypus, handing it to him before filling the bottom of a cup with water.

Gabe waited before sitting up to hug the stuffed toy tightly, sighing softly at the coldness it had given off from being in his room. He played with the beak as he waited for Sam, staring up at him.

Sam moved away from the fridge and handed the cup to him. “Now drink, not all of it.”

Gabe stared at it with a pout before glancing the ground where he could lay if he wanted. His hummed and gently shook his head, turning his mouth away from the glass.

“Gabe, come on, just a sip?” Sam pleaded with him, holding it out insistently.

Gabe only shook his head more, hugging the stuffed animal tighter “..I’m not gonna” He glared at Sam.

Sam huffed, plopping himself down on the floor close to him. “Please?”

Gabe glared at him before gently taking it, staring at it for a while. He placed his mouth against the edge and took a small sip. He sighed softly through his nose and took another one, holding the glass tightly.

Sam smiled a look, a concerned look on his face as he looked him over. “We should get you some medicine in the morning.”

Gabe thought about it as he took another small sip “Absolutely not” He muttered, tinking his nail against the glass.

“Something for your stomach at least,” Sam sighed, leaning back a little.

“I’m fine” He complained, setting the water down a few feet away from him before laying down with his platypus, cuddling up in front of the fridge again.

“Mhm,” Sam said in disbelief, shaking his head and returning to his spot against the cabinet. “We’ll see.”

Gabe smiled softly as he looked up at Sam and frowned “Go lay in bed” He told him sternly.

“Nah,” he responded, smiling over at him.

“Samuel..” He whispered “Go lay in the fucking bed” He whispered.

“It’s Sam and uh.. no.” Sam shook his head again and pressed himself against the cabinet.

“Sam-“ Gabe stopped to cough, frowning as he continued and didn’t stop until he was sitting up to hold his stomach. He covered his mouth to try and settle himself before standing up to spit the small amount of water he’d drank back into the sink. He cleared his throat and frowned as he turned the sink on to wash it away.

Sam frowned and bit his lip, leaning forward a little. “You alright Gabe?”

Gabe turned off the sink and stared at it for a long second before sighing deeply. He swallowed what was in his mouth and wiped his face off before sinking to the floor again, staring at his stuffed animal across the room “You know Sam.. No. I’m not okay” He whispered and laid his head on the tile flooring under the sink “..I left my platypus”

Sam picked it up and moved to where he was laying, setting the stuffed toy in front of him. “I’m gonna have to insist on the medicine thing.”

Gabe still frowned but slowly pulled the toy back against his chest “I’ll take medicine in the morning if you go and sleep in a bed” He whispered softly.

Sam huffed, glancing from his room and back to Gabe. “What about you? The floor isn’t exactly comfortable.”

“It’s cold and I used to do it all the time when I was a kid” He admitted “I liked the kitchen floor when I was sick.. or when I wasn’t” He smiled widely with his eyes closed “Now go to bed in an actual bed” He whispered.

“But-“ Sam started to protest, then let out a defeated sigh. “Fine. But I’ll be back out here in the morning after I get medicine.”

“I’ll see you then” Gabe mumbled and shifted to shuffle over in front of the couch, cuddling up with his blanket before throwing it aside again, pulling up to his legs before just his waist, throwing it back away. He whined loudly in discomfort before sighing, sucking it up.

Sam watched him anxiously for a while longer before getting up to head into his room, falling asleep for a few more hours. He woke up early the next morning, spending the majority of the time between finishing his school work and checking in on Gabe until the stores opened.

Charlie came by the next day early to unlock the door with her key and smiling at Sam “Hey” She mumbled and gently closed the door to look at Gabe who, in the end, did sleep with his blanket “Aw..” She frowned and glanced at Sam “Does he feel any better?” She whispered.

Sam sighed and shook his head. “Worse. I’m just waiting for the closest stores to open so I can find medicine.”

“Aw,” She smiled and stared at Gabe before setting her bag down and walking to the kitchen to crouch next to him. She gently placed a hand on his forehead, jerking it away from the heat “Have you checked his temperature?” She asked, poking her head in from the kitchen.

“He was being stubborn last night and I didn’t have the heart to wake him up,” Sam mumbled, shutting his computer and getting up from the couch to walk to her.

“How long has he been sleeping?” She asked as she went through the draws before finally found the thermometer, cleaning it with a little bit of water first.

“Uh.. I wanna say.. we both kinda took a nap after you and Kev left, then it was probably.. between nine and ten when he slept again,” Sam responded after a moment of thinking.

“Well, that’s good at least” She mumbled, pulling back the blanket to gently open his mouth and place it under his tongue “Has he tried to eat anything?” She mumbled, looking up at Sam.

“Can’t hold down water,” Sam sighed, leaning back against the counter.

“It’s gonna be high then.. Bad high” She frowned and gently took the glass from his mouth before covering him back up. She took a look and grimaced “One hundred nine” She whispered softly and stood up to wash the thing off before glancing at Sam “Yeah he’s not getting better for a few days” She frowned.

Sam grimaced. “Maybe I should take him to a doctor.. I think I should definitely take him to a doctor.”

“What’s the doctor gonna do but give you expensive medicine, the same thing you can buy anywhere else, and charge you hundreds of dollars for a visit? Trust me, he’ll get better on his own” She mumbled and took a washcloth from the cabinet to wet and ring out, placing over his forehead “Oh, uh- I talked to Jess” Charlie frowned at him.

Sam looked up from Gabe, still more focused on what to do for him. “How’d.. that go?”

She sighed “She still thinks you cheated.. which, in a way you did- But I didn’t tell her that” She muttered and grinned “She’s mad, not as mad, but still mad at you.. She was going to tell everyone, but I kind of told her off considering she’s dating Brady and if she still likes you then he’s not her main focus” Charlie shrugged “So I stopped that..not on best terms but not on worst either for now” She smiled.

Sam huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Guess that makes it better,” he grumbled, looking back down at Gabe for a moment before turning his gaze back to Charlie. “Thanks, though.”

“I try” She laughed softly and looked at Gabe “I uh, should get back to Gilda, and it’s about nine so most stores should be open” She smiled and grabbed her bag and hugged him “Plus, I don't wanna get sick” She laughed.

“Yeah, get out so Gilda doesn’t come and kill me,” Sam joked, hugging her quickly before urging her towards the door and glancing at the clock. “I’m gonna go look for medicines and shit.”

She chuckled and waved to him “See you soon then” She smiled at him and walked down the stairs to her car.

Sam sighed a little, readjusting the damp washcloth on Gabe’s head before heading down to his car to pick up supplies. He came back a little less than an hour later with a bag, sitting on the floor next to Gabe and gently shaking his shoulder. “Hey, wake up for a second.”

Gabe’s frail body moved a little before he opened his eyes to stare at Sam with tired eyes before yawning loudly. He frowned and stared at Sam more intently, trying hard not to fell asleep.

Sam took the washcloth and set it aside. “We gotta bring that fever down,” he said softly, taking a bottle of pills and setting a couple in his hand.

Gabe made a face and grimaced as he shook his head, unable to move as he whined.

“I know you feel like shit, but seriously, it’s gotta come down,” Sam sighed, pulling another bottle from the bag. “This one's liquid, they were out of pills, but it's supposed to help settle your stomach.”

He stared up at Sam with a frown. He sighed softly and only closed his eyes, refusing to take anything.

“Gabriel,” Sam said a little more firmly, expression still filled with worry. “I’m not kidding. That’s way too high to just try and sit through.”

Gabe whined and stayed still, glaring up at him from under the covers. He took a ragged breath before coughing, raising his arm to cover his mouth “..I can” He mumbled weakly.

“No, no you can’t,” Sam huffed, gesturing to the medicine. “Stop being stubborn so we can get you better.”

Gabe glared at him as he pulled the covers back over his face and closed his eyes. He moved his legs closer to curl up “..No” He mumbled.

Sam reached forward and gently tugged the blanket down. “‘No’ as in, no getting out of this. I will repeat, your fever is too high for you to just sit through, and I’d much rather take you to a doctor.”

Gabe whined and struggled to pull the blankets back up, glaring at Sam angrily “I can and will” He muttered harshly as he moved to roll over, pressing his forehead against the bottom of their refrigerator.

“Not with a fever of one hundred and nine,” Sam grumbled, setting the medicine down to get the washcloth freshly damp. “Let me help you.”

“Fuck off” Gabe called out a little louder. He then coughed repeatedly and brought his knees to his chest.

“Jeez,” Charlie frowned as she closed the door behind herself, walking into the kitchen “Is he starting to be mean?” She joked.

“Starting,” Sam scoffed. “Stubborn more than mean, but you get the picture.”

“Fuck you” He mumbled again, not looking up.

Charlie grimaced and gently shook a bottle of pills “I figured you’d get things for the fever and stomach, but I also got a cough medicine so now Gabe gets to take more drugs” She smiled down at him.

“I hate humans” He whispered.

“Aw, I love you too,” Sam snorted, rolling his eyes as he measured out the liquids. “Now sit up so you can take these.”

Gabe grimaced softly and shook his head against the cold door. “Sam, I don’t think he’s gonna take it” Charlie whispered softly and snorted as Gabe shivered at just the thought of the taste.

“Well, That sucks, because he’ll have to eventually,” Sam huffed. “Fever’s too high to just sit here with, you know that.”

“I can sure try” Gabe muttered, cuddling into the blanket further as he refused to look up.

Charlie pouted a little and looked at Sam “Do you.. want help holding him down?” She mumbled.

“I need help holding him up so he doesn’t choke,” Sam responded, holding up the liquid medicines.

Charlie frowned as she sat down with him, getting an arm under him to hold him up as he wiggles around and struggled with her “Gabe- stop” She frowned and had to set him back down, watching him cuddle back into the bottom of the fridge. She sighed looked at Sam “You wanna hold him?” She mumbled.

Sam sighed, handing the medicine off to her and scooting behind him. He lifted him up under his arms, ignoring his struggling. “Gabe, seriously.”

Gabe whined and shook his head as he gave in, only to bury his face against Sam’s chest. Charlie frowned and sat next to him, trying to take his chin into her hand as he struggled “Gabe, come on” She sighed, trying not to hurt him.

“These will help, I need you to cooperate,” Sam huffed, keeping a grip on him while still trying to stay gentle.

Gabe shook his head again as he trembled. Charlie let go and moved back to frown at him. Gabe shifted to look up at Sam with sad eyes.

Sam sighed, staring back down at him worriedly. “Please?”

Gabe shook his head as he lowered his head a little to look at Charlie. Charlie smiled and moved forward to hold the cup up to his face “It’ll be over soon” She told him as he raised his hand to push her's away “Gabe” She frowned as he continued to push it away before smacking it to the floor “Gabe!” She frowned, watching the medicine spill onto the floor.

“Goddammit,” Sam muttered under his breath, letting him go to stand up and get a paper towel.

Gabe grumbled as he moved to lay back down, coughing slightly as he hugged his platypus tightly.

Charlie sighed and leaned back a little to stare at him “Sam, he’s not gonna take it” She muttered.

“Yeah no shit,” Sam deadpanned, gesturing to the puddle on the floor before bending down to wipe it up.

“What’ll take for you to take it?” Charlie frowned at Gabe as Gabe watched her before cuddling back into the blankets.

“Sea-monkeys” Gabe mumbled softly.

“Sea monkeys?” Sam repeated, raising an eyebrow as he tossed the towel away

“Like.. the weird fish things?” Charlie asked.

Gabe sat up a little to look at Sam and nod.

Sam stood quietly in thought before looking at him with a sigh. “Is that what it’s gonna take to get you better?”

Gabe nodded again as Charlie took the cup to rinse off and dry off “Sea monkeys of all things..” She mumbled and refilled the cup with medicine before handing it to Sam “You better not throw this one” She frowned at him.

“I won’t. Not with my hands anyways..” He frowned, giving Sam puppy dog eyes as he sighed through his nose.

“It’s supposed to help your stomach settle a little,” Sam explained, holding it out to him. “The others are for everything else.”

Gabe grimaced and stared at it before shaking his head and swallowing. He took a breath before taking the drink and swallowing, immediately throwing the plastic cup down as he shivered in disgust.

“Sorry, I know it sucks,” Sam said with an apologetic smile as he handed him the next little cap of medicine.

Gabe instantly shook his head and pushed it away “No. Absolutely not” He muttered weakly and turned away from him to lean back against the fridge.

“Pills at least?” Sam pleaded, sitting back with a huff.

Gabe nodded softly “I can handle those better” He frowned at the taste still in his mouth.

“I’d call it a success” Charlie smiled a little and picked up the plastic cap that’d been thrown for the second time before going through the pills to take one of each “Think you can handle three?” She frowned. 

“I can handle them better than than the syrup” He muttered.

Sam smiled a little and stood up, setting the second cap on the table and getting the remainder of Gabe’s water for him.

“These are gonna be fun” She mumbled and put the lids back on before crouching next to Gabe to hand them over “Don’t throw these either” She smiled at him. 

“Uh-huh, yeah- fuck you” Gabe frowned, holding the pills loosely in his hand.

Sam snorted and handed him the water. “Down the hatch.”

Gabe stared at him and shook his head “Never say that again” He mumbled and took one at a time before setting the glass down, laying his head on his knees “..Gross” He whispered.

Sam set the glass back up on the counter, sitting down against the cabinet with a small smile. “I know, I’m sorry.”

"No, you're not," Gabe told him before moving to lay down again with his blanket, cuddling up against the fridge again.

Charlie chuckled and smiled at Sam "A real nice one you picked" She mumbled softly.

“I know I did,” Sam said with a smile, drawing his knees up to his chest. “Aren’t you worried about getting sick though?”

Charlie shrugged a bit and smiled "I don't get sick easily, besides- even if I do, I have the next week of homework in so it's not like I can't afford to not... go to school- that's confusing" She sighed.

"Fuck.." Gabe whispered "I have work today"

“Nope, you’re sick.” Sam shook his head and picked up his phone. “I’m calling in for you.”  


"What?" Gabe asked weakly before sighing and whining.

"Stop pouting" Charlie laughed a little and rubbed his shoulder.

"Fuck off" Gabe mumbled and closed his eyes against the bottom of the fridge.

Charlie laughed a little more and sat up to glance at Sam.

Sam snorted and shook his head, holding the phone up to his ear as he dialed Jo’s number.

Jo picked up the number in confusion when she had seen it was Sam “Sam? Why are you calling?” She asked with a smile.

“Hey Jo, uh, Gabe can’t come into work today,” Sam answered, letting out a short laugh before letting it fade out. “Uh, bad fever, like really bad.”

“Oh,” She mumbled with a frown “Well that’s easy, I can easily call in other people” She laughed a little “How’s he doing?”

Gabe sat up as he cough and immediately put a hand over his mouth before coughing up the medicine he’d taken into the sink, the half dissolved pills rattling against the stainless steel. He took a shuddering breath, tasting the cough syrup for his second time today. He grimaced and sank back to the floor to lay down, holding his stomach. 

Jo paused as she listened and frowned over the phone “..Never mind” She whispered softly.  


“Yeah,” Sam sighed, biting his cheek. “Don’t know how long it’ll take him to get better but.. it won’t be soon.”

“Alright..” Jo frowned a little “Call me when you think he’s better” She smiled and hung on. 

“Sam...” Charlie mumbled and looked at him “Your boyfriends trying to sleep on the floor again”  


Sam hummed as he put his phone in his pocket and crouched next to Gabe. “Hey, I think we should move you to your room.”

Gabe shook his head as he held his platypus close. He coughed softly, pulling the blanket around him more as he closed his eyes and shifted to press his face against the stuffed toy.

“You can’t just stay out here, you’re gonna spread it around,” Sam told him, brushing his hair back a little.

He whined and buried himself further into the stuffed animal until he was underneath it. He stayed quiet for a while before grunting and falling asleep.

“Yeah, I’m moving him,” Sam huffed, hooking both arms underneath him and carried him bridal-style into his room.

Gabe’s face twitched as he moved to cuddle against Sam’s chest, gripping his shirt. 

Charlie smiled as she gently picked up Gabe’s platypus that’d he’d dropped to bring with them.

Sam gently took it from her to place in his hands as he tucked Gabe in. He pressed a kissed to his forehead as he brushed his hair back “Good night, Gabe”


	10. Chapter 10

Gabe gasped from the kitchen as he ran to the doorway “Sam! Sam, they’re moving- Come and look” He begged him, grabbing his arm to bounce up and down “They’re so cute!” He smiled and tried to pull him off the couch.

“Careful!” Sam laughed, pushing his laptop onto the couch before getting up to follow after him. “They’re moving?”

“They are!” He smiled and pulled him into the kitchen where they sat on the kitchen table before sitting down to lay his head on the table. He watched the very tiny sea monkeys swim around and jolt back and forth in the tank “Aren’t they adorable..?” He whispered.

Sam smiled and shrugged. “They’re tiny, that’s for sure,” he nodded, leaning over a little on the table.

“They’re just babies for now.. but soon they’ll be very adorable” He whispered and giggled to himself as they swam around “Well worth getting sick for a week for” He nodded softly.

Sam grimaced a bit and nodded again. “Certainly hope so because you refused to cooperate that entire week.”

“I was practically dying, okay?” Gabe muttered “I wasn’t having a good week” He shrugged and smiled “But that’s okay because sea monkeys” He mumbled softly and stared at them happily.

Sam laughed softly, rubbing his back and stepping back a bit. “I’ve started a log of their growth.”

He grinned and looked back at him “Really?” He mumbled and laughed softly “I like it, it’s gonna be great” He whispered, looking at the glass again to stare at the small shrimp moving around.

“I’m sure it is,” Sam agreed with a smile. “Hey look at that, it’s our first pets together.”

“..Looks like we can’t get that rabbit now” He frowned before thinking about it “Actually” He smiled widely and looked up at Sam “Technically the landlord said no cats or big dogs.. he never said anything about rabbits” Gabe mumbled softly, pouting up at Sam.

Sam purses his lips as he thought, shrugging a little. “We can go looking,” he said decidedly. “I know they have them at the pet store, but we should probably get something set up for them first.”

“How do you know I don’t already” He whispered and looked up at Sam with a soft smile.

“Because- wait, where would you even get the time for that?” Sam asked with a suspicious glance at him.

“Jo used to have one” He waved it off “Then she had to give it up but she still has a bunch of things.. I wonder if I could get the same rabbit back” He mumbled softly and stood up excitedly “Let’s go get a rabbit!” He grinned and walked out of the kitchen.

“Gabe,” Sam laughed, walking after him. “Do you know where all of this stuff is?”

“Of course!” He called going into the bedroom to put some clothes on, leaving the door open as he changed “Jo still has everything and I’ve asked her about it before” He mumbled, pulling on a shirt over his head.

“Alright, well, get read then I guess,” he sighed with a laugh, slipping on a jacket and his shoes.

“The monkeys will be fine” He called out before walking out in Sam’s shirt, the front tucked into his shorts “Plus, new pets!” He cheered and tied his converse on before getting his keys “Driving!” He declared and opened the door with a smile.

Sam laughed, shutting the door behind them as they went down to the car and got in. “Excited?”

Gabe nodded excitedly as he turned the key to start his car “Very” He smiled and readjusted the seat a little to pull out and drive down to Jo’s place “We’re gonna get a rabbit” He mumbled excitedly.

Sam grinned and nodded. “Should I assume you’ve got names picked out?” He guessed, leaning over onto the console.

“Mocha” He declared “If the little brown one is still available, but I remember seeing a blonde and white one that I wanted to call Swirls” He grinned “So.. if we get the girl fixed, can we get two?” He asked softly and smiled widely at Sam.

“If we can afford to get both of them fixed, that’d be better,” Sam nodded in agreement. “But yeah, as long as we have the room for them.”

“Well yeah but worse comes to worst we’re getting the female fixed” He mumbled softly “As much as I’d love to have them both, I’m sure we can buy a baby gate and keep them in the kitchen”

“Hm, maybe, as long as we kept cords out of the way,” Sam hummed in thought. “We’ll have a nice little set up for them.”

“There are no wires on the floor in the kitchen anyways” Gabe mumbled and stared at the road “We’ll check after we get them home” He declared and pulled into Jo’s apartment complex “Come with, you’re carrying fifty pounds of rabbit food” He smiled and tilted his head at him “I'll owe you though..” He laughed.

Sam snorted and opened the car door. “Love you too.” He muttered, looking up at the building and frowned a little. “Wonder if Dean’s here.. did you give her a heads up before we got here?”

He paused and glanced up before frowning and messing with his phone before holding it up to his ear. He purses his lips and let out a sigh “Are you decent?” He asked bluntly and walked up to her door with a smile “No, but I was concerned” He snorted and waved Sam over, sticking his hand out, wanting to hold his hand as he hung up.

Sam held back a laugh and took his hand. “So I assume we’re safe?”

“Yeah” He grinned and opened the door “Glad I didn’t have to see my boyfriend’s brother’s dick before my own boyfriend’s- hey, I just want the rabbit food” He smiled at Jo. 

Jo looked up from where she was cuddling Dean and groaned “Now you’re gonna get a rabbit? Why not months ago?” She sighed and stood up, pulling away from Dean as she led them to her kitchen “I’ve kept one of it in tubs, and by that I mean a giant tote” She mumbled and pulled it out onto her kitchen floor and huffed.

“Thanks, and sorry to bother you,” Sam laughed nervously.

“It’s alright, I’m excited for the rabbit” She smiled and pushed the tote with her foot a little “I uh.. can’t lift this” She laughed. 

“That’s why I brought Sam” Gabe grinned widely, letting go of his hand to pat his arm “And Sam’s gonna the best boyfriend and take it to my car to put in the back seat” He grinned.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, bending down and lifting the tote up. “Is this all we came for or are we stealing more things from her?”

“I’m not even stealing! She literally told me if I got a rabbit to please take it” Gabe laughed and walked him out to open the door “Now get your sarcastic ass to the car” He mumbled. 

“You’ve been so mean ever since the week you got sick” Jo snorted.

“Who got sick of what?” Dean called from the couch, head propped up on his hand.

“Nothing, stop eavesdropping,” Sam laughed, starting to walk out the door.

“Rude, bye to you too, bitch,” Dean scoffed.

Sam grinned and headed down the stairs with the tote, sighing heavily as he finally got it set down in the back of the car.

Gabe laughed at the banter and shook his head as he looked at Dean “I was sick all of last week with a fever of almost one hundred and ten, and I was.. really mean. Like, not grumpy. I smacked medicine out of Charlie’s hand and fought with them and kicked and argued and-“ He stopped to laugh “I don’t know how they put up with me for a week” He snorted.

“Shit, surprised that you had the strength to do any of that with a fever that high,” Dean laughed. “Glad you’re doing better.”

"Sh, don't tell Sam I threw up most of the medicine" He whispered and quickly hugged Dean before running to the door "Okay bye love you bub!" He called and closed the door.

Jo blinked and glanced at Sam "Did he just call you bub?" She asked softly.

“Yep, I claimed him as a second little brother,” Dean snorted, shrugging.

Sam smiled at him and shrugged back. “I’m gonna go after him, see you guys later,” he said as he wakes back out the door and back down to the car.

“And now we go adopt rabbits” He grinned widely “And got to Big R because they have better rabbit shit then Walmart does” He mumbled and backed out before pulling back out “Are you excited? Because I can’t wait to walk them around Big R” He mumbled softly.

“What, are we getting them harnesses too?” Sam asked with a small smile. “Because if so, you’re gonna hate my camera roll later.”

“Yeah?” He asked in a confused tone before glancing at him, “What? Why?” He mumbled “..They.. need leashes and harnesses..” He mumbled softly.

“Because you’re gonna look really happy and excited, so obviously I’ll be taking pictures,” Sam explained, smile widening.

“Aw, fuck you!” Gabe frowned, focusing on the road “I’m gonna ruin all of your pictures” He muttered.

“Nope,” Sam snorted. “You’ll be paying too much attention to your new rabbits.”

He whined a little and frowned “I’m gonna break your phone” He muttered bitterly.

“Aw, come on,” Sam pouted. “Just a couple?”

“If I don’t catch you” He shrugged “I might turn a small blind eye for some” He mumbled and squinted at him as he parked “Now come on, I want to see if they still have Mocha” He cheered and got out, spinning his keys around.

Sam laughed and got out after him, hands in his pockets as they wandered inside. “Where do they keep them?”

Gabe grinned and pulled Sam’s hand out of his pocket to pull him down the isles, around a pond to the open display cases with a brown and grey rabbit “Wait where’s Swirls?” He frowned, standing on his toes to look inside “..I think they sold her” He pouted.

Sam tilted his head as they looked, pressing his lips together and nodding. “Yeah.. but there’s still other ones to choose from.”

“But I wanted her” He laughed a little and reached down to pet Mocha as he sat on his legs to smell Gabe’s hand “I kinda wanna ask what happened” He pouted softly, watching the rabbit lick his finger.

“You could,” Sam suggested. “There’s someone.. somewhere around here.”

“I mean, we need to find one to get Mocha anyways” He shrugged a little and looked around “You find one” He snorted and watched Mocha sniff the glass.

Sam smiled and walked off, returning a couple of minutes later with an employee. “Gabe, found someone.”

“Yay” He mumbled softly and looked up at her “So, we were talking about getting rabbits, and we were wanting the brown one in here and a uh.. blonde and white one? Did someone already buy her?”

“Oh! Actually, she’s in the back getting her nails clipping at the moment” The employee smiled widely “We’ll finish her up and get her in a carrier for you” She smiled and waved to them as she walked away to a door and walked inside.

“Fuck yes!” Gabe whispered and looked back at Mocha “And now you have a friend” He whispered and watched the rabbit sit up to tap his claws on the glass, trying to reach Gabe before sitting back down “Excited?” Gabe smiled and laughed at the rabbit.

“How old are they?” Sam asked, crouching down to look at Mocha.

“I wanna say Mocha’s one and Swirls is almost a year. She’s fairly small though” He shrugged “Mocha’s still pretty though” He laughed and poked the rabbit’s nose to watch him lay down on the shredded bedding.

“So next thing we do is take them to the vet,” Sam sighed. “If we wait around we’re gonna end up with babies, and we don’t have the room for that.”

“Yeah, but we should let them get some exercise first. They have been in a cage just about their whole life” He mumbled softly and watched the employee come back with the carrier and an empty one. Gabe gasped and bounced on his feet.

“We brought two because, we assume you don’t want them breeding” She laughed softly “I personally suggest to fix them both for a better chance of no babies” She smiled and handed the female to Gabe before going to get Mocha in the cage.

“Yeah, thank you,” Sam said with a smile, taking his wallet from his pocket. “How much?”

The employee smiled widely as she walked with them to the checkout “Normally they’d be eighty, but with the Easter rodent sale it’ll be forty, free harness and leash- since they’re pre-used” She explained as she went under the counter to find them, wrapped together.

Gabe glanced at her as he stuck his finger in the cage gate to rub Swirls’ head, playing with her ears as they flopped around.

Sam nodded in understanding, handing her the money and taking the leashes and harnesses. “Thank you,” he said, gesturing for Gabe to head out.

“Hell yeah!” Gabe grinned and carried them carefully out to the car, setting one down to unlock the car and get them in the back seats, buckling the carries together. He smiled and gently closed the door before getting in and starting the car “Come on I wanna walk my babies!” He laughed.

Sam snorted and got into the car, setting the leashes in the back seat. “We still need supplies,” he reminded him. “And I’m thinking we litter train them, so they don’t pee on the floor.”

“We’ll make a box for it, yes” He grinned “Probably plastic actually. Like a tray” He hummed as he drove across the street to Big-R. “Ready to take them inside?” He smiled widely and took the keys back out.

“As long as they’ll let us,” Sam laughed with a sigh, getting out of the car with him.

“They’re animal-friendly” He smiled and opened the backseat to sit on the floor, closing it as he opened the cage to put the harness on Mocha who handled it fairly well. He held his leash and moved Swirls out of her cage to put one on her “Ow” He mumbled softly and got it on her, offering Mocha to Sam “I think she just scratched my arm” He laughed softly.

Sam held Mocha against his chest and snorted. “Doesn’t appreciate the harness?”

“She doesn’t” He mumbled and opened the door again to carry her “But now she’s fine” He shrugged and walked around the car to Sam’s side “Just, keep them close to yourself because I don’t need my kids fucking in public”

“Like I said; vet,” Sam sighed, keeping a gentle hold on the rabbit as they walked inside. “So.. food bowls, bedding, paper litter preferably, water bottles or bowls, toys.”

“Bottles preferably” He smiled “Salt licks, and a stick of wood” He nodded and took a hand basket to set Swirls down as they walked in “Adventure time” He mumbled softly and walked behind the hopping rabbit.

Sam set Mocha on the ground, slowing his pace so he wasn’t dragging him. “Too bad we don’t live in the country, there’d be a lot more wood laying around.”

“True” He mumbled “Ask your uncle to send a bunch of sticks” He snorted “Mail them to us” He smiled widely.

“You want to wait for sticks to come all the way from Sioux Falls?” Sam laughed, shaking his head.

“No, we can break some off at the park or outside our apartment until they come in” He grinned “They’ll probably only be using one for week or two, so plenty of time for sticks to ship” He smiled widely.

“Gabe, we don’t need to ship sticks,” Sam snorted, raising an eyebrow at him before going back to watching the rabbits. “Maybe we can have him visit for spring break though. Haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Please have him visit! I kinda wanna meet him now” He mumbled and walked up to the aisle to find the sticks “On the other hand, if he does, please tell him to bring lots of sticks” He mumbled softly.

“Sure,” Sam grinned and nodded, stopping to grab a large rabbit bowl and water bottle. “I think you’ll like Bobby.”

Gabe shrugged as he put his hand up to the bottom, his fingers not going all the way around “I don’t know about that” He mumbled softly “I mean, I like you, but I’m scared of other people, so it’s gonna be fun” He laughed.

“It’ll be alright, he’s just a little gruff sometimes,” Sam shrugged a little and smiled. “How long until break again?”

“Spring break?” He mumbled “I don’t know, I’m not in college” He laughed a little “Didn’t you say May third-ish?” He asked.

“I thought it was April but honestly I never paid much attention to when it was in high school,” Sam shrugged again. “Charlie might know.. I’ll ask her later.”

“We’ll find out” He laughed softly and watched as Swirls sat up to smell the treats and toys “Have, you can’t have those” He laughed and crouched down to move her back “Bad baby” He mumbled softly, petting her ears.

“You guys get fresh foods,” Sam smiled, watching Mocha nose around at a bag of hay before backing off to try and explore around his feet.

“Don’t let him eat your jeans” He laughed, covering his mouth as Mocha aggressively pulled on the hem of Sam’s pant leg “Oh my god” He snorted.

“Hey!” Sam laughed, crouching down. “Jeans aren't snacks.”

“They are to my kids” Gabe mumbled and watched as Mocha stopped before sniffing Sam’s hand “Careful, he might bite” He teased.

Sam pulled his hand back a little and gently tapped the rabbit to get him to move forward. “Okay uh.. toys, or maybe just boxes.”

“I don’t feel like chewing on plastic is gonna be fun for them, but hopefully they won’t if we get them the sticks” He smiled softly.

“They’ll literally chew anything,” Sam said, gesturing to Mocha as he chewed at his shoes.

Gabe glanced at him and frowned “Ah..” He mumbled and shrugged “That’s okay, the kitchen isn’t my favorite place in our apartment anyway” He smirked a little.

Sam grinned and raised an eyebrow at him, leaning down and picking the rabbit up to keep walking. “Which room specifically?”

“Never said it was a room” He grinned widely and walked out of the aisle as Swirls kept up with him. He glanced back at Sam and deadass giggled as he walked into the next aisle.

Sam snorted and walked after him, still holding Mocha. “What place?”

He laughed a little and stopped to stand close to him, whispering “You really wanna know?” He asked.

Sam thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Yes.”

“It’s.. your... lap!” He grinned and poked Sam’s nose before turning back around to walk down the aisle with an innocent smile.

Sam smiled and laughed softly, following after him. “Well good, because I like having you in my lap.”

“Good, because it’s my choice of my comfort when I get anxious” He mumbled, messing with the rabbit clippers before dropping them in the basket “So never leave me” He mumbled and laughed.

“I don’t want to,” Sam said with a smile, reaching forward to rub his shoulder with his thumb before going back to keeping hold of Mocha.

He smiled softly and watched him “Good. Because you can’t” He whispered softly “Just don't look in the basement” He teased and winked at him.

“We don’t have one so that’ll be easy,” Sam laughed, reaching up to grab a salt lick and set it in the basket.

“As far as you know” He raised his eyebrows a little and smiled at him “Alright, are we forgetting anything?” He asked softly.

“Hm.. litter pan,” Sam said mostly to himself, scanning the shelves.

“Oh, like the plastic thing yeah” Gabe mumbled softly and pointed to one “Hey, you’re taller” He snorted.

“Give me a second, I’m holding a rabbit,” Sam laughed, setting Mocha down and keeping hold of the leash so he could reach up and grab the pan and a bag of paper litter. “Alright, that’s probably everything.”

“Alright. Now let’s go and pay, and lay on the kitchen floor with them” He grinned and let Swirls hop along excitedly as he walked with Sam to the checkout, quickly paying and picking the rabbit up as he walked outside.

“Sorry buddies, back into the carriers until we get home,” Sam hummed, urging Mocha into the cage and shutting the door.

Gabe laughed and put Swirls in hers as he set their things on the floor and got into the driver's side “Alright, vet or no vet today?” He asked.

“If we’re keeping them in the same area, vet today,” Sam nodded. “Just in case.”

“Alright” He smiled and turned the key to start driving, yawning a little “Damn, it’s only like two in the afternoon” He mumbled.

“Huh.. felt later,” Sam hummed, leaning his cheek into his fist. “Guess we’re moving pretty fast today.”

“Or I’m just a naturally tired person” He mumbled softly as he drove “I might take a nap when I get home” He laughed softly.

“Go ahead, I’ll get their stuff set up in the corner of the kitchen,” Sam told him with a smile.

“Aw, thanks” He grinned “Just promise me you’ll move my head to sit in your lap” He mumbled with a smile.

“Will do,” he grinned in response. “For now, though, vet time.”

“Yeah, and we’ll get them both fixed and have no babies!” He snorted as he pulled into the vet’s office and got out to pick up Swirl’s carrier “I wonder if animals get sad when they find out they’ll never be parents” Gabe mumbled softly.

Sam shrugged a little and followed him inside with Mocha. “Maybe, I’m not sure.. but either way, being fixed has more benefits than that.”

“True” He nodded and glanced around as an employee waved him up “Um hi- We recently got two rabbits of opposite gender..” He mumbled softly “And we were wondering if we could get them both fixed?” He asked as she requested names and ages. He told her, a little more confident this time before gently setting Swirls on the desk for her to take, offering her hand out for Mocha. 

“I’ll be gentle, promise” She laughed softly.

Sam smiled a little and set the carrier down to take him out and hand him to her. “Should I pay now or after?”

She shook her head “After, in case there are always complications. But it’s very unlikely, it’s just in our policies that we have to warn you. But I promise we’ll do our best” She smiled widely “I just need a phone number for when they’re all done since it’s gonna be a few hours” She smiled. 

Gabe quickly scribbled his phone number down and handed her the sheet back “Alright, let’s go somewhere” He smiled at Sam, jingling his keys.

Sam smiled back and started and started walking out the door and back to the car. “Where is somewhere?”

“Somewhere I think you’ll like” He mumbled softly and led him to the car, climbing into the driver’s seat “I like it at least”

Sam tilted his head as he sat back in his seat, pulling a little at the seatbelt. “Oh?”

“Yeah” Gabe grinned and buckled in before backing out “You’ll love it” He smiled at him.

Sam hummed and leaned over on the console, watching their surroundings as they drove. “Where is it?”

“It’s somewhere nice, stop trying to ruin it” He laughed, pushing his face gently away.

Sam snorted and huffed, leaning back again with his arms crossed. “Fine,” he said in a drawn-out and whiny tone.

He smiled proudly as he drove, parking in some random space in town “Come on” He mumbled and got out of the car.

Sam glanced around in confusion, getting out of the car to follow behind him.

Gabe smiled happily as he made his way down the sidewalk, glancing back at Sam. He gently took his hand and led him down before turning into a park to walk down the glass.

“The park?” Sam asked as they walked, looking around them.

“Yeah” Gabe grinned and continued to walk their way down the paths “I like the park” He mumbled and continued until they were walking by water.

Sam nodded and gently squeezed his hand, continuing to look at their surroundings. “It’s peaceful.”

“That’s why I like it” He mumbled softly and walked over a small bridge over the water “I figured you would too” He mumbled and sat on the edge of the bridge.

“I do,” Sam agreed, moving to sit with him and stare down at the water. “Haven’t been back here much before.”

“It’s because you’re always at work or school.. I used to come here when we’d get in fights and thought you’d be so mad at me and I always kind of remembered that it would all work out one day” He shrugged with a smile.

Sam smiled back at him, leaning a little against his shoulder. “I think it worked out great.”

“Personally, it could’ve gone better” He laughed softly and shifted back and forth before I tying his shoelaces and setting his shoes aside before taking his socks off.

“Maybe, But still,” Sam snorted, swinging his legs a little.

Gabe shrugged and climbed down in the pond to crouch and pick up a snail that wiggled around “You want a pet snail?” He grinned.

“No thanks,” Sam laughed, leaning away from it. “We’ve got sea monkeys.”

“And they’re adorable” He smiled widely and set the snail back down before crouching down to find a tadpole “You want a frog?” He smiled, holding the water in his cupped hands.

“What do tadpoles even eat?” Sam wondered aloud, leaning to see it better.

“Fuck if I know” Gabe muttered and gently put it back in the stream “Google would help with that” He laughed.

“Eh, probably,” Sam snorted and nodded.

Gabe laughed and walked around in the water before stopping to dig around in the clay, pulling out a small fish in his cupped hands “Aw! Think he’d eat the sea monkeys?” Gabe smiled.

“Yes, yes I do,” Sam smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Probably be like Thanksgiving dinner.”

"Don't make me think about that!" He whined a little and carefully put the fish back, drying his hands off. He perked up and reached into his pocket for his phone, picking it up "Hello?" He mumbled softly and smiled "Oh, what is it?" He mumbled with a frown before looking at Sam "...No, we didn't" He sighed softly "Um, no, at home will be fine" He laughed softly "Alright... thanks" He mumbled and hung up with a frown.

Sam tilted his head. “What’s going on?” He asked, turning around to stand up on the bridge.

He looked up at Sam with a deep frown "..Swirls is pregnant" He mumbled with a guilty expression.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabe sighed softly as he stared at the small baby bunnies. He hummed a little as the white and brown one moved under Swirls and the pure white one climbed on her “..I guess there’s nothing we can really do” He muttered softly, standing up to readjust the blanket in her small box. He walked over and struggled to step over the baby gate before sitting with Sam on the couch “Well I guess we’re stuck with them..” He sighed a little.

“For a little while anyway,” Sam nodded, setting his arm on top of the couch. “I want to say two months. Maybe people at my college will want them.”

“Oh!” Gabe smiled a little before glaring at Sam “Speaking of people at your college...” He mumbled and frowned at Sam. He tilted his head a little, knowing that Sam has yet to talk to Jessica.

Sam pressed his lips together. “What about them?”

“Sam..” He said a little more stubborn. He crossed his arms at him before shifting to throw his legs of Sam’s lap “You know you have to talk to her eventually”

Sam grunted and shrugged. “Yeah well, she won’t talk to me either.”

“Probably because she thinks you’re still mad at her” He frowned at Sam.

“Hm.. maybe. I don’t know. What am I supposed to say?” Sam huffed, leaning his head back against the couch.

“That you’re sorry?” He laughed a little “Come on, you have to talk to her again. Don’t you miss her?” He frowned.

“I guess.. she still started shit with you though,” Sam sighed, shrugging again.

“I don’t care. I’m the one who was getting shitty because I felt sick” He mumbled “Normally, I would’ve remained calm and tried to stay nice, but when I’m sick I’m a real asshole. You know this” He frowned “So it’s not entirely her fault”

“I guess,” Sam muttered. “I don’t know. Somehow I doubt she’ll listen.”

“Well, I still want you to try” He mumbled and shifted on either side of Sam’s lap to straddle him “You’ll try for me?” He joked, holding onto Sam’s cheeks as he squeezed them in his hands.

Sam snorted and nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Yeah, I’ll.. I’ll try.”

“Aw, you really love me that much?” Gabe grinned, messing with Sam’s hair as he smiled at him.

“I do,” Sam laughed softly, squeezing his side. “I’ll try, promise.”

Gabe gasped and smiled, leaning over to hug his neck “You love me? Only me, just me? No one else ever?” Gabe cheered in a childish voice before laughing.

Sam let out a bright laugh, burying his face into Gabe’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“Aww..” Gabe grinned and held him close as he pressed soft kisses to Sam’s face “Is it just me or are you being overly affectionate today?” He teased him, smiling goofily at Sam.

“Is that bad?” Sam smiled softly, tilting his head a little and gently scratching his back.

“No, of course not” He smiled “I just noticed you’re more... physical? Like, you’re more touchy today, and I like it” He mumbled, “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“I dunno,” Sam shrugged, smile turning shyer. “Just being here I guess.”

“Hey, don’t be getting shy on me because I called you out. I’m sitting in your lap and am I getting shy? No” He snorted and pressed a kiss to his forehead “I’ve told you countless times that I don’t care if you touch me, so don’t stop because I’m noticing it” He grinned at him.

Sam laughed a little and nodded, leaning forward to kiss him. “You’ll let me know if you’re uncomfortable though, right?”

“Sam. If I’m comfortable to admit that I’d willingly suck your dick for free in front of your brother, I don’t think you touching my ass is gonna make me uncomfortable. Promise” He smirked a little.

He snorted and shook his head, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. “I s’pose you’re right.”

Gabe shrugged and watched his face before blushing “Don’t look at me like that!” He whined “Just cuz I said it doesn’t mean I wanna do it right now” He mumbled.

“I know, I know,” Sam laughed, leaning back a little more. “But now you can’t make fun of me for being shy.”

“And why’s that?” He asked with a soft smile, “You’re plenty shy”

“Yeah, well, you can be too,” Sam pointed out. “You’re just better at hiding it sometimes.”

“And we’re done here!” He smiled and gently patted Sam’s shoulder “We’re not gonna talk about shy and anxiousness with me” He laughed and pushed away from Sam to stand up.

Sam hummed a little and turned himself around to rest against the arm of the couch. “So what’s our plan for the rest of the day then?”

“Not sure yet” Gabe mumbled as he stood in front of Sam, “I think the three rats in the kitchen have been taking up more of my life than they should” He frowned.

“Well, we don’t have to worry about them having more, not from Mocha anyway,” Sam snorted and shrugged.

“I know, and it’s kind of stupid how none of the employees even knew” He mumbled, “Can we possibly sue them for that?” He asked with a small smile.

“We’re not going to sue the pet store,” Sam laughed. “Besides, nobody working there is exactly an animal expert.”

“Well yeah, I get that” He laughed “But then why hire them? Honestly, I wanna work there now just to show people how it’s really done” He muttered with a frown.

“I mean you could,” Sam shrugged. “Gonna have to break the news to Jo.”

“Nah, I could never” He mumbled softly and smiled “Maybe I could work them both” He smiled softly “I could on my two days off at least, and at times I don’t work on other days” He smiled, looking at Sam “..I could probably do it”

“What, you’re just gonna leave me all on my own every day?” He teased. “Yeah, you could, but then you’d have no days off.”

“I’d be okay with no days off and barely any sleep. Done it before when I get fucked on bills and money” He grumbled and frowned before his face softened. He smiled and stared at Sam “My issue with working nonstop would be you” He mumbled and moved to hug Sam around his neck as he stood “I can live without sleep, but I don’t think I’d be right if I never got to see you again” He mumbled into Sam’s hair.

Sam nodded, hugging back. “Same here, which is why we’re gonna stick to what we do now,” he said stubbornly.

“Well, I never agreed to that” Gabe mumbled softly and gently braided his fingers through Sam’s hair as he shifted his weight to his other leg.

“Sucks,” Sam huffed, laying his cheek on his shoulder.

“What?” Gabe laughed a little, staring down at him “Did you just tell me I’m not allowed to get another job?” He frowned a little.

“No, you’re just not allowed to overwork yourself,” Sam snorted, shaking his head without lifting it up.

“I’m not gonna overwork myself” Gabe mumbled and patted Sam’s shoulders “But I do have to work soon so can you let go of me?” He mumbled.

Sam hummed and stood there a second longer before letting go. “Alright,” he laughed softly, going back to sitting on the couch.

“I’ll bring you something back” He grinned “Something other than black coffee” He teased and jumped as he heard the gate rattle “Swirls! Go take care of your kids!” He complained as she continued to jump at the gate before running back around in the kitchen “..I don’t think she’d fit for motherhood” He sighed softly and laughed.

“They’ll be okay on their own for a bit,” Sam said with a smile. “She’ll most likely only be with them to feed them or clean them.”

“Probably” Gabe smiled softly and got his shoes on before grabbing his keys and coming back to Sam. He moved to sit in his lap again, straddling him as he took out his phone to texted someone.

“Thought you had to leave,” Sam teased, moving his arms to hold his lower back.

“I do” He mumbled softly, glancing at Sam’s face to study it before going back to texting someone. He hummed and rubbed his bottom lip as he stared at Sam’s eyes.

Sam tilted his head a little. “Yes?”

“Nothing” Gabe muttered and went back to stare at his phone before waiting a long while, scrolling down and smiling “Cool, alright- Something is gonna be in the mail the next few days, do not open it” He frowned at him “I mean it” He whispered to him.

Sam moved one hand to hold it up in defense. “Gotcha gotcha, I won’t.”

“Alright..” Gabe whispered and leaned forward to press a kiss to Sam’s lips “I’ll see you either really late tonight or tomorrow morning” He mumbled and moved off of him.

“I’ll be waiting, most likely asleep,” Sam nodded with a smile, sighing a little as he moved away. “I’ll keep an eye on the rabbits.”

“Alright,” He laughed a little and smiled to him as he made his way to the door “I’ll be home really late.. So please sleep still. I’ll see you soon” He grinned and waved to him.

Sam nodded and waved back. “I might be doing homework so if I’m still at my desk, drag me back to bed.”

“I might” He joked and closed the door behind him.

And as he had promised, he’d come home at almost one in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and set his keys down as he took his shoes off and looked around the empty apartment. He quietly went to his room to change before gently opening Sam’s door to peer inside.

Sam was sitting slumped over, sleeping at his desk, papers hanging off of the side and threatening to fall if he moved. He twitched a little in his sleep as the door opened, but showed no signs of waking up.

Gabe frowned at him as he quietly came to his side, shuffling the papers out from under his arms to sit on the desk. He debated on waking Sam or leaving him before thinking of the pain he’d be in, in the morning. He smiled and moved Sam’s arm to try and wake him before playing with his hair “Sam” He said softly.

Sam sucked in a breath as he jumped, opening one eye and then the other. “What time is it?” He mumbled, sitting up to rub his eyes.

Gabe smiled at him “About one in the morning. I got home a few minutes ago and found you” He whispered “I just thought you’d prefer a bed” He mumbled and pressed a kiss to Sam’s temple before moving to sit on the bed “Whether you’re sleeping or not, I am” He yawned.

Sam nodded tiredly, pulling his papers back on the desk and standing up with a slight wince. He made his way over to the bed and moved under the covers, immediately falling into the pillow. “Don’t remember falling asleep.”

Gabe snorted as he shifted closer to gently rub Sam’s neck “I figured. You probably stayed up later than you should’ve and passed out” He whispered.

“Maybe,” he sighed, closing his eyes. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Shhh..” Gabe teased him and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he hugged Sam’s neck to play with his hair as he tried to sleep.

Sam sighed a little, falling asleep again relatively quickly.

Gabe was the first to wake in the morning, crawling over Sam as he got out of bed. After quietly tucking Sam back in, he went into the kitchen to give the rabbits some of their food, checking in on the palm-sized bunnies.

Sam blinked awake nearly an hour later, rubbing his eyes as he sat up and wandered out the door. “Gabe?”

Gabe didn’t look up from the TV as his face twitched. He bit his lip and obviously forced himself to stay quiet as he took his headset off “Fucker..” He whispered and looked up to see Sam “Oh you’re awake” He laughed and paused his game as he respawned “I didn’t wake you did I? I was trying to stay quiet” He frowned.

“No, you’re okay,” Sam assured him, walking over to see the TV. “What’re you playing?”

“One of the best and worst games created for Xbox” Gabe whispered softly and leaned back against the couch “It’s called Skyrim, this one’s like.. the fifth one? I don’t know the number, I know the names though” He laughed “I also know- if I die one more time, I’m gonna break the TV” He smiled widely.

“Ah- don’t do that,” Sam laughed, leaning over to kiss his forehead before heading toward the kitchen. “Want any tea?”

“Sure” He called out “Maybe I should stop playing and just relax” He mumbled and stared at the TV for a second before beginning again, putting his headset back on.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, taking a few minutes to watch the rabbits while he made the tea and coffee. He came back out a while later and set Gabe’s mug on the table, tapping his leg to get his attention.

Gabe paused the game to look up and smile at Sam “I’ve gotten too far to be distracted by tea” He mumbled and glanced at the mug before taking a small sip and setting it back down before unpausing the game.

“Mhm,” Sam hummed with a smile, sipping at his coffee as he watched.

Gabe glared at the TV as he played with too many actions to keep up with “Fuck!” He now yelled freely, watching the enemy kill him “Dammit” He whined and let the headset rest on his neck “Fucking shit” He sighed and kept cursing.

Sam had his hand over his mouth in an attempt to hide his laughter. “Struggling?”

He glared at Sam as he grumbled and reloaded his last save “Leave me alone” He mumbled with a frown as he continued on the same mission.

Sam continued to grin and drink his coffee, tilting his head in interest as he watched the screen.

Gabe bit his lip as he continued, passing a few of familiar places until he reached the end, immediately saving as he paused the game “Two hours and I’ve finally reached the end” Gabe whispered as he looked at Sam “Now you see why I love but hate this game” He mumbled and moved to sit in Sam’s lap.

Sam snorted, taking another drink from his mug before holding it away from him. “Worked up an appetite yet?”

“Not yet, not until I win” Gabe whispered “You’re just here in case I die and start crying” He half-joked, relaxing into Sam’s chest as he opened the doors to the final boss.

Sam snorted, finishing his coffee and gingerly setting the empty mug on the floor.

Gabe watched as he almost immediately died, dropping his control in his limp hands as he stared defeatedly at the loading screen in front of him.

Sam smiled a little at him, leaning over to see his face. “Ready for a break yet?”

Gabe watched the TV screen before starting to pout, his lip wobbling as he started to tear up “..Yeah” He whispered softly.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Sam hummed, rubbing his arm. “Let’s go get some food real quick.”

Gabe sighed as he picked up the controller to pause the game. He stared at the buttons for a while before carefully standing up to sip his tea, setting it back down “Yeah..” He mumbled again, walking to the kitchen before bending down on a knee and slowly moving to lay on his side. He stared at the wall in front of him before letting out a long sigh. He frowned and stared at the carpet before starting to pick at the threads.

Sam sighed, smiling softly down at him as he moved around the kitchen. “Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches okay?”

Gabe frowned as he rubbed his eyes and climbed over the gate in the kitchen to find Sam and lean against him “..Can you toast the bread and put Nutella on it instead?” He asked, pressing his face into Sam’s arm.

Sam nodded, placing two pieces into the toaster and letting them sit as he kept working on his own sandwich. “Jelly or no jelly?”

“I don’t wanna any” He mumbled softly and sank to the ground, laying by Sam’s feet as Mocha approached him. He let the rabbit bump against his face before finding the sleeve of Sam’s hoodie to try and drag away from Gabe’s body as Gabe laid there and let it happen.

Sam moved carefully so he wouldn’t hit either of them, keeping hold of both of their plates. “Come on, we can’t let them get either of these.”

Gabe sighed and watched as Mocha continued to pull on his sleeve before gently pulling his arm and him closer to rub his nose. Mocha scrunched away and scampered back off to Swirls. Gabe sighed again as he took up and stared at the ground “Okay” He mumbled softly.

Sam gestures to the door, watching the rabbits to make sure he didn’t step on them as he went back into the living room.

Gabe frowned and moved with him, stepping over the gate to follow Sam to the couch, sitting against the arm of the couch, staring at the coffee table.

Sam frowned a little and gently nudged him, setting the plates on the table. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“I know” Gabe sighed and leaned against Sam’s shoulder “It’s gonna be a bittersweet win” He mumbled and took his plate and leaned back on the couch, putting his feet on the edge of the table.

“A win is a win,” Sam shrugged, taking a bite from his sandwich. “Just ask me when I’m burnt out from school.”

“Not so much of a good win” He frowned as he ate his toast, still leaning against Sam as he ate “Still a win, but still” He shrugged a little “Was it worth it?” He smiled.

“What, being burnt out from school?” Sam asked, tilting his head.

“Yeah, you kind of always get mean when you’re tired or have a lot of work to do” Gabe mumbled “You get all.. snappy and mad easily” He shrugged.

“Ah.. yeah, sorry about that,” Sam laughed nervously. “Sometimes it works out but usually it just makes whatever I’m doing look rushed or forced.”

“That’s okay, I get that way when I’m sick. I’m not never really angry angry, unless I’m so done with putting up with someone that I’ll just tell them to walk the fuck away” Gabe laughed “I don’t like conflict and I won’t start it, but sometimes I want to”

Sam nodded in agreement, continuing to eat his sandwich. “Yeah, we kinda just need to brush each other off during those times,” he sighed.

“Most likely” He mumbled, tearing the crust off his toast “But at least we understand each other” He grinned at him.

“We do,” Sam agreed, reaching up with his free hand to mess with the ends of his hair.

Gabe laughed as he licked the Nutella off the crust, refusing to eat it “So you don’t have school.. and I don’t have work” He mumbled softly “Wanna do the grocery shopping with me?” He asked.

“Sure,” Sam shrugged, finishing off his sandwich. “We’ll get stocked up for spring break at the end of next week.”

“Sure” He shrugged back and laughed “Do you wanna do anything over spring break since your birthday falls over it?” He asked.

“Eh, I don’t know, we could go out to the park or something,” Sam shrugged. “Invite Dean and Jo, Charlie, Bobby should be coming. I don’t know who else.”

“I can finally meet Bobby” He grinned softly and sat up to take their plates to the kitchen “Get dressed we’re leaving soon!” He called out.

“Got it,” Sam laughed, stretching as he stood and went into his room to throw on a fresh pair of jeans and flannel.

Gabe smiled at him from the living room before turning his TV and console off “Flannels? Again” He teased him.

“Duh, I’ve got great fashion sense,” Sam huffed, crossing his arms with a smirk.

“..No” Gabe muttered at him before grinning widely “Just let me put some pants on” He joked as he pushed open his door to change “How would you like it if I started wearing flannel?” He called out “Be weird, huh?” He laughed.

“Yeah, because you don’t wear it,” Sam pointed out, pulling on a jacket and shoes.

“Alright fine” Gabe mumbled and walked out of the room shirtless only to walk past Sam into his room, rummaging through his closet “I’ll change that” He smiled, flipping through Gabe’s “Jesus.. all of them are plaid” He whispered.

“Sh, they’re great,” Sam snorted, leaning back against the wall as he waited.

“Yeah..” Gabe muttered as he scratched his neck, right above some of his scars from the glass “Why are they all plaid though?” He laughed and kept going until he found a smaller one to pull on and button up, immediately rolling up the sleeve to his elbows before buttoning the front to cover his stomach, messing with it “It feels weird” He admitted.

“You wear button-up shirts all the time,” Sam said from out by the door.

“Not this big!” He yelled before quietly walking out to show him how it went to his mid thighs “And this is a small one” He frowned as he bunched up the fabric to tuck into the pocket, looking a lot smaller on him now “..Eh” He grumbled.

“I’m not making you wear it,” Sam snorted, raising an eyebrow as he came out. “I think plaid suits you.”

He watched his face before glaring at him with a frown “What was with the face?” He mumbled.

“Nothing just- I’ve never seen you wear it before,” Sam shrugged, averting his gaze. “It looks nice.”

Gabe smiled softly at him before messing with his fingers “Do you.. want me to wear it more often?” He asked softly.

“I dunno.. maybe,” Sam shrugged, looking back at him with a small smile.

Gabe laughed and glanced away shyly “So.. that’s a yes?” He asked him with a small smile.

“.. Maybe?” Sam said again, hunching his shoulders.

“Yes..?” Gabe mumbled as his face heated up a little “..yeah?” He whispered.

“Y-Yeah, if you want,” Sam said quietly, glancing up at him again.

“Yeah.. I might” He mumbled softly, meeting his gaze as he anxiously bit his lip.

Sam smiled a little more, scratching at his arm. “We should uh.. we should head out, huh?”

“Yeah” Gabe mumbled and walked to get his shoes on before grabbing his keys. He glanced at Sam with a smile before messing with the keys “Do you wanna drive or me?” He asked softly, checking the time on his phone.

“I can,” Sam offered, holding out his hand for the keys as he pulled open the front door.

“Alright” Gabe laughed a little as he gave his keys up and followed Sam down the stairs to the car “Just don't crash” He joked as he opened the passenger side.

“You still have no faith in me,” Sam teased, waking down and climbing into the front seat to start the car.

“I do!” Gabe complained, buckling in “I just.. get anxious in cars” He admitted “You know that” He mumbled softly.

“I know, and I’ll be careful,” he assured him, reaching over to squeeze his leg before focusing on the road as he pulled into it.

He smiled a little, rubbing his hand over where Sam had his before looking out the window “Thought about anything specific you want?” He asked Sam with a smile.

“Hm, not a lot, mostly produce,” Sam shrugged a little in thought.

“Well, still think” He joked and pulled out his phone to quietly open Moose’s messages. He frowned at the long breaks in their talks. It’d been almost three months since he wished him a happy new year.

Candy 9:24 AM: hey..  
Candy 9:25 AM: i know it’s been forever since we talked but maybe we could start again. i miss you

Sam snorted and nodded, driving for a little while longer before parking outside of the store. “I can go look for my stuff and you can go look for yours if you want, speed things up a bit.”

“Aw, I guess” He pouted a little, unbuckling as he got out “Just call me when you’re ready to meet up because I do wanna walk around a little bit with you” He laughed.

“I will,” Sam assured him, smiling as he grabbed his own cart and started in a different direction. He pulled out his phone to check the time, noticing the message from Candy.

Moose 9:40 AM: Oh hey.. yeah, it’s been a while. How’ve you been?

Gabe sighed softly as he stared at his phone, messing with the edge of his case.

Candy 9:42 AM: uh, good, good  
Candy 9:42 AM: i just figured since we haven’t talked since new years we should catch up a little..

Moose 9:44 AM: Yeah, sorry I haven’t been on much, I’ve been a little distracted  
Moose 9:44 AM: Took your advice, got myself into a relationship

Candy 9:45 AM: aww!! see? i told you could do it  
Candy 9:45 AM: i actually took your advice too, and started dating my roommate. he’s really sweet  
Candy 9:46 AM: but tell me about your relationship ship !! i wanna know

Sam laughed a little to himself, texting as he browsed through the produce section.

Moose 9:47 AM: He’s a dork, for one thing, loves sugary foods  
Moose 9:48 AM: Really cute too, likes to steal my clothes but I don’t care  
Moose 9:48 AM: What about you and your roommate?

Gabe snorted, finding himself in the candy aisle before quickly backing out of it before he made an impulse buy.

Candy 9:49 AM: oh he’s  
Candy 9:49 AM: tall..  
Candy 9:50 AM: i really don’t know how to describe  
Candy 9:50 AM: he’s gentle with all of our pets, and extra gentle with me  
Candy 9:51 AM: he’s just a really sweet and gentle giant honestly

Moose 9:52 AM: Tall, the best personality trait in my opinion  
Moose 9:52 AM: Or maybe I’m just biased

Candy 9:53 AM: don’t knock us short people :(  
Candy 9:54 AM: we might kick you in the balls if you keep crossing lines >_>  
Candy 9:54 AM: anyway, tell me more about him!! i’m curious

Moose 9:56 AM: Ahhh there’s a lot  
Moose 9:56 AM: Well.. hmm I’m not sure how much I can say without making it too personal  
Moose 9:57 AM: He likes to sit on my lap a lot, not that I mind, like, at all

Candy 9:57 AM: awwwe!!  
Candy 9:57 AM: you sound like the cutest couple but i think me and my boyfriend are  
Candy 9:58 AM: he lets me casually hack his snapchat all the time, and he really likes to his hands in my back pockets for some reason  
Candy 9:59 AM: and he asked me out in the most childish way like phht

Moose 10:00 AM: Details???

Candy 10:01 AM: It’s kinda a personal but.. eh, it took me a good ten to fifteen minutes of kicking screaming and laughing until i finally said yes  
Candy 10:02 AM: and he’s definitely one for holidays, goes all out for valentine’s day even though i told him i didn’t want anything  
Candy 10:02 AM: he got me the cutest plushie

Moose 10:03 AM: Why does he sound like me? XD  
Moose 10:03 AM: Introduce us I’m sure we’d be the best of buds

Candy 10:04 AM: no he’s mine !!  
Candy 10:04 AM: you tall people can fight me over this one, he’s so sweet and doesn’t even care about anything  
Candy 10:05 AM: which is important when it comes to some of my scars

Moose 10:06 AM: Scars? Can I ask what from?

Candy 10:06 AM: not self harm!!  
Candy 10:06 AM: promise <3  
Candy 10:07 AM: it was from an accident a few years ago so i’m all healed now but there’s still major scarring  
Candy 10:07 AM: but i’ve kind of just embraced them and accepted them

Sam bit his lip in thought but quickly shook it away.

Moose 10:08 AM: That’s good at least  
Moose 10:08 AM: I’ve got one too but it’s pretty pathetic

Gabe snorted, covering his mouth as he found himself staring at the fish. He squinted at the fish in confusion, not remembering when he’d gotten there before walking off.

Candy 10:09 AM: i bet it’s not  
Candy 10:09 AM: you don’t have to tell me but what’s it from?

Moose 10:10 AM: It’s not that personal, I just backed into my bedroom door

Gabe stopped walking as he stared at the text in confusion. He knew he’s heard that before in person. He hummed as he thought of all the people before shrugging it off. He probably heard Moose tell him that already.

Candy 10:12 AM: oh yeah  
Candy 10:12 AM: you already told me that haha  
Candy 10:13 AM: guess i forgot

Moose 10:13 AM: Have I??  
Moose 10:14 AM: Guess we both forgot, oh well

Candy 10:14 AM: haha  
Candy 10:14 AM: what are you up to?  
Candy 10:15 AM: i’m doing a bit of shopping

Moose 10:17 AM: Same actually, just trying to get groceries so we don’t starve

Candy 10:18 AM: XD  
Candy 10:18 AM: good idea good idea  
Candy 10:19 AM: i really missed tslking to you

Moose 10:19 AM: Missed you too  
Moose 10:19 AM: Sorry I got so busy, I hope we can start talking more often again

Candy 10:20 AM: totally !!  
Candy 10:20 AM: i just need to be reminded since my boyfriend had really taken up a big chunk of my life ://  
Candy 10:21 AM: just remind me to kick myself when you find me XD

Moose 10:21 AM: No don’t kick yourself XD

Candy 10:22 AM: watch me!!

Gabe laughed as he looked down at his basket with the few items he needed. He hummed and glanced around before pouting a little. He dialed Sam’s number and held it up to his ear, waiting for his boyfriend to pick up.

Sam answered quickly, already having his phone in his hand. “Hey Gabe,” he greeted. “Ready to meet up again?”

“Yeah” He mumbled softly “Are you still by all the fruits and shit?” He snorted, already making his way to the produce aisle.

“Yep, I got what I wanted,” Sam told him, looking around for him. “Just waiting here now.”

“I’m on my way” He mumbled and waved to him as he walked up to him and talked into the phone “I see you” He smiled widely and laughed.

“I see you too,” Sam laughed, taking the phone away from his ear and hanging up as he approached. “Hey.”

“Hi” He smiled softly and put his phone away “We got everything?” He smiled softly.

“Pretty much,” Sam nodded. “We’ve still got stuff at home to finish off.. did you get everything?”

“Yeah, the few things we need” He laughed softly and smiled at him “Like shampoo because someone has Rapunzel hair”

“Psh, you’ve got longish hair too,” Sam pointed out.

“Not as long as yours” He snorted and smiled widely “Am I wrong?”

Sam grumbled and laughed. “Leave me be, I like it long.”

“I didn’t say it was bad. I like it long too, in fact, I think I’d have issues with adjusting if you ever cut it” He admitted before laughing “Please never cut it”

“No plans to,” Sam said with a grin, gesturing for him to walk to the cash registers.

“You better not” He joked as he checked out, taking Sam’s things to buy too as he paid. He stared at Sam as he took the receipt and the bags “Fight me” He demanded.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, waving the keys as they headed for the door. “I’ve told you I can pay for my own food Gabe.”

“Oh fucking well” He muttered as he put them in the backseat “Deal with it” He laughed as he closed the door and got in the passenger side.

Sam scoffed, getting into the car and starting it. “Nothing I can do about it now I guess. Time to head home?”

“Yes, just be careful” Gabe mumbled and buckled up, kicking his feet up on the dash.

“I will, don’t worry,” Sam nodded, pulling out into the road to head back home

“I know, I just worry myself too much” He snorted and pulled out his phone to smile at the message Moose had sent him.

“It’s alright, it’s understandable,” Sam assured him, glancing over at him with a smile before focusing back on the road.

“Yeah” Gabe smiled softly and laughed “Thanks for understanding I guess?” He asked softly “It definitely makes me feel better when you just accept it” He mumbled, dropping his legs to kick at the car floor.

Sam smiled and nodded, continuing to drive until they’d made it home. “I’m helping with the bags.”

“No, you’re not!” He grinned as he opened the door and opened the back seat to grab all five of them “Fight me!” He glared at Sam as he closed the door.

“Gabriel!” Sam exclaimed with a laugh, hopping out after him.

“Fight me!” He yelled, making his way up the stairs, waiting for Sam to unlock the door “Come and open the door and fight me!” He snorted.

Sam laughed and shook his head, climbing the stairs and unlocking the door for him. “You’re impossible sometimes, you know that?” He teased.

“Sucks for you since I’m not the one dealing with myself” He muttered and walked into the kitchen to place their bags next to the sea monkeys before carefully picking them up to move them on the counter as he started to put things away.

“No but you are dealing with me,” Sam snorted, shrugging as he picked a couple of things up to put away.

“No, quit that” Gabe protested, taking the boxes from his hands “Sit down or something” He laughed.

“No, I’m helping,” Sam huffed, grabbing another box and walking away with it. “Watch out for the rabbits.”

Gabe glanced down at them before walking after him, putting a hand on his chest as he reached up for the box “Sam- go away!” He laughed, standing on his toes.

“No!” Sam laughed, holding it above his head with both hands.

Gabe laughed as he put a foot on Sam’s shoe to try and reach higher, holding onto his neck as he reached up with his free hand “Dammit Sam! Give me the box!” He snorted.

“No!” Sam insisted again, holding it higher over his head.

Gabe grumbled as he pulled Sam lower down by his neck to pout in his face, frowning as he lowered his hand to Sam’s shoulder.

Sam huffed and pouted right back at him, glancing down to make sure they didn’t step on the rabbits. “I wanna help.”

Gabe shook his head and pouted at him stubbornly. His drew his eyebrows closer as he stared at him with wide and sad eyes.

Sam winced a little and tried to back up. “Stop that, that’s a guilt trip look.”

Gabe hesitantly let go of Sam as he took a step back to lean against the counter and frown. He glanced down at his feet before pulling his arms around himself, pressing his lips tightly together before quickly leaning up to put the rest of their things away.

Sam sighed and lowered his arms. “Why can’t I help?”

“I was just joking, Samuel” He whispered as he finished putting the rest of the things away. He took the bags to throw away before taking the box Sam had, forcefully. He put in the cabinet, slamming it shut after, pausing to just stare at the cupboard.

Sam held his hands up in defense, backing up a little more and watching where he stepped. “Sorry.”

Gabe sighed softly, gently checking the cabinet to make sure he didn’t damage it before quietly closing it. He glanced back at Sam and messed with his necklace as he felt his face heat up “Do.. hm” He swallowed and looked up at Sam anxiously “Do you.. really think I guilt trip you..?” He mumbled, messing with his necklace as he feared up.

Sam blinked and shook his head. “Not seriously, no,” he said, tilting his head. “Like, as a joke. I do the same thing.”

“Oh,” Gabe mumbled softly and nodded, rubbing his fingers over the wings on his necklace “Of course..” He smiled a little, staring at his feet.

Sam reached out a hand and gently squeezed his shoulder. “It’s alright,” he assured him with a small smile.

Gabe smiled softly and nodded as he moved to hug Sam’s torso, hiding his face and he comforted himself against the giant.

Sam hugged him back, kissing the top of his head and glancing down at Mocha as he tried eating the bottom of his jeans. “Ruining the moment bud,” he joked, gently pulling his leg away.

Gabe laughed as he bent down to pick the rabbit up, watching him sniff Gabe’s face excitedly before squirming “No, you gotta be still” He mumbled and held Mocha differently to make him hold still before gently setting him down, watching the rabbit chew on Sam’s pant leg again “Mocha!” He frowned at the rabbit.

“He’s got a thing for eating clothes,” Sam laughed, crouching down to pet his head before slowly moving out of the kitchen. “Not very healthy bud.”

“Not really” Gabe laughed and messed with his ears before standing up to carefully step out of the kitchen as well, taking Sam’s hand “So how much longer until spring break?” He smiled softly.

“Few days,” Sam shrugged. “Little bit less than a week.”

“Alright,” He mumbled and laughed a little “And your.. uncle? Bobby is coming?” He smiled softly.

“Yeah, he’ll be here on my birthday,” Sam nodded and grinned. “Honestly he’s more like a dad to me and Dean than our actual dad is.”

“Oh,” Gabe mumbled softly, messing with Sam’s hand “What’s your real dad like?” He frowned.

“Um.. harsh, I guess,” Sam shrugged, clamming up a little. “Doubt he’ll be here.”

Gabe frowned a little and squeezed his hand “That’s okay” He whispered softly, rubbing his thumbs over Sam’s hand “We’ll enjoy Bobby’s company” He smiled brightly.

“Yeah, and Dean should be there too,” Sam said with a smile, messing with their fingers.

“And then we’ll be the same age- oh wow” He laughed “You’ll be getting old”

“Aw come on, I’m not that old yet,” Sam snorted, tilting his head.

“Yet. In a few days, you will be” He smiled widely and led him to the couch to stand on it “And soon- you’ll get old and shrink!” He laughed.

“Psh, Nah I’ll tower over the lot of you forever,” Sam joked, swinging their hands a little.

“No!” Gabe whined and pouted for a second before sucking his lip back in to just smile.

“Forever,” He laughed, leaning forward to kiss him.

Gabe shook his head and ducked his head to avoid Sam’s mouth “Nope!” He mumbled.

“Hey!” Sam laughed, leaning back again. “I didn’t ask to be over six foot.”

“Oh well” He laughed and glanced up “No kisses for you” He teased and let go of Sam’s hands.

“Aw,” Sam whined jokingly, tilting his head to the side. “Fine, fine.”

“Ugh!” Gabe mocked fake offense “You’ll give me up just that easily?!” He frowned “I’m actually a little hurt..” He admitted, glancing down.

“Well I wasn’t gonna force you,” Sam sighed, lifting his head and hunching his shoulders.

“Aw” Gabe grinned softly and rubbed his shoulder before gently hugging him “That makes me feel better” He mumbled.

Sam smiled, gently rubbing his back. “We got a plan for the rest of the day yet? Netflix might have something until we have work.”

“I don’t work today” He frowned “Do you?” He asked.

“Couple hours, I have to fill in for someone,” Sam said with an apologetic smile.

Gabe sighed and shrugged a little bit “Could I come with you?” He asked with a smile “I’ll stay quiet” He joked.

“You probably could, as long as I stayed on task when I needed to,” Sam nodded with a smile. “My manager’s pretty chill.”

Gabe smiled widely before pausing “Does anyone know about me?” He asked softly.  
“Mildly, they know I have a boyfriend,” Sam shrugged.

“Oh,” He mumbled and smiled “So I’d have to meet them” He laughed softly.

“There’s usually only two or three of us at a time, it won’t be a crowd,” Sam assured him.

Gabe laughed a little and smiled softly “I mean, either way, I’d prefer to go with you. I just don’t wanna be alone” He shrugged softly “Ya know?” He chuckled anxiously.

“I get it,” Sam smiled. “We’ve got another couple hours until then.”

“I know, but I’m excited. Nervous, but kinda excited. I don’t know” He mumbled and laughed “Makes me curious”

Sam smiled. “What about?”

“How much you’ve told them and what they think I’m like” He shrugged “It’s nerve-racking to not know, let alone have people have an opinion about you” He shrugged a little.

“I’ve haven’t told them a lot, Meg and Ruby aren’t exactly my buddies,” Sam said, shaking his head. “I’ve told them that you’re my roommate and your name, that’s pretty much it.”

“Oh, so I’m not living up to any expectations” He laughed and held onto Sam’s neck before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Sam shook his head gently, smiling softly against his lips as they pulled away. “Nope, you can relax in the back room if you want, too.”

“Nice” He whispered, playing with Sam’s hair “Sit down with me?” He smiled and moved from standing on the couch to sitting, sticking an arm out to him “I wanna braid your hair before work”

Sam snorted and sat down next to him, turning a little so he could reach better. “You’re the stylist, make me look fancy.”

”You’re gonna look gorgeous darling, gorgeous” He mumbled in a fake French accent before laughing “Jeez, just shut up and let me tie your hair in knots” He joked, starting on a braid.

Sam smiled and relaxed as he worked, eyes closed as he sat. “It’s more than I usually do with it.”

“I like braiding your hair though” He mumbled, pulling both sides back to tie them together, messing with the ponytail “Gorgeous” He mumbled and laughed.

Sam opened his eyes again and ran a hand over his hair. "Does it look good on me?"

Gabe snorted and smiled widely "Everything looks good on you.. but you know what looks better on you?" He smirked.

"Hm?" Sam prompted, turning around to face him?

Gabe smiled as he blushed a little, gently nudging him with his foot "..Nothing" He whispered.

Sam's eyes widened and his face flushed, glancing down and back up at him with a small smile. "Well, that was smooth as hell."

He laughed and smiled proudly of himself “I’m- I’m pretty proud of myself” He admitted and blushed a little “I have a few of those cringey jokes” He snorted.

Sam laughed and tilted his head. "Been saving them up?"

“Um- yeah” He laughed a little “Preferably a day when we.. if we ever..” He softly added before shrugging “If I ever.. felt like it one day- You get the idea” He blurted.

Sam smirked and nodded. "I gotcha. One day."

His face darkened as he messed with his necklace, running his nails over the wings “Maybe..” He mumbled softly, leaning back away from him “I- yes. Most likely. One day- we will, but..” He shrugged “..I don’t know. I’m scared, ya know?” He laughed, openly admitting it.

"Hey, there's no rush," Sam assured him. "Like you said, one day, when you're ready."

“Even if I’m in my forty’s and not ready?” Gabe asked with a joking smile.

"If that's what it takes," Sam laughed, pulling his legs up against his chest.

Gabe laughed and shook his head “Well hopefully I won’t make you wait that long” Gabe smiled widely at him before moving closer to place his chin on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam grinned, turning his head towards Gabe's. "Seriously though, no worries."

“I’ll.. tell you when I am” He laughed softly and pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s cheek “Until then, that’s all you’re getting” He laughed.

"I can live with that," Sam said with a smile.

He laughed a little and smiled as he leaned back “Okay- I have another joke. If I buy you clothes, will you wear them for me?” He asked.

"Uh.. yeah?" Sam answered with a slightly confused expression.

“Alright..” Gabe smiled “So if I don’t buy you anything, you won’t wear anything for me?” He blushed a little, still smiling.

Sam cracked a smile and attempted to hold back a laugh. "We'll see won't we?"

Gabe laughed as his face heated up “Alright” He mumbled softly before glancing back at Sam “How many bones does the human body have again?”

Sam tilted his head and shrugged. "You tell me."

“No, this was a serious question” Gabe laughed as he thought “How many is it?” He mumbled, thinking about it.

"Uh.. hell if I know, somewhere in the two hundred range I think," Sam shrugged again.

“Oh,” He mumbled and smiled at Sam before smirking “Want to give me another one?”

Sam snorted face planting into his knees before looking back up at him with a smirk. "We're really getting into pick-up line territory, hm? Feel like I should join in."

“I guess they are more shitty pick-up jokes” He laughed and smiled at Sam “Join in, I won’t stop you” He snorted.

Sam pursed his lips in thought before lowering his legs back down to the ground and glancing over at him. "I lost my virginity, can I have yours?"

Gabe froze to stare tensely at him before gently laughing “I mean.. eventually. Yes, one day” He mumbled and smiled at him “So eager to get in my pants aren’t you?” Gabe teased him, face still red himself.

"When you're ready," Sam laughed softly. "Still no pressure."

“Thank you” He laughed “I’ll add you to my ‘to do list’” He half-joked.

Sam snorted and covered his mouth. “Gonna be honest I wasn’t expecting that, that’s a good one.”

“Thanks, now I actually have a ‘to do list’. And it’s about seven inches long” He smiled widely at Sam.

Sam laughed and shook his head. “You also have an entire list of those lines,” he teased.

“Maybe, a lot, yeah” He grinned and shrugged a little “If we ever did, would we do it in yours or my room?” He asked.

“Who has the more comfortable bed?” Sam asked with a smirk.

Gabe shrugged and glanced between their doors before looking back at Sam “Whichever one I’d rather be pounded into more” He smiled.

“Mine most likely,” Sam snorted and shrugged.

“I’ll check soon” He grinned softly “But I’ll take your advice and remind you that day” He smiled softly.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sam laughed in response. “In the meantime, I need my uniform.”

“But you look so much better without it” He mumbled softly and smiled at Sam before laughing a little “I’m gonna stop for now”

Sam smiled and started to stand. “For now,” he laughed. “Seriously though, I probably should get ready.”

“Alright, go get dressed” He smiled and stood up with him “I promise to be quiet for the most part and maybe not embarrass you in front of your coworkers” He smiled.

Sam grinned at him, turning on his heel and walking off into his room. He dressed quickly, keeping his hair up, and came back out a while later to slip on his shoes. “You ready then?”

“Aw, you look adorable in uniform” He teased as he offered Sam his keys “Joking.. half-joking” He mumbled and gestured to the door “Just drive” He muttered.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, taking the keys and beckoning for him to follow as he went down to the car. “Meg and Ruby might try to ask questions, just a heads up.”

“Do I have to answer?” He asked as he followed him, opening the passenger side as he sat down to buckle up.

“I mean, technically no, they’ll just walk away after a while,” Sam shrugged, climbing into the driver’s seat and starting the car.

“I might answer if it’s not too personal” He mumbled and messed with the seatbelt “Promise to come to my rescue if I get anxious?” He laughed.

Sam nodded, smiling over at him before starting the drive. “If they get too pushy, you can come get me too.”

“Alright” He mumbled softly and smiled at him “I’ll try and handle it on my own” He mumbled softly.

“Alright,” Sam replied with a nod, taking another turn before pulling up beside a gas station. “Let’s get started.”

“Oh boy” He mumbled softly as he unbuckled and glanced at him “You’re gonna get teased really hard” He mumbled.

“Eh, no more than usual,” Sam scoffed, leading him inside as he shoved the keys into his pocket.

“They already tease you?” He laughed as he stepped inside, looking back at Sam

“..You’re early” Meg smiled a little as she leaned away from the counter “And you’ve brought a child” She mumbled.

Gabe stared at her before glancing back at Sam with a pissed off expression.  
“Well hi to you too Meg,” Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes. “And no, this is my boyfriend, Gabe. Is Ruby here yet?”

“Who cares about Ruby, why is Gabe so short?” She smiled at him, leaning back into the counter. 

“I’m five foot..” He mumbled with a frown. 

“How old are you?” She laughed. 

“What’s your IQ?” Gabe deadpanned.

“You’re barely average height Meg,” Sam snorted, waving her off and gesturing for Gabe to follow him. “And Ruby is the same. Is she here yet?”

Gabe quickly trailed after, taking ahold of his hand as he followed behind him "No" Megan sighed and followed them to the break room "But I'm not surprised, she usually doesn't bother coming in until you do" Gabe squinted at her before frowning at Sam.

“Hm. For the record, I’m only here to fill in for someone,” Sam shrugged. “Otherwise we’d be at home right now.”

“Watching the rabbits” Gabe smiled and moved around Sam to sit down, leaning back in the chair. 

“You have rabbits?” Meg asked. 

“Five” Gabe smiled widely.

“For now, we’ve got three little ones,” Sam explained, sitting back against the table. “They’ll be able to leave in a few months.”

“Would you like one?” Gabe asked with a smile. 

“Aw. Sam you’re boyfriend’s so innocent” She laughed, “He thinks I’m gonna keep it as a pet, how cute” She pouted a little before walking out of the break room when the front door’s bell jingled.

“What else would she do with a rabbit?” Gabe whispered.

“Some people hunt them for food,” Sam sighed. “So uh.. there’s that. She’s not getting one.”

He frowned deeply and hugged his knees in his chair “In gonna.. pretend you didn’t say that” He mumbled softly, untangling his earbuds from his pocket to place one in his ear.

“Maybe Jo will want one?” Sam suggested. “She likes animals doesn’t she?”

"Yeah, but does Dean?" He mumbled, "Would he be okay with it?"

“Uh.. that’ll be his problem,” Sam shrugged with a lopsided grin, walking forward to kiss his head before heading to the door. “I’ll be out here if you need me.”

Gabe smiled and set his phone on the table to stare at it. 

“Aw, you two would be kind of cute if I wasn’t trying to hold back a vomit” Megan smiled as she crossed her arms.

“Har har,” Sam scoffed, leaning over the counter. “You’d hate to see my brother flirting then.”

"I'd hate to see anyone flirting" Meg corrected and fake gagged "Curious though, why did you bring him randomly?" She mumbled.

“He didn’t want to stay home,” Sam explained. “Plus, my plan before this was to stay home all day, but that didn’t quite play out.”

"Heeeey.." She frowned "I said I was sorry" She mumbled and uncrossed her arms, "I told you I tried getting others to fill it, but nobody wanted to. Probably because they'd get stuck with me and Ruby"

"What about me being stuck?" Ruby asked as she took her jacket off "Sammy! Oh hi," She grinned softly.

“Hey,” he greeted with a small wave. “Nothing, just complaining about not being home right now.”

Ruby scoffed and glanced around the store "Don't talk like that, the customers could've heard you" She frowned and walked behind the counter, pausing to stare at Gabe in the backroom "Which one of you let a ninth grader in the back room?" She whispered, continuing to stare at him.

“Nobody, because he’s my boyfriend and he’s twenty,” Sam huffed, turning around to face her.

“Hey!” Meg shouted and turned to see she got Gabe’s attention “My IQ isn’t twenty!” She frowned. 

Gabe laughed and covered his mouth as he leaned forward in his chair again. 

“I resign as your manager” Ruby sighed and hung her jacket up in the break room.

Sam laughed and shook his head. “Aw come on, we aren’t that bad.”

“Yes, you are” Ruby whispered and sighed as she glanced at the time “We’re gonna be here for a while” She mumbled “And we’re probably not even gonna be busy because of that stupid fair”

“Ew.. not the fair” Meg groaned loudly.

“What fair?” Sam asked, tilting his head.

“Oh, I forgot you moved to this town a few months ago” Ruby mumbled “We have a town festival. I’d say it’s a carnival because of the rides, but it’s down main street and uses the park for all the rides. They have a pretty big Ferris wheel. They’re probably setting up the rides for this weekend. It goes from Thursday to Sunday” Ruby explained. 

“The only thing I care about is that they allow dogs so I bring mine every year and get him something. It’s pretty gross seeing all the couples though” Meg muttered.

“Huh,” Sam hummed to himself. “We had a couple of festivals come through the towns we’d stayed in. Never really got the chance to check them out though.”

“Wait- you’ve never been to a festival?” Ruby gasped “We’re so gonna drag you there!” She laughed and grabbed Sam’s shoulders “No fighting it either” She grinned. 

“I’m taking my dog as my plus one, screw you guys” Meg muttered.

Sam jumped and raised his hands a little, giving her a nervous smile. “Uh.. Okay? I guess. What’re we supposed to do there?”

“Play games, ride rides. Fun shit. You should take Gabe, he’s probably been to the festival” Ruby suggested as Gabe took out his earbud. 

“Absolutely not” Gabe frowned “I hate festivals.. they’ve got a lot of people and too many things are overpriced..” He mumbled. 

“But Sam’s never been to one” Meg sing-song. 

“What?” Gabe asked if Sam had just offended him.

“I uh.. I never got the chance,” Sam shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “You kinda know why.”

“Oh,” Gabe mumbled as he stood up to stand next to Sam “Then you’ve gotta go!” He smiled widely as he took Sam’s hands “Please let me take you! You’re gonna love it!” He grinned. 

“Didn’t you just say you don’t like festivals?” Meg mumbled in confusion. 

“You obviously have no idea how far I’ll go outside of my comfort level for my significant other. Let alone, Sam!” Gabe smiled back up at him “Because Sam’s my favorite!” He snorted.

“Ew, romance” Megan muttered.

Sam snorted and shrugged again. “I’ll go if you go,” he agreed before lowering his voice. “Are there clowns?”

"Yes, but I'll keep them away" He whispered softly and gently kissed him "You'll be safe with me" Gabe grinned.

"Do you have braids in your hair?" Ruby asked suddenly.

Sam subconsciously reached up to mess with the braids as he nodded in acknowledgment. “He did them this morning.”

“Oh yeah,” Gabe mumbled glancing at them. He smiled and held onto Sam’s other hand as he stood on Sam’s feet. 

“I bet all the girls are jealous” Ruby mumbled “Do you know how many chicks would want to braid their boyfriend's hair? And here you are, being gay” She laughed. 

“Sucks for them,” Gabe said with a flat expression.

Sam laughed. “I’ll have to agree with that,” he said with a grin towards Gabe. “Honestly I’m starting to like having it put up.”

“Then I’ll do it more often!” Gabe suggested and reached up to hug him “I like playing with your hair” He mumbled. 

“Are you two always this affection?” Meg laughed. 

“Are you always a bitch?” Gabe mumbled so only Sam could hear.

Sam sighed through his nose, squeezing Gabe's shoulder and shaking his head. "Sometimes. Bit of a personal question don't you think?"

"Not really if you hug openly and remain hugging for a good two minutes" Meg shrugged a little. 

Gabe glanced at her as he gently pulled away to press a soft kiss to Sam's cheek before letting him go. He smiled as he took a step closer to Meg to whisper a few things to her. Her eyes widened as she stared at him and softly nodded before leaning against the counter with a frown.  
Sam furrowed his brow in confusion, backing up a little. "What's that look for?"

“Nothing” Gabe smiled widely and moved to press another kiss to Sam’s cheek “I’m gonna go and sit back down” He shrugged and moved away from him “Tap me if you need me” He laughed and put his earbuds back in. 

Meg watched with a frown before looking back at Sam and whispering “You didn’t tell me he’d be scary” She mumbled softly.

"I'm.. still confused," Sam admitted, glancing at Gabe and back at her. "What'd he say?"

She glanced at Gabe and shook her head “Does he really have a brother in the FBI?” She asked softly.

"Uh.. yeah, name's Uriel," Sam nodded. "Why?"

“Oh!” She laughed and shook her head a little “Nothing then” She mumbled softly and glanced away from Sam.

“Okay?” Sam laughed hesitantly, his expression still one of confusion. “Anyway uh, I’m gonna get to work.”

“What work? With all the booths being set up on main street we’ll have no one even come in” Meg laughed “Ruby and I usually play cards and take the rare turn to help the customers that come in. It’s like one per hour, if we’re busy” She smiled.

“Then why the hell did you need me to come in?” Sam laughed, pulling out a chair and seating himself next to Gabe.

Gabe absentmindedly leaned his head against Sam’s shoulder as he watched his phone “Mandatory two people at all times” Megan explained “You knew that” She laughed.

Sam let out an exaggerated sigh and flopped down onto the table. “You and Ruby are both here.”

Gabe jumped and sat up a little to frown at Sam. He gently took an earbud out of his ear “What’s wrong?” He asked, putting a hand on Sam’s back. 

“He’s just upset that he’s getting paid to sit around and do nothing” Ruby frowned and sighed “It’s not like you’re dealing with anyone” She mumbled.

“Well, when you put it that way-“ Sam mumbled into the table, propping his head up on his elbows. “Anything to do in the meantime?”

“Nope,” Meg shrugged as she sat down at the table. 

“We could play truth or dare” Ruby suggested. 

“No!” Gabe neared shouted before his face turned red. He coughed and messed with his earbud “I uh.. had a bad experience the last time I played” He mumbled softly, glancing sadly at Sam before looking away.

“Maybe not truth or dare,” Sam laughed nervously, fingers tapping on the table. “Although technically it was truth or drink.. any other games?”

“Shut up Samuel” Gabe mumbled, a little angrier than he wanted. Megan and Ruby shared a look as Gabe glanced away. 

“Yeah, Samuel” Megan teased.

“Sam,” he deadpanned, shooting a glance in Meg’s direction.

“I only call him Samuel when I’m angry with him” Gabe mumbled and moved to lean on his shoulder “I don’t like it either” He admitted, looking back at his phone. 

“Has he ever called you Gabriel?” Meg asked. 

“Twice. That I know of” He smiled at the change in topic “When we first met and we both explained we liked the shorter versions of our names. The second being when I had a fever of almost a hundred and ten and I refused to take any medicine. I.. did not respond well to the medicine” He whispered. 

“What’d you do?” Meg asked softly.

“Kinda had to bribe him to keep taking it,” Sam shrugged. “He was pretty sick and I was honestly considering a doctor or hospital.”

“He had to get me sea monkeys” Gabe smiled and sat up to look down at Sam “When we first tried it I smacked the plastic cup across the floor and got medicine everywhere”

“Ew!” Ruby laughed a little. 

“No, what’s really gross is when you have to throw up half dissolved pills and half of the liquid medicine” Gabe frowned, looking at Sam again, glaring. 

“Ew!” Both the girls frowned and grimaced.

“And yet, in the end, you kept taking them and you got your sea monkeys,” Sam huffed, sticking his tongue out at him.

“And they’re adorable” He smiled and leaned forward to quickly kiss his tongue “And then we got rabbits”

Sam leaned back a little and laughed. “We did. And then they had kids. We’re grandparents at nineteen and twenty.”

“Almost twenty and twenty” Gabe laughed and leaned on his shoulder “What’s it like to be an even younger grandparent?” He joked.

“I feel extremely old,” Sam snorted, laying his head on Gabe’s. “You must feel even older.”

“That’s because you’re getting older” Gabe laughed and kissed his head “Surprisingly, no. You bring out the child in me” He grinned.

Sam smiled at him before smirking at Ruby and Meg. “And I bet they love our PDA.”

“Oh, eating it up” Meg mumbled as she stared at her phone. 

“What?” Ruby asked, looking up from messing with her nails.

Sam laughed and waved them off. “Nothing, continue ignoring us.”

“I wonder if we could make out and have them even notice” Gabe mumbled with a smile. 

“Go for it” Megan mumbled softly, squinting at her phone. 

Gabe glanced at Sam and shrugged.

Sam hummed a little and hunched his shoulders up to his neck. “I think home would be a little more comfortable for that.”

“Do it” Ruby suggested as she watched Megan’s phone. 

“Do they just tell you, you could leave?” Gabe grinned as he leaned back against Sam’s arms. 

“Sure” Ruby mumbled “Sam’s only gonna complain until I let him leave” She laughed.

“I- uh,” Sam uttered with a laugh, “I mean you aren’t wrong, but can I do that?”

“Yeah, just clock out” Ruby shrugged and smiled at him “Just thank the coolest manager ever” She snorted. 

“Shut up and go” Gabe whispered, standing up.

Sam smiled and stood up. “Thanks, I owe you,” he said, quickly leaving to clock out and head back out to the car with Gabe.

“Thanks, Ruby!” He waved and gently took Sam’s hand as they walked out. He quickly took the keys from Sam’s hand to jog over to the driver’s side to open the door.

Sam didn’t complain and got into the passenger seat, buckling himself in. “Time to head home already,” he said with a smirk in Gabe’s direction.

Gabe glanced back at Sam and smiled as he moved the seat forward. He buckled in and started the car as he pulled out “What’s with that look?” He laughed and blushed a little.

“Nothing, just happy to spend more time with you,” Sam shrugged, smile still stuck to his face.

“Aw..” Gabe laughed a little and smiled shyly at him “Stop being cute” He muttered as he looked back at the road.

“Nah.” Sam shook his head and leaned toward him a little. “Stay focused until you get parked, though.”

“That is.. making me extremely anxious” He mumbled as his face heated up “You can’t.. alright” He whispered and stared ahead nervously.

Sam smiled softly and moved back again, messing with the seatbelt strap. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay” He laughed softly and smiled still “It was just.. really weird” He admitted and glanced at Sam “You can put your hand on my thigh though” He shrugged with a smile.

Sam snorted and moved his hand to his leg. “So what’d you think of Ruby and Meg?”

Gabe glanced down at his hand in disbelief before staring at the road again “Uh.. I didn’t really like Meg” He admitted “She made me kind of.. eh” He shrugged “But Ruby was okay! It was nice of her to let you leave” He smiled.

“Yeah, but she’ll probably want something from me when I go back,” Sam sighed with a shrug. “Oh well, they really didn’t need me there today anyway.”

“Let me talk to her” He smiled happily at Sam “Trust me, they’ll never ask you for anything ever again” He smirked.

“Gabe, please don’t threaten my manager and coworker,” Sam laughed, shaking his head insistently. “It’s fine, I don’t mind working, just not on days I’m supposed to have off.”

“Come on! What’s the point in having a brother in the FBI if you can’t actually have him kill people for you!” He muttered and pouted.

“Not having him kill people for petty reasons!” Sam snorted, still shaking his head. “No killing.”

“Why not?!” Gabe whined, “It’s legal this way!” He complained “..The other ways are less legal” He mumbled softly.

“Less legal than murder?” Sam asked incredulously. “Yeah, no, we aren’t threatening them.”

Gabe whined and glanced at Sam “Snälla rara?” He begged.

Sam paused and looked at him. “What?”

Gabe glanced at him in confusion before looking back at the road “Pretty please..?” He asked, again, a little slower.

Sam smiled a little and shook his head. “No, I need to keep my job.”

Gabe pouted and stuck his tongue out at him “Skjuta” He whispered and leaned back a little in his seat, pulling into their parking lot.

“I- I don’t understand you, Gabe,” Sam laughed. “Are you bilingual?”

“Är jag?” He asked himself before pausing. He stared at the wheel before taking the keys and smiling “Jag är” He told Sam before pausing “Oh fuck!” He suddenly yelled.

Sam jumped and held his hands close to his chest. “What?!”

“When I get tired I don’t speak English and I sometimes forget who I’m talking to and it just.. slips!” He laughed and blushed profusely, anxiously looking back at the wheel.

“Oh,” Sam sighed and laughed. “That’s okay. What were you speaking?”

“Uh, Swedish” Gabe mumbled “Michael was very intent on teaching us it even after our dad left” He explained “So I grew up having to know half of these words and half of those” He laughed, waving his hands around before smacking them back on his legs “Didn’t really plan on telling you to be honest... I kind of just figured you knew, but that’s also stupid of me” He mumbled to himself “I just kind of forget people don’t know” He laughed.

Sam smiled and shrugged. “It’s alright. It’s kinda cool actually. I speak a little bit of Latin, mostly from high school classes, so it’s not the best.”

“Oh.. That makes me feel kind of better” He laughed and took his keys to walk outside, walking on the sidewalk as he smiled at Sam, waiting for him.

Sam followed after him, standing back a little as he waited for him to unlock the door. “Better check on the rabbits again. Swirls keeps chewing on the cabinets.”

“I know” He mumbled softly and opened the door to glance in the kitchen. He frowned and took a step over the gate to look at the cabinet on the end, still wet “Swirls! You have a chewing stick!” He complained.

“They insist on eating everything except their toys,” Sam sighed.

“I know but they have perfectly fine toys!” He complained and laughed as he dropped the wood block in front of her “If I have to buy a new cabinet because of you I’ve never gonna be happy” He frowned at Swirls.

“We should probably block it off with something,” Sam noted, looking around the kitchen.

“It’ll be fine for now” He sighed and rubbed the counter again “She’ll hopefully grow out of it” He mumbled.

“Hopefully,” Sam agreed. “But until then I’ll keep an eye on her.”

“Nah, it’ll be fine” He smiled widely and watched her chew on it more “..It’ll make for good memories” He mumbled softly “Gör mig glad”

Sam smiled and leaned against the counter. “What’s that mean?”

“Vad? Lycklig?” He asked, looking up at him before smirking a little before gasping “Jag skulle kunna berätta något för dig. Och du skulle inte veta!” He laughed.

“This isn’t fair, I can’t understand you,” Sam laughed.

“That’s what I just said” He laughed and took his hands, “I said, I could tell you anything and you wouldn’t know” He paused and blushed a little, smiling up at Sam “..Vill du gifta dig med mig?” He smiled, confident in himself.

Sam smiled and tilted his head. “Is this a yes or no question or a question that I need a lengthy answer to?”

“A yes or no” Gabe smiled widely, bouncing up and down “What do you say?!” He asked.

“Uh.. yes?” Sam answered hesitantly. “Not sure what you asked but yeah.”

Gabe gasped and smiled widely, squeezing his hands “Cool..” He mumbled and cleared his throat “Cool. Yes..” He echoed a little and swung their hands back and forth.

Sam’s expression never changed from a confused smile as he squeezed his hands. “What’d you say?”

“Nothing, but you agreed!” He laughed and hugged him around his neck, kissing him quickly before pulling back to standing on Sam’s feet “No take backs” He whispered.

“Alright then,” Sam snorted, rocking back and forth a little. “No take backs on whatever I agreed to.”

“Nope!” He grinned widely and reached up to poke Sam’s cheeks “Vi ska gifta oss! Vi ska gifta oss!“ He sang-song before laughing.

Sam smiled and shook his head, leaning down to kiss him quickly. “I need to learn Swedish.”

Gabe snorted and shook his head “God- no way. You’d know what I’m saying then and I might just.. die of embarrassment” He mumbled “Med tanke på att jag bad dig att gifta mig med mig” He smirked a little “Men! Du sa ja” He grinned widely.

“But I want to know what you’re saying!” Sam laughed, throwing his arms around his shoulders.

“No! You might say no then!” He laughed and shook his head “And that would.. really hurt” He mumbled and glanced at Sam “I don’t think I can tell you. Like ever” He whispered softly.

Sam’s smile lessened a bit. “Well you don’t act like it’s a bad thing that I agreed, so it can’t be that bad. But alright, you don’t have to tell me.”

“I mean, it’s a really happy thing that you did..” He smiled softly before blushing a little “But yeah- you’d.. you’d definitely tell me no if I asked in English” He laughed “But I can tease you all I want in Swedish”

Sam snorted and shook his head, glancing toward the living room. “In the meantime, while you aren’t teasing me, wanna watch a show or movie?”

“Yeah.. I’d like that” He mumbled and smiled up at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabe waited patiently by the door with one of Sam’s smaller hoodies on. If he remembered correctly Sam had gotten it from high school. Gabe glanced up and placed his phone in the back pocket of his skinny jeans as Sam finally left the room “Come on, I’ve been waiting half a year here!” He pouted.

“It’s only been like five.. ten minutes,” Sam laughed, rolling up the sleeves of his flannel as he approached.

"It's different when you're waiting" He mumbled and readjusted his small side bag "Alright, I've got enough to blow on completely over-expensive food and trust me, it's a lot" He mumbled as he opened the door to take Sam's hand "And!" He smiled brightly "They have a petting zoo" He grinned "With rabbits- oh, by the way, there are games where you can win pet rabbits and goldfish and stuff. I wouldn't play them considering we already have enough rabbits and sea-monkeys, but if you win, you can tell the carnie to give the animal to the next kid who comes up. It's cute to watch them get overly excited" He rambled on.

“I’ve heard those games are rigged, but we can try,” Sam nodded, listening with a wide smile. “I’m gonna win you a plush.”

"What? No" Gabe laughed as he walked down the stairs and led Sam down the sidewalk "I have enough" He mumbled "And yes, one is enough"

“Hm.. still gonna win you something,” Sam repeated with a confident smile.

“Sam, no” He smiled, a little more stubborn this time “Really, I don’t need any” He laughed, coming up to the street where people were already crowding around the streets.

“We’ll see,” Sam snorted, looking around at the crowd. “Popular place huh?” He noted, looking around some more before eyeing a couple of clowns handing out balloons. “They’re unnecessary.”

Gabe glanced over and laughed “Come on, they’re for the kids” He mumbled, gesturing to small children running up to hug the clown “Do you want a balloon, Sam?” He asked jokingly.

“No,” he deadpanned, inching away a bit.

Gabe frowned a little “..Alright” Gabe stopped him to stand in the street, taking both of his hands “You know how you wanted to ride the Ferris wheel?” He smiled.

Sam looked down at him and nodded. “Yeah?” He prompted.

"Well. I'm afraid of heights" He admitted "Yeah, dumb fear- I don't care" He mumbled "They freak me out. Just like clowns do. So here's the deal. I'll let you take me on the Ferris wheel later tonight... If you go over, hug that clown, and bring me back a balloon" He smiled. 

Sam glanced over at the two, visibly uncomfortable, and swallowed thickly. “Uh.. do I.. do I have to?” He asked anxiously, looking back at Gabe.

“Do you wanna go on that Ferris wheel ride and kiss me at the top or not?” He asked softly, resting his head in his hand as he waited.

Sam pressed his lips together and glanced at them again, making a whining sound as he bounced on his feet. “Yeah.”

Gabe smiled and gently pushed his arm “Come on..” He frowned at Sam “Do I have to go with you?” He asked.

“I um- I dunno,” Sam stuttered. “.. Can you?”

Gabe smiled softly and took his hand “Come on” He mumbled and took a step forward, waiting patiently for Sam.

He walked hesitantly after him, trailing a bit behind as they went. “Do I have to hug him?”

“No, baby, I’m not going to make you hug him” Gabe smiled back at him and walked up to one making a balloon animal “I bet they could make a platypus” Gabe mumbled and watched as the clown raised his eyebrows. The clown hummed before plowing up the long balloon, twisting it around into the shape of a duck before handing it to Gabe. Gabe laughed and showed it to Sam “See? Harmless!” He smiled widely.

Sam pulled a nervous smile and shifted his weight. “Mhm,” he hummed with a curt nod, trying his best to relax.

He frowned at Sam and glanced down before sighing. He offered the balloon to a girl as they walked away, staring at the ground “Sorry” He mumbled softly.

“It’s alright, if we still go on the Ferris wheel I’ll have deserved it,” Sam assured him, smile relaxing a bit. “Dean would’ve done worse because he’s an asshole.”

“Oh, no, we were going no matter what” He laughed and swung their hands back and forth, “I thought I was already being too pushy” He mumbled “I still feel bad”

“It’s okay, seriously,” Sam said, gently squeezing his hand. “I’m not upset.”

"Well, I guess not but.." Gabe shrugged as they walked, playing with the strings on Sam's hoodie "I am" He mumbled softly, bringing the string to his mouth to anxiously chew on.

Sam sighed a little and smiled as he brought his arms to rest around his shoulders. “Love you.”

Gabe smiled a little as he gently touched Sam’s hand on his shoulder. He gently moved it to his waist before letting go to smile up at him “Älskar dig också!”

Sam laughed softly, glancing down at him. “Can I know what that one means?”

“Love you too” He smiled brightly “I love you is.. Jag älskar dig” He nodded softly “Ja, jag älskar dig” He smiled more.

Sam grinned, leaning down to kiss his head. “I’ll have to learn that one at least,” he said decidedly, looking up at the game booths. “Gabe. Gabe.”

Gabe laughed before looking at the booths and smiling “You wanna play one?” He laughed. “These are just the normal ones, like pop the balloons and darts, I think there’s a shooting game somewhere” He mumbled softly “Then there are the animal games down by the grass in the park” He smiled “What do you wanna do?”

“I can do darts,” Sam nodded, leading him along. “They’ve got giant plushes!”

Gabe laughed as he followed behind him, giving him a five dollar bill "You wanna play, baby?" He smiled softly.

Sam nodded and took the money. “I’m gonna win something for you,” he said quietly, walking up to the booth and handing off the money for the darts.

"Vad?!" He gaped and frowned at him "I- fine" He muttered and crossed his arms a little "I can't believe you" He mumbled softly and watched Sam. It'd be alright. After all, it's not like Sam could pop a balloon for each dart. No one could.

Sam picked up a dart, stared at the balloons for a moment, and launched it towards them. The first dart hit a smaller balloon with a pop. He picked up the next four. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.

Gabe stared at the board in a shocked horror “Vad I helvete?!” He yelled, moving to stare at Sam “Hur gjorde du det?” He mumbled in confusion. The carnie only laughed and gestured to the top row of the largest size animals with his hook.

Sam grinned at him. “Hey, I’ve got good aim,” he shrugged, stepping back a bit to look up at the stuffed animals. “That one,” he said, pointing to a fluffy platypus.

“Sam-“ He mumbled, watching the carnie take it down to hand to Sam “Please..” He sighed as his face heated up.

“Thank you,” Sam said, holding it against his chest as he turned around to face Gabe. “What? I told you I wanted to win you something.”

Gabe shook his head and turned away from him to walk away without saying anything.

Sam frowned and walked after him. “What?”

He laughed and shook his head, glancing back at him “I don’t know you!” He snorted and stopped so Sam could catch up “Stay away from me stranger” He laughed.

Sam laughed, continuing to hug the platypus. “Nah, I’ve decided I like you,” he said with a wink.

He blushed a little and smiled softly “Även på vår bröllopsdag?” He asked before covering his mouth.

“Uh.. another yes or no question?” Sam guessed, tilting his head.

Gabe glanced up at him and nodded quickly, watching in anticipation before waving a hand around “..Well?” He asked softly.

“Um.. yes? I’m gonna trust that this is mostly innocent,” Sam laughed softly, smiling at him.  
He smiled widely and nodded, taking his hands away to stick in his hoodie pockets “Tror du att jag ska bära en klänning eller kostym?” He grinned wider.

“Um.. uh.. yes or no or something else?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as he messed with the stuffed animal.

“One or the other” He laughed “Klänning,” He said slowly “or, Kostym“ He smiled widely.

“Uh.. the.. second one?” Sam answered unsurely, tilting his head.

He snorted and nodded “Good choice. I hope you’d wear the same” He joked.

“Wait, is it clothes? What were the choices?” Sam laughed.

He laughed and shook his head “Oh god, no way” He mumbled.

“What? Come on,” Sam said in a whiny tone, unable to hold back laughter.

“Fine!” He mumbled as his face heated up “..Klänning means.. dress” He muttered.

Sam blinked in confusion, mouthing the word to himself a couple of times before nodding. “Why dress? Not judging, just curious.”

“Well..” He mumbled and tilted his head a little “Kostym means suit..” He mumbled, trailed off a bit.

Sam nodded again, taking a moment to mouth the word. “Suit and dress?”

“Yes..” Gabe mumbled softly, glancing at him. He stayed quiet instead of outing himself as he glanced back down at the ground with a soft smile.

Sam hummed, mouthing the words a couple more times and seemingly distracting himself with it in the process.

Gabe laughed and sighed in relief as they walked, suddenly a little too aware of everyone around him. He glanced around, wide-eyed as he stopped and slowly stepped away from Sam to stand on the sidewalk instead. He whined at the loud noises before reaching his hands up to partially cover his ears, not caring if Sam had followed him or not.

Sam glanced over at him as he stepped away, following after him and gently laying a hand on his shoulder. “Are you Alright?” He asked softly.

Gabe glanced up at him and nodded as he rubbed his hands over his ears before slowly bringing them down to cross them, rubbing his elbow “I’m sorry, I just can’t take big crowds as well as I thought I could” He mumbled.

“We can take a break if you want, go and get some food somewhere away from here,” Sam offered, tilting his head away from the crowds.

“No, no” He laughed and shook his head “It was just a minor thing” He shrugged it off and hesitantly took Sam’s hand “I’ll be okay” He smiled widely.

Sam smiled back and squeezed his hand reassuringly before looking around them. “Well.. we’ve got time to kill. Ferris wheel now or later?”

“It’s not even dark yet” He laughed and glanced around until he spotted it, pointing up to it “Maybe later tonight. When it’s dark” He mumbled softly “What do you say?” He asked.

Sam nodded in agreement. “Romantic, don’t you think?”

“Ew, quit being gay” He teased Sam before pulling him in for a quick kiss “Hopefully we won’t get stuck at the top” He laughed softly.

“But maybe we could see the stars better,” Sam said with a pout, looking up at the still-sunny sky. “Maybe. There’s gonna be a lot of lights.”

“You’ll still enjoy it” He mumbled and began to walk with Sam again as he took Sam’s hand to place on his hip again, walking with a smile “Where to now?” He smiled widely.

“Hm.. what else is there to do?” Sam asked, looking around them.

“Oh, come here!” He smiled widely and walked Sam over to the booth with the ducks moving down the water current “You know how what this game is?” He smiled at Sam.

“Uh, no not exactly,” Sam shook his head. “What do we do?”

“It’s a game of chance” He explained and pointed to them “There’s a hundred rubber ducks going around, two of each number. There’s two fifty’s and the higher the number, the better the prize” He grinned and scanned them over before finding a duck to flip over with a fifty on it “You try it” He smiled, offering the duck to the carnie before taking his small elephant plushie.

Sam watched them go, hand raised hesitantly before deciding on one. Thirty. He looked over at Gabe. “Now what?”

“You get a prize from the twenty-one to thirty row” He pointed to the third row on the wall “Anything in the row” He smiled.

Sam looked up and handed the carnie the duck, looking up and down the row before pointing to a stuffed moose.

Gabe watched in confusion for a second as the carnie handed him the toy. Gabe squinted in thought, staring at the moose as Sam took it “Huh..” Gabe mumbled softly.

“What?” Sam asked, trying to situate it in his arms with the giant platypus.

Gabe laughed a little and shrugged “Nothing, I think we might have to take a few trips back home if you wanna keep these all” He half-joked.

“Nah they’ll be fine,” Sam laughed. “Probably.”

“Just wait until you get like ten more” He laughed, messing with the elephant trunk “So how do you like it so far?” He smiled, walking again with it.

Sam glanced around a bit and nodded. “I’d say pretty well, considering I’ve never really been to one.”

Gabe smiled widely and took his hand “That’s good! And maybe one day you can at least stand within five feet of a clown” He grinned.

“Hm. That’s a maybe,” Sam laughed softly, glancing around them quickly before looking up at the sky. “We probably have an hour or so left before dark.. should we take these home real quick?”

“Sure” He smiled “If you want, we can put them in the car and get them out at the end of the night. Or leave my car full of stuffed animals, I guess that'd be okay too” He mumbled.

Sam snorted and nodded. “Saves us some time, why not?”

“I mean, it’s not like we don’t live directly next to main street” He mumbled and walked down the sidewalk, taking a small step closer to Sam as they walked.

Sam nodded in agreement, reaching over to take his hand as he shifted the animals into one arm. “Lucky us, huh? We get to walk in the nice weather.”

“Do not jinx that” He mumbled and laughed as they walked “If it rains on that Ferris wheel while we’re stuck, I will kill you” He mumbled “I’ll drown you in the bottom of the cart” He snorted.

“Damn Gabe,” Sam laughed. “Violent.”

“Then don’t jinx the fucking weather!” He laughed as he unlocked the car and put them in the backseat before locking it again “There, and later we’ll come back for them” He smiled softly as he took Sam’s hand again.

“Eventually,” Sam snorted, squeezing his hand before walking again.

“So we’re just gonna leave them in the car?” He laughed, leading him back up to main street.

“Maybe, depends on how tired we are later,” Sam said with a grin.

“Alright, I’ll give you that” He laughed as they walked “I guess-“ Gabe stopped where he choked on his hitched breath, staring with wide eyes before hesitantly turning around. He frowned and walked closer to Sam, holding his sleeve with his free hand. He gripped Sam’s hand tightly as they walked, refusing to look up.

Sam immediately noticed, glancing down at him with a frown. “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head and leaned the side of his face against Sam’s arm.

Sam’s frown deepened, and he looked around them to try and see what had upset him. He let out a groan as he spotted Jess and Brady, walking away from a food stand. “Ah.”

“I don’t.. like him” Gabe mumbled softly, glancing up at him. 

“Hey! Sam!” Jess called out with a smile as she spotted him “Sam!” She called out as she came up to him. 

Gabe froze up as he slowly let go of Sam’s hand to cross his own, mumbling underneath his breath.

Sam managed a small smile. “Oh uh.. hey Jess.”

“Hey, how’s it going?” She smiled, waving Brady over. Gabe stood perfectly still as he stared at the ground, not making any effort to leave as he stood in shock.

“You know, just hanging around,” Sam shrugged, glancing back at Gabe with a worried expression before turning back to her, smile once again plastered to his face. “Didn’t think we’d see you here.”

“I didn’t either” She laughed and gestured to Brady “Brady brought me” She smiled widely. Gabe flinched at Brady’s name, staring down at the ground. She glanced at Gabe and frowned “Gabe?” She asked softly. 

“Gabe?” Brady spoke up, staring at him “Novak?” He mumbled softly and watched as Gabe turned around to walk away from him “Hey- Gabe!” Brady frowned, taking a step to follow him.

“Just a second,” Sam said quickly, heading after Gabe and setting a hand gingerly on his back. “Gabe, what’s wrong?”

“Gabe!” Brady shouted as he followed them, appearing at Gabe’s other side. Gabe flinched and moved his hands to cover his ears “Gabe- I’m sorry” He frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Gabe immediately smacked his hand away, walking away from both of them. Brady sighed as he watched him.

“Could you just back off for a second?” Sam pleaded, walking after him. “Gabe? Come on, what’s wrong?”

Brady flinched and stayed still, frowning as he still followed, not as quickly. Gabe heaved in breaths as he shook his head and slowed down. He swallowed and walked off to the sidewalk to calm down, crossing his arms “I.. I don’t like him” He mumbled softly.

“Brady?” Sam asked softly, tilting his head. “You know him?”

“Know?” He muttered and frowned “Yeah, all guy wanted while we were dating was to get in my pants” He whispered and stared at the ground “I don’t think Brandon’s changed..” He sighed, shivering a little even though he was in a hoodie.

Sam’s eyes widened a bit, remembering the hoodie. “Oh,” he uttered in realization. “.. do you want to leave?”

He shook his head a little and sighed “No. I’m just gonna ignore him, but if I punch him don’t be surprised” He mumbled “It’s not like I’m really fond of the guy”

“Gabe?” Brady asked softly, making Gabe stiffen out of instinct.

“He doesn’t want to talk right now,” Sam told him as he straightened up, tone apologetic but expression mildly hostile. “Just leave him be please.”

“Please- I” Brady started. 

“Bara hålla käften! Jag hatar dig!!” Gabe yelled as Brady flinched in shock “Den bästa delen av dig sprang ner din mammas ben!” He huffed and watched Brady frown. 

“You don’t.. mean that” Brady whispered softly.

“..Dra åt helvete” Gabe settles on and turned away from Brady. He stood there for a long minute before backing away to finally walk away. Gabe sighed and let his shoulders fall as he relaxed.

Sam flinched at his tone, hands raised up to his chest before one hesitantly rested on Gabe’s shoulder. “Are you.. Okay?”

“Yeah” Gabe mumbled softly, looking up at Sam before glancing at where Brady had walked off “I don’t... think he’s going to talk to me after what I said” He frowned, raising a hand to his mouth.

Sam let out a soft sigh. “What’d you say?”

“I..” He cleared his throat and glanced back at Sam “That.. the best part of him..” He mumbled, looking back down “..ran down his mother’s leg” He sighed, closing his eyes as he rubbed his forehead.

Sam winced a little and glanced over towards Brady, running a hand over his hair and he turned back to Gabe. “Uh.. damn,” he uttered.

Gabe bit his lip as he brought his hands down to hold in front of him “Maybe it was too harsh” He whispered, knitting his eyebrows together “..I should apologize” He mumbled around his finger as he chewed on his nail.

Sam nodded, gently squeezing his shoulder before straightening up again. “Want me to come with you?”

“..I don’t know” He admitted, glancing at Brady as he carefully walked up to him “Brandon..” He mumbled.

“It doesn’t matter” Brady muttered, staring down at him “You can apologize all you want and I’ll know it’s just to make me feel sorry for you. You don’t feel bad. All you do is manipulate people with that act and make me people suck up to you” He sighed and watched Gabe as he began to cry “Whatever” He sighed again, rubbing his head “God” Brady muttered.

Sam walked after him, a frown still stuck to his face. “Gabe.. come on, let’s just go.”

Gabe heaved a breath and stared at Brady before nodding and coming back to Sam. He hugged his arms as he hesitated to walk close to Sam before taking a step to walk further away.

Sam sighed and kept walking after him. “We can go sit somewhere for a while.”

Gabe shrugged and watched his feet as he walked, glancing at the bench in the park. He slowed to a stop and shifted his gaze between the two.

Sam gestured to the bench. “Do you want to?”

Gabe swallowed and nodded hesitantly “Is.. Is that okay for you?” He asked softly.

“Yeah of course,” Sam assured him, nodding towards it as he started slowly inching his way over.

Gabe nodded and followed after him, gently sitting down to pull his knees up to his chest. He swallowed anxiously as he stared at the ground.

Sam sat quietly next to him, leaning towards him a little without invading his space. “Wanna talk about it?”

He shrugged as he stared at the grass before lowering one knee to rub his foot in the dirt beneath the bench “What’s there to talk about?” He whispered into his knee “I’m just some... manipulate... asshole” He mumbled.

“No, no you aren’t,” Sam insisted, shaking his head. “.. Is that what he’s made you think?”

Gabe shrugged as his chest tightened “I guess” He mumbled softly “It’s just something that’s stuck with me” He glanced at Sam.

Sam nodded in understanding and sighed, glaring in the direction Brady had been before shaking his head. “You aren’t. Trust me.”

Gabe looked at him with surprised eyes and looked away to sit up, dangling both legs off the bench “..I’m not?” He asked in disbelief “But.. Brandon told me..” He mumbled in confusion.

Sam shook his head again. “I don’t know what made him think that, but I’ve never noticed it. Ever.”

“I try to forget about it” He laughed softly and scratched his knee “I actually forgot he knew Swedish..” He admitted softly and looked at Sam with a smile “I should probably teach you too” He laughed.

Sam grinned and nodded enthusiastically. “I’d love to learn it!”

Gabe smiled widely as his face lit up “Really?” He asked loudly.

“Yeah!” Sam laughed and nodded again. “It’s fun to learn new things.”

“Alright- Uh.. I’d suggest the basics, like.. Help. Please. Thank you, yes and no- Oh, and bathroom. That was pretty much the first thing I learned” He laughed “What would you like to learn first?” He smiled.

“Uh.. I guess hello and goodbye would be good to start with,” Sam shrugged, leaning forward in interest.

“Hello is pretty similar. It’s Hej. It varies from Hi and Hello, but they mean the same so you’ll be alright” He explained “And goodbye is Adjö and good riddance is bra riddance, wouldn’t recommend mixing them up” He teased.

Sam snorted and smiled at him. “So hej and.. Adjö?”

“Yes! Hello and goodbye” He smiled widely “What else would you like to learn?” He asked.

“Uh.. the basics, for starters, so you can choose,” Sam shrugged, shifting a little on the bench.

“Alright well yes is Ja. No is..” He paused and squinted “Gimme a sec, I forget words easily” He mumbled and frowned a little “It’s hard growing up on two languages” He laughed.

“I’d think so,” Sam nodded. “Do you forget one or the other more?”

“Sometimes” He mumbled “Sometimes I forget English words” He smiled before gasping “Nej!” He exclaimed “That’s no” He laughed.

Sam grinned and mouthed the words to himself for a moment. “Got it, I think.”

“I’ll still teach you even after you know a lot” he laughed and leaned over a little to stare at his hand. He frowned and laid his hands back in his lap.

Sam tilted his head at him. “What’s up?”

“I..” He laughed a little “It’s stupid now that I think about it” He smiled and glanced back at Sam’s hand “I wanted to hold your hand but.. I didn’t wanna just- grab it” He mumbled and laughed “That does sound stupid now”

Sam smirked and reached forward to take his hand, resting them both on the bench. “Not stupid.”

Gabe smiled softly, squeezing his hand a little. He shifted to move a little closer, setting Sam’s palm against his inner thigh as he laid his hand over Sam’s “Det är det inte?” He smiled softly.

Sam tilted his head in confusion. "Help?" he laughed softly.

“Hjälp” He stated before laughing, “I said ‘It’s not?’ as a question but then I said help” He snorted.

"Oh," Sam nodded with a laugh. "Gotcha. And no, it's not."

“It’s not?” He smiled softly, running a finger over the back of Sam’s hands.

"It's not stupid," Sam insisted, fingers twitching a little as he scooted closer.

He blushed profusely as Sam’s fingers moved “Good to know..” He nodded slowly, keeping Sam’s hand there as he smiled.

Sam snorted and smiled back at him. "Yup."

Gabe laughed as the smile stayed, plastered onto his face “Do you uh.. maybe wanna learn more Swedish?” He asked with a small laugh.

"Sure," Sam shrugged with a grin. "Uh, I know you've said it before but.. what's 'I love you' again?"

Gabe grinned “Jag älskar dig” He whispered “Jag is I, love is älskar within a phrase and kärlek. You is dig or du depending on the phrase as well” He explained.

"How do you know when to use what?" Sam asked. "Dig or du?"

“Du is ‘you’ in normative case, dig is ‘you’ in objective ones. It’s easier to figure out if you switch to first person. Jag is ‘I’ and mig is ‘me’. Du is a second person for jag and dig is a counterpart for mig” He explained as best he could.

Sam nodded as he listened, staring off into space as he processed before resuming his smile. "Jag.. älskar dig?"

“Aw! jag älskar dig också” Gabe laughed and leaned over to press a soft kiss against Sam’s cheek.

Sam's smile widened. "That one I recognize."

“The ‘I love you too’?” He giggled and messed with Sam’s fingers before freezing “Whoa” He mumbled “..I completely forgot I was upset before” He smiled a little and glanced at Sam “Thank you”

“Of course,” Sam nodded, kissing his forehead and looked down at him before glancing up at the darkening sky. “Almost dark. Wanna head to the Ferris wheel?”

“You’re so intent on that Ferris wheel ride, aren’t you?” He mumbled before laughing.

"Little bit," Sam smiled sheepishly, squeezing his hand a little.

Gabe flinched, making a small noise in his throat before blushing “Alright..” He laughed a little “Do you.. like squeezing my thighs or something?” He smiled.

Sam shrugged, moving his hand to sit next to his leg instead. "Do you want me to stop?"

He frowned and shook his head, taking Sam’s hand back to set higher on his thighs before pressing them against Sam’s hand “Nej” He grinned widely at Sam.

Sam snorted and scooted closer to him. "Then I won't," he teased, glancing towards the rides. "Should we head over yet?"

Gabe hummed as he crossed his legs to trap Sam’s hand against his thighs “Do you wanna?” He asked with a soft smile.

"Little bit," Sam nodded, foot tapping for a second as he watched the line start to form.

Gabe sighed a little and uncrossed his legs to stand up, taking Sam’s hand “Then let’s go” He smiled widely.

"Okay!" Sam practically hopped off of the bench and started walking with him.

Gabe jumped and laughed as Sam pulled him “Slow down Sam” He snorted “Precious shorter cargo in the back” He joked.

Sam smiled and slowed down enough for him to be able to keep up. “Sorry,” he laughed softly. “Just excited.”

Gabe smiled “To get stuck on a death trap?” He joked, moving to get a place in line with him.

“Yes,” Sam snorted, grinning back at him.

“So you like the fairs?” He smiled widely, walking forward to keep their place in line as they waited.

Sam glanced around them and nodded. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“Maybe we could go to the fall one later this year” He grinned “We also have a winter thing, but I think that’s just a light show. I really don’t like it, but we can go if you wanna” He smiled.

“Maybe,” Sam agreed, looking up at the Ferris wheel as they got closer.

“It’s pretty cold” He warned him before he taking a step up the platform and pulled Sam in with him “You get to sit by the opening, no offense but I’m not gonna be the falling out” He smiled.

“That’s alright,” Sam assured him, glancing around a little as the worker shut the door and moved them up a little to let more people on and off.

“I’m surprised I’m tall enough for this ride” He mumbled, half-joking.

Sam snorted, leaning forward a bit. “Wish there weren’t so many lights. We could see the stars then.”

“There won’t be so many when you get on top” He pointed up as they moved further up “Hopefully” He shrugged.

Sam smiled and continued to look up as they moved a little higher. “Hopefully.”

“Hoppas” He smiled softly “That’s hope” He mumbled “And hopefully is.. förhoppningsvis“ He smiled.

Sam blinked a couple of times and smiled over at him. “I’m gonna have to write these down.”

Gabe laughed as they stopped again and frowned “Are you fucking kidding me?” He whispered, glancing down at the worker talking with someone “Are you serious?” He sighed and leaned back to cross his arms.

Sam looked down at them and hummed, glancing over at Gabe. “Are you doing okay?”

“Hm? Why wouldn’t I?” He smiled and moved to lean against Sam’s shoulder.

“You said you didn’t like heights, just making sure,” Sam said, kissing his forehead.

“Oh!” Gabe laughed and leaned away “I’m not actually that scared. I just said that to try and help you get over your fear of clowns” He shrugged and smiled shyly.

“Ah, well, still don’t like clowns,” Sam snorted.

“I tried” He laughed and patted his hands on his knees before looking up “Hey, you actually can see the stars” He smiled.

Sam grinned and looked up. “Yeah,” he murmured. “You can see a lot more out in the country. We should go somewhere this summer.”

“We could visit Bobby in the summer” He suggested before smiling at Sam.

Sam nodded. “And he’ll be here tomorrow, he’ll meet us at the park.”

“It’ll be nice to meet” He mumbled softly, glancing down at the ground below them before jumping at a loud noise to his right, covering his ears. He breathed a slow breath, glancing to the side to see the fireworks going off.

Sam turned his gaze towards them. “They have fireworks?”

He grumbled and glared at the now pink and green sky “Yeah” He mumbled softly, flinching at a blue one going off “Not exactly a favorite though” He laughed.

Sam smiled a little. “We’ll be down soon, just cover your ears.”

Gabe glared at him and continued to cover his ears “Det var elakt. Förvänta dig inte några kyssar från mig..”

Sam tilted his head. “Yeah, I uh.. I still don’t understand you,” he laughed nervously.

“I said you’re being mean” He mumbled and looked away from him to pout.

Sam sighed and hunched his shoulders. “Sorry.. we will be down soon, though, not too much longer.”

“I know” He laughed a little and smiled a little, flinching slightly at another firework but staying calm “It’s kind of calming now” He mumbled and looked at Sam.

“And pretty,” Sam nodded, turning towards him a bit.

Gabe tilted his head before squinting at Sam “Me or the fireworks?” He laughed.

“That’s the question isn’t it?” Sam teased, looking fully at him now.

Gabe perked up a little as he registered the question and blushed a little “..Jo .. det är bra med tanke på att vi är förlovade” He mumbled softly before laughing under his breath. He smiled and leaned forward to softly kiss him.

Sam smiled against his lips, playing with the ends of his hair before pulling away. “Jag älskar dig,” he said, going slowly make sure it got it right.

Gabe laughed a little as he put his hand against Sam’s cheek “You know you can say it in English?” He whispered “I’ll still get it in English”

“I know that,” Sam smiled. “But I want to learn it.”

“And yet you don’t know ‘Vill du gifta dig med mig?’ means?” He snorted, leaning back up to kiss his cheek.

“Not really no,” Sam laughed. “I want to remember this one first.”

“But..” He hesitated before frowning and quickly pulled away “Alright” He mumbled.

“What? What does it mean?” Sam asked, head tilted in confusion.

Gabe tensed and laughed a little “Well...” He whispered as his whole face turned red.

Sam kept his confused expression. “Is it bad?”

“Well-“ Gabe mumbled, hesitating as he thought “Not a bad thing to ask when you’re dating” He explained “Might be bad if... you knew what it meant.. and agreed to it” He rambled to himself.

“Well you seemed happy about it, can’t be that bad,” Sam shrugged a little, reaching down for his hand.

“Yeah, because you said yes-“ He mumbled and inched his hand away in fear.

Sam sighed, drawing his hand back. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s not right to make you agree..” He mumbled softly before biting his lip “You.. agreed to... marry me” He mumbled the end extra quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

“It’s not right to make you agree..” He mumbled softly before biting his lip “You.. agreed to... marry me” He mumbled the end extra quietly.

Sam sat still for a moment, wondering if he had heard correctly. “.. Do you mean it?” He asked softly, eyes tearing up a little.

Gabe laughed a little as he looked back at Sam “Well... yeah” He mumbled, raising a hand to wipe Sam’s face “You can say no..” He mumbled, obviously discomforted about the idea.

Sam shook his head, raising a hand to sloppily wipe his eyes. “I don’t- I’m not taking back my first answer,” he said with a slight laugh.

“You-“ Gabe paused to laugh too, holding Sam’s face closely to kiss him “You get to tell my brothers” He mumbled softly before kissing him again.

“They’re gonna kill me,” Sam laughed once they’d pulled away again. “Not Cas maybe, but the others?”

“I won’t let them” He smiled and moved to hug his neck “Michael can fucking deal with” He mumbled into Sam’s neck.

Sam snorted, sighing into his hair. “Dean’ll be happy,” he murmured.

“Really?” He asked, moving to look up at him before hugging him closer as the cart moved. He glanced down to see them finally move again.

Sam nodded in assurance, peering over the edge as they neared the ground. “Wait- is that what the dress and suit thing was about?”

“Oh! Yeah” He laughed and carefully pulled away from Sam “You picked suit by the way” He snorted.

“Good, I don’t think I could pull off a dress,” Sam grinned.

“What?” Gabe laughed “Sam, It was for me!” He snorted and smiled “It’s just a small bit obvious I’m not the dominant one in the relationship..” He mumbled.

“Oh!- Yeah, I know that,” Sam laughed, shaking his head.

Gabe scoffed a bit “Excuse me?” He muttered “Did you just call me the submissive one? Because I’m not” He glared.

“Well no, but I’m not submissive, I can tell you that,” Sam shrugged, looking down again as the cart moved once.

Gabe laughed and smiled at him “You will be if I want you to be” Gabe snapped playfully.

“We’ll see,” Sam snorted with a smirk.

“I’ll take that as a challenge” He smirked.

“Yeah? So will I,” Sam responded, throwing his elbow on the back of their seat.

Gabe frowned and elbowed him in the side “Fine, try topping me when we have sex. See what’ll happen” He muttered and crossed his arms.

Sam laughed and jumped away from his elbow, lowering his arm back down to his side. “Truce, for now, we have to get off,” he said, motioning to the ground as they finally reached it and the door opened.

He laughed and carefully followed him out, taking his hand as they got off “Alright, now back to the topic” He frowned “You’re not more dominant than me” He insisted.

“Gabe, you’re the one who told me you weren’t the dominant one, on the Ferris wheel,” Sam snorted, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Well, yeah, but you aren’t allowed to agree with me!” He complained, “You were supposed to laugh or act stupid or something..” He frowned.

“Sorry,” Sam sighed, shoving his thumbs into his pockets. “You make fun of me too, though.”

“I was just joking, honey..” He mumbled and took Sam’s hand out of his pocket to spin, wrapping it around his waist in the process. He smiled brightly and leaned into Sam as they walked.

Sam snorted and grinned down at him. “We probably have to be at the park around ten or eleven don’t we?” He asked after a bit of walking.

“I don’t know” Gabe shrugged a little and looked up at him “What time did Bobby tell you he’d be there tomorrow?” He smiled.

“Um.. I want to say ten-thirty,” Sam responded, staring off into space as he thought. “Dean’s probably gonna be there whenever we are.”

“So text him when we leave in the morning?” He asked, messing with Sam’s hand on his waist before looking back to put it in his back pocket, smirking at Sam.

Sam smiled back down at him and continued walking. “That’d probably be best.”

“Alright..” He mumbled and watched him “Do you just not care where I put your hands?” He smiled “I’ve put them practically everywhere and you never really seemed fazed”

“I don’t mind,” Sam shook his head. “As long as you’re comfortable so am I.”

“So.. If I said it makes me happy when you touch my butt and thighs, you’d do it more often?” He asked softly “Just, hypothetically speaking of course” He mumbled.

“Definitely,” Sam answered with a smirk.

Gabe nodded and smiled softly "Am I allowed to do it too? Or is this just one way?" He laughed.

“This is a two-way thing,” Sam snorted. “Go for it.”

“You’re gonna regret saying that” He immediately said before smirking to himself “.. Jag ska slå din röv så hårt att du inte kommer att kunna stå“

Sam glanced down at him. “Translation?” He asked with a smile.

Gabe bit his lip as he held back a laugh, clearing his throat a little as he snorted “Oh jeez” He mumbled, glancing away from him.

“What?” Sam laughed in confusion.

“Well..” He laughed “I roughly said I was going to slap your ass so hard you won’t be able to stand” He snorted, covering his mouth.

Sam laughed a little louder, shaking his head. “Christ,” he snorted, sighing. “Little violent, don’t ya think?” He joked.

“I’m not actually going to!” He smiled a little “..That hard” he grinned.

“Alright,” Sam sighed with a grin before digging his phone out of his pocket. “Getting late.”

“Ready to head home?” He asked, glancing around at the thinning people in the crowd.

“Yeah,” Sam said with a nod. “We’ll have to be up a little early to get ready.”

“Really?” He frowned and sighed a little as he leaned against Sam’s side “But I’m already close to falling asleep” He mumbled.

“Which is why we should get home now,” Sam nodded.

Gabe whined and slowed down a little as they walked, closing his eyes. He huffed a little and stopped his walking to just stand, leaning close into his chest.

Sam laughed quietly, stopping his walking and moving to pick him up bridal style. “We’re going home.”

"Jag älskar det när du bär mig.." Gabe mumbled softly as he hugged Sam's neck, letting himself relax against Sam's shoulder. He almost fell asleep on the walk. He also didn't fall asleep once they'd gotten home and begun snoring against Sam's shoulder.

Sam didn’t react, simply laid him in bed and crawled under the covers with him, not taking long to doze off after him.

Gabe whined when their alarm clock went off for the first time that Gabe could even tell. He slowly silenced it and sat up, wiping the drool off his face and grimacing. He only realized that he’d fallen asleep in jeans and his sneakers when he got out of bed. He made his way to his room to get a change of clothes, heading to take a shower after. After his shower and clean clothes, he peeked into Sam’s room to check on him.

Sam was sitting crossed-legged on the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before looking up and noticing Gabe. “Oh, mornin’,” he mumbled tiredly. “How long’ve you been up?”

“Not long” Gabe smiled softly and rubbed his head with a towel before moving to sit on the edge of the bed, in front of Sam “I did realize I fell asleep with my jeans and shoes on..” He frowned “So that kinda hurt” He laughed.

“Sorry, I was gonna wake you up but you were tired and so was I,” Sam laughed nervously, scooting forward to sit next to him. “Didn’t feel like changing either.”

“I feel that” He nodded “I vaguely remember crying on a Ferris wheel, and then falling asleep” He stated. squinting at the bed “As to why I was crying- I have no fucking clue” He sighed.

“Oh you uh, you told me that you asked me to marry you in Swedish and.. I agreed,” Sam explained, smiling sheepishly. “And.. I still agree.”

“Oh..” Gabe laughed nervously as he glanced away “Yeah.. I...” He mumbled and cleared his throat as he got off the bed “I um... think you should take a shower! We’ll be leaving soon” He said quickly, walking out of the room.

Sam nodded quietly, standing and grabbing fresh clothes before walking into the bathroom. He returned a while later, rolling up his sleeves as he did so. “Who’s driving?”

“Dibs” He declared and grabbed the keys first, jingling them happily as he opened the front door “Not get!” He grinned, playing smacking Sam’s ass as he walked out the door.

Sam jumped a little and snorted, turning towards him more as he walked up to the passenger side door. “Thanks for that,” he said jokingly.

“Hey, I told you I would” He smiled and closed the door behind him as he buckled up. He then paused and stared ahead of him “I did tell you, didn’t I?” He asked softly.

“You did, yes,” Sam laughed as he buckled in and pulled out his phone to text Dean.

“Cool,” He mumbled and started the car to pull out “On that topic though, I already told you, you can do the same to me at any time. Preferably not while in a towel, naked- but I mean, I’m bending over somewhere in front of family, feel free, I’m more than likely trying to make you do it” He smiled.

Sam grinned and shrugged. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he teased, putting his phone away and leaning back against the seat.

Gabe laughed and shook his head “I have a big feeling you won’t” He mumbled and glanced away from him.

“I will keep it in mind, but you’ll definitely end up doin it more than me,” Sam shrugged with a small smile. “I’m not as forward.”

“Well, you should really invest in it” He smirked a little, glancing at Sam “Like.. big investment” He laughed.

“I’ll do my best,” Sam assured him, leaning over onto the console and grinning up at him.

“Hmmm,” Gabe glanced down at him before looking back at the road “No you won’t” He decided quickly and stopped at a red light.

Sam huffed, laying his head on his arm. “Not in public.”

“Then what’s the point of doing it?” He asked, a whine in his voice as his face turned red.

“I don’t know, it just feels more like a personal thing,” Sam mumbled with a shrug.

Gabe made a noise in his throat before leaning against the door on his fist, avoiding eye contact with Sam as he drove.

Sam hummed a little to the radio as they continued on, glancing up at him every so often. “Dean said he’s bringing extra food by the way.”

Gabe hummed in acknowledgment as he drove, chewing on his bottom lip without thinking about it.

Sam looked up at him again. “What’s up?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it again” He muttered, refusing to look at him as he turned into the parking lot of the park.

Sam frowned a little and sighed. “Alright,” he mumbled, sitting up and getting out to grab the food they had brought. “We won’t bring it up then.”

He frowned too as he got out and took his keys “Not in public” He mumbled “Because It’s more like a personal thing” He mocked as he checked his phone and huffed a little.

Sam pressed his lips together and stayed quiet, shutting the car door with his elbow. He held the food in the crook of his arm and started looking around for Dean or Bobby, spotting the both of them sitting under a gazebo and nodding towards them.

Gabe glanced up to see Jo, smiling brightly as he raced ahead of Sam to almost knocking her over as he hugged her “Ah, you smell like work” He complained and laughed. 

Jo only laughed and held Gabe close as she rubbed his back “I had to open, I’m sorry” She laughed, leaning in “Bobby’s really nice, definitely some future in law if you know what I’m saying” She whispered. 

“Oh- stop it!” Gabe laughed and shoved her away.

Sam simply gave a small smile and set the food down. “Glad you could make it Bobby.”

“What, you think I’d want to miss your twentieth birthday?” Bobby scoffed, standing up from the table and walking over to quickly hug him. “Your brother’s been filling me in, just so you know.”

“About..?”

“You, and who I assume is your boyfriend over there,” Bobby responded casually, gesturing to Gabe.

“Oh-“ Gabe froze and stepped closer to Gabe to whisper to him “Do uh.. do you wanna tell them?” He asked softly “We don’t have to, not yet” He frowned, glancing down.

Sam paused and looked down at him. “I’m okay with it.. do you want to?” He asked in a hushed tone, leaning a little away from Bobby as he spoke.

“Oh no, you get to tell them” Gabe whispered back “I’m not ready for your uncle I haven’t even talked to yet to kill me” He mumbled, rubbing his arms anxiously as he spoke.

Sam straightened up and turned back towards Bobby, who now had a confused look on his face. “We uh.. kinda took a step forward actually.”

“Woah, woah, like.. more specifically..?” Dean pressed, hopping off of the table and walking over to them.

“Like.. proposals,” Sam responded with a small smile and a shrug.

There was a brief moment of silence, followed by the sound of Bobby laughing. “Well damn. I think I would’ve liked to meet him before all that, but congrats to the both of you!”

Gabe jumped a little at his sudden laugh and smiled awkwardly before glancing at Sam. After a few seconds, he moved past Dean to carefully sit down, checking his phone again under the table. 

Jo smiled as she gently punched Sam’s arm “So when do you think the wedding is gonna be?” She smiled widely.

“I uh- I don’t know, we haven’t talked a lot about it yet,” Sam shrugged, hunching over a little.

“Well whenever It is, have plenty of alcohol. For me, mostly,” Dean joked. “No, but seriously, congrats.”

Bobby glanced over at Gabe and casually moved to sit across from him. “So you’re Gabe I’m guessing?”

Gabe glanced up at him and smiled shyly “Uh.. yeah” He laughed a little as his face heated up “Sorry,” He mumbled, putting a hand on his cheek “I’m just really nervous” He admitted, glancing anxiously at Sam or Dean.

Bobby waved a hand. “Don’t apologize, I’m not here to harass you. Just heard a lot about you from Dean, he says he’s never seen Sam happier.”

“Huh” Gabe smiled softly as he glanced at Bobby, “I think he’s told me that before” He mumbled “I don’t know how since we bicker a little bit- and can I just say Sam is so stubborn? We got into a small thing in the car here and might I just say he’s being a huge asshole” Gabe said extra loudly as he glared at Sam.

Sam visibly huffed, glancing over at him before moving to sit down at the nearest table. Bobby shook his head and sighed. “They’re both stubborn.. get it from their dad most likely. Can I ask what happened?”

Gabe stiffened slightly before frowning “..Sure” He sighed and whispered to Bobby “He won’t..” He paused and moved his hands on the table “I want him to.. touch me” He mumbled softly “Like- this is hard to explain. Like.. ass and thighs” He blurted out and immediately coughed “Like, in public and he thinks it’s more of a personal thing and I just didn’t wanna talk to him the rest of the ride” He sighed and pressed his red face against the table.

“Hm,” Bobby hummed in thought. “Well, I’m not surprised really.. he’s never been a public person. Might just take him a while to get up to it, ya know?” He sighed and glanced between the two. “I think talking would do you some good. Not saying you have to take advice from a guy you just met, just giving my opinion.”

“I like where you’re going with this,” Gabe mumbled against the table before sitting up “But I’m kind of just.. accepting it? I guess. To be fair though, I just don’t want him around me right now- and I know that’s mean!” He blurted before laughing “But it works for me” He mumbled and glanced at his phone again before typing something in.

Bobby shrugged and leaning back a little in his seat. “I can’t tell ya what to do. But I do think we should enjoy today. You only turn twenty once.”

“Oh yeah, we’re the same age now” He laughed and turned his attention back to his phone instead. 

“One more year and you can legally drink” Jo smiled widely as she nudged Sam “How’s it feel?”

“Eh.. kinda weird honestly,” Sam laughed softly. “‘Course, after the stunt Dean pulled on New Year’s, I don’t know how much I want to drink.”

“Oh!” Jo laughed and glanced at Dean “He tries his best” She smiled and hugged Dean before pressing a kiss to his lips. Gabe frowned and glanced away before turning around on the table, staring at his phone.

“Aw you’ll be fine Sammy, you just weren’t ready for.. you know, I still never figured out what I put in there,” Dean snorted.

“Oh my god,” Jo sighed and shook her head “I have this feeling it was more than one.” 

Gabe jumped as his phone went off. He smiled at Charlie’s and picked it up in confusion anyway “What?”

“Well that’s rude of you” Charlie joked over the phone “Where’s Sam?”

“Uh..” Gabe frowned and got up to walk by Sam “Right next to me?” He asked, glancing at Sam. 

“Well every time I call him, his voicemail always answers for me. I just wanna wish him a happy birthday” Charlie explained. 

“Oh!” Gabe smiled and handed the phone to Sam “Charlie” He mumbled.

Sam smiled a little and held it up to his ear. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Happy birth!!” Charlie screamed into the phone with a smile. Gabe jumped and moved back to talk with Jo, away from the loud screaming as she still laughed. They moved to sit in the grass of the park, messing with flowers before Jo eventually got Dean to drag along, forcing him to sit with them.

Sam yanked the phone away from his ear with a wince. “Christ Charlie!” He laughed, hesitantly bringing it back to talk. “I’m deaf now but thank you.”

“Oh, you love me” Charlie snorted and smiled “Anyway, how’s your birthday going?” She smiled.

“Uh.. Okay, mostly,” Sam shrugged, wandering a little bit away from the gazebo to talk. “Think Gabe’s mad at me though.”

Charlie frowned and mumbled now, less excited “Well that sucks.. What did you do?” She asked.

“Uh.. he was talking about how he wants me to touch him more, like in public. And I’m uh.. not good at that, so I said I thought of it like a personal thing,” Sam mumbled into the phone.

“Ohhh” Charlie nodded “Yeah, I’m pretty sure this happens in every relationship” She laughed “Gilda wanted me to do the same to her, and I didn’t really like the idea of it at first but after a while, it became second nature. So either you’ll crack and do it or he’ll crack and give up on it. But there’s no guarantee, especially considering it’s Gabe and not Gilda. I have no idea what’ll happen”

“Yeah well.. right now it’s not very good. I want to work on it, he just needs to give me time, you know?” Sam laughed nervously, sighing and rubbing his face.

“I mean, as long as you explain that you’re willing I’m sure he’d be happy about that. He seems like a patient person.. stubborn, but patient” She mumbled “Well, either way, I hope your birthday gets a bit better” She smiled over the phone.

“Thanks,” Sam snorted. “I’ll let you get back to your day.”

“Alright, I hope your’s gets better” She laughed a little and hung up.

Sam smiled and sighed, holding the phone away from his face and looking in confusion at the screen. It was still on his search engine. Sam frowned a little and hastily tried to close out of it, accidentally hitting the history instead. He panicked slightly and paused to glance at Gabe before staring at his past searches.

Why won’t my boyfriend touch me in public?  
5 links available

How do you know if your boyfriend still loves you?  
2 links available

Why is my boyfriend avoiding me?  
2 links available

Am I mean to my boyfriend?  
3 links available

Why am I so anxious around my boyfriend?  
3 links available

“No!” Gabe suddenly shouted as Jo tackled him and tumbled around in the grass “Oh fuck-“ He gasped as she landed on top of him, laying back on his back “I thought we were friends!” He laughed. 

“We are, friends try to choke each other!” She insisted. 

“No, I’m pretty sure they don’t!” Gabe whined.

Sam jumped and spun around, a confused expression on his face as he turned off Gabe’s phone and walked over to them. “Why are we tormenting him?”

“We’re not it’s called love!” Jo smiled as she hugged around Gabe’s neck. Gabe gagged out mutters and coughs as he pulled at her arms, gasping for breath as he coughed into the grass “..Oops” She mumbled, moving to sit with him, gently rubbing his shoulder.

“Kinda violent love,” Sam muttered, crouching down next to them. “You okay?”

"Yeah" Gabe laughed as he looked up a little with a smile.

Sam smiled a little. “That’s good,” he sighed with a soft laugh. “What’d she do, just attack you?”

“Actually we were talking about coffee and how black coffee is disgusting-“

“It’s not!” Jo frowned. 

“As I was saying,” Gabe laughed before being pulled back in for a hug from Jo “Fuck-“ He coughed and laughed as they rolled around in the grass.

Sam snorted as he watched them. “Ouch, that’s basically what I live off of.”

“That’s what I said,” Dean laughed, leaning a little ways away.

“It’s gross!” Gabe yelled as they started rolling down the hill. Jo was the first to sit up, body moving before laying back down. Gabe was less cautious as he stood up and almost immediately fell back on his ass, laying down in the grass.

Dean scoffed and sighed as he stood. “Let’s go help them up.” Sam nodded and stood up to follow after him.

“I’m good!” Jo called out, sitting up to fall down down “I’m not so good anymore!” She laughed. 

“I think I’m gonna be sick” Gabe mumbled and sat up on his legs.

Dean walked towards Jo while Sam went in Gabe’s direction. “Are you gonna be okay?”

Gabe laughed as he tried to stand on wobbly legs and nodded as he watched Jo almost fall over. He laughed, almost falling over himself. “You look like a baby deer!” Jo laughed. 

“Am I a pretty deer?” He asked sarcastically before falling back to his knees, watching Jo laugh at him. 

“Yeah, pretty clumsy” She muttered.

Sam snorted and offered his hand to him. “Need some help?”

Gabe glanced at his hand before shaking his head “No” He mumbled as he stood up again, taking a few steps before walking with Jo and Dean, back up to the gazebo.

Sam sighed, drawing his hand back and walking after them. Bobby was still sitting at the table with an amused smile on his face. “You’re all a bunch of idjits, you know that?”

Gabe and Jo both paused before Gabe spoke up “..I.. Idjits?” He asked in confusion.

“Yeah, it’s kinda his thing,” Dean shrugged, sitting down across from him. “Like idiots but.. idjits. It’s an endearing term.”

“Oh..” Gabe laughed a little as he reached in his pockets before looking around. He frowned and leaned over the edge of the gazebo “Huh”

“What’d you lose?” Jo frowned. 

“My phone..” He mumbled softly and took a step off the gazebo “I think I lost it in the grass”

“No you didn’t, I was using it to talk to Charlie,” Sam reminded him, fishing it out of his pocket and handing to him. “.. Can we talk?”

“Oh!” He smiled and took it before looking up at Sam with an uncomfortable face “Sam, I already told you I don’t wanna talk about it again” He mumbled.

“I know I just.. saw something..” Sam sighed, trailing off and rubbing his arm.

Gabe tensed up and glanced at his phone before looking up at him. He turned to look at Sam’s family before nodding and stepping out the gazebo to walk back down where they’d rolled down the hill to sit with Sam “First of all, you can’t just say that” He laughed as Sam sat down “Second, there’s quite a few things you could’ve seen” He mumbled playfully “I’m joking” He smiled.

“Sorry,” Sam laughed anxiously, wringing his hands before letting them rest at his sides. “.. Do you really think I don’t like you?”

Gabe paused and tilted his head in confusion “What?” He frowned “Sam, I know we fought but that doesn’t mean we stop liking each other” He smiled “I mean, I at least hope you still do. Because I do” He laughed, obliviously.

“Of course I do,” Sam said with a brief smile. “But your uh.. after I hung up with Charlie it opened up to your Safari.”

Gabe’s smile dropped along with his shoulders. He stared at Sam with wide eyes before staring at his phone “Yeah..” He mumbled helplessly, his voice shaking as if he was about to cry.

Sam took in a shaky breath. “Do you.. why would you think that?”

Gabe shrugged as he stared at the grass, holding his hands over his phone tightly. He took a staggering breath as tears ran down his face “Jag.. jag var rädd“ He blubbered out as he cried “Jag trodde att du inte ville ha något att göra med mig-“ He rushed out as he cried, gasping for air as tears soaked his face “Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra!” He sobbed, trying to wipe his face off as he hyperventilated.

Sam held back tears, unsure of what to do as he moved closer and hesitantly reached for his shoulder. “I-I don’t.. I don’t hate you, Gabe, I couldn’t ever hate you,” he choked out, tilting his head to try and see his face.

Gabe shook his head as he stared at Sam “Jag vill inte att du hatar mig!” He yelled, gasping for breath again “Så jag ville veta varför du inte skulle röra mig” He explained, the tears never stopping “Jag är ledsen. Jag kan inte fixa det här.. Jag är ledsen- jag är ledsen..” He rambled on as he calmed down a little, still crying “Jag..” He mumbled as his shoulders racked back and forth between heaves of breath.

“Gabe, please..” Sam said softly, trying to hug him. “I don’t know what you’re saying but I don’t hate you..”

Gabe sniffled as he leaned against Sam, laying his forehead on Sam’s shoulder “Jag vet..” He mumbled and leaned up from the hug to frown at Sam “Jag visste bara inte vad jag skulle göra” He mumbled again as he settled next to Sam, wiping his face off again as he finally stopped crying.

Sam sighed softly, expression slightly confused but relieved. “If it’s about the touching thing.. I just need a little time to work up to it, you know? I’m not the most outgoing person sometimes.”

“Jag vet .. och jag vill inte att du ska göra det längre” He sniffled as he looked away from him “Ibland känner jag mig som en jerk till dig .. mycket mer än du förtjänar” He mumbled before looking up at him “Jag vill inte agera som Jessica” He whispered.

“I- Jessica? What about her?” Sam asked, furrowing his brow and tilting his head.

“Jag-“ He cleared his throat and swallowed gently “I don’t wanna be like her..” He frowned a little as he spoke “Always on you and watching your every move. Clinging to you and following you everywhere. I’m scared I’m gonna be like that” He mumbled.

Sam shook his head. “You’re not Jess. Everybody’s a little clingy sometimes, but you aren’t Jess.”

“Got it” Gabe mumbled and sighed, looking up at him. He stared for a second as he mind wondered and he began to cry again “I feel horrible” He muttered.

“Why?” Sam asked in a murmur.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He asked “I ruined your birthday, not to mention still ruining it” He sighed “I’m sorry, Sam”

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it,” Sam said, shaking his head. “Birthdays have never been a big thing.”

He smiled a little as he wiped his eyes “You’re way too nice to me” He laughed and took his hand to mess with his fingers.

Sam smiled back at him. “What can I say? I love you.”

Gabe laughed as he sat up on his knees to lean forward. He threw his arms around Sam’s neck, kissing him as he toppled backward, pulling Sam with him.

Sam made a little noise in surprise, placing one hand down on the ground so he wasn’t crushing him as he kissed back.

Gabe smiled against his lips, carefully pulling away to lay back on the grass with a guilty, but happy smile “Sorry” He mumbled.

Sam shook his head with a grin. “Nothing to be sorry for.”

Gabe held back a laugh as he smiled at Sam, rubbing his fingers over Sam’s neck “Even if I pulled you to the ground and could’ve landed on top of you? You don’t even care?” He mumbled.

Sam shook his head. “Nope.”

Gabe smiled widely as he pulled him back down to kiss him deeply.

Sam sighed contentedly, bringing his other hand up to brush through his hair. He heard Dean yelling from the gazebo and raised the same hand to flip him off without looking up.

Gabe smiled anyway, gently pulling away to stare up at him. He sighed through his nose before glancing up at Dean and laughing “We should rejoin them” He mumbled softly against Sam’s lips.

“Should,” Sam sighed, opening his eyes and glancing at his brother.

Gabe smiled softly as he dragged his fingers over Sam’s lips “But you don’t wanna?” He whispered.

Sam smiled a little and shook his head.

“Then don’t” He laughed as he moved his arms back around Sam’s neck.

Sam grinned and leaned back down to kiss him again, ignoring the laughter from the gazebo.

Gabe smiled brightly against his mouth, hands pushing Sam’s hair back to pull him off “Come on, we really do have to get up now. I think my legs are having an allergic reaction to this grass” He mumbled.

Sam hummed and moved back a little with a nod, offering his hand to help him up. “Alright, let’s head back and eat.”

Gabe hummed and took his hand, letting Sam easily pull him up as he itched his knees and thigh “Ah fuck” He mumbled softly and continued to walk anyways “Great, now I’m gonna scratch my legs raw” He frowned.

Sam smiled apologetically. “We’ll get some aloe for you when we get home,” he told him as they made it back to the gazebo.

“You better” He pouted and scratched his knee again before spotting a familiar red van pull into the parking lot “Shit- Sam stay here,” He told him and ran down the sidewalk “I mean it!” He yelled back at him before coming up to the lady in the van. 

Jo glanced at Gabe and looked back at Sam “..Cupcake?” She mumbled, offering one with blue icing on it.

Sam took the cupcake and started peeling off the paper. “So.. how’s it going over here?”

“Ah you know, just wondering when you’d get back from your make-out session in the grass so we could eat,” Dean joked, elbowing his ribs and walking off to pull out the food from the box.

“Don’t be mean to your brother. It’s his birthday” Jo glared at Dean “Be nice or I won’t be making pie for a while” She threatened.

“Aw, what? I’m just teasing,” Dean snorted, putting his hands up in defense.

Jo laughed and glanced at Gabe as he approached with a cardboard box, tied with a ribbon to keep it closed. Gabe smiled and carefully set it on the ground to reveal holes all over the top of the box. He looked up at Sam and bounced up and down “Happy birthday..” He mumbled and gestured to the box that started whining.

Sam looked down at the box in suspicion, jumping a little as it started making noise. “What in the hell?” He mumbled to himself, crouching down next to it.

“Here” He mumbled, moving the ribbon on the box so the box could open. Within seconds, the golden retriever puppy had jumped on the edge of the box an tipped it over, moving to smell Sam’s legs before barking at him. Gabe watched happily from behind his phone as he recorded it.

Sam had a huge smile plastered to his face, sitting on his knees as he leaned forward to pet it. Dean tilted his head, arms crossed as he watched. “A dog? I mean it’s cute but why a dog?”

“I’ve been talking about one for a while,” Sam shrugged, not looking up as he continued to play with it.

Gabe smiled and put his phone away “I went to the animal shelter after work one day and found out a mother had a bunch of puppies so the puppies were open for adoption, but the mom wasn’t. I was thrilled, immediately adopted little Corporal. The name is open for change, but they were all named after goofy things” He mumbled, moving the box to sit next to Sam.

“Hm.. I’ve got Bones and Riot for names. What do you think, keep it or change it?” Sam asked as he finally looked up.

“Riot?” He asked with a smile before staring at the dog “..I don’t know” He mumbled “I don’t think you should be allowed to name animals now” He joked as the puppy scratched at Gabe’s bare legs before climbing into his lap “Ow- fuck” He muttered.

“What’s wrong with Riot?” Sam laughed. “Seems fitting to me.”

“Something seems.. odd about it” He frowned as the dog jumped down and climbed into Sam’s lap, trying to climb up his chest “Hey- that’s my boyfriend” He frowned at the dog. 

“Aren’t you two engaged?” Jo asked. 

“Uh.. kinda... so, fiancé?” Gabe asked, obviously embarrassed.

“Fiancé,” Sam nodded, grinning at him before playing with the dog’s ears.

“Alright..” Gabe mumbled and smiled, leaning against Sam’s shoulder “I like Corporal though” He mumbled.

“We’ll keep it then,” Sam said decidedly.

Gabe grinned and watched the puppy as he continued to try and climb Sam before giving up. Corporal jumped from Sam’s lap and to Bobby’s seat, sitting on the park bench before taking a hotdog from Bobby’s plate “Corporal!” Gabe gaped and watched the dog eat it. 

“Just leave him- It’s like we don’t have enough” Jo laughed still.

“This is why I never had pets, I don’t have to share my food,” Bobby scoffed, getting up to get a new hotdog and keeping it away from him.

Gabe frowned anxiously and looked down at the ground guiltily. Jo smiled and walked past to smile at Dean “We should get a dog” She mumbled.

Sam smiled softly at Gabe and nudged his arm. “He doesn’t mean it personally.”

“Uh.. maybe,” Dean sighed with a shrug. “We just started getting moved into our new place.”  
Gabe perked up and smiled gently at Sam. He leaned forward to pull Sam’s face closer to kiss him. 

“Aw come on” She frowned a little “It’s not like I’m asking for a cat” She pouted, wrapped her arms around Dean’s shoulders.

Dean snorted. “I know, but we still need to make sure we can pay rent,” he pointed out. “We’ll think about it, promise”.

“I was only joking but now I’m committed” She grinned and kissed his cheek “Good job, dumb ass” She snorted.

“Damn it,” he laughed, shaking his head. “Look what you started Sammy.”

Gabe frowned and stared at Dean, opening his mouth before pausing “I was about to say I started it but Sam, you were the one who wanted a dog” He explained and smiled at Sam.

“I’ll take the blame but I’m not sorry about it,” Sam laughed, shifting a little as the dog attempted to stand in his lap before running to sniff at Jo.

Jo smiled and gently pet the dog before it ran back to Bobby’s side, sniffing up his leg before climbing onto the bench with him “Nej!” He blurted out and quickly picked up the dog “Dålig..” He frowned at the puppy before setting it down in front of Sam “Jag älskar honom” He smiled, looked between Sam and the dog. Jo stared at Gabe with a confused expression before looking at Dean and to Sam.

“Swedish,” Sam explained. “I’m trying to learn some of it.. I still don’t remember I lot of it.”

“I’m sorry, I’m a bad teacher” He laughed. 

“No, I knew he was Swedish and mumbled curses under his breath. Also find it funny because of his religion. There’s a song about him”

“There is not! Shut up!” Gabe laughed and stuck his tongue out at her.

“What song?” Sam asked with a laugh.

“Swedish pagan” Gabe smiled “She swears it’s for me, but I refuse to listen to it” He laughed.

“Aw come on,” Sam snorted. “I wanna hear it.”

“I have it on my phone!” Jo declared. 

“I will break your phone!” Gabe yelled. 

Jo laughed and gently lowered her phone “Maybe another time, Sam” She snorted.  
Sam shrugged and continued to pet Corporal’s ears. “I’ve got time.”

“Sam” Gabe sighed and shook his head “I’ve already got everything bought. You didn’t even notice the dog food and bed I have in my room” He smiled “Probably because we don’t use it- but on that note. I did wanna ask you something”

“Ask me what?” Sam turned towards him a little, keeping hold of the dog so he didn’t run off.

“Well..” He smiled a little and leaned in closer to Sam “Since I don’t really use my room anymore.. and we are engaged kind of..” He mumbled “I’m practically already moved into your room, but I was thinking we could turn my old one into some kind of a storage, or an office room.. or even like some animal room. I just wanted to ask you first” He smiled shyly.

“Oh! Yeah, sure,” Sam grinned, nodding. “Animal room would probably be helpful, seeing as we’ve been keeping the rabbits in the kitchen.”

“Well yeah but I prefer them in the kitchen” He frowned “It’s easier to clean up in there” He smiled.

“Not really, I found their food under the stove and refrigerator,” Sam hummed, tapping his chin in thought.

“Sam” He frowned deeply “I like them in the kitchen” He complained.

Sam sighed and shrugged. “Guess the baby gate will keep him out of there then.”

“Yay!” Gabe cheered softly and clapped his hands before looking around “When do you think we should start heading home?” He asked.

Sam glanced around. “Hm.. anytime would work really. Are you guys wanting to get home?”

“I’ll just head back to my motel room until tomorrow,” Bobby shrugged, getting up to throw out his plate.

Dean glanced over at Jo. “What do you think?”

Jo shrugged a little “A little yeah” She smiled. 

“Well how about this, later tonight we’ll all go out to eat. Sam will choose and I’ll pay, fair?” Gabe smiled. 

“I’ll help pay, but yeah, come on Dean- Let’s go” Jo smiled, putting their food away.

Dean nodded, patting Sam on the shoulder and wishing him a happy birthday before heading off with Jo. Bobby did the same and left the two of them alone.

“Alright uh.. do we need to carry him to the car?” Sam asked, gesturing to Corporal.

“Yeah, his leash is at home. I didn’t wanna bring it because you’ve might’ve known something was up then” He laughed and picked up the puppy to kiss his head, handing him off to Sam before gesturing to the car “Dibs on driving” He grinned and started walking down the sidewalk.

Sam snorted and lifted the now-struggling puppy up into his arms, following Gabe to the car and quickly getting in.

Gabe smiled as he got in and buckled, starting the car. He rolled the windows up to make sure Corporal wouldn’t jump out and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Think he’ll like it with us?” Sam asked with a smile.

"I hope so" Gabe shrugged a little and watched the dog jump from Sam's lap to the backseat, laying on the stuffed toys to take a nap "Aw" he laughed and frowned "Fuck, we didn't take those inside" He mumbled with a frown.

“Whoops,” Sam snorted. “Oh well. They live there now.”

"No," Gabe laughed a little "I'll just take them inside when we get home" he smiled as he glanced back to see the puppy sleeping peacefully "Also um- I should mention.. we still aren't allowed to have dogs in the complex" He explained softly.

Sam grimaced and hummed a little. “Well uh.. we could always make plans to move. Not right now, obviously, we don’t really have the money, but soon-ish. Or ask Dean and Jo to help? They just got a new place.”

“We could just lie and say we’re dog sitting a couple of times” He laughed “Then actually make Dean and Jo babysit” He shrugged as he pulled into their parking lot “Did I just say babysit?” He asked.

“Yep,” Sam nodded, unbuckling and reaching back to pick up Corporal.

“So this is what it’s like to have a child” He mumbled and laughed, taking the keys out to climb out. After grabbing the stuffed animals, struggling for a bit, he finally got them all and headed upstairs to unlock the door and take them to Sam’s room, dropping them on the bed.

Sam set the puppy down on the floor once the door was closed, smiling and crossing his arms as he watched him sniff around. “We’re gonna have to house-train him.”

Gabe winced a little and closed Sam’s door “..I’ll find the shampooer” He sighed and laughed a little “To be fair, it comes with the whole owner thing” He smiled “All dogs smell things and want to claim them- he’s peeing isn’t he?” He asked, watching a yellow stain form on the carpet before watching the puppy happily go back to running around “..I’m gonna go get a towel” He sighed and turned around.

Sam sighed and nodded, making sure to keep a close eye on the dog this time. “Troublemaker already, must’ve picked it up from Dean.”

“What?” Gabe asked from the bathroom, coming back with a towel to soak it up with “Are you seriously blaming your brother?” He laughed and picked the towel back up to take to the bathroom.

“Well yeah, you’ve met him,” Sam joked with a shrug.

“Uh-huh” Gabe mumbled and watched the puppy struggle to get on the couch before jumping up to lay down “Are we.. allowing him on the couch?” He asked, pointing to the dog.

“Hm.. I’d prefer he wasn’t, because of all the hair,” Sam grimaced a little, walking forward to gently pull him away.

“Another thing we’ll train him on” Gabe laughed and glanced at the door as someone knocked on the door “Got it!” He smiled and opened the door to look up at a taller man, frowning a little “Can I.. help you?” He asked, almost coughing at the smell of cigarettes before holding it back. 

“Sammy!” John smiled and walked past Gabe to hug his son “It’s been so long” He laughed, squeezing him tightly. 

Gabe frowned and gently shut the door, looking at Sam.

Sam immediately tensed up, looking down at him with an uncomfortable expression. “Uh.. hi.. dad. What are you doing here?”

Gabe's eyes widened a little as he watched them. "What? A dad can't come and wish his son a happy twenty-first birthday?" John laughed. Gabe frowned in confusion and watched as Corporal smelled his shoes and instantly grimaced, whining as he ran up to Gabe instead.

“I’m twenty,” Sam sighed, backing away from him a little. “How’d you even know where I lived? I haven’t talked to you since I left for college.”

"Well when you told me what college you were going to, I looked around the apartments and asked for your name. Proved I was your dad, and here I am" John shrugged with a smile.

"Why didn't you just.. ask Sam?" Gabe mumbled, tilting his head.

"Lost Sam's number along the line" John shrugged.

"You.. lose your son's phone number?"

John stared at Gabe for a second before frowning "Who are you? His girlfriend?"

Gabe paused, a noise caught in his throat as his face scrunched up.

Sam frowned and stepped towards him protectively. “My fiancé, actually,” he corrected in a deadpan tone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" John asked, offended.

"Maybe because I'm not a female" Gabe muttered and crossed his arms.

"Ah" John nodded and laughed a little "Why the fuck is a guy like your fiancé wearing woman's shorts then?" He mumbled in confusion. Gabe's face fell as he glanced down and turned away from the both of them.

“They’re just shorts, he’s fine,” Sam huffed, practically growling at him. “Did you just come here to insult us?”

"Of course not" John smiled at his son "I came to spend time with my son. Who I can now, clearing see, thinks he's all big and bad since he's grown up now" John huffed back.

“Confused, mostly, since you’ve never bothered to show up before now, for me or for Dean,” Sam responded flatly.

"Wait what?" Gabe asked.

"Stay out of this" John immediately told Gabe

"Excuse me?" Gabe frowned, taking a step to stare up at John "You can't talk to me or my fiancé like that. You practically let Dean raise him and then claimed all the work of being such a great dad. Then you forget how old your son even is-"

John cut him off by gripping his shirt collar "I don't like the way you're talking to me" John growled out.

Sam immediately pushed himself between them, practically throwing his dad off of Gabe and standing between the two. “Don’t.”

"Sam, you're marrying a child!" John blurted out "A really annoying child with a mouth and behavioral issues" He muttered, "Why are you even with someone who can't even afford a ring?" He frowned.

Sam let out a loud laugh. “Are you fucking serious?” He scoffed, an angry smile spreading itself over his face. “You of all people are really gonna bring money into this? You’re fucking joking.”

"Does it fucking sound like I'm joking, boy?" John snapped.

"Don't talk to him that way!" Gabe yelled.

"Or what? You're going cry to your mom like some immature brat?" He frowned, looking at his son "I always knew you'd disappoint me.." He whispered.

Gabe almost immediately began to tear up, glancing away from them.

If Sam had felt anything from that, his face didn’t show it, but he grabbed John’s jacket and practically dragged him out of the door and away from Gabe. “You don’t get to come into my home and start ruining my life again. You might’ve been able to pull that stunt when we were kids, but I’m not doing this shit again.”

John scoffed and struggled against Sam's hands. He opened his mouth, about to speak from outside before having the door slammed shut in his face. Gabe stood in disbelief for a few seconds, hands wringing anxiously as his sides as he tried to to breathe steadily. He stared at the floor in confusion, tears streaking down his face.

Sam was still standing staring at the door for a few moments longer before he’d sunk to the floor, scooting over to sit against the wall and hide his face in his knees.

Gabe wiped his face and sighed heavily, staring at the door. He glanced down at Sam and frowned, moving to his side, slowly sitting on his knees next to Sam, putting an arm around his shoulder "Come here" He whispered, pulling Sam against his shoulder to rub his back "It's not true.. you hear me? I promise you, you're nothing that he said" He whispered.

Sam breathed shakily, moving so that his face was pressed into his shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak and forced himself to hold back a sob, shaking a little as he did so, and decided to remain silent.

Gabe continued to hush him as he scratched his fingers through Sam's hair "Hey, it's okay" He whispered and moved to straddle Sam's waist to hold Sam's head closer, hugging him tightly "It doesn't matter what he thinks.." He whispered and kissed along Sam's temple, brushing his hair back to kiss his forehead slowly before gently kissing his lips "Don't cry, baby" He smiled, wiping Sam's eyes.

He looked up at Gabe, managing a small smile, and set his head back down with a sniff. “Why couldn’t he have just stayed away?” he muttered after a long while, looking up to stare blankly at the wall.

Gabe shook his head and held onto Sam’s head, rubbing a thumb over Sam’s cheek “It’s okay. It’s all gonna be okay” He whispered, pressing kisses to Sam’s face before laying his head on Sam’s chest to smile goofily at him.

Sam smiled a little in return, wiping his face and sighing heavily. “I should.. probably call Dean.. make sure he knows Dad’s in town.”

“I think it’s dead” He mumbled and moved up on his knees, “Charlie said she tried to call you multiple times in the park and you didn’t answer” He smiled, offering his phone to Sam.

Sam sniffed again and nodded, hitting Dean’s number and holding the phone up to his ear. “Hey- yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just uh.. thought I should tell you Dad’s in town.” He paused a moment as he listened. “No uh, he found our apartment- I’ll tell you more later, just thought you should know.” Another pause. “Alright, see you sometime.”

Gabe smiled as he messed with Sam’s hair as he talked, planting soft kisses against his face until they’d hung up. Gabe’s expression softened as he set the phone down to pull Sam against his shoulder again “..Are you gonna be okay?” He whispered, playing with the ends of Sam’s hair.

Sam shrugged a little and looked over at him. “He’s not here, is he? I’d say that’s a start.”

“That’s good!” Gabe smiled at him “Come on, I don’t think your back is enjoying the door that much” He mumbled, carefully standing up to offer both his hands out for Sam.

Sam sighed and nodded, taking his hands to balance himself as he pushed himself from the floor. “Thanks.”

Gabe looked at his hands before smiling, letting go of his hands “Sure thing hot stuff” He grinned, placing his hands on his hips.

Sam snorted and wrapped his arms around himself. “Hot stuff?”

“Am I wrong?!” He asked, slightly offended “Please- do try and correct me” He smirked, stepping to stand in front of him “Try it”

“I wouldn’t call myself my own type,” Sam laughed, rubbing his face again before letting his arms drop to his sides. “You, on the other hand-“

Gabe faltered for a few seconds before blurting out "Wrong!" and walked into his bedroom, turning the light on.

Sam grinned and shook his head, walking to the doorway. “Nah.”

“Wrong,” He said again, going to his closet to glance at his pants. He hesitated for a second before huffing and grabbing his volleyball shorts. He then took his hoodie off and glanced at Sam.

“I’m not,” Sam responded, smiling at him and walking off to sit on the couch.

Gabe quietly shut the door behind Sam to get dressed, pulling the hoodie back over his head before glancing back at the wall of clothes. He glanced at the shorts on his bed, looking back at the wall. His face heated up as he thought back to John. He was a little childish. And so what if he were different clothes. Sam had said it was okay. He stared at the jeans on the wall before taking them down to put them on instead. He sat on the bed for a moment before opening his door again to find Corporal chewing on the back of the couch “No! Bad dog!” He frowned and went to stop him, picking him up.

Sam jumped and spun around, sighing and dragging a hand over his face. “Dammit- sorry, I was just thinking.”

Gabe laughed and moved to set the puppy down before sitting next to him “Oh..” He mumbled and scratched his hand on Sam’s knee “Whatcha thinkin about?” He asked.

“Just.. Dad again,” he sighed and shrugged. “He pisses me off. This is the same shit he used to pull before I moved out.”

“Oh,” He nodded a little and frowned “I’m sorry. Parents can be really mean sometimes..” He mumbled as he let go of Sam’s knee. He bit his lip and turned to face Sam “...But he’s right” He whispered softly, staring at Sam’s hands.

Sam looked at him with a confused look. “Huh? What do you mean?”

Gabe hesitated before sighing “He’s right Sam. I’m weird. I’m immature and childish. Not to mention broke as a window hit by a baseball” He smiled a little “I’m just saying.. maybe we’re not.. I don’t know” Gabe mumbled, tearing up.

Sam’s mouth dropped open a bit, eyes going wide. “But- are you.. that doesn’t matter to me.”

“But it should..” He mumbled, looking up Sam “Maybe we rushed things.. We jumped the gun and started dating within months of knowing each other. And then we’re engaged?” He whispered, scooting away from Sam on the couch “..I think it’d be for the best, Sam” He mumbled.

Sam shook his head, clenching his hands together. “You can’t- I can’t-“

“It doesn’t matter, Sam” Gabe whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder “We’re not financially stable.. you’re still in school. I work more than half the days of the week and barely make enough with your help” He began to cry as he squeezed Sam’s shoulder “You know it’d be for the best too..” He mumbled.

“But..” Sam trailed off as his voice cracked, taking to staring at the floor.

Gabe wiped his eyes after removing his hand from Sam’s shoulder. He watched Sam struggle for a few seconds before reaching out to touch his face, wiping away his tears “Sam..” He sighed and sniffled a little as he rubbed Sam’s cheek.

He shook his head. “We don’t- we don’t have to, we’ll be okay,” he choked out, turning his head to look at Gabe.

Gabe whimpered as he felt his eyes burn “Goddamnit kid” Gabe whispered, crying as he moved forward to hug Sam around his neck.

“We’ll be okay,” Sam repeated, drawing in shaky breaths.

“Shh, sh, It’s okay, don’t cry” Gabe hushed him down before kissing his cheek, drawing him closer “I’m not gonna leave” He whispered, petting Sam’s head.

Sam managed a shaky smile before it dropped, trying to breathe normally. “Please don’t.”

"I'm not gonna" He mumbled into Sam's shoulder before pulling away. He held Sam's head in his hands "I might think it's not the best for either of us.. We fight and argue and might disagree on the smallest shit but I don't care. I need you in my life, and I can already tell we'd both be a mess" He laughed, wiping Sam's face again "Now stop crying, baby.. You've had enough heartbreak for one day" He frowned.

Sam nodded, staring at the couch for a moment before looking up at him. “I think I need a nap,” he laughed dryly, moving his head to rest in his lap. “Probably would do us both good, actually.”

Gabe jumped and smiled, stroking his fingers through his hair "..Sleep" He smiled softly, mumbling a song under his breath "Sov på min arm.. natten gömmer under sin vinge din blossande kind. Lycklig och varm snart du drömmer flyr mig I drömmen som våg flyr vind.."

Sam sighed softly, using his hand as a pillow and curling his legs up a bit as he drifted off.

Gabe rolled his eyes shifted his arm under Sam's head as he played with Sam's hair with the other. He struggled to bend down and kiss Sam's head but he prided himself in doing so. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before laying his hand on Sam's shoulder to sleep.

Sam woke up a couple of hours later, glancing tiredly around the room but not wanting to move from his spot.

Gabe stayed sleeping above him, neck fallen to the side. His hand was pressed against Sam's back where'd it fallen off of his shoulder.

Sam shifted a little so he didn’t fall off of the couch, closing his eyes again for a moment before lifting his head to try and see the clock on the wall.

Gabe shifted slightly, reaching up to rub his eyes with his free hand. He yawned and leaned back to rub his neck before gently playing with Sam's hair "Whatcha doin, Samshine?" He mumbled softly, tucking hair behind his ear.

“Trying to see the time,” Sam replied softly, laying back down again. “Can’t see it.”

Gabe scoffed and patted Sam’s head “A little past six” He mumbled before easing his hand out from under Sam’s head “Ah-“ He gasped, flexing his fingers “I know I told you, you could lay on my hand but I didn’t want it to fall asleep” He frowned, twitching it uncomfortably.

Sam grimaced and sat up to rub his eyes. “Sorry,” He mumbled with an apologetic smile. “If it makes you feel any better, my back is sore from being curled up like that, so now we’re both in pain.”

"Not really because it also feels like my neck is broken" He mumbled and shifted to stand before stopping "And both of my legs are asleep" He sighed, gently kicking the area under the couch "Dammit, Sam!" He laughed.

Sam snorted and rubbed his shoulder, flinching a little before dropping his hand. “Bed next time. The couch is painful.”

“Yeah” He mumbled and frowned, carefully standing. He jumped when there was a knock on the door and glared at it. He glanced at Sam and hesitantly moved over to stand on his toes, trying to see through the hole before smiling “We’re clear” He grinned and opened the door to reveal Dean and Jo. 

Jo immediately frowned and crossed her arms “Why didn’t you pick up? We called a million times” She frowned at him. 

Gabe stuttered and checked his phone “It’s.. dead” He whispered. 

“Why didn’t you charge it? We thought Dean’s dad was still here” She frowned.

Gabe whined and shrunk back “Stop yelling at me I’ve had a bad day” He mumbled and walked back to the couch, frowning.

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, falling back into the couch. “He left a few hours ago. Things didn’t.. go well. As usual.”

Dean scoffed and crossed his arms, glancing outside before closing the door. “Don’t listen to him, whatever he said. I could tell you were upset over the phone.”

Gabe frowned as he put a hand on Sam’s shoulder “Sam isn’t. I’m making sure of it” He muttered, leaning in to quickly kiss Sam. 

Jo smiled and stepped forward to gently sit on the coffee table “Dean told me what your dad was like. And I’m gonna say, full offense, you need to cut this man from your life”

“Tried that,” Sam muttered. “Obviously it didn’t work.”

Jo grimaced a little “He’ll learn eventually” Jo mumbled and patted Sam’s knee. 

“I’ll fuckin stab him if he comes here again” Gabe laughed a little “Actually.. we should probably move” He frowned.

“We should,” Sam sighed. “But we need more money first.”

Gabe hissed a little and shrunk back "..Damn" He whispered and hummed a little, contemplating something before smiling "Yeah. I don't want your dad coming back and choking me again" He joked.

"Whoa whoa- what?" Jo frowned.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Gabe smiled, taking Sam's hand "I'm not holding Sam accountable for the actions of a grown ass adult" He muttered "Besides, Sam is okay, and that's what I care about" He smiled, looking back at Sam.

“Well if he ever does it again I’ll beat his ass, I don’t care anymore,” Sam huffed, smiling back at him before shaking his head.

“Wait, how long have you needed money?” Dean demanded, squinting at the both of them.

Gabe rubbed Sam’s shoulder again before glancing at Dean. He panicked as he tried to think “Uh..” He mumbled softly, counting the months on his fingers. He was up to three when he stopped and tried to start thinking again “..How long have you had a job now?” He mumbled to Sam softly.

“Uh.. three months?” Sam said unsurely, shrugging.

Gabe smiled anxiously at Dean as he scratched his head “Around three months..?” He asked softly, feeling his face heat up.

“Goddammit Sammy, you’re supposed to tell me these things,” Dean huffed, crossing his arms.

“But you guys have your own stuff to deal with, plus you have your new house to pay for,” Sam pointed out.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re still my baby brother and I have to make sure you aren’t starving on the street.”

Gabe tensed up as he felt a rush of panic. He frowned deeply as he looked away to stare at his legs before looking at Sam. He gently pulled on his sleeve “I told you he was right..” He whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

“No he’s not,” Sam insisted with a shake of his head.

“Who, Dad? What did he do?” Dean asked, tone shifting to concern.

“Sam..” Gabe frowned and sighed as he glanced at Dean “..What did he do or what did he say?” Gabe asked.

“I- both, I guess?” Dean said unsurely.

Gabe frowned and held onto Sam’s hand “Uh, well first off he didn’t know how old Sam was” He smiled, rubbing Sam’s hand “He didn’t know I was a guy. Commented about my woman’s shorts-“

“But you aren’t wearing shorts- oh” Jo frowned. 

Gabe frowned too “Called me a child.. called Sam a disappointment, choked me with my shirt collar.. said I was too broke to buy a ring” Gabe mumbled quietly “Called me immature and above all, wondered why Sam didn’t tell him anything”

Sam nodded quietly, watching Dean’s face go from concerned to angry. “So I uh.. dragged him out, and he slammed the door in my face and left.”

“..Yay” Gabe mumbled after a few seconds before leaning into Sam “Is he gonna yell at me?” He asked softly, staring at Dean. 

Jo put a hand on Dean’s shoulder “Dean. You’re scaring him” She whispered, rubbing hands over his arm.

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his hair. “It’s not you I’m mad at,” he muttered. “So no, I’m not gonna yell at you.”

Gabe frowned and relaxed into Sam's shoulder "..What are we gonna do?" He asked softly.

Jo frowned as she tried to keep Dean calm "First, move you guys. Maybe closer to us.." She mumbled softly.

"Restraining order?" Gabe asked, looking at Sam.

“After what he did to you? I’m seriously considering it,” Sam grumbled.

“Well hey, feel free to stay with us as long as you need,” Dean offered.  
“Sam, I’m fine” He mumbled softly, rubbing his cheek with a smile. 

“You’ll always be welcome” Jo promised. 

“I don’t think we’ll need to.. or at least I hope we won’t” Gabe mumbled.

“We’ll start saving some money up for a new place, especially since we have a dog now.. uh, speaking of, we’re technically not supposed to have dogs in our complex so..” Sam gave the both of them a small smile.

“Keep your voice down” Gabe whispered, putting his hand over Sam’s mouth. 

“Gabe. Seriously? Again?” Jo crossed her arms. 

“Come on, she was cute” Gabe smiled, taking his hand away from Sam. 

“You can’t bring a skunk into an apartment!” Jo snapped. 

“You can’t bring a skunk into an apartment” Gabe mocked childishly before huffing and crossing his arms “You need to get rid of that thing” He muttered and stuck his tongue out at Jo.

“You brought a skunk in before?” Sam asked with a laugh.

“Shut up, I was seventeen and it was my first time being unsupervised” He muttered and glanced at Jo “..She didn’t like Twinkie so much”

“It fucking sprayed me” Jo frowned. 

“It has a name, and her was Twinkie!” Gabe sat up to laugh a little.

Sam snorted and shook his head. “Please don’t bring a skunk in here.”

“That goes for both of you,” Dean scoffed.

“Aw man,” Gabe whispered softly “What about-“

“Or a raccoon!” Jo yelled and crossed her arms. 

Gabe frowned and moved into Sam’s lap, leaning against his chest “Fine” He muttered bitterly.

“Don’t you need a license to bring in wild animals?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Ya know I think we should be heading out for dinner- yeah?” Gabe blurted out and climbed off of Sam.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabe struggled as he tried to get an extra heavy box out of the back seat of the car. He eventually gave up and frowned at it, moving to march up to their door, swinging it up "Sam!" He whined and stared at his fiance, unboxing things himself "I can't lift a box.." He whined, glancing down at the now five-month-old puppy run past him and around the front yard "Can you do it..?" He asked softly, pouting.

Sam poked his head out of the door. “Huh? Oh! Yeah, I’ll get it. Could you grab Corporal before he ditches us?”

“He’s fine” Gabe laughed and watched him jump into the car “He’s not gonna go anywhere, he’s just excited” Gabe smiled and went after the dog anyways “Come here, Corporal!” He called out, ending up chasing the dog around and through the car.

Sam snorted and shrugged, walking out to pick up the box and head into their new house with it. He set it down and stood back to look around a bit with a satisfied smile.

Gabe quickly followed Corporal back inside, almost running into Sam before laughing and taking his hands. He smiled up at his fiancé, glancing down at his hands to mess with the ring Sam had on before shifting his gaze to his ring "A nice match" Gabe grinned, swinging their hands back and forth.

“It is,” Sam nodded in agreement, grinning over at him. “We’ll have to make a thank-you pie for Dean and Jo for helping us out.”

"God, I'm sick of pies" He laughed "Even my job at the pet store won't help me to forget" He joked and smiled at Sam anyway "Come on, I wanna show you where our room is gonna be- upstairs!" He grinned, bouncing up and down.

Sam laughed and let himself be dragged up the stairs. “I’m honestly surprised this place was so affordable, but I’m not complaining.”

"And they allow pets" He mumbled and gestured to the two doors "So the good thing is, the bedroom is huge!" He grinned, pulling him around the carpet to show him an open room with a window. He then gestured to the bathroom "And a bathroom for the middle of the night- there's actually another one downstairs too" he mumbled and opened the sliding closet door "A walk-in closet" He gaped "And-" He grabbed Sam again and dragged him out of the room to the one right next to it "I'm thinking an office for after you graduate" He smiled widely "Look- like, a bookshelf here" He gestured to the back wall before turning to the window "And the desk, opposite of here" he smiled and turned "Or against this wall- Like, a few feet away from it" he gushed and came back to take his hands "And- and-"

Sam continued with him through the house with a wide smile on his face, nodding as they made their way through the rooms.

Gabe gasped and smiled at Sam as he took his hands “And.. and I really really love it” He mumbled, smiling brightly up at Sam “..I’m so happy with the move” He mumbled softly.  
“So am I,” Sam replied happily. “Plus we don’t have to worry about neighbors living directly above us.”

“I feel bad for our past neighbors” He joked and led him by the hand back downstairs, spinning himself around to wrap Sam’s arm around him as he hugged Sam “At least all of us are happy that we moved” He mumbled.

“I think it’ll work out for the best,” Sam said with a grin. “Plus the rabbits have a place to stay that isn’t the kitchen.”

“We can take them outside if we get a fence” He suggested before moving back up a step or two to be close to Sam’s face “And we can sell the other bed..” He mumbled, leaning forward to kiss him “And have a bigger living room..” He whispered against Sam’s mouth.

Sam hummed softly, kissing him again before nodding. “Hm.. speaking of furniture, Dean should be here with the U-Haul truck soon.”

“Oh yeah” He mumbled and glanced at the still open door before quickly kissing him again “I love your brother” He mumbled and let go of Sam, stepping off the steps.

Sam smiled after him and walked down with him, crossing his arms as he heard a truck pulling up the drive. “Speak of the devil.”

"No, that's my brother, his name is Lucifer" He mumbled and stood next to Sam.

Sam glanced at him and snorted. “That’s fair.”

“Hey!” Dean greeted as he parked the truck and got out. “What do you think of the new place?”

“I! love it!” Gabe grinned as he hugged Sam’s waist “Probably never gonna leave it” He called out and squeezed Sam tighter. 

Jo laughed as she jumped out of the truck and smiled at the two “The newlywed” She teased. 

“Ah! Not for another year” Gabe laughed and smiled at Sam “Unless you wanna just make official at the courthouse or something” He teased.

Sam snorted and shrugged. “I still want to do at least a small wedding. Invite friends and such.”

“We could make it official, and then do like a renewing of vows?” He asked and moved past so Dean and Jo could set the couch down. He smiled and helped them move it against the wall with a smile before sitting down.

Sam nodded and walked with them back to the truck for the rest of the furniture. “We could, yeah, but I want to get everything moved in first. Then we have a place to come back to after.”

“Oh-“ Gabe stopped to think before his face turned a bright red. His eyes widened as he glanced at Sam and stood up to take a box of clothes upstairs. 

“Oh my god” Jo whispered and covered her mouth before laughing “Holy shit!” She snorted, laughing freely as Gabe hurried up the stairs.

Sam laughed softly and climbed up into the back of the truck to help Dean take parts of their bed out. “I mean, I just meant in general, but also that.”

"Sam, honey" Jo smiled and followed him "He just realized he's getting married, with no knowledge of sex, and has to consummate on the wedding night" She smiled softly at him.

“I know that, we’ve already had this talk,” Sam snorted, lifting up one side of the bed frame. “Nothing happens until he’s ready.”

“Well aren’t you a gentleman,” Dean laughed, getting down to help him carry it inside. “Hey Jo, could you do me a favor and grab the headboard?”

"You mean the thing that Gabe's being smacking his head on while Sam fucks him to death? Sure thing babe" She smiled, getting the headboard out easily to carry on her own.

“What?” Sam squeaked, looking up and pausing in the doorway.

“Come on, move,” Dean laughed, pushing the frame a little.

Jo smiled as she slowly followed them in "Up the stairs and to the bedroom" She told Dean and smirked "Where Sam and Gabe are gonna fuck all night" She mumbled to Dean.

Dean grinned and glanced over at Sam. “I don’t think he can get much redder babe.”

"Course he can" She whispered and cleared her throat "So Sam, how often do you think about having sex with Gabe?" She asked him as they got into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry- what?" Gabe asked, sliding open the closet door from where he was putting things away.

Sam groaned and started walking faster, nearly tripping over himself as they got the frame into the room.

“Ah nothing, Jo’s trying to see how red his face can get,” Dean snorted, turning the frame to set it down on the floor. “Where does this go?”

"Against the wall.." Gabe mumbled, pointing and helping to put it where he wanted it. He helped Jo put the headboard on and took the screws she had to lock it into place, wiggling it a little "What?" He frowned as it wobbled "I guess it's gonna knock against the wall now.." He mumbled, trying to tighten the bolts to see if it would fix it.

"That's not the only reason it'll knock against the wall" Jo mumbled.

"What?" Gabe asked, turning to look at her.

"Nothing" She and glanced at Sam with a wink as she passed him "Come on Dean, let's get the mattress that they're gonna make love on!" She yelled from the hallway.

“Enough!” Sam yelled back, rubbing his face in exasperation.

Gabe jumped, kneeing the frame with a small gasp before rubbing the blood away. He stepped over it and smiled at him, putting a hand on his elbow "Hey.." He mumbled in a soft tone to calm Sam down.

Sam jumped a little, hunching his shoulders a bit with an apologetic smile. “Sorry.. are you okay?” He asked, gesturing to his leg.

Gabe nodded and leaned up to kiss him “Just fine” He whispered, rubbing up Sam’s arm “Don’t let her get to you. She’s just messing with you”

“They’re both antagonizers,” he snorted, leaning toward him.

“What a rude thing to say about your brother and future sister-in-law,” Dean joked as they came into the room and set the mattress on the frame.

“Wait- even if we get married Jo won’t be family” Gabe mumbled before taking Dean’s shoulders in his hands “Tell me you proposed to Jo!” He gasped, staring at Dean.

Dean shook his head glancing at Jo to make sure she was distracted before putting a finger to his lips.

Gabe gasped and bit his lip “When?” He asked softly, clapping his hands a little “Tell me! I wanna know” He whined.

“Soon, I’ll let you both know later,” Dean said under his breath, gesturing to the door. “Come on; more stuff to bring in.”

“Fine” Gabe mumbled and gestured for Sam to follow him, sticking his hand out.

After getting the bed put together and at least two hours of carrying boxes and putting things away, Sam and Gabe were almost done after Dean left with Jo. Gabe carried one more box inside from the car to set on the couch, looking at all the other boxes in the living room “..We finally did it” Gabe mumbled softly and opened the cardboard box with a few more clothes in it “..We did it” He laughed a little and smiled widely at Sam who was near to passing out on the couch “Samshine!” He laughed.

Sam jumped and scrambled to his feet. “I’m awake!”

Gabe laughed as he guided him back to sit down “Relax..” He mumbled softly “If I’d known you were tired I would’ve let you sleep in the bed” He mumbled “I’d tell you to lay day but you have a class in about thirty minutes” He frowned.

“I do?” Sam mumbled as he glanced at the clock. “Dammit.. Alright uh.. I’m pretty sure my bag is in the car. Do you mind dropping me off?”

“Yeah, sure” He smiled softly, glancing around for his keys before finding them in the kitchen “Let’s go” He grinned, opening the front door.

Sam grinned and stretched a little as he walked past. “Thanks.”

“Of course” He grinned, patting Sam’s ass as he walked next to him with a smirk.

Sam snorted and hopped into the passenger seat, waiting for him to get in before resting his hand on his thigh.

Gabe buckled in and blushed a little as he started the car “..Save it for the wedding night” He joked as he pulled out and had to think which way the college was before turning right instead of the normal left.

“Aw you love it,” Sam laughed softly, watching which ways to turn to make sure he got it.

“Well yeah” He mumbled softly, moving his legs to press on the petals. He glanced down at his ring more often than not as he continued to drive “I’m gonna lose my shit when you spank me or pinch my ass in public though” He mumbled with a wide smile.

Sam laughed. “Most likely.”

“Does mean you’re thinking about it?” He asked with a wide smile, not taking his eyes off the road.

Sam nodded and smiled over at him. “I am, I’m trying to work myself up to it. Just gotta come out of my shell first.”

“It’s okay. I’m not pushing you” He smiled softly at him and stopped at a red light “I overreacted on your birthday” He mumbled softly with a frown “But after that, I just understood more that you didn’t grow up the way I did with your dad and all. Don’t try and hide it, I noticed you hated hugs before and still hesitate when I hug you. Not gonna pet, but coming from someone who didn’t get a lot of love and physical contact growing up, I can tell you weren’t exactly..” He paused as he thought about it “I can’t phrase it. But let’s just say hugs weren’t friendly and nice for you growing up, we’re they?” He mumbled.

Sam paused a moment and slowly shook his head. “Never really got a lot of them. Dean had it worse than I did, though.”

“Jo tells me a little” He admitted before pulling up to the parking lot and smiling at Sam. He gently took Sam’s hand and messed with his ring “But it doesn’t matter. We all four got restraining orders and blocked his number” He mumbled and leaned over to kiss Sam’s cheek “So it’ll all be okay” He grinned.

Sam smiled and nodded leaning over to kiss him again before getting out of the car. “I’ll see you later.”

Gabe smiled and gently let go of his hand “Bye! I’ll come by to pick you up at eight” He told him as he got his bag. He smiled and waved a little before driving out of the lot.

Charlie grinned at him and stuff out her hands, waiting for Sam to place his hand in her so she could see the ring again. It’s become a tradition every morning at this point.

“You’re never gonna get bored of this will you?” Sam asked with a laugh, adjusting his bag on his shoulder with his free hand.

Charlie grinned and took his hand to stare at his ring “Obviously not” She muttered and smiled, moving it a little “I think it’s cute. How you bought matching ones” She grinned, letting go of his hand “If you got Gabe knocked up I think I’d be more interested in that though” She smirked.

Sam laughed and shook his head, about to respond before frowning and moving his bag a little. “This feels lighter than usual,” he mumbled, taking it off and crouching to search through it. “Dammit, forgot my computer.”

Candy 3:49 PM: just got back to my apartment dude  
Candy 3:49 PM: so freaking happy, there’s a lot to catch up on

“Oh no,” Charlie frowned “I mean, can’t you just call Gabe and ask him to drive back?” She asked “He couldn’t be at home already- oh wait you moved” She hummed “Is it in his car or..?”

“I thought it was.. I’ll call him in a second,” Sam mumbled, pulling out his phone.

Moose: 3:50 PM: Hey! Guess we’ve both got stuff to tell

Candy 3:50 PM: hell yeah!! got quite a bit but hey what are you up to rn  
Candy 3:50 PM: aren’t you starting school again? ?

Moose 3:51 PM: Yeah, but I was dumb and forgot my laptop, I’ll have to call my fiancé later  
Moose 3:51 PM: Which brings me to my first news-  
Moose 3:51 PM: I got engaged

Candy 3:52 PM: whoa !!  
Candy 3:52 PM: me too!! :D  
Candy 3:53 PM: i mean, that’s pretty cool  
Candy 3:53 PM: we should totally meet up and see each other’s future husbands :0  
Candy 3:53 PM: (also RIP moose’s left behind laptop)

Sam laughed quietly to himself.

Moose 3:54 PM: Yeah, and I agree, we should totally meet up someday!  
Moose 3:54 PM: After I retrieve my laptop

Candy 3:55 PM: siri, call my fiance  
Candy 3:55 PM: calling beyonce  
Candy 3:56 PM: wait-

Moose 3:57 PM: XD okay that ones pretty good  
Moose 3:57 PM: alright alright, I’m gonna call him real quick

“He’s gonna be pissed at me,” Sam joked to Charlie as he held the phone up to his ear.

“I doubt it” Charlie mumbled.

Gabe nearly dropped his phone and stared at it as he went through a box. He cleared his throat and quickly picked “Hi very best fiancé in the world” He smiled, hiding the slight panic in his voice.

“Uh, hi,” Sam laughed nervously. “So uh, don’t be mad, but I left my laptop somewhere and kinda need you to bring it here please.”

Gabe instantly froze. He stood stiff as he held the phone against his ear. His mouth hung up, lip quivering anxiously as he thought back. All the secrets he’d told his online friend. Things he’d never tell Sam. Things he didn’t want to tell Sam. But he knew. He knew everything. Sam knew every single last detail of his life. Whether it be online or in real life. He’d told at least one of them the secret. He loosened his grip, letting his phone fall onto the floor with a couple of thuds as he stood there, staring at the phone.

“Hello?” Sam pulled the phone away and frowned. “He hung up.”

"Uh-" Gabe panicked and shook his head a little "No-" Gabe cleared his throat and crouched to pick up his phone "Hey- Sam? Hello?" He asked frantically, still in a daze.

“Um-hey! You’re not upset are you?” Sam asked anxiously, sticking one hand into his pocket.

“No- uh.. n-no I’m sorry..” He mumbled, shaking a little as he swallowing “What did you say?” He asked shakily.

“I left my laptop somewhere, I don’t know if it’s in the car or the house,” Sam repeated softly. “I uh, I need it.”

“Yeah- yeah” Gabe laughed a little as he walked around to look in the bedroom “Um- I-I’ll check the car” He mumbled and took his keys to find it in the back seat “Hey so I found it b-but..” He frowned, staring down at his hands, trembling “I-I m-might.. y-ya know I- I’ll tell you later” He laughed anxiously and got in the driver’s seat, buckling in.

“Oh! Uh.. okay? Well, thank you, love you,” Sam said softly. “I’ll be waiting outside.”

Gabe laughed again as he teared up “I shouldn't be driving while having a panic attack” He smiled and hung up instantly, dropping his phone in the passenger seat next to Sam’s laptop before pulling out “Why me?!” He yelled and glared at the road.

Sam frowned a little, pulling the phone away and putting it in his pocket. “Well.. he’s upset about something anyway,” he muttered to Charlie.

Charlie frowned and glanced at him "What makes you say that?" She mumbled.

“He said he was panicking and driving- which also makes me kinda nervous so I’m just gonna.. sit out here and wait for him,” Sam sighed, walking to the steps and sitting down.

"Did he say he was having a panic attack- or just panicking?" She asked with a frown.

“Panic attack,” Sam clarified, keeping an eye on the road.

Charlie stayed quiet as she waited with him. She glanced back as the bell went off and watched Sam’s face. She frowned before gesturing to Gabe’s car as he slowly pulled in “There” She mumbled.

Gabe almost immediately parked and let himself relax. He heaved in air and gripped the wheel tightly, dragging his nails over the thread of the cover of it.

Charlie grimaced a little and eyed Sam.

Sam sighed softly, relieved he’d made it safely but still worried, and stood up to carefully walk over to the car.

Gabe glanced at him uncomfortably as he hesitantly unlocked the car and looked away from Sam. He crossed his arms and trembled anxiously in his seat.

Sam paused and frowned, gently tapping the window. “Gabe? What’s wrong?”

Gabe jumped against the glass and frowned at him, rolling the window down “N-nothing..” He mumbled, reaching over for Sam’s laptop before giving it to him “I uh.. I gotta go now” He mumbled, messing with his seat belt.

“I don’t know.. I don’t want you to crash,” Sam said anxiously, picking at the laptop bag.

“I won’t,” He said quickly and rolled up the windows before waving to him. He turned back to frown at the road as he pulled out and back onto the road.

Charlie frowned and watched him before looking at Sam “..Do you think he should be driving?” She frowned at him.

“I-I don’t know,” Sam stammered. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

Charlie frowned and hesitated “I mean.. we’re already late” She whispered softly, contemplating it “There is a red light on the next block- we might be able to catch him..” She mumbled before staring at Sam with wide eyes. She flinched at the sound of tires screeching and glass breaking. Metal scraped against metal and tuffs of smoke were coming up from the corner behind Charlie “..No” She whispered, refusing to turn around as she smelt rubber burning.

Sam froze before throwing his bags down and taking off down the road, looking around wide terrified eyes as he searched for the source.

“No” Charlie whined and threw her things down as well, following after Sam before turning down the street “Sam!” She called out to lead him down that way.

Sam was breathing heavily as they ran, practically skidding to a stop to avoid crashing into her.

Charlie stared in horror at Gabe’s crushed up car, being caught between two other cars. Charlie turned around and sobbed, unable to look as she heard sirens pulling quickly approaching.

Sam breathed sharply, breaking out into a sprint towards the cars. “Gabriel!”

“Sam!” Charlie shrieked, running after him.

A paramedic had to stop him, carefully grabbing Sam’s shoulders to keep him restrained “Sir- you can’t interfere. It’s too dangerous” The man frowned, moving to the side to side to show two others helping an unconscious Gabe out of the demolished car.

“Wait wait, no, I need- I need to be with him!” Sam cried in a panicked tone.

“Sir, please stand back” The paramedic pleaded.

“Sam-“ Charlie breathed as she took one of Sam’s arms “It’s okay, you need to calm down” She sighed breathlessly “They’re gonna take care of him” She promised, the paramedics getting no response from CPR. She watched as they hauled him onto a stretcher and got him into an ambulance.

“But-“ Sam cut himself off and backed away a little. “But- He’s- But-“

“We’ll do the best we can sure. You need to stay back until everything’s cleared up” The paramedic explained.

Charlie grit her teeth as she watched the ambulances drive off “What hospital?” She asked.

“Park-“

“Got it” Charlie blurted and yanked on Sam’s hand “Come on- we’ll go see him” She insisted, pointing back to her car down the street.

Sam nodded and started towards her car, yanking the door open and waiting impatiently for her to start it.

Charlie quickly got in and started the car to start driving.

They waited in the room for at least an hour. Charlie told Dean and Jo and they showed up. Jo got a hold of a few of Gabe’s siblings to let them know. And Charlie mainly focused on Sam, trying to keep him calm and just a little distracted as he refused to look up from some spot on the ground.

He hardly acknowledged anybody around him, glancing up after a while to check the clock on the wall before fixating back on the floor.

“Sam..” Charlie frowned and patted his back.

A nurse poked her head into the waiting room to glance around at all of them “Is there a Samuel Winchester here?” She asked, glancing between all of them.

Sam jumped a little at his name and finally looked up. “M-me?”

“You know this Gabriel Novak?” She asked softly “He refuses to tell us anything and keeps saying your name..” She frowned, gesturing for him to follow her “The only information we got was from his driver’s license” She explained.

“Uh- Yeah, Yes,” Sam nodded, hastily getting up to follow her. “Is he okay?”

“He’s stable. He woke up in the ambulance panicking so we were forced to sedate him. He woke up a few minutes ago and refuses to corporate” She frowned, gently opening the door, revealing a very beaten up and small Gabe, hugging his knees on the bed.

“Gabe!” Sam choked out, trying to be patient as he rushed forward and crouched next to the bed.

Gabe jumped and teared up, his heartbeat racing on the monitor as he hugged Sam around the neck. He hugged him tightly as he cried, sobbing as the monitors beeped loudly.

Sam hushed him and gently rubbed his back, moving to sit gingerly on the bed next to him. “It’s okay- I’m here now.”

Gabe heaved and hyperventilated as he clung to Sam. The nurse quieted the machines for them, informing the doctor he was alright before keeping an eye on them “I..” Gabe chokes out as he balled his fists into the fabric of Sam’s shirt “..I never wanna drive again” He blubbered out, crying on Sam’s shoulder.

“Sh.. it's okay,” Sam murmured, holding him closer and closing his eyes. “It’s alright, you’re safe.”

Gabe sighed softly and relaxed a little as he pulled away to rub his eyes, staying close to Sam though. He frowned and sniffled, holding the hand with his ring close. He wanted to tell him now, but it’d only make things worse.

Sam opened his eyes again and leaned back a bit to wipe Gabe’s tears with his thumb, not caring about the ones rolling down his own face. “You really scared me,” he murmured with an anxious laugh, finally getting a good look at his injuries.

Gabe sniffled as he glanced away, the butterfly bandage above his eyebrow scrunching up. He looked back up at Sam, a split open lip and bruised nose “..I’m sorry” He whispered, squeezing his hand closer before looking at his ring “..I was so scared” He whispered.

Sam sighed softly and played with his fingers. “It’s okay now.. but.. what happened?”

Gabe shrugged and shook his head “I don’t know..” He whispered. “..The light was red. I didn’t move and.. I was getting hitting in the back and then again and I don’t remember anything else..” He choked out, leaning further into Sam’s chest.

Sam nodded, resting his cheek on top of his head and rocking back and forth a little. “Charlie, Jo, and Dean are all here, by the way,” he told him.

“..I don’t really wanna see anyone else” He whispered, refusing to move “I love them all, but I can’t handle the crowding” He frowned.

“It’s alright.. just wanted to let you know they’re here,” Sam murmured, petting his fingers through his hair.

Gabe frowned, spinning Sam’s ring around “..You know I have to stay overnight” He mumbled softly.

“I know,” Sam sighed. “I don’t know their views on fiancés, so I’m not sure if I can stay with you.”

“You wouldn’t be allowed to stay anyways” He mumbled softly, looking up at him “I don’t.. wanna be alone” He whined, gripping Sam’s hand tightly.

“I know,” Sam said softly, rubbing his thumb over Gabe’s. “I’m sorry.. I’ll try to work something out.”

“Really?” Gabe asked softly, his face lighting up “..I don’t wanna be alone again” He whispered, holding onto Sam’s hands tightly “..I really don’t”

“I’ll do my best,” Sam promised, leaning forward to gently kiss his forehead. “Give me a few minutes, okay?”

Gabe hesitantly let go of his hand and nodded, shrinking back into his ball on the bed, watching Sam.

Sam gave him a soft smile and walked out of the room, glancing around the hallway for the nurse.

She passed and smiled at Sam a little “Ready to leave now?” She asked.

“Um.. not quite, uh.. I was wondering if there was any way I could stay with him?” Sam asked pleadingly. “I know we’re not exactly blood-related but we are engaged and he doesn’t want to be alone..”

She frowned and gave him a sympathetic smile “I’m sorry sir.. we really aren’t allowed to do that” She frowned afterward, glancing at Gabe. She looked back at Sam and made a face before walking into the room. Gabe jumped a little as she took the clipboard from Gabe’s bed and flipped through pages before scanning the page. She then moved to the phone in the room, calling someone as she waited “Yes, can I speak to Dr. Miller?” She asked softly and waited. 

Gabe glanced at Sam and stuck his hand out a little, unsure if it was okay yet.

Sam gave him an unsure smile, reaching out to squeeze his hand, and looked back at the nurse.

Gabe held onto his hand, pulling him closer so he could cling to it “Yes, I’m calling in for a Gabriel Novak. He has diagnosed anxiety and refuses to leave his fiancé” She explained “Yes, that’s exactly what I’m asking” She laughed a little “As far as we can tell? Two” She mumbled, staring at the clipboard “Yeah, he’d been getting them but not taking them for about a whole year” She frowned, glancing at Gabriel “Alright, thank you sir” She smiled and hung up, coming back to hang up Gabriel’s clipboard “Dr. Miller is allowing it, because of you’re diagnosed anxiety. As far as we can tell, you haven’t been taking them for a whole year” She frowned at him “Why not?” She asked. Gabe shrugged and cuddled into Sam’s arm, refusing to look up at her or Sam.

Sam rubbed his shoulder. “Go ahead and talk to her, it’s okay.”

Gabe shook his head and glanced at Sam “You know you’re supposed to take your medication” She frowned at Gabe. 

Gabe made a face and looked away “..I didn’t like it. It made me tired all the time.. I crashed when I was taking it. I blamed my carelessness on how tired it made me...” He whispered, keeping Sam’s arms close to him. 

She gave him a confused face “You’ve crashed before?” She asked. 

Gabe opened his mouth before nodding “..With Alfie” He mumbled.

Sam nodded quietly. “I wasn’t there for it, but it didn’t end well,” he said softly.

“Alright..” The nurse mumbled softly “Would you care to tell me who Alfie was?”

“He was my brother” Gabe teared up, lowering his head “He nagged me for taking my medicine.. So I did. I didn’t know I’d be so tired” He mumbled softly “We stopped at a red light and when it turned green we went and .. the semi across from us didn’t know his light turned red. Then Alfie..” He shrugged a little. 

“Alright, I’m not gonna force you to talk” The nurse mumbled and smiled at them “I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the night. It’s quite late”

Gabe nodded and pulled on Sam’s arm a little.

Sam smiled softly and wiped away a couple of stray tears. “Want me to stay in the bed with you?”

Gabe nodded quickly, pulling on him more “I want to sleep with you” He cried a little, kicking his shoes off on the floor to move on the bed.

Sam pushed his shoes off of his feet and curled up next to him, opening one arm. “I won’t leave.”

Gabe sniffled as he laid down with him, tangling his legs with Sam’s. He curled up against Sam’s chest as he bunched the blanket up around him and Sam, closing his eyes “..I’m sorry” He whispered, gripping a part of Sam’s shirt.

Sam shook his head and glanced down at him. “Sorry for what?”

Gabe shrugged as he shifted closer to hide his face. He yawned and tucked his head away so that the blanket covered his head, practically buried underneath Sam’s side as he fell asleep.

Sam hummed softly for a while before he fell asleep with one arm draped over him and the other hand in his hair.

The had come back to shut off the light and close their door to leave them alone at the end of the night. 

Gabe woke up in pain the next morning, refusing to move since it was the most comfortable position, even though he could feel the bruises on his shoulders and arms forming.

Sam mumbled quietly in his sleep, merely burying his face into Gabe’s hair and sighing. His fingers twitched a little as he started to wake up a bit, but not quite enough to open his eyes.

Gabe smiled as he finally moved to sit up in the hospital bed, rubbing his eyes. He blinked himself awake before laying back on his elbow, leaning over Sam’s chest to softly kiss him awake, tickling his jawline with kisses.

Sam wrinkled his nose, a small smile spreading over his face. He grumbled a little and turned his head, squinting as he finally woke up. “Mornin’.”

Gabe smiled and laid his chin on Sam’s face, the bruise under his eye turning yellow “We can go home today..” He mumbled softly and moved to lay on his chest, sitting on his elbows on Sam’s chest, his arms battered with bruises and scratches “Then we can lay in bed and sleep” He laughed “Fuck.. I made you miss your first class” He whispered softly.

“Kevin probably has notes,” Sam mumbled before pausing. “.. I left my bag on the sidewalk.”

“What?” He asked with a frown, sitting up more to frown at him “Why did you just leave it?!” He blurted.

“I panicked and threw it down,” Sam responded with a sheepish smile. “Hopefully it’s still there, or at least in the lost and found.. I think Charlie’s was there too.”

“..Sorry” He frowned and bit his split lip to start chewing on the wound, peeling the skin with his teeth.

“Hey, don’t do that, it’s healing,” Sam sighed, brushing his finger over his lips. “And I don’t blame you, I should’ve been more careful with them.”

Gabe jumped and looked up at Sam with a blank look. He laughed a little and leaned into Sam’s hand, resting his cheek against Sam’s hand “..Yeah. you should’ve been more careful” He mumbled, biting his lip again for emphasis.

Sam snorted and moved his hand again to try and get him to stop. “You’re gonna make yourself bleed again.”

Gabe smirked as he moved his head to continue chewing on it, picking the skin out of his mouth to grimace at as it started to redden again.

“Gabe,” Sam laughed softly, wincing a little. “Come on, that’s gotta hurt.”

Gabe only smiled against Sam’s hand, lips moving against Sam’s thumb “What are gonna do about it?” He whispered softly.

Sam smiled a little and leaned forward to gently kiss him, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away a bit. “How badly are you hurt?”

Gabe pouted as he leaned forward to make it last longer. He smiled as he opened his eyes “Horribly” He whispered, moving forward to straddle his chest as he kissed him again, playing with his hair.

Sam hummed softly, holding his back carefully. “We’re gonna freak out the nurses,” he joked once they’d pulled back again.

Gabe hummed as he continued kissing Sam’s jaw “Shut up” He mumbled softly, holding Sam’s face still as he continued to kiss him, feeling the scar on his lip throb every time he moved his lips. He leaned back onto his side so he could Sam’s neck closer, kissing him rougher.

Sam shrugged a little and closed his eyes again, fingertips settling under the hem of his shirt. “How long do I have to wait to check you out of here?” He murmured with a heavy sigh, keeping hold of his lower back.

Gabe breathed heavily as he pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s lips “Who cares?” He whispered as he went back to vigorously kissing his fiancé.

Sam carded his fingers up into his hair, pulling him more against his chest and leaning into the pillow as he kissed back.

Gabe grinned widely as he parted his lips to let Sam inside of his mouth. 

Sam hummed against his mouth, moving himself to hover over Gabe, closing him in with his knees as he kissed him. 

Gabe gasped a little when Sam ran his teeth over the split in Gabe’s lip, softly kissing the area. 

Sam smiled as he braided his fingers through Gabe’s hair, his other hand trailing under Gabe’s shirt. He noticed the loud beeping in his ear, gently kissing Gabe before hearing a door open, almost immediately closing.

Gabe sat his head up, under Sam to glance at the door before glancing at his heart monitor “Fuck..” He whispered softly, sighing.

“Dammit,” Sam muttered under his breath, crawling back and clearing his throat. “Please tell me that wasn’t a doctor or nurse.”

Gabe laughed a little and bit his lip as his heart monitor slowed down a little “..I’m sorry” He giggled and watched it bob up and down “..You just- you make me happy and jumpy!” He blurted “It’s not my fault you make my heart jump” He muttered.

Sam snorted and looked over at the monitor. “We should uh.. probably head out there, huh?”

“Um..” He paused and gestured to the IV stuck in his arm with a smile “I can’t exactly just get up or I’ll flatline” He laughed and sat up a little.

“Right.. I probably should then,” Sam laughed anxiously, shuffling off of the bed and standing up.

“..Sorry” He mumbled again and messed with his lip as he smiled apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll handle it.” Sam smiled back at him and hesitantly walked through the door.

The nurse from before had been talking to a doctor and laughing, glancing at Sam and smiling nervously “Hello,” She paused and smiled at Sam “Can I help you?” She asked before lowering her voice “Do you need new sheets?” She asked softer as her face flushed.

Sam let out an uncomfortable laugh. “No! No, nothing like that, uh,” He stammered, running a hand over his hair. “Just uh, wondering when the doctor would be coming so we can check out.”

“Oh!” She laughed a little and gestured him back into the room “I’ll get you guys all out and ready to go” She smiled, coming up to Gabe’s IV, carefully undoing it and stopping the heart monitor that had flatlined “You’d actually be surprised how many couples do have sex hooked to the IV. Some teenagers will get embarrassed when we find them masturbating, but it’s not uncommon. Don’t feel bad” She teased them and helped Gabe off of the bed “Do you need a wheelchair?” She asked. 

Gabe shook his head and took a few slow steps to Sam. 

“If you’d follow me,” She gestured and led them out of the room. 

Gabe glanced around before tucking himself up under Sam’s arm, hugging himself “At least she’s nice about it” Gabe mumbled. 

“Oh yeah” She smiled “Most of the time we’re afraid the lover or sibling who stayed the night had fallen asleep on them and the patient was being crushed and couldn’t get up. Doesn’t happen often, but the monitor is always something we have to watch out for” She explained.

“Makes sense,” Sam nodded, arm wrapped around Gabe as they walked. “We didn’t mean to get anyone panicked.”

“It’s alright” She waved it off “We actually have badges for this” She joked and walked around the counter, putting a clipboard on the desk “Alright, I’m gonna need both of you to sign out here, patient and visitor” She smiled. 

Gabe took it to sign, pausing as he began writing in Swedish before scribbling it out and writing in English, passing it to Sam. 

The nurse smiled and put two small pins on the desk. Gabe paused and picked one up before laughing “Sam, it’s an actual thing” He snorted, taking them both. 

“It’s a running joke” She smiled.

Sam laughed softly and leaned over a bit to see them. “I mean hey, you’re committing to the joke.”

“I love it” He mumbled, holding Sam’s shirt to pin it, readjusting it as Sam signed. 

“And with that. You’re all good to go. Although Gabe, you have an appointment in a few days with Dr. Miller. We really recommend getting a prescription filled..”

Gabe grimaced a little.

“I’ll get him to think about it at least,” Sam assured her, reaching up to rub his shoulder. “What day is the appointment?”

“In three days” She smiled softly “Your birthday”

Gabe tensed and instantly looked away “Hey, I’m ready to go-“ He frowned, tugging on Sam’s sleeve.

Sam nodded to him. “Thank you for your help,” he told the nurse with a grateful smile, nudging Gabe gently to start walking out of the door.

She waved at them and moved back into the office. Gabe frowned and walked with him, crossing his arms as he stared into the parking lot “Don’t” He mumbled softly.

“Don’t what?” Sam asked, tilting his head.

“Don’t.. just don’t. I said I wouldn’t get hurt and that I’d be fine and..” He shrugged, winching “I wasn’t” He whispered.

Sam grimaced a little and shook his head. “It’s not your fault,” he sighed, looking around for Charlie’s car as they walked.

“I feel like it is.. Every fucking time” He muttered “All three goddamn times” He tightened his arms and looked up to see Charlie waving.

Charlie smiled as she unlocked her car and waved them closer.

“Three?” Sam asked softly, glancing over at him.

Gabe glanced at him before taking his hand. He nodded a little and messed with his fingers “I was young” He mumbled “..I don’t really wanna talk about it” He whispered.

Sam nodded in understanding, pulling open the door to the backseat for him to get in. “You don’t have to.”

“..Thanks” He mumbled as he carefully sat down, quickly grabbing Sam’s sleeve. He tugged for a second before scooting over, silently pleading for Sam to join him in the back.

Sam smiled and got in with him, kissing his head and looking up at Charlie. “Thanks for picking us up.”

“Of course” Charlie smiled widely as she pulled out and drove slowly, paying extra attention, glancing back at Gabe once and a while “How’d things go?” She asked, turning slowly, making sure to go under the speed limit. 

Gabe frowned and hugged himself again, buckling in tightly before leaning against Sam a little.

“Okay, I think,” Sam shrugged a little, putting an arm around him. “Nothing too serious.”

Gabe smiled a little, closing his eyes as he buried his face into Sam’s shoulder. He frowned, curling his knees up a little to ignore the road.

Charlie frowned, slowing down to pull into their apartment lot, looking back to smile at them “Do you guys have a car?” She asked softly.

“We’ve got mine,” Sam nodded. “Do you know what happened with our bags?”

“Yeah,” Charlie smiled and unlocked the doors “Dean and I went back and got them so now they’re in his car” She explained. 

Gabe frowned and glanced away from Sam, quickly unbuckling to suddenly get out of the car, closing the door behind him as he breathed outside of the car.

“Alright uh.. I’ll see you later then.. and thank you, again,” Sam said with a smile, getting out with Gabriel and waving to Charlie.

“Later” She called out and waved as she pulled out and drove down the road. 

Gabe turned away to not look at the car, sighing softly as he reached out for Sam’s hand. He hugged himself with the free arm and picked at the bandages on his bicep.

Sam gently pulled his other hand down to get him to stop picking and urged him towards the door. “Come on, let’s go relax.”

Gabe nodded softly and let Sam lead him inside. He glanced around the room and wiggled his hand out of Sam’s grasp to continue picking at the bandage anxiously. He additionally started to chew on his split lip, drawing it into his mouth to chew on.

Sam sighed and continued to walk to the couch, sitting down and waiting for Gabe to join him. “You’re gonna open up the wounds more. Anything I can do?”

Gabe jumped as he froze and stared at Sam. He swallowed as his eyes shifted around Sam’s face before memories of his online best friend flooded his mind. His face got hot as he remembered secrets he refused to tell anyone. He didn’t break eye contact as he got his phone from his pocket, only looking away to open Moose’s last few texts. He stared at them before shutting his phone and smiling at Sam. He dropped his phone on the coffee table and moved to cuddle into Sam’s side “..Maybe later” He whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam tapped his finger on his coffee mug as he waited for the water to heat up, a tea bag dangling from his other hand. “You did say chamomile tea right?” he called out to Gabe.

Gabe sat up from the couch in confusing, having fallen asleep again. He’d done it for the third time, randomly, ever since the hospital prescribed him anxiety pills “..Yes?” He asked in confusion. He hadn’t been able to remember a lot from the drowsiness or sleeping. He felt like a zombie among the living. All of his excitement and energy stripped away.

He laid back down after a few seconds.

Sam nodded to himself, pouring the water into a mug once it was warm and sticking the bag in. He walked out to Gabe and crouched next to the couch. “Hey.”

Gabe opened his eyes to stare at Sam, closing his eyes again “I feel.. weird” He mumbled softly, hugging the pillow his head was on “I don’t wanna continue” He whispered, opening his eyes to look at Sam.

Sam frowned a little and set one mug down to brush his hair away from his face. “We’ll talk to the doctor about the symptoms tomorrow, if you want,” he offered.

Gabe frowned and shook his head “I’m not ready for a car..” He mumbled softly “I didn’t even like it with Charlie” He sighed and sat up a little to comb his hair down that stuck up now “I wanna just stop taking them”

Sam sighed and nodded. “I know, you look miserable. Just give it another day, okay? Please?”

Gabe frowned and glanced at the pillow. He huffed and rolled over on the couch, facing the wall so he could ignore Sam as he tried to sleep.

“Your tea’s on the table, whenever you want it,” Sam murmured as he stood up again.

“I don’t want tea..” He mumbled and stared at it before gently taking it to sip.

Sam snorted and sat back in the chair to finish his coffee. “I can tell.”

Gabe glared at him before setting it down to lay down. He stared at the cup in a daze as he fell in and out of consciousness. He jolted up a few times before eventually falling asleep again.

Sam hummed softly as he picked up his phone to check the time, then moved to his messages.

Sam 9:57 AM: I’m considering just not coming to class today  
Sam 9:58 AM: Again

Charlie 9:58 AM: Why??  
Charlie 9:59 AM: What could’ve happened within an hour of classes? :(

Sam 9:59 AM: His medicine is making him really drowsy and I’m worried

Charlie 10:00 AM: Aw  
Charlie 10:00 AM: Wait what’s gonna happen if you’re not there?

Sam 10:01 AM: Don’t know, just worried

Charlie 10:01 AM: Oh  
Charlie 10:01 AM: I’ll let teach know <3

Gabe shifted in his sleep, letting his arm fall onto the ground before slowly sliding onto the floor, landing silently. He cuddled into the side of the couch as he snored, tangled in the blankets.

Sam jumped and looked over at him with a sigh.

Sam 10:02 AM: Maybe I should go and leave early

Charlie 10:02 AM: ://  
Charlie 10:03 AM: MAKE UP YOUR MIND

Sam 10:04 AM: OKAY OKAY  
Sam 10:05 AM: I’ll be there for most of the morning

Charlie 10:05 AM: Doesn’t he just sleep all day anyway?  
Charlie 10:05 AM: I don’t really imagine him to be the type to burn down the whole apartment

Sam 10:07 AM: He’s not, but that won’t stop me from worrying  
Sam 10:07 AM: I’ll see you in about an hour

Charlie 10:08 AM: Fine :P

Gabe shifted in his sleep, somehow getting some of himself under the couch. He wiggled his arms and legs under first, trying to crawl underneath.

Sam sighed and put his phone and mug down, getting down on the floor to gently lift him up into his arms. “Bed.”

Gabe drew in a heavy breath before cuddling into Sam’s chest. He grumbled in his sleep, burying his face into Sam’s shoulder as he snored.

Sam hummed a little as he walked up to their room, setting him on the bed and drawing the covers over him. “I’ll be home later,” he murmured, brushing back his hair and walking down to grab his bags from the floor.

Charlie 10:12 AM: How’s it going with the baby?

Sam 10:13 AM: Had to carry him to bed, he rolled off the couch

Charlie 10:13 AM: Ow  
Charlie 10:13 AM: And he didn’t wake up??

Sam 10:14 AM: Nope. He’s out cold

Charlie 10:14 AM: Wha  
Charlie 10:14 AM: Fucking how  
Charlie 10:15 AM: What is he? Satan

Sam laughed at that and started walking out to the car

Sam 10:17 AM: No, just my very drowsy angel

Charlie 10:17 AM: I’m gonna show him these texts and watch his face burst into flames

Sam 10:18 AM: Do not  
Sam 10:18 AM: Alright, I’ll see you on campus

Charlie 10:19 AM: >:P

Sam smiled and got into his car, turning the key into the ignition and heading off towards the campus. He waved to Charlie as he parked and started towards her.

“Hey!” She smiled cheerfully and stood up on the steps “Think he’s gonna sleep all day?” She asked with a wide smile.

“Most likely, or at least while I’m gone,” Sam shrugged as he approached. “He hates the medicine.”

“Aw,” She frowned “Thought about changing it?” She asked with a soft smile “Maybe he’s just having a bad reaction to it”

“We have an appointment again tomorrow, I’ll have to ask,” Sam nodded, messing with his ring as he thought.

She frowned and nodded a little as they walked into the class “And he needs to take it, huh?” She frowned. 

“Winchester!” Mrs. Mills snapped as they walked into the room “A word” She demanded, waving him over with her finger. 

“Ohhh” Charlie whispered “You’re in trouble” She teased, nudging him.

“Hush,” Sam sighed, keeping hold of his bags as he went to the front of the room. “Yes, ma’am?”

She frowned at him before lowering her voice “Why haven’t you been coming to classes? First day of the semester and you didn’t show up. You didn’t on the second, or third- part of the fourth day. And now you’re here. I want an explanation” She frowned deeply at him.

“Yeah, um, I’m really sorry about that, uh..” Sam started, still messing with his ring, “I don’t know if you heard about the crash a couple of blocks from here?”

She paused and raised an eyebrow “The hospital would’ve notified me if you were hospitalized. How are you involved?” She asked.

“Not me, um, my fiancé,” Sam clarified. “I stayed the night with him at the hospital and we’ve kinda just been sitting at home..”

She frowned and straightened up “..I’m not exactly allowed to excuse this unless there’s proof” She frowned. 

Charlie perked up and opened her phone, coming up beside Sam to search for something for showing her a picture of Sam and Gabe asleep in the hospital bed “I went in to check on them because Sam was talking a long time. Thought Gabe would want pictures” She shrugged softly “Not to mention we could just bring Gabe in” She mumbled. 

“You might have to tomorrow. I’m not legally allowed to excuse these absences without an alibi” She continued.

“I have the hospital bills at home too,” Sam offered. “I’m assuming I shouldn’t miss tomorrow..?”

“Oh, well if you have proof, legally, I have to give you two weeks off with straight A’s” She explained with a smile “So if you could bring in the bills and your fiancé, I’d happily give you the two weeks off” She grinned. 

“Yay the law!” Charlie grinned widely.

Sam let out a relieved sigh and nodded with a smile. “Thank you.”

“Of course” She smiled softly “But, you know you can go home today, right?” She asked “As long as you’re telling the truth, which I doubt you’re lying, you can go”

“What?” Charlie frowned and punched Sam’s arm “Man, fuck you” She mumbled “Lucky”

“Ow-“ Sam laughed and moved a little away from Charlie. “I know, I just figured I’d come in and leave early.”

“Nah, just go” Charlie nudged him a little “Gabe will be happy at least”

Their teacher nodded and smiled “I won’t hold you against it” She laughed.

Sam smiled gratefully and nodded, turning back around. “Tell me if anything happens,” he laughed to Charlie before walking out of the room to make the drive back home.

Charlie scoffed and went back to her seat. 

Gabe sat in bed, staring at the text messages as he contemplated telling Sam. Why should it bug him this much? He’d still known him for years. Already engaged to him. But he can’t send a fucking text. He perked up when he heard Corporal barking at Sam’s car.

Candy 10:53 AM: i love you

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket as he sat in the driver’s seat. He started typing, then hesitated, and typed again.

Moose 10:55 AM: Love you too buddy  
Moose 10:55 AM: What’s up?

Gabe bit his lip and sighed softly. 

Candy 10:56 AM: no like  
Candy 10:56 AM: love love you  
Candy 10:57 AM: like in love with you

Sam paused and stared at his screen, unsure of how to feel.

Moose 10:58 AM: Oh.. well uh..  
Moose 10:58 AM: I kinda wish I’d known that a year ago..  
Moose 10:59 AM: I’m still engaged to my fiancé and I’m really happy with him.. I’m sorry

Candy 11:00 AM: i know you idiot

Gabe smiled widely as he climbed out of bed and made his way downstairs. He nearly slipped on the carpet steps before going to the front door, opening it to let Corporal out when he whined. 

Candy 11:02 AM: you’re talking to him

Gabe laughed and stepped out the door to watch the dog walk around before smiling at Sam.

Sam pulled a confused face before his eyes widened.

Moose 11:05 AM: I’m  
Moose 11:05 AM: I’m what

Gabe looked up when Corporal was done, noticing Sam still on in his phone in the parking lot. He stood still as he gently raised his phone again to take a picture of  
Sam in his car before sending it to him. 

Candy 11:06 AM: talking to your fiancé

Sam sat still and slowly looked up, hastily shoving his phone in his pocket and nearly tripping over himself to get out of the car.

Gabe laughed from the doorway, watching Sam scramble around before waving to him a little.  
Sam hurried towards him and pulled him into a hug, burying his face against his shoulder. “Hey Candy,” he laughed softly, voice slightly muffled by his shoulder.

Gabe jolted, the hug almost knocking him down as he stumbled. He carefully hugged him back, gripping his shirt tightly as he began to cry again “Hey..” He whispered, patting his back.

Sam let out a shaky sigh and pulled his head back a little to smile at him. “Guess we’re both pretty stupid, huh?” He joked, reaching up to rub an eye.

“No, just..” Gabe hummed as he took Sam’s hand to squeeze. He bent up to kiss him before tilting his head a little 

“..Oblivious”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you just read all of this and got to the end i ?? wow, im amazed and feel blessed to have such amazing subscribers. you guys are amazing for reading this literal book (250 pages in my doc) like.. i know i couldnt so thank you so much


End file.
